Obsidian Blade
by FyreDragon5
Summary: Po and the Furious Five must band together to help Shifu confront an enemy he never knew he had. And things take a bit of a twist when Tigress comes face to face with the one who made her an orphan. Rated T for violence in later chapters. Non/Slash.
1. A Patient Killer

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of it's characters, locations, etc, in any way. That credit goes to the folks at Dream Works. Any characters that are not specifically identified in the movies, books, shorts, etc, belong to me. NO STEALING MY OC'S! Unless you have my written permission, LOL!**

**Yey! I've been working on this story for the past few months now, I literally came up with the entire plot while I was sitting bored at work, and I am REALLY happy about it and how it's turned out :)**

**I will do my best to update regularly, however with school going on and work in the evenings, it might be a bit challenging.**

_**Shu**__**ǐ**__** de y**__**á**__**olán**_** translates as "The Water's Cradle" in Chinese. And now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Patient Killer<strong>

Night had arrived early for the city of Shuǐ de yáolán. Storm clouds had gathered and now blotted out the setting sun along with the last rays of daylight. Distant flashes of lightning danced across the horizon, accompanied by the boisterous clapping of thunder that shook the earth. A single figure stood alone atop an outcropping of rock that jutted out from the mountain's face. He took no notice of the thousands of lanterns that lit the city beneath him; instead his blue eyes were fixated on the approaching storm.

He stood straight with the composure of a warrior who had seen many years of battle. He wore the darkest of clothing, with a cloak that tied tightly around his neck. His hands were placed authoritatively behind his back as he surveyed the distant horizon. He took slow steady breaths of the cool, pine-scented air that ruffled the fur on his face. And his ears swiveled towards the sounds of the thunder that clashed like the heavy beatings of drums.

The warrior closed his blue eyes, relishing the moment. He was all too familiar with the superstitious babble that surrounded weather such as this. Some would call it a bad omen; that troubling times were approaching. He chuckled as he could only imagine what Master Oogway would have said about it. The old tortoise would have weaved his prophetic speech with riddles and metaphors that were sometimes confusing to the untrained ear.

The warrior was no fool to take anything that Oogway had said lightly, he had normally been right; but that didn't mean that he did not hold a certain loathing towards the late Grand Master of the Jade Palace. In fact, the warrior couldn't have felt more satisfied once the word of Oogway's passing had reached his ears. _One less loose end to tie up,_ he had thought.

He once again opened his eyes to the ominous clouds before him and his lips pressed into a satisfied smirk. Yes, this storm was an omen. There was no doubt. But in his mind's eye, the billowing clouds were the markings of the beginning of the end. For it was on this night that his plan would finally be put into action. A plot that had been built by the fiery rage that grew inside of him, along with his unyielding lust for vengeance.

He then lowered his head, reached a hand beneath his belt, and pulled out a small black dagger. Unlike the rest of the weapons he trained with on a daily basis, he kept this tiny knife on his person at all times. The blade itself had not been forged of steel, but carved out of obsidian rock from the cooled magma of a distant volcano hundreds of miles away. A silky red ribbon had been tied to the hilt while the serpentine body of a red Chinese dragon was carved into both sides of the dark blade.

He turned the dagger over in his hands, while the sounds of silent footfalls approached him from behind. The warrior did not move or turn to greet the newcomer, as a tall mountain cat came to a halt behind him. "If you had been an enemy, you would already be dead." The warrior said in a cold cruel voice that sent chills down the feline's spine.

"My apologies Master, I will push myself harder to achieve complete silence. Such is the way of the Shadow Dragons." The mountain cat stated and he bowed submissively with a bended knee towards the figure before him.

"Is it finished?"

"Yes Master, the plan was executed, flawlessly, as you had ordered." The feline answered in a toneless voice, doing his best to hide his fear.

"And did our target suspect anything?" The warrior said, tilting his head ever so slightly towards his follower.

"No Master, he left with no knowledge of us or our involvement."

The warrior's lips pressed into a satisfied smug grin, "Good." He said, running his fingers along the sharp edges of the dagger.

The mountain cat held his position as the wind began to pick up. He looked towards his superior, "Master, if I may ask, how can you be sure that he will come?"

"Are you questioning my judgement?" The warrior asked with a threatening tone in his ragged voice.

"No I—"

"Because you know what happens to those who question me." He turned the dagger in his hands and the mountain cat eyed the deadly weapon nervously.

"Yes…of course Master."

"You would do well to remember it. I want you to watch the road; report to me when they arrive." He gave a small wave of his hand, dismissing the mountain cat. The feline stood and bowed to his master once more before darting back into the thick bushes behind him.

The warrior stood still and silent. _All that needs to be done now is to wait_. His gaze then traveled beyond the storm to the distant mountains in the west. He knew which direction to look, despite the fact that he had not been to the Valley of Peace in the equal amount of years he had been plotting against its protectors. He knew his enemy far too well and there was no doubt in his mind that the Grand Master and his students would act upon what was coming their way. _Yes, he will most assuredly come. And when he does_…he twirled the sharp obsidian blade skillfully in his hand before returning it to its holding place beneath his belt…_I shall be waiting to greet him_.

"He will pay for what he took from me…" The dark warrior whispered to the wind as it ruffled his fur. He would never know peace until the lifeless body of Grand Master Shifu, lay at his feet…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OOOOOOHHHHH...I sure hope this catches the attention of you readers! I'm so evil! *Rubbing hands together* Muahahahahah! Don't forget that I love thorough reviews and PM me if you'd like, I need more friends on this site.**

***And don't forget that today is the tenth anniversary of 9/11. Let us all take a moment to remember those who were lost so that we may honor their memory.**

**~Fyre~**


	2. Nothing to do

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of its characters, locations, etc. Dream Works are the rightful owners.**

**Ok, I wasn't planning on posting this so soon but I needed to get it off my chest.**

**And a special thanks to all you folks out there who took the time to review, it made my day! :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing to do<strong>

"Watch it Po!" Tigress snarled at the panda as he accidently stepped on her tail.

"Oops! Sorry Tigress!" He quickly lifted his foot and ducked his head just in time before a ball came hurdling through the air, brushing against his left ear.

"I got it!" Monkey exclaimed as he jumped high into the air, catching the leather ball in mid leap and landing firmly on the ground. "Nice throw Mantis."

The insect smiled and waved off the remark with a spiked forearm. The four students halted momentarily in their hand/eye coordination training, and Po immediately sat down, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

"Phew," he sighed, "sure is a hot one today isn't it?"

"Yeah." Monkey agreed, placing a hand over his eyes to shield them from the blinding sunlight. It was mid-summer and not a single cloud had been seen for days. It didn't help that they were higher up the mountain. The heat from the valley below rose into the hot air and everyone was succumbing to exhaustion more frequently than usual. Tigress, Monkey, and Mantis followed Po's example and sat themselves down on the steps that led up to the training hall. Monkey leaned his arms against the stairs behind him and gave a tired sigh, "Where are Crane and Viper? They should have made it here with the drinks by now."

"Way ahead of you Monkey." Viper announced as she and Crane came through the courtyard doors. They were each holding a few glasses filled to the brim with a pinkish orange liquid. "Peach Juice anyone?"

"Oh, oh, me!" Po exclaimed and Crane handed him a glass. Po nearly gulped down the whole cup, and his glass was empty before anyone else had had a chance grab a hold of their own helpings of the refreshing drink. "Ya got anymore?" Po asked hopefully.

"Don't worry big guy, we came prepared." Crane said, lifting a pitcher and refilling Po's glass. They all sat down in the shade of the overhanging roof of the training hall, trying to cool themselves down. However the only one who seemed to be enjoying the hot weather was Viper; she was cold blooded after all and she comfortably positioned herself on the hot surface of the stone ground at the base of the stairs.

Po glanced out to the east where he could see a large group of storm clouds peaking over the tops of the distant mountains. _Gosh I hope we get some rain_, he thought to himself. "So," Po finally said after many minutes of silence, "tomorrow is our day off, what are you guys gonna be doin?"

"I dunno." Crane said, while the others gave small nods of agreement.

"There's nothing to do!" Mantis gave a loud sigh and sprawled himself across the wooden floor boards in obvious boredom. "Ugh, what I wouldn't give for a horde of bandits to show up so I could give them a smack down!"

"Mmm hmm." Po agreed. It had been two months since the defeat of Lord Shen in Gongmen City, and the Kung Fu warriors hadn't seen any action since their return to the Valley of Peace. No bandits, no raiders, no skirmishes of any kind; just peace and quiet. Not that they weren't happy with the break in the threats of everyday living, but Po was sure that the others were itching for a fight. However with the way things were at the present time, it didn't seem like that was going to happen anytime soon.

Viper eyed Mantis, "I'm sure that there will be plenty of bandits for us to catch later, but I think we should all be grateful that things have remained tranquil for this long. We shouldn't be asking for trouble if we can help it."

"Well," Tigress spoke up, "we could train some more maybe?"

"Aw c'mon Tigress! That's all we ever do." Crane protested.

"You've got something better to do?" Tigress lifted her brow questioningly towards the avian, who in turn, only shook himself ruffling his feathers.

"Hey, I got an idea!" Po suddenly piped up. The Five simultaneously turned their heads towards the panda, _here it comes_…

"I promised my dad that I would help him at the shop tomorrow, do you guys wanna come?"

"Come and make noodles?" Viper asked.

"Well, not really. My dad and I will be taking care of the cooking and you guys can hang out or help out, which ever works for ya." He looked hopefully towards them awaiting their answers.

"I don't know Po." Tigress stated, crossing her arms in the process, "I mean it's crowded in there enough already, especially with your _adoring_ fans that come on a daily basis." She smirked sarcastically.

"Hey he says that business has been slow this week. And besides, it would give you guys a chance to get out of the Palace, am I right?"

Monkey immediately waved his hand in the air, "Count me in Po!"

"Anyone else?"

After a few moments, Mantis, Crane, and Viper all nodded in agreement. Po looked towards Tigress, who still hadn't shown any signs of an answer, "C'mon Tigress, I promise it will be a lot more entertaining than staying up here to train by yourself."

She rolled her eyes at his statement, "Alright, I'll come."

"Awesome!" Po exclaimed, "And you all can have some free noodles, on the house!"

"Are you sure your dad will be okay with that?" Viper asked.

"Pfft!" Po waved away the remark with his paw, "Don't worry, I'll talk him into it."

Tigress then stood up from her sitting position on the stairs and cracked her knuckles. "Well, if that is our decision, I'm going to get cleaned up for dinner." They all had been training pretty hard in the hot summer sun and there was no doubt that they all needed a wash. They all stood and followed Tigress' lead towards the bathhouse while the hot summer sun blazed down on the six of them.

Po lifted his hand above his eyes to look at the storm clouds again. He was looking forward towards the promise of rain, but he couldn't help but feel nervous of the approaching storm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I should probably tell you readers that I don't have a set length for any of my chapters. I'll make a chapter as long or as short as it needs to be for it to deliver the story with better efficiency. This is one of my shorter chapters, but I felt that I needed to show how our favorite characters are dealing with each other during peaceful times. Its kind of like the calm before the storm. (No pun intended LOL)**

**R&R please :)**


	3. Cooking and Mystery Letters

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of its characters, locations, etc, etc.**

**Shao Qiang belongs to me, so no stealing!**

**BTW, Shao Qiang is derived from Shaoqiang which in chinese means: Strong/Profound. Cool huh?**

* * *

><p><strong>Cooking and Mystery Letters<strong>

Tigress set the brush down on the table, having just combed the last bits of water from her orange fur. She ran her paws along her vest, straightening any wrinkles in the red fabric and examined herself in the mirror. Viper was coiled in a tight bundle next to her, readjusting the lotus flowers on her head with the tip of her tail. "I might be a while," Viper said while gazing upon her mirror image, "I'll meet you down there."

Tigress nodded and turned towards the exit of the bathhouse. She made her way down a narrow corridor and could clearly hear the guys in their specified wash room. She suddenly heard the distressed cry of Po, followed by a loud crash. Obviously he must have slipped, again, on the wet floor. She rolled her eyes and opened the door to the outside. The sun was nearing the peaks of the distant mountains and the earlier heat of the day had now turned cool and refreshing. She gazed upwards to see that dark storm clouds were slowly making their way into the heart of the valley, no doubt the cause of the cooler temperature.

The female south china tiger then made her way down the cobble stoned path that led to the kitchen. She reached the stairs and was half way up when her ears suddenly perked towards the sounds of heavy breathing behind her, "Hey Tigress wait up!" Tigress slowed her pace and allowed the panda to catch up with her. He panted up the stairs, rubbing his hand over his backside, obviously having landed on it a few minutes before. "Man, that floor is hard!"

Tigress grinned, "You just need to watch where you tread a bit more carefully."

"Yeah, probably." Po rubbed his paw against the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Hey, do you want to help me in the kitchen?"

"Po, if there's one thing in this world that I cannot do, it's cooking."

"Well, you can handle a knife can't ya?"

"Yes, but—"

"Perfect! You can be in charge of cutting the vegetables!" Po exclaimed. The two warriors entered the building and made their way into the kitchen. Po made his way to the cupboards, emptying the contents therein onto the counter. He then began showing Tigress how to properly peel the potatoes and dice the carrots. "Now you're getting it!"

"Well, I haven't had as much training in the kitchen as you." Tigress said while washing the radishes.

Po then stood straight, placing both hands behind his back. He lowered his voice to sound like Master Shifu, "Cooking is an art that takes years to master!"

Laughter was suddenly heard at the door as the other members of the Furious Five entered the kitchen. Monkey and Mantis were both snickering with suppressed laughs, trying not to be too loud in case Shifu did turn up. "Nice one Po! Now all you need are noodle whiskers!"

"C'mon in guys!" Po waved them over, "Dinner is nearly ready!"

* * *

><p>Po set his empty bowl down and gave a satisfied sigh while leaning back in his chair. "Man, I'm stuffed!"<p>

"Once again, your cooking has amazed me." Mantis commented while gathering the empty noodle bowls and taking them to the kitchen sink.

"Tigress helped me with the veggies, maybe I should teach you all how to cook." Po said raising his arms and placing his hands behind his head.

Crane looked out the nearest window to see that the storm outside was finally upon them. Rain was drizzling down the rafters, while cool, moist air began filling their lungs. "Sure is nice to get some rain, maybe the weather will start cooling down in the next few days and give us a break from the heat."

There was a light tap on the door and the six warriors looked to see that Zeng, the palace messenger, was standing in the doorway. The goose had obviously been flying in the rain because water droplets covered his plumage and robe. He bowed before speaking, "Masters, I apologize for disturbing you."

"Zeng," Tigress said, "we had expected you to return two days ago, you had us worried."

"Well I had to make a detour around this storm, but it _still_ caught up with me." He said, shaking himself to rid his robe of water.

"What is the news from Gongmen City?" Monkey asked.

"_Please_ tell me that Master Storming Ox and Master Croc need our help!" Mantis pleaded, "Are there any more of Shen's wolves causing trouble? Is there an ape uprising?"

Zeng was silent, clearly taken aback by Mantis' desperation for a fight. "No." He finally answered; Mantis looked disappointed. "I've come to deliver the news that Gongmen City is quickly recovering, the last pockets of resistance from Shen's forces have either fled the city entirely, or have been captured. And that re-construction of the Tower of Sacred Flame is underway."

"Well that's good news." Viper said, eyeing Mantis. "And we _should_ be grateful that Gongmen City is on the mend from Shen's occupancy."

"Excuse me, Master Tigress?" Zeng addressed the female tiger.

"Yes Zeng?"

The goose reached down into the bag that was slung on the bird's shoulder. From within its depths, he pulled a single scroll that was sealed with a jade-green ribbon. "I have been instructed to give this to you." He held it out towards her.

Tigress looked at it curiously before reaching out a paw to receive the scroll.

"Who's it from Zeng?" Po asked.

"A city official gave it to me to deliver to Master Tigress; he said that it was of the upmost importance that you receive it."

"An official from Gongmen City?" Tigress asked.

"Oh no, I told you I had to make a detour to avoid the storm, so I stopped for a night in the city of Shuǐ de yáolán. Someone must have recognized that I was a messenger of the Jade Palace, and asked me to deliver this message to you."

"But why only me? Why not send the message to Master Shifu, or all of us as a whole?"

Zeng shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure."

There was a long pause before Crane turned to Zeng, "Thank you Zeng, you should probably dry yourself off and get some rest. We wouldn't want you catching a cold."

Zeng nodded and bowed to the Kung Fu warriors before turning and waddling off down the hallway.

Everyone then looked towards Tigress, who still held the unopened scroll in her paws. "I don't know anyone from the city of Shuǐ de yáolán." She said with a puzzling tone in her voice. She then looked up to the faces of her fellow comrades, "Who do you think it's from?"

"Aww c'mon Tigress, just open it and find out!" Po said, eagerly eyeing the scroll. After confirmed nods from the others, Tigress pulled at the green ribbon and tentatively unrolled the thin paper. Instantly, a second scroll fell from within the depths of the first and it landed lightly in Tigress's lap. She picked it up, placed it on the table, and returned her eyes to the first message.

"What does it say Tigress?" Po asked.

Tigress then began reading aloud:

_To Master Tigress of the Jade Palace,_

_ I regret from not trying to contact you in the past, and I have only heard of you and your comrades through reputation only. Word of your recent victory over Lord Shen has spread throughout all of China, and I congratulate you on your success. It would be a great honor if you would accept my personal invitation to you and Grand Master Shifu to join with us in the 150__th__ celebration of the founding of our humble city. I have long desired to mend broken ties, and to reunite with my brother after many long years of silence between us. I have enclosed a second scroll for his eyes only. I hope to see you and Grand Master Shifu, very soon. But until that time, I give you my best wishes and safe travels. _

_ Signed, Master Shao Qiang._

Silence fell upon the warriors immediately after Tigress had finished reading the letter. They all stared wide-eyed at her until Po finally broke the silence. "Awesome! Tigress, you have an uncle!"

Tigress turned towards the panda, the look of surprise on her face, "He's not my uncle, Po. Yes, Master Shifu adopted me from Bao Gu Orphanage, but he never mentioned anything about having a brother. In all the years I've known him, he's never said anything about his family, or where he came from before arriving at the Jade Palace. This Shao Qiang, I've never heard of him, or crossed paths with him before in my life."

"Still," Po said excitedly, "it's pretty cool!"

"Wow, Master Shifu has been holding out on us." Mantis said, hoping onto Monkey's shoulder.

"And this guy titled himself as 'Master' Shao Qiang, so he's probably a great Kung Fu warrior." Crane added while looking over Tigress's shoulder at the letter.

"Only Master Shifu would know if that is true." Tigress said as she picked up the second scroll, examining it.

"Know what is true?"

The six students quickly turned their eyes towards the door of the kitchen where Master Shifu stood in the doorway, eyeing them all with a questioning gaze. Before anyone could compose a proper answer for him, Po suddenly said, "Master Shifu! You never told us you had a brother!"

Shifu's eyes widened and he tightened his grip on his staff. Tigress cuffed Po on the back of his head for being so blunt. "Ow!"

"Who told you about that?" Shifu asked, clearly taken aback by Po's statement.

Tigress held up the letter towards her master, "I just received an invitation from a Master Shao Qiang to join in the festivities of the founding of Shuǐ de yáolán. You have also been invited, and he sent this second message for you as well." Tigress handed Shifu the second scroll and he grasped it in his hand. There was a look of uncertainty across his troubled face as he looked at the scroll with disbelief.

"Tigress, may I see the letter he sent you?"

She nodded and also handed him the first letter. His eyes darted across the paper as he silently read the message, and there was an awkward silence that fell upon the others once he had finished. He then looked towards the unopened scroll in his other hand in deep thought.

"Master, is this Shao Qiang really your brother?" Tigress asked.

"_Master_ Shao Qiang…and yes, he _is_ my brother."

"Sweet! So when are we leaving?"

Everyone looked towards Po with surprise. "Po," Viper said, "the letter didn't exactly mention that the rest of us were invited, only Tigress and Master Shifu."

"But, but…" Po looked defeated. "That's not fair! They get to go to a festival while the rest of us have to stay here being bored out of our minds?"

"Po, it would be very rude if we turned up at his doorstep unannounced." Crane added, although he too looked disappointed.

Master Shifu tucked the two letters beneath the jade-green cloth that wrapped around his body and he looked towards his students. "No one is going anywhere until I have had some time to think on the matter." He turned and began heading out the door.

"Wait, Master, we saved you some noodles. They're still warm." Po said to the departing red panda.

"Don't worry about it Po, I will grab something to eat later." He paused before continuing, "I expect all of you to get a good night rest tonight, we'll talk about this tomorrow." And with that, Shifu limped down the corridor, staff in hand; his students watched him in silence as he turned the corner and headed towards the barracks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OOOOOHHH...Who is this guy? R&R please, and I just might be tempted to update a little sooner...Muahahaha!**


	4. Breakfast and Plans

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of it's characters, locations, etc, etc.**

**Yey! Another chapter! It's short, I know, but I still hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Breakfast and Plans<strong>

The morning gong sounded and Po half lunged, half fell through his bedroom door, and out into the hallway. "Good morning Master!" He was able to say with the others as they too exited they're rooms. It may have been their day off, but Shifu still wanted them to wake up at a decent hour. Po quickly got to his feet while the rest of the Five gave him mixed looks.

Monkey and Mantis were trying hard not to laugh, Crane shook his head, Viper looked worriedly towards Po to make sure he hadn't hurt himself, and Tigress rubbed the ridges above her eyes in annoyance. Shifu stood looking at Po with a tired smile. He had to give the panda _some_ credit for trying, but it would probably take a while before Po would finally manage to exit his room on time with a bit more dignity.

Po brushed himself off and followed Shifu and the Five down to the kitchen for breakfast. He made them all hot porridge, and the seven of them ate in silence. Po was brimming with anticipation. He was still trying to comprehend the idea that Shifu had a brother, and hadn't told any of them. Po had been tossing and turning most of the night, trying to come up with an explanation for Shifu's silence about his family, but nothing had come to mind. _Meh, if it's important, I'll find out._

The six students were eyeing their master very carefully. It seemed that everyone had been wondering what Po was thinking at that very moment. However, Shifu seemed a bit out of sorts this morning, and it was apparent to everyone that he hadn't slept well; or at all for that matter. There were faint rings beneath his eyes, and he blinked every two seconds, as if trying to maintain his focus.

Finally Tigress couldn't stand the silence and she turned towards him. "Master, are you not feeling well this morning?"

"Hmm? Oh, no Tigress, I am fine, just a bit tired." He answered.

Tigress nodded and returned her gaze back to her bowl of porridge. She couldn't help but think that Shifu's lack of sleep was caused by his brother's letter. What could have been written on the second message? _He did seem rather troubled last night._ She thought.

Shifu then set his spoon into his empty bowl and looked up towards his students. "I have thought about my brother's invitation for Tigress and myself to attend the festival, and I believe that we should accept his offer."

Po slouched in his chair. Shifu continued.

"We will be leaving tomorrow morning; it will be a two day trip so I'll expect all of you to be packed and ready to leave before dawn."

Six pairs of eyes looked at him in surprise, and in Po's case, excitement.

"You mean you're inviting us?"

"Yes Po, I would like all of you to come. I would feel more at peace knowing that you're close by where I can keep an eye on you, so that I don't return to find the kitchen in disarray."

"Sweet!" Po raised his arms into the air, completely un-phased by Shifu's remark.

"But Master, we weren't mentioned being invited in the letter." Crane pointed out.

"Quiet Crane! Master Shifu has spoken and his word is law!" Po announced.

Shifu rolled his eyes, "Crane brings up an excellent point Po. The rest of you may not have been invited to stay at my brother's home, but that does not mean that you cannot attend the festivities. You will all just need to find other accommodations.

"Woo Hoo!" Mantis exclaimed, hopping up and down on the table. "May not be a bunch of bandits, but it's the next best thing! Party!"

"Thank you for allowing us to come with you Master." Viper stated, and the rest of them nodded in agreement.

"And Po?"

"Yes Master?"

"If he wishes to, your father may come as well."

"Awesome!" Po exclaimed, "I better go tell him, he'll be so excited!"

"Speaking of which," Shifu looked out the window towards the rising sun, "you all had better get down there. I believe the shop will be opening soon." He then hopped down from his chair and headed out the door. "Enjoy your day off!" Shifu called back to them, leaving them all to wonder who had told him about their plans for the day.

"Ya know," Mantis said once Shifu was out of earshot, "this whole Zen thing with him now is okay at times. But _that_ was just creepy."

"Yep." They all agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just so that you readers are aware, I'm the author here and even I don't know how Shifu found out about their plans for the day! He's just that awesome XD**

**R&R please. I like to have some constructive critisism from time to time. It helps me to know how I can improve my writing style. But please don't be too harsh.**


	5. Mrs Chun

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA, its characters, locations, blah, blah, you get the picture.**

**Shao Qiang and Mrs. Chun belong to me, so NO STEALING! Please. *****Mrs. Chun's name is derived from the chinese word: spring.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs. Chun<strong>

"Po, are you okay?" Viper asked the panda who had just fallen down the last fifty steps from the Jade Palace.

Po stood up and arched his back, waiting until after it cracked to answer. "Yeah, I'm good." He said. "C'mon guys, he'll kill me if we're late."

Po then led the procession of Kung Fu warriors down the cobble-stone road. Some villagers were already out and about, and they bowed towards the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five as they passed. They finally arrived at Mr. Ping's noodle shop, recently renamed Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu. They walked through the stone archway to see the many multicolored flags and lanterns that hung from the open roof ceiling above their heads. Multiple posters of the Dragon Warrior promoting several menu items and savings were pasted onto the walls. Mr. Ping was dusting off the wooden counter of the serving booth.

"Hey dad!" Po called out, and instantly the goose spun around towards them; the look of sheer joy on his feathered face.

"Po!" He then rushed forward to the panda, and father and son embraced in a hug. "And you brought your friends with you, how wonderful!"

"Yeah, they wanted to help out in the shop today. I hope that's alright."

Mr. Ping looked over towards the five warriors, "It's been slow for you this week too eh?"

"You have no idea." Crane answered.

"More like two stinking months!" Mantis added.

Well, thankfully I think I'll be able to keep you all busy." Mr. Ping said, "The rain from last night really messed up my shop. I can't open the store with a wet, slippery floor! It's bad for business!"

"No problem Mr. Ping," Monkey stated, "we'll have this place cleaned faster than you could peel a banana!"

Crane then headed towards the mop hanging from the far wall. However before he could grasp it Mr. Ping shouted, "Do not touch the display!"

Crane, along with the other members of the Furious Five, gave Mr. Ping odd looks. "I was just going to mop the—display?" He eyed the dirty mop then noticed a small sign beneath it.

**Authentic mop used by the Dragon Warrior**

**DO NOT TOUCH!**

_You've got to be kidding me_. Crane thought, and by the looks on the other's faces, there was no doubt in his mind that they were thinking the same thing.

"There is a spare mop inside." Mr. Ping said as he continued dusting the tables.

The Kung Fu warriors then proceeded to cleaning the shop. Monkey climbed high amongst the flags to clear out any spider webs, Viper tended to neatly trimming the bamboo stalks that grew in the corners of the shop, and Mantis rearranged the tables and chairs so that Crane could begin mopping the floor. Tigress had found a broom and had started to sweep out the kitchen, despite the fact that she had to bend over slightly because of the low ceiling; and Po began to boil some water.

"Po."

"Yeah Tigress?"

"Wasn't there something you were going to ask your father?"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Po turned towards Mr. Ping excitedly. "Dad, we were invited to go to a festival in Shuǐ de yáolán, do you wanna come?"

The goose finished dusting the counter before answering. "When is it?"

"Well, we'll be leaving tomorrow morning and we might be spending a week, maybe two weeks max there."

"Oh, no Po. I can't leave the shop for that long! Who will make the noodles?"

"Aww c'mon dad, it'll be fun! There'll be games, music, dancing—"

"And I wouldn't be surprised if they had a noodle making contest." Tigress added.

Mr. Ping thought on this. "Well…"

"_Please_ dad, you could use a vacation too ya know."

The goose looked towards his pleading son and then to Tigress. "Noodle contest you say?"

She smiled. "And with your secret ingredient soup, there's no chance you could lose."

"Besides," Po added, "the citizens of Shuǐ de yáolán have never tried your noodles before. They'd love em!"

"Hmm." Mr. Ping thought. "Well, it does sound like fun."

"You bet it will!"

The elderly goose smiled. "Alright, you've convinced me."

"Awesome!" Po exclaimed.

"We will need to prepare the shop for closing, so I am very glad that we have extra help today." Mr. Ping then headed out the back door, leaving Po and Tigress in the kitchen.

"Thanks for helping Tigress."

"It's not that much work." She answered, sweeping out a corner.

"No not the chores, the part of convincing my dad to come."

Tigress paused for a moment and looked towards the panda. "Well I know how much you care about him. Besides, it's not like we're going to be able to do this again anytime soon."

Po smiled, then a shout from the alley caught his attention, "Oh no!" Po's eyes widened with shock at the sound of his father's cry.

"Dad?"

Po and Tigress immediately leapt into action; rushing to the back door, throwing it open, and readying themselves against any danger. "You mess with my dad; you mess with the Dragon Warrior!" However once Po and Tigress got a good look at the alley, the only person there was Mr. Ping, who seemed to be very upset.

"This is a disaster!" The goose proclaimed.

"What's wrong dad?" Po asked, suspiciously eyeing the nearby rooftops for anything out of the ordinary.

"He messed up my delivery again! This is the third time this month!"

"Huh?" Both Po and Tigress asked.

"I'm talking about this!" Mr. Ping pointed a wing towards a pile of seven crates; each one containing different contents of vegetables, herbs, and spices. "The delivery pig gave me Mrs. Chun's order along with my own!" The elderly goose was fuming. "I've had it! I'm filing a complaint!"

"Calm down dad, I'll take Mrs. Chun's stuff to her."

"Oh would you Po? Thank you." Mr. Ping's flare of sudden anger was gone, and he smiled while picking up a crate and taking it inside.

Po gave a sigh and started sorting through the crates. "Sheesh!" He exclaimed. "All but one of these is Mrs. Chun's. That pig really messed up!"

"Need a hand?" Tigress asked, picking up a few crates in the process.

"Uh, sure." Po picked up the remaining two and led the way down the alley.

They walked down the road in silence for a few minutes. Po hated silence, it was almost always awkward. He looked towards Tigress to see that her face was filled with thoughtful worry, so he tried to start up a conversation.

"Hey, you okay?"

She didn't answer right away but she quickly gained her composure once she realized that he had addressed her. "Oh, I'm fine."

"Liar."

She shot him a glare, and he recoiled slightly, "Hey it was just a question." He re-adjusted his grip on the two crates he was carrying, "You just seem a little, I don't know, down in the mouth today."

Tigress's eyes softened and they wandered to the pavement in front of her, "I guess I'm a bit concerned."

"You worried about Master Shifu too huh?" Po asked.

Tigress looked towards the panda, "Yes. He wasn't himself this morning."

"Yeah he looked totally out of it." Po paused a moment, "You don't think it had something to do with the letters you both received from Master Shao Qiang do you?"

"Actually, that's exactly what I was thinking." Tigress answered.

"But you would think that he'd be happy to see his brother. I mean from the sound of it, they haven't spoken in years."

"Yes, but why? The letter said something about mending broken ties, what could have happened?"

"Well obviously something got broken and Master Shao Qiang wants to fix it." Po said simply.

Tigress gave Po a small smile; she wouldn't admit it, but she admired Po's simplistic view of the world around him. He may have seen many battles since his arrival at the Jade Palace, but he still retained some of his child-like innocence that she herself had lost many years ago. He made it sound so easy, and yet she knew that it wasn't. She knew there was something larger at work here, but she just couldn't figure what it could be.

"So, who is this Mrs. Chun?" Tigress asked, changing the subject.

"She's an old goose who owns a tea shop down the street. When I was a cub she would sneak me some candied nuts when my dad wasn't looking. She's the nicest old lady you'll ever meet." Po came up to a small building with a doorway that was covered with ivy. The windows of the shop were filled with potted flowers, the same wild flowers that grew on the outskirts of the village. He knocked at the door, "I think you'll like her."

There was a sound of a knob turning and a small creek as the door slowly opened. An elderly goose, much older than Mr. Ping, peeked her head out from behind the door. Her plumage was white with age; she wore a bluish-green robe, and carried a small walking stick. Her hazel eyes brightened at the sight of them and she smiled. "Po dear, how are you this morning?" She asked in a frail but sweet voice.

"I'm doing great Mrs. Chun." Po answered with a smile on his face, "We've got your delivery for ya."

Mrs. Chun then saw the crates Po and Tigress were carrying. "Oh for the love of—that's the third time this month!"

"Yeah we heard. Do you need help with these boxes?"

"Oh yes Po dear that would be lovely." Mrs. Chun then opened the door as wide as she could for Po and Tigress. They both had to bend down, and in Po's case, squeeze through the small doorway to get inside. "My goodness Po dear, I keep forgetting how big you've grown! I'm going to have to have someone raise the height of my door just to let you in!"

Po smiled, glad that she hadn't said 'widened.' "Uh, Mrs. Chun, this is—"

"Oh no need Po dear, I know a student of Shifu's when I see them." The elderly goose bowed towards Tigress, "It is an honor to finally meet you Master Tigress."

The feline set the crates down and bowed to Mrs. Chun in return.

"Why don't you both sit down; I've got some water on the kettle, and now that I have the herbs I need, I'll make you some tea."

"Well that is very kind of you ma'am," Tigress said, "but we really need to get ba—"

"Oh no, I insist my dear." Mrs. Chun then gathered a few herbs form one of the crates and headed for the kitchen.

Since the chairs were too small for them, Po and Tigress sat on the rug in lotus position. Tigress gazed around the small living area. Countless wild flowers were hanging from the ceiling and a painting of an elderly goose sat on the mantle of the fireplace. She gestured towards the painting, and Po whispered, "Mr. Chun, he died long before I was born."

"Oh." She said, as the sounds of Mrs. Chun working in the kitchen could be heard in the silence between them. "Po, don't we need to get back?" She finally asked.

"Rule number one about Mrs. Chun:" he whispered, while holding up a finger, "_never_ refuse tea when she offers it to you. She'll give you this look that will freak you out!"

Tigress raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "You're talking about this little old lady right?"

"Hey, don't say I didn't warn ya."

They both became silent as Mrs. Chun waddled into the room with a tray carrying three small cups, and a teapot. Po gave a sniff, "Oh, jasmine! My favorite!"

"Of course it's your favorite Po dear, it's everyone's favorite!" She placed the tray on the small table and poured the tea into the three cups. After handing them to Po and Tigress, Mrs. Chun then took her own cup of tea and sat down in one of the small armchairs.

Tigress was surprised to see Po sipping slowly at his tea, instead of chugging it down like he did with the peach juice just the day before. She too took a sip of her own cup to find a very sweet taste that rolled over her tongue like the softest silk. "This is delicious Mrs. Chun."

"It's an old family recipe that's been passed down for generations." The elderly goose said.

"Yeah, and it's the best tea in the whole valley!" Po said, taking another sip, savoring the taste.

"Well, I'm going to have to visit your shop more often Mrs. Chun."

"Thank you Tigress dear." The goose smiled and fixed a wrinkle in her gown. She then returned her gaze to her visitors. "So, what has been going on up at the Jade Palace? You've all seemed rather quiet since you got back from Gongmen City."

"Yeah, it's been pretty boring." Po answered, "Nothing to do but train, and be ready for what comes next."

"Actually, I believe that Shifu will be teaching us a new technique very soon." Tigress said.

"Really?" Po asked excitedly, "Which is it? The Gorilla's Fist? Lightning Cheetah Speed? Eagle Strike?" Po was practically hopping up and down with anticipation, while Mrs. Chun chuckled at the panda's excitement.

Tigress rolled her eyes, "He wasn't specific on exactly what he was going to teach us, but he said that it was an invaluable skill that we all needed to learn."

"Sweetness!"

"But considering the fact that we will be leaving tomorrow, he might wait until we return home before continuing our training."

"Darn." Po pouted.

"Oh you're going on a trip now are you?" Mrs. Chun asked, "Going off to save the day again I assume?" She chuckled and took a sip of her tea.

"Nah, Master Shifu's brother invited us to—"

Mrs. Chun suddenly spat into her cup, taking both Po and Tigress by surprise. She coughed a few times before exclaiming, "Qiang did what?"

"Huh?"

"You know Shao Qiang?" Tigress asked.

"Of course I know him!" Mrs. Chun's voice rose in shock, "I've known him and Shifu for as long as they've been in the valley!"

"Really?" Po asked. But the goose had set down her tea and was now pacing in a circle in front of them.

"What did Qiang do?" She asked in a slight forceful tone that Po had never heard from her. He looked nervously towards the elderly goose; he had never seen her so steamed before.

"Well," He said cautiously, "Master Shao Qiang invited Master Shifu and Tigress to the festival in Shuǐ de yáolán. And Shifu invited the rest of us and my dad to go too."

Mrs. Chun's aged face contorted into a scowl, "Oh I don't believe this!" She was fuming, and she sped up in her pacing. "He's got some serious nerve contacting Shifu after all these years! Especially since—" She cut herself off.

"Since what?" Tigress asked, her eyes narrowing towards the elderly goose.

Mrs. Chun clamped her beak shut and did not answer Tigress's question, "I'm not saying anything about the subject; I've said too much as it is!"

"No you haven't, we really don't know anything about Shao Qiang. We only know that something went down between him and Shifu, and that no one is willing to talk about it." Tigress retaliated, "And I for one would like to know what happened between them. I'm meeting the man for the first time in the next few days and I would like to be prepared for him!"

By this time, Tigress was on her feet, towering over the goose, despite the fact that she was still bending slightly because of the low ceiling. Po sat silent as the two women glared at each other, not wanting to get involved in the stare down. Tigress composed herself by closing her eyes and taking slow, deep breaths. "Master Shifu was troubled by receiving the letter; that much I know." She opened her eyes, "If something is wrong, I want to make sure that he'll be alright."

Mrs. Chun eyed Tigress, but softened her gaze.

"But I can't help him if I don't know what's going on."

The goose thought on this and sat herself back down in her chair. She took a sip of her tea and set it down before looking back towards Tigress. She could tell that the feline cared deeply for her master like any daughter would for her father. The elderly goose gave a small sigh. "What happened between Shifu and his brother is their business, and I doubt he would be happy with me if he found out I told you anything about the subject."

"Then what can you tell me?" Tigress asked.

Mrs. Chun pondered for a moment then stood up from her chair. She headed for the door and opened it, signaling to them that she wanted them to leave. Po quickly trotted/squeezed himself out the door while Tigress grudgingly followed. However before closing the door, Mrs. Chun said, "When you have extra time on your hands before leaving, come and see me, we'll talk then."

Tigress gave her a nod, and the goose slipped the door closed between them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OOHHHH...I wonder what she knows.**

**Hope you guys liked the longer chapter, originally I was going to split it but decided not to. This will make up for the previous short chapter.**

**R&R please, and PM me if you'd like. See ya next time!**


	6. Fears

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA its characters, locations, etc, etc. My OC's belong to me, myself, and I. NO STEALING MY OC'S OR I WILL KEEEEEL YOU!**

***Ahem***

**Hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Fears<strong>

"Hello! Guys are you listening?"

"Huh?" Po and Tigress asked, turning towards Viper.

She looked at both of them suspiciously. They had been acting very strangely all day at Mr. Ping's restaurant. It had seemed that whenever she looked at them, they were off gazing in some direction at nothing in particular. They both seemed lost in their own thoughts and they had been unnaturally quiet. It wasn't usually normal for Tigress to be _this_ silent, and something was definitely bothering Po, but she couldn't figure out exactly what it was.

"Viper asked if something was wrong, you both seem kinda, off today." Crane said.

"I knew it!" Mantis suddenly piped up, "Shifu is sick and you guys caught whatever he had this morning."

Tigress rolled her eyes at the insect, "Nothing is wrong with us you guys, it's just been a long day." In fact the moment she and Po had arrived back at the noodle shop, business was booming. Apparently, word had spread that the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five were at the restaurant, and the villagers had flocked to the noodle shop to either get a good look at them, or ask them for their autographs. Mr. Ping couldn't have been more excited when scores of people were lining up just to watch Po cooking in the kitchen.

"Yeah, guys," Po added, "we're fine, you don't need to worry."

The others gave the pair of them odd looks, apparently unconvinced. The six warriors finally made it to the top of the very high stairway that led to the Jade Palace. Po was huffing and puffing, but he had managed to make it to the top without tripping or falling back down. The sun was already beginning to sink below the horizon, and the sky was painted a golden yellow light before dimming into the midnight black of the eastern sky. They made their way to the Palace gates to see that Zeng was waiting for them. "Good evening Masters. I hope your day was enjoyable?"

"Yes Zeng, thank you." Viper addressed the goose.

"Master Shifu asked me to inform you that tomorrow you all will be starting the newest stage of your training while on your journey to Shuǐ de yáolán."

Po suddenly perked upwards towards Zeng, "What is he gonna teach us?" He asked the goose excitedly.

"Of that I am unsure. Master Shifu has turned in early for the evening, so you'll have to wait until tomorrow morning to ask him." Zeng bowed to them and waddled off. Po quickly called towards the goose before he got too far away.

"Hey Zeng, what has Master Shifu been up to all day?"

Zeng turned back towards the panda with a raised eyebrow, "What do you think?"

"Meditating." The Five said simultaneously.

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening was quite uneventful, the Five and Po ate leftover porridge for dinner and had all said their goodnights before going to their rooms to pack. They took care in trying not to wake Master Shifu as they rummaged through their belongings. Po was in charge of the food, and he was in the kitchen, packing the necessary ingredients and supplies he would need to cook for the next couple of days. He gathered all the vegetables into one sack, and was almost done gathering the spices he would need when movement from outside caught his eye.<p>

He gazed out the window of the kitchen to see a dark figure sneaking along the walls of the courtyard before slipping out of the large doors. He lifted a brow in curiosity, and quickly stopped what he was doing to pursue the stranger. He ran to the now closed gates and pushed them open to see that the stranger was nearly at the bottom of the stairs. _Great_, he thought. Po started to jog down the steps as carefully as he could. He really wished that his legs weren't so short_. Okay Po, careful that you don't trip, just keep your balance and don't—oop! Oh crap!_ His foot slipped on one of the steps and he fell forward and began the painful descent down the stairs by bouncing on every other twentieth step. "Ouch! Ooff! Yaow!"

Tigress finally made it to the bottom step and her ears perked towards the sounds she knew all too well. But before she could turn around to stop him, Po had slammed into her and she fell forward into the dirt as the big fat panda landed on top of her. "Po! Get—off!" She struggled to breathe under his immense weight. And her muscles tensed as she tried to push him off.

"Sorry!" Po gasped and he quickly rolled off the feline before she had the chance to murder him. He helped her to her feet and tried to brush the dirt from her clothing, but she pushed him away and glared at him.

"What was that?" She snarled.

"Hey it's not like I plan to fall down the stairs!" Po said apologetically, "It just happens!"

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she proceeded to dust herself off.

"Uh, well, I was about to ask you the same thing. Shouldn't you be packing?"

"I finished packing already."

"Then why aren't you in bed?"

"Oh, please Po, stop acting like a parent!"

"Just asking." He paused and then it clicked. "You wouldn't happen to be going to see Mrs. Chun now would you?"

"And what if I am?" Tigress asked defensively.

"Aww, c'mon Tigress, she's probably already asleep by now."

"Think about it Po," She said, "We're leaving before dawn tomorrow, and this is my only chance to talk with her before we leave."

"Seriously? If you're really hard set on this then why don't you just talk to Master Shifu about it?" Po asked the feline.

She didn't answer right away; instead she turned on her heels and started walking down the dark street. Po had to jog to catch up with her.

"It's not that I don't want to ask him about it," She finally said, "I just don't want him to push me away and tell me that everything is alright. He was never open with me as a cub, and despite the fact that he is now the Grand Master, and he has been more open to us, I just…"

"You don't want him to seclude himself again?" Po asked.

Tigress looked towards the panda, "Exactly. Since Tai Lung's defeat, Shifu has changed for the better, but I worry that if I persist in asking questions about his past, he'll shove it away; like he did with me for twenty years." She looked to the ground, a look of both regret and sorrow came across her face.

Po realized that Tigress, the hard core leader of the Furious Five, probably had the most difficult child hood out of all of them. Not only had she been orphaned at a very young age, but she had been neglected, called a monster, a freak, and lived a secluded life from the other children of Bao Gu Orphanage. That is, until Master Shifu came into the picture.

He had helped her to control her aggressive temper and strength so that she would be able to safely interact with not only the other children at Bao Gu, but with her eventual adoptive family. After months of training she had finally mastered her once uncontrollable nature, and had finally been accepted by the other orphans. But fate was still cruel to the cub when the adults still refused to adopt her. They too were frightened of her. All but one.

Shifu had been the first person in Tigress's life who did not fear her, who did not see her as a monster, but as a child of great potential, determination, and promise. He had adopted her and brought her to the Jade Palace to train in the art of Kung Fu. However, it was had not been long after Tai Lung's betrayal, and Shifu had become cold and distant, even towards his adoptive daughter. But Tigress persisted, she worked harder than any of the other students, she spent hours training in the grueling heat of the summer and the bitter cold of each winter.

She honed her skills to the near peak of perfection, waiting for the day when Shifu would finally tell her how proud he was of her. That was all she ever wanted from him; assurance. But she never received it; not a single praise for her many accomplishments through the years. All Shifu gave her for the past twenty years, was more seclusion, frowns of disapproval, and silence.

The first time that Shifu had said he was proud of her, and also to the other members of the Furious Five, was when he was facing certain death at the claws of Tai Lung. Since that time, he had finally let go of his past regrets with his adoptive son, and had finally attained inner peace. Now he was more open with not only Tigress, but also with Po and the others as well. And not a day went by at the Jade Palace without him giving one or all of them praise in their accomplishments.

Tigress didn't want to go back to the way things were before. And Po realized that she was scared that it might happen. He looked towards her with a look of understanding, "Hey, I know that it's been rough between the two of you for a while, but it'll get better."

She looked in his direction, "You think so?"

Po smiled, "I know so."

Tigress smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I know that a lot of you readers were expecting something a little more exciting in this chapter, but _every_ chapter I write has a purpose to it; no matter how long or short it is. Don't worry, the next chapter will be AWESOME! XD**

**R&R please, it helps with the motivation! :)**


	7. Origins

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA, its characters, locations, etc.**

**Shao Qiang and Mrs. Chun belong to me.**

**I must say that out of all of the Kung Fu Panda characters, Shifu is the most mysterious (to me that is, Oogway follows close behind). No one knows where he came from, and no one knows what he was up to before Tai Lung turned up, not to mention that we (as the audience) don't know who his family is or who his childhood friends were, etc.**

**There are literally hundereds of backstories for Shifu here on FanFiction, and I'm pretty sure that all of them, including mine, will be shot to pieces once Dream Works finally delves further into Shifu's backstory(Which I am really hoping that they do). I mean c'mon, there's going to be six films total, not to mention that the new tv series will be starting sometime witin the next month or so. But until that time, we as fans must appease our hunger for more fandom, by giving the characters we know and love more depth and life as how we see fit. I do not expect anyone to accept my version of Shifu's past, but it pleases me and my fandom, and that's all I have to say.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Origins<strong>

Tigress gave a knock on the small doorway and she and Po could both hear movement from inside the small house. They had both agreed to speak with Mrs. Chun, but only if she was awake, they didn't feel that rousing her from her sleep was the best idea, especially with a goose her age. Tigress stiffened as the doorknob began to rattle, and she held her breath. She really wanted to talk to Mrs. Chun about who this Shao Qiang was, but she didn't know what to expect.

The door creaked open, and the elderly white goose poked her head out. "Oh, Po dear! And Master Tigress!" She exclaimed.

"Hello Mrs. Chun, I hope we're not disturbing you." Tigress bowed to the goose.

"Oh, no, don't worry about it my dear, I was up anyway. Why don't you both come in and take a seat?" She opened the door for them to enter and they made their way to their designated spots on the rug in front of the now blazing fireplace. Po noticed that there were three cups of tea ready on the small table in the middle of the room, and he figured that Mrs. Chun knew she would be having company tonight. _How does she do that?_

Mrs. Chun pulled the curtains over the windows before making her way to the cushioned armchair nearest to Tigress. She sat herself down, placed her walking stick beside her chair, and gestured with a wing towards the teacups on the table, "Help yourselves my dears." She said.

Po quickly took his cup and gave a nod towards Tigress to take her own. "Remember what I said about rule number one." Po whispered so that Mrs. Chun wouldn't hear, and Tigress immediately picked up her cup.

"Thank you Mrs. Chun." Tigress said.

"Think nothing of it my dear." She looked towards both of them, "I know I told you that we would talk, but I must say that I cannot reveal everything to you."

"Can't or won't?" Tigress asked with a slight edge to her voice.

"Both. I don't know everything about what went on between Shifu and Qiang, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to spill the beans on everything else I know; Shifu would have my head if he found out I told you anything!"

"Then I'll repeat my earlier question: what _can_ you tell me?" Tigress set her tea down on the table, looking intently into the goose's hazel eyes.

Mrs. Chun gave a sigh, "Well I might as well start from the beginning."

By this time, Po was leaning forward towards the goose with an eager expression that was not only etched on his face but that almost spread across his entire body. "This is gonna be good I can tell!" He, like Tigress, had always wanted to hear about Shifu's earlier years. The only time Shifu had ever mentioned that he had a family was during the preparation of last year's Winter Feast. Po had been upset that his dad couldn't attend, and Shifu related to him that he had left his family and dedicated himself entirely to the teachings of Kung Fu. But that was _all_ Shifu had said. Po would have persisted on the subject, but he had been too busy trying to get the preparations made for the feast, all the while stopping a suicidal bunny from trying to kill himself.

Mrs. Chun took a sip of her tea and set the cup beside her on the small table, "I first met Shifu and Qiang when I was no more than five years of age. Master Oogway, may he rest in peace, was taking new students at the time, and there were many young ones from neighboring villages that came to train at the Jade Palace. Shifu arrived in the valley with his brother and their father, who was being called to fight in the war against the Mongols in the northern provinces of China. The boys had no mother, so their father left them under the watchful eyes of Master Oogway, while he left to do battle with the Mongols."

Po's eyes widened and he gasped, "Wow! You mean the Great Mongolian War? Where tens of thousands of soldiers did battle against the most ferocious cutthroats of our time?"

"Yes Po dear, the very same."

"Cool!" Po exclaimed, "But wait a sec…" He did a quick count with his fingers, "That was over sixty years ago!"

"Your point Po?" Tigress asked.

The panda's jaw dropped, "Dang! Shifu is old—ouch!" Po cringed as Tigress slapped him upside the back of his head.

"And you will treat him with respect!" She scolded him. "You'll be lucky enough to reach half his age, especially with all the antics you keep pulling!"

"Like what?" Po asked, rubbing his sore skull.

Tigress folded her arms in obvious annoyance, "The dragon costume, mouthing off to Lord Shen, the fireworks factory, need I continue?"

"You forgot to mention my plan to cook rice in my stomach."

"I don't want to hear it!" Mrs. Chun waved her wings in front of her, "It sounds unpleasant!"

"Oh it was!" Po added, "I was sick for like a week and—"

"Po, will you please let Mrs. Chun finish what she was telling us?" Tigress cut him off and Mrs. Chun nodded in agreement.

"Yes, where was I?" Mrs. Chun folded her wings on her lap, "Master Oogway took great care in Shifu's training. He must have sensed that Shifu was special, that he had a greater purpose than simply learning the ways of combat and going to war as Qiang did once he was old enough. Shifu was extremely dedicated to Oogway's teachings, and he excelled further than any of the other students. Even to the point where he was named a Master at sixteen years of age."

"That's amazing!" Tigress stated with awe in her voice.

"Yes, yes, it was my dear."

"But what does any of this have to do with Qiang?" Po asked.

"Think about it this way Po dear, if Shifu was getting all the praise from his fellow peers, along with Master Oogway, where do you think this left Qiang?" She let the question sink in for a moment before continuing. "Qiang was quite jealous of Shifu. Ever since the day I first met them, there was always some wedge that was being driven between them. Shifu was naturally gifted, everyone knew that, but Qiang was not pleased at the idea that his younger brother was surpassing his own skills."

"Wait, what?"

"Qiang is Shifu's _elder_ brother?" Tigress asked in disbelief.

"Why yes, does it surprise you my dear?"

"Well…I had always thought that if Shifu had had any siblings, he would be the oldest."

"Yes, one would think that, and one can only imagine how Qiang was feeling when Shifu was surpassing him in almost everything, being named a Master at such a young age, and even rumored to becoming the Dragon Warrior."

That last statement was something that neither Po nor Tigress saw coming; and they both stared at Mrs. Chun with looks of complete shock across their faces. Their jaws probably would have hit the ground if they had been able to fall that far.

"Whoa, whoa, wait," Po stated once he had pulled himself together, "Shifu was going to be the Dragon Warrior?"

"Well obviously it never happened, but that is what everyone believed. Back in the day, Master Oogway was always saying that the Dragon Warrior would soon rise and lead China into a great era of peace. Shifu was Oogway's best student; so naturally, everyone thought that he would be named the Dragon Warrior."

"Wow!" Po exclaimed.

"But we all know now that the reason Master Oogway saw greatness in Shifu from the beginning was because he must have sensed that Shifu would eventually take his place as the Grand Master of the Jade Palace. And that it was not his destiny to become the Dragon Warrior, but to train him." She gave a smile towards Po and winked. "And I think that Master Oogway couldn't have chosen anyone better to become the Dragon Warrior than you Po dear. He chose wisely."

Po smiled at her statement then frowned slightly, "So what happened with Qiang?"

Mrs. Chun's eyes lowered to her lap, as sadness etched itself upon her feathered face. "After the war ended with the Mongols, Qiang returned to the valley. He was one of the many who believed that Shifu would be named the Dragon Warrior, and he would not stand for it. He confronted Shifu, claiming that the title should be his. I doubt that Shifu wanted any part in the argument, but Qiang persisted and eventually their argument resulted into a fight."

Po's and Tigress's eyes widened with shock. "Qiang attacked his own brother?" Tigress asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Mrs. Chun answered.

"Ah, no worries," Po stated, "If Master Shifu was as awesome as he is now, he probably gave Qiang a good smack down am I right?" There was silence immediately following Po's statement, and when Mrs. Chun didn't answer right away, Tigress could tell that what she was about to hear, hadn't turned out the way Po thought.

"No, Po dear. It was the other way around."

"What?" Tigress asked.

"Shifu wouldn't fight." Mrs. Chun said simply, and Po and Tigress exchanged nervous glances as the goose continued, "He refused to harm his brother, and Qiang took advantage of Shifu's compassion towards him. Qiang got as far as breaking Shifu's arm, and the fight probably would have ended horribly if some of their fellow students hadn't intervened. They saw what was going down between Qiang and Shifu, and they broke up the fight before Qiang had the chance to seriously injure his brother."

"Yikes!"

"Yes, Master Oogway was furious with Qiang once he heard about the incident, and he punished him by banishing him from the Jade Palace."

"Double yikes!"

Mrs. Chun nodded. "It has been forty-seven years, and they've never contacted, nor spoken with each other since that time."

"Until now." Tigress whispered. There was an uneasy silence that fell upon the three of them, and no one dared look each other in the eye. Tigress sat completely still; staring at the rug in front of her while Po twiddled his thumbs in agitation. Mrs. Chun gave them each a worried look. She knew what they must be thinking; to be banished was a terrible dishonor, not only to oneself, but to the members of their families as well. Tigress looked up to Mrs. Chun, "What did Shifu's father have to say about this? He must have been as furious with Qiang as Oogway was."

The goose shook her head, "No, Shifu's father was killed in battle long before Qiang's banishment. In fact, he died only two years before the war ended. It was very hard on Shifu."

"Poor guy…" Po said as he slouched where he sat. He then looked towards the elderly goose, "You said earlier that Shifu and Qiang didn't have a mother. What happened to her?"

"She died giving birth to Shifu; he has no memory of her."

Po's shoulders sagged, and his gaze fell upon the floor. He himself only had vague memories and images of his parents; his father's bravery to fight off the wolves while his mother fled with Po to safety, and his mother's sacrifice to keep him safe from Shen's forces as they pursued her through the forest. It was through these forgotten memories that Po had been able to reconnect with his mother, and he felt terrible at the fact that Shifu didn't have any such memories of his own. "That sucks."

"Yes, yes it does Po dear." Mrs. Chun agreed, and she took another sip of her tea.

"So, when did Tai Lung turn up?" Po asked.

"Five years after Qiang's banishment." She answered. "And I believe that you both know the rest of the story."

Tigress nodded but kept her eyes fixated on the ground, "Yes…we know."

It became unbearably silent once more in the tiny living area, and the only sound that could be heard was the crackling of embers in the nearby fireplace. Po rubbed his arms nervously as he looked at Tigress, who seemed as still as a stone statue. Not even her whiskers were twitching in the way they usually did when she was upset about something. Finally she took a deep breath to replenish her lungs, and she stood up from her sitting position. The feline turned her gaze towards the elderly goose, "There's more to it than that; isn't there?" She asked.

Mrs. Chun diverted her gaze from Tigress, "I've told you what I can, my dear. I am not at liberty to speak of that which is not mine to tell." She turned back to Tigress, "You're just going to have to talk with Shifu if you want to learn more. But I cannot reveal anything else at the risk of losing his trust."

Tigress closed her eyes and nodded, "I realize that you must be good friends with Master Shifu, and I know that I cannot ask you of anything that would risk breaking the bonds of friendship between the two you." She opened her fiery amber eyes and bowed towards the goose, "I thank you Mrs. Chun for letting me know."

"You have every right to know my dear; you are after all the closest thing to family that Shifu has." She smiled then got up from her chair, Po stood up as well and he and Tigress followed the elderly goose to the door as she opened it for them. They both stepped out onto the darkened street to see that the moon was high above their heads.

"Thanks again Mrs. Chun for the tea, it was delicious." Po said.

"You're quite welcome Po dear. I wish you both safe travels."

"Thank you Mrs. Chun." Tigress answered and she and Po began making their way back towards the Jade Palace.

The elderly goose watched them both until her old eyes could no longer follow their movements. She leaned on her walking stick and shivered when a gust of cold wind chilled her all the way down her spine. Tigress had been right, there was more to Shifu's past than the old goose was willing to reveal, and she hoped to the heavens that it was not coming back to bite him. "Master Oogway," She whispered as she gazed up towards the stars, "please watch over them."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there you have it! And yes, more will be revealed as the story continues. *Pauses, seeing the shocked faces of my readers* What? Did you really think I was going to tell you everything now? MUAHAHAHAHAH! :D**

***And here's a little fun fact: On the director's commentary from the first Kung Fu Panda Film, yes, Shifu was hoping to become the Dragon Warrior in his younger years, don't believe me? Listen to the commentary, you'll find out A LOT of stuff from it!**


	8. Nerve Strikes and Beginning the Journey

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of it's characters, locations, etc. They all belong to the folks at Dream Works.**

**Yey! Another Chapter! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, it makes me really happy :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nerve Strikes and Beginning the Journey<strong>

Po mumbled as a tiny hand shook his shoulder to rouse him from his sleep. "I don't wanna go to school…" He moaned.

"Get up Po, the others are waiting in the kitchen."

"But the sun's not up yet…" Po said; half awake.

Shifu shook his head at the panda, "I told you we were leaving before dawn."

Po stuffed his head beneath his pillow, "Five more minutes…"

"Panda, in five minutes all the dumplings will be gone."

Po's green eyes snapped open and Shifu had to back away as the panda thrashed in his bed, trying to untangle himself from his blankets, "Ok, I'm up, I'm up!"

Shifu rolled his eyes and turned to leave the room. But before the old master had even entered the hallway, Po rushed past him towards the kitchen. _Typical_.

By the time Shifu arrived at the kitchen, Po was going at a bowl of dumplings, stuffing his mouth full of them while each member of the Furious Five stared at the panda with blank looks. Shifu hopped onto his designated chair and once Po's sudden food attack had settled with the others, they all proceeded to eating their own breakfast.

"So," Crane said while turning towards Po and Tigress, "where did you two head off to last night?"

Those of whom the avian was referring to froze in their seats and Po gave Tigress a panicked look. "Uh… we were—"

"We went down to make sure that Mr. Ping knew when we were leaving this morning." Tigress finished for Po, knowing full well that he would totally blow it if he had said another word. He was a terrible liar, and everyone knew it. And the last thing she wanted them to know, especially Master Shifu, was that they had snuck off to visit Mrs. Chun.

"Oh you didn't need to do that you two." Viper said, "I already told him about it yesterday while you were off delivering those crates."

"Yes, that's what he told us once we got down there. I guess we should have asked you about it first." Tigress answered in a casual tone that gave no hint of secrecy.

_Dang, she's good!_ Po thought as he stuffed another dumpling in his mouth.

Shifu reached a small hand down under the table and pulled up a basket that contained five individual scrolls. "I hope you all realize that even though we're going on a little trip, you all will still need to continue your training."

"Oh, oh! Zeng said you were gonna teach us something new! Is it awesome?" Po asked, suddenly forgetting about the previous night.

Shifu rolled his eyes, "I suppose if you want to use that word to describe it, then yes Po. To a certain extent, it is, as you say,_ awesome_." The elderly red panda then proceeded to handing out the scrolls to each of his students. "I had some copies made so that you each could study during your spare time."

"Uh Master Shifu, don't I need one too?" Mantis asked as he was the only one who hadn't received a scroll.

"Actually Mantis, you will be helping out on this one." Shifu said. "As you are already an expert in—"

"'Pressure Points and Nerve Attacks!'" Po said excitedly, finishing Shifu's sentence as the panda read the title of the opened scroll in his paws. "Sweet!"

"Yes, I believe that this is an invaluable piece of knowledge that will benefit all of you."

"So we're gonna learn a whole bunch of nerve strikes that will bend our enemies to our will?" Po exclaimed. "This is gonna be awesome!"

"Chill out big guy," Mantis addressed Po, "This is some serious stuff; you gotta know where all the nerves are and how to hit them in order to get the desired effect." The insect hopped from the table and onto the panda's shoulder. "If you were to hit the wrong nerve, or not apply the right amount of pressure as needed, it could be _really_ bad."

Po eyed Mantis, "How bad?"

"Well take a look at this," Mantis pointed a spiked forearm towards a diagram on the scroll, indicating the different nerves on the body. "This nerve in the neck, if hit right it can cause the victim to freeze up momentarily and collapse to the ground, giving you enough time to really hand it to 'em. But if you hit the nerve _too_ hard, it will cause permanent paralysis."

"Yeesh! This stuff is intense!"

"And that's not even the _worst_ thing that could go wrong." Mantis added, "Take this other one for examp—"

"No way!" Po exclaimed, his eyes widening, and everyone around the table looked up from their own scrolls. "The Touch of Death!"

"Whoa! Slow down there!" Mantis cautioned.

Shifu gave a nod of his head, "Yes, Po you might want to wait on that one, until you've grasped the concept first."

"Touch of Death?" Viper asked curiously.

"It's the same nerve strike that Master Oogway used on Tai Lung when he went all nutso!" Po said excitedly.

"That's because he knew what he was doin!" Mantis added. "If you were to even attempt to perform the Touch of Death without actually knowing what you were doing, you could accidently _kill_ your opponent!"

Po's eyes widened along with the other students sitting around the table, "Seriously?"

Mantis nodded. "There are two ways in how the Touch of Death works: the wrong way, and the right way." He hopped back down onto the table, "The wrong way, can kill your opponent. There are several nerves and arteries surrounding the heart that are vital to maintaining life. If you hit the wrong place, you could cut off the blood flow and stop their heart." Everyone listened intently to the insect as he continued, "However if you do it right, it will slow the heart rate and breathing of the victim so that it only _looks_ like their dead. They're put into this deep sleep, sort of like a stasis that can last for days on end. That's how they were able to imprison Tai Lung without him trying to fight back and kill them all."

Po stole another glance at the scroll in his paws; to say that this stuff was intense was an understatement, was he ready for this? Apparently, Po wasn't the only one who was thinking that this was going to be very difficult; they all sat in silence, not knowing how to react towards this new stage of their training. Shifu could see the looks of worry and doubt across all of their faces, and he made a small cough to catch their attention.

"I know this is a lot to grasp, but I'm giving you time on this so that you all don't feel rushed into it. I admit that these are very dangerous techniques as Mantis has just told us, but they are crucial to learn if you want to end a fight quickly without the use of excessive violence. You will all continue in your combat training, but this will be something that you can learn on the side until you are ready." He gave each of them an encouraging smile, "Don't worry. I'm sure that in time, you will all succeed in this."

"Thank you Master." They all said in unison.

"Well, on that note, I believe that we should all be heading out now." Shifu hopped down from his chair and the seven warriors returned to their rooms to retrieve their traveling bags. A few minutes later, they all regrouped in the courtyard outside the training hall. The moon was retreating behind the western mountains, while the eastern sky was being painted with a light bluish glow from the approaching sunrise. They were about to head down to the valley below when Po did a face palm, "Darn I forgot something! You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up." He then darted for the barracks.

Shifu signaled for his students to follow him and they began the long trek down the seemingly endless stairway. They were nearly half way down when the familiar sounds of Po's distressed cries could be heard from above them.

"And cue the falling panda." Mantis said while perched on Monkey's shoulder.

Shifu gave a sigh, "Crane do you think you could help him?"

The avian nodded and took to the air as Po bounced down closer to them. He was nearly upon the group of Kung Fu warriors when Crane caught the panda in mid arc and settled him down amongst the others.

"Are you alright Po?" Viper asked.

The panda struggled to maintain his balance on the sloping stairs, and he shook his head to try to rid himself of his dizziness. "Yeah…I'm good."

They all made it to the bottom of the stairs with no more incidents from Po and they met Mr. Ping who was waiting outside his shop with the noodle cart in tow. He gave them all a big smile as they approached. "Good morning everyone!" He said enthusiastically.

"Good morning to you Mr. Ping," Shifu addressed the goose, "I'm glad that you are able to accompany us."

"Well I thank you for the invitation." The goose said, bowing to the Grand Master. He then turned to Po and Tigress, "I figured that if there isn't a noodle making contest, I can still sell my noodles to those poor people who have never tried them."

"You're seriously bringing the noodle cart?" Po asked unenthusiastically.

"Of course I'm bringing it!" Mr. Ping said excitedly, "I need something to sell the noodles with. And I'm so happy you'll be there to help me sell them Po."

"Yeah…that's great…" Po answered, with a forced smile on his face.

Monkey, Mantis, and Crane exchanged amused looks as Po grabbed the cart and started pulling it along behind him.

Tigress caught movement in the corner of her eye, and she turned her head towards a darkened window. The light from an overhanging lantern revealed a pair of hazel eyes peering from behind the drapes of the small window space. A frail white wing gave the feline a small wave, and Tigress returned the gesture towards the old goose without anyone else noticing.

Mrs. Chun watched the eight figures disappear down the darkened road, "I hope you know what you're doing Shifu…" She whispered under her breath.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just so that you guys don't bash me about this later; I have never seen any member of the FF or Po use any kind of nerve strikes whatsoever! I mean the FF were defeated by Tai Lung's nerve attacks in the first film and I figured that if any of them knew how to do nerve strikes, then they would have easily been able to put up a better fight against him. **

**I know for sure that Mantis knows about the nervous system because he was using acupuncture on Po in the first film. And the only nerve strike that Po has used so far is the Wuxi Finger Hold. So hence, I've come to the conclusion that none of them have learned nerve strikes yet, because I have seen no evidence in the films or shorts that would say that they do.**

**I like to do research on my writing so I can keep it as realisic as possible, so the Touch of Death is an actual stike used by martial artists in many cultures, including China! Look it up on the Kung Fu Panda Wiki site, you'll find it.**

**R&R Please, it makes me happy! :)**


	9. Shifu's Tale

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of its characters, locations, etc.**

**My OC's belong to me, SO NO STEALING!**

***I would like to do a shout out to two of my reviewers: First to _Eternally Bonded _(Get an account so I can PM you!); I love the reviews that you've given me and I really wish that I had more readers that would do that! I thank you for your constructive criticism, and I will work harder with future chapters to breathe more life and realism into this fic, thanks for your imput! Second to _Shifu's Bride_; thank you so much for being such a loyal reviewer, I laugh every time I read one of your comments, it always makes my day!**

**Shao Zhuang belongs to me, his name means Strong/Robust in chinese!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shifu's Tale<strong>

The group of Kung Fu warriors and Mr. Ping traveled throughout most of the day, stopping from time to time to rest or to allow Po to catch up with the noodle cart. Once it was high noon, they stopped for a sparring session while Mr. Ping made them noodles and tofu for lunch.

"Can you pleeease tell me what it is?" Mantis pleaded to the goose, "The suspense is killing me!"

"Absolutely not! There is nothing you can say or do to make me tell you the secret ingredient of my secret ingredient soup! No way, no never!" Mr. Ping waved his ladle at the insect, who in turn pouted at the rejection.

"Hey Po, do you know it?" He called over to the panda who was sparring with Monkey.

"Sorry Mantis, family secret, besides I really wouldn't be able to tell ya anything!" He said as he dodged a flying kick from the primate.

"Mantis you can eat once Mr. Ping has finished making lunch, please continue your sparring practice with Crane." Shifu gave Mantis the 'no messing around' look, and the insect immediately hopped over to where Crane was waiting for him.

Shifu stood tall with staff in hand. The bright sun shone overhead as he watched his six students train. The light breeze that ruffled his white fur carried the scent of peach blossoms as there was a grove of them a little ways off of the trail they had been traveling on. He gave a smile as he watched Po successfully block a roundhouse kick from Monkey. The panda had come a long way from when Master Oogway had named him the Dragon Warrior, and he was quickly catching up to the same level as the Five. Of course, it would take him a few years to do so, but he had already 'figured out' the Wuxi Finger Hold, and mastered inner peace; something that the Five had yet to accomplish.

All in all, they each had attained different skills over the years and Shifu was glad to see that even now, they were all working and learning from each other, the way any good team would. They each had built upon each other's strengths and banded together in their weaknesses. They had grown as a family, and Shifu wouldn't have had it any other way.

Finally, Mr. Ping called them all over for lunch and the nine of them sat in a circle amongst the tall grasses in the open field that the Kung Fu warriors had been training in. Po and Mantis were betting how many noodles Po could stuff in his mouth, but Mr. Ping wouldn't have such behavior with present company, "Po, if they have an eating contest during the festivities, _then_ you can test it out!" The goose waved a pair of chopsticks in his son's face.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure you'll all have plenty of time to enjoy yourselves at the festival." Shifu said after taking a sip of some herbal tea that he had brought on the trip.

"What are you talking about Master Shifu?" Monkey asked, raising an eyebrow, "Aren't you going to join us?"

"Of course I'll be joining you, but I also have some family matters to look into."

"Oh, you have family there?" Mr. Ping turned to Master Shifu with interest, "A reunion of sorts?"

"You could say that."

"Master," Viper said while positioning herself into a tight coil, "would you tell us more about your family? Who they are? We haven't heard much about them, except for Master Shao Qiang's letter to Tigress."

Po stopped slurping his noodles and eyed Tigress, who in turn, gave him a worried look. Despite what they had both learned of Shifu's past from Mrs. Chun, they wondered if Shifu was going to willingly delve into his personal family matters, or if he was just going to wave it off. But Tigress knew that Shifu would have to give them _some_ knowledge about his brother, but she was unsure of exactly what he would tell them. She eyed the others to see that they were looking expectantly towards their master. It reminded Tigress of Po's similar enthusiasm when Mrs. Chun was about to tell her own story just the previous night.

Shifu placed his empty cup down and folded his hands in his lap. "Well, I think that it would be fair to let you know a bit about them."

Everyone in the group gave their full attention to Shifu as he began his tale. "I come from a military based family. Both my father and my grandfather were high ranking officers in the Chinese army during the Great Mongolian War. I was only six years old when my father brought my brother and myself to the Jade Palace to train under Master Oogway."

"What was your father's name?" Crane asked.

"His name was Shao Zhuang—"

"Wow!" Po exclaimed, cutting off Shifu mid-sentence. "You mean _the_ General Shao Zhuang? Who single handedly defeated ten-thousand boar Mongols in the battle of Volcano Mountain? And who snuck behind enemy lines, successfully freeing five-hundred imperial soldiers?"

Shifu raised an eyebrow and gave a small smile, "You are correct Po."

"That guy was your dad?" Po's eyes widened with excitement. "Your family is awesome Master Shifu! General Zhuang practically won the war!"

"Yes," Shifu answered, "there is no doubt that he played a major role in bringing about China's victory against the Mongols, and he probably would have fought through to the very end of the war…had an enemy archer not met his mark." An awkward silence followed Shifu's statement before he took a deep cleansing breath to rid himself of the memory. "My brother was off fighting alongside him when it happened. Qiang would visit the Jade Palace from time to time when he was on military leave, but I didn't see much of him until after the war ended two years later."

"Master, if you don't mind me asking this," Tigress said as she looked Shifu square in the eyes, "but when I read Master Qiang's letter, I remember him saying that there were broken ties that he wanted to mend, and that you two hadn't spoken to each other for quite some time." She paused, "May I ask, why?" Tigress already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from Shifu with her own ears.

Shifu gave a tired sigh, as if what he was about to say weighed heavily on his shoulders. "When Qiang returned to the Jade Palace after nine years of fighting in the war, he was not the same. He was much more distant towards not only myself, but to the rest of our friends as well. He always had a fiery temper that could be set off by anything, but after he returned, it was as if he was constantly on edge, always on the offensive in nearly everything that came at him. Whether it was a heated discussion or a training exercise, Qiang took it to the next level, and there were some close calls between him and some of the other students. I will not go into the details."

Tigress nodded, but was unsatisfied with Shifu's answer to her question. Po frowned at the empty noodle bowl in his lap. _He doesn't want to admit that he got his tail handed to him by Qiang_. But Po kept silent, knowing why Shifu wouldn't want to delve further into the subject.

"He and I got into an argument and it was then that we split and went our separate ways. Since that time, he has been living in the city of our birth, Shuǐ de yáolán. A cache of gold was discovered in the mountains surrounding the city about thirty years ago, and he has been overseeing the mining project, which has made him a very wealthy man. Currently the city is thriving and he is now the head of the military training academy in the city. Not only has he asked that we attend the festivities, but he has asked me to come and oversee an inspection of his students' progress."

"So what do you plan to do once you meet him again?" Monkey asked.

Shifu shrugged his shoulders, "Hopefully, make amends, and move on. That's all I can hope for."

* * *

><p>They all helped in cleaning up the porcelain bowls and cups, and Po safely packed them into one of the side compartments in the noodle cart. He stole a glance towards Shifu as the red panda was organizing his personal traveling pack. Po remembered what Tigress had asked Mrs. Chun the previous night. <em>'There's more to it than that; isn't there?'<em> To which Mrs. Chun had admitted that there had been. Was this what the old goose had meant? Or was there something more that Shifu wasn't telling them?

Tigress was busying herself with her own pack. Her jaw was set and her eyes were focused on what she was doing, but her mind was elsewhere. She could tell that Shifu had really missed his brother despite what he had done, but the more she was learning about Qiang, the less she was looking forward to meeting him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really wasn't planning on posting this chapter until the weekend *sigh* but when your stuck at home and you're sick, you tend to get a little bored. And when I get bored, I tend to do draw a lot and/or write a lot!**

**Anyway, I challenge my readers to leave comments or reviews. Do you think this fic is worth finishing? What do you hope to see in future chapters? Let me know!**


	10. Closure

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of its characters, blah, blah, Dream Works, blah, blah, you get it.**

**Ok, seriously, I get a ton of people reading this fic, and barely two or three people actually leave me a review? :( I'm not trying to bash on my readers here, but I find it very disheartening to find that hardly anyone is taking the time to leave a little comment or review. I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF THIS IS A GOOD STORY OR NOT! PLEASE LET ME KNOW! DON'T LEAVE ME IN THE DARK!**

**Don't get me wrong, I love the reviews this fic has already gotten, but please, for those of you who haven't reviewed yet, I challenge you to do so.**

**PLEEEEASE! The suspense is killing me!**

**Hope you all like :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Closure<strong>

The light breeze that had been following them throughout the day had turned into a strong wind as the evening turned black. The fire pit had been extinguished hours ago and the moon was at its peak in the sky above them. The Kung Fu warriors and Mr. Ping all slept in a circle around the dead embers, and the only other sound that could be heard other than the rustling of leaves, was Po's excessive snoring. When he had first arrived at the Jade Palace, it had been very difficult for the other members of the Furious Five to sleep when they could hear him all the way down the hall. But since that time, they had grown accustomed to it, and now had no problem with it anymore.

But despite this, Tigress could not sleep. While the others had drifted off into their dreams, her eyes had not grown tired or heavy. Instead they stared into the near blackness of the night sky as she lay on her back beneath her thin blanket. She gazed up towards the countless stars and was once again reminded of how much she had been fascinated by them when she was a cub. While still at Bao Gu Orphanage, she would look out of her cell-like window at the stars above and would try to count them. While some people counted sheep, which she had no idea why they would, she had counted stars.

But even that wasn't helping her get to sleep anytime soon. She had been tossing and turning for who knew how long, and Po's snoring was really starting to annoy her. _Maybe I just need to tire myself out._ She thought. Quietly, she rose from her mat and using Po's snoring as a cover, she slipped out of the camp and made her way to an open meadow. She was close enough that she could still see her sleeping comrades, but far enough away so that she would not awaken them.

Tigress then began some warm ups by stretching her arms and legs in various motions so that her muscles felt slightly strained. She practiced multiple Tai Chi stances in slow movements so that every part of her body was well attuned to the more vigorous training that she was about to perform. She started by punching at invisible enemies, maintaining her form at all times. She wove, dodged, and delivered flying kicks towards her imaginary foes. She did not know how long she was training, but she still did not feel the least bit tired.

She was beginning to feel frustrated, and her speed increased with every passing second. Finally she charged towards a nearby tree and slammed her fist into the trunk. The entire tree shuddered from the impact and she drove her second fist into the bark. She did not flinch or cry out in pain since all feeling in her hands and arms had completely vanished after years of punching the iron wood trees back at the Palace. The wood continued to break and splinter beneath each of her powerful blows, and she ignored the small bits of wood that were clinging to her clothing and orange fur.

As she continued her relentless assault on the tree, she noticed a small change around her; as if there was another presence there besides her own. Her ears perked towards the sound of a snapping branch behind her and she whirled around with lightning speed; swinging her arm out and around her body towards her attacker. Her glowing amber eyes suddenly widened with shock and she only barely managed to stop herself before her fist came in contact with Master Shifu's face.

She stood there frozen and completely taken by surprise with her fist only inches away from his nose. Shifu however was calm and did not show any signs of alarm; he seemed completely un-phased at the fact that Tigress had nearly punched a hole through his head. He looked towards her shocked face with a look of puzzlement across his own.

Tigress quickly punched her fist into her open palm and bowed submissively towards him, "My apologies Master, I should have been more aware of my surroundings."

Shifu waved off the remark, shaking his head, "No need to apologize Tigress, I should have made more noise." He gave her a small smile, "Besides, if I had been an enemy, you definitely would have had the advantage, good work."

Tigress lowered her gaze to the ground beneath her feet, "But I could have really hurt you—"

"But you didn't." Shifu quickly stated, "You need not worry yourself over what could have happened; you stopped yourself, and I had no doubt that you would."

Tigress allowed her tense body to relax and she stood up to her full height, brushing herself clean of any leftover debris from the tree. "I had hoped that I was far enough from the camp that I wouldn't disturb anyone."

"No, it wasn't you that woke me up." He turned his head back towards the camp, "Po was talking in his sleep, probably having dreams of fighting bandits, and you know as well as I how much he likes to make those ridiculous sounds when he's fighting."

Tigress rolled her eyes and nodded. Po was always the first person to make a silly remark before, during, or after a battle. It seemed like he had created his own vocabulary for different moves and strikes he performed such as, _Wat-Hai! Shazzabooie!_ Or _Skadoosh!_ All of which she had no clue as to their meanings. "What was it this time?" She asked with a half amused tone in her voice.

"Something about the 'Golden Emperor's Foo-Dog Frenzy.'"

"The what?"

Shifu shook his head, "No idea." He looked back up to her to see that she was staring off towards the East. He followed her gaze down the road that would eventually lead to the city of Shuǐ de yáolán. "Is something wrong Tigress?" He asked as he turned back towards his prized student; he could see that her whiskers were twitching in the manner they usually did when something was troubling her.

She looked at him suddenly, "No, Master, everything is fine; I was just having trouble sleeping." He gave her a disbelieving look by raising an eyebrow, and she quickly averted her fiery amber eyes from him. But even when she wasn't looking directly into his steel blue eyes, she could still feel their penetrating gaze upon her.

"Tigress, what's really the matter?" Shifu asked, tilting his head towards her.

She did not look at him, or answer him right away. Instead she took some deep, cleansing breaths to calm her nerves, but it didn't seem to be helping as her body was still rigid from her earlier adrenaline rush during her training. Finally after several moments of silence, she opened her eyes to face him. "We're meeting Master Shao Qiang tomorrow." She stated.

Shifu gave a small nod of his head, "Yes, we are."

"Why did you never mention him before he sent the letter?" Tigress asked, "Ever since I was a small cub, never once did you ever say a word about your family or where you came from. I never even knew that you had a brother, and I only learned today that your father was one of China's greatest war heroes!" Tigress's voice grew with each statement. "Why was it so wrong for me to find out anything about them? Why couldn't I have known?" Tigress suddenly realized that she was shouting and she quickly silenced herself; ashamed that she had raised her voice against her master. She bowed her head, awaiting Shifu's retort, but it never came.

Instead she heard him give a tired sigh, and she looked to see that his rather large ears had drooped slightly. "It's not that I didn't want to tell you about them…I just didn't know how to." He paused, and Tigress watched him carefully, "Even now I find it difficult to speak about. Qiang is my last living blood relative, and considering that we haven't spoken with each other for many decades, it's not a subject that I've ever found easy to delve into."

Tigress watched as her master gazed thoughtfully towards the ground.

"But that is still no excuse. I admit that I could have been more honest towards you. I wasn't the best caretaker while you were growing up, and I was unfair to you." His ears were now practically lying flat against his small head, and Tigress could tell that he was ashamed.

"Master I—"

"Please let me finish." He said while raising his small hand, "I pushed you away, made you feel inferior, and that is something that I deeply regret. I only wish I had realized it sooner, otherwise I never would have allowed myself to treat you with such cruelty. I should have been there for you when you needed me, and not as your master…but as your father."

Tigress's eyes widened and she took a small intake of breath. Never before in her life, had Shifu said anything like that to her. He had never referred to himself as her father, nor had he ever called her his daughter. She didn't know what to think, or feel; happiness? Closure? Anger? A large part of her was telling her to shout out at him. She wanted him to realize just how much he had messed up, and how much she had sacrificed; all for the sake of making him proud. She wanted to scream, '_Well it took you long enough!'_ But she couldn't bring herself to do it, especially upon seeing the look of true remorse upon his face.

"I…failed you as a father, and for that, I am truly sorry." Shifu looked into her eyes, and could plainly see her inner torment etched on her features. He could feel his gut twist uncomfortably as he remembered seeing Tai Lung's shocked and confused expression after Shifu had given a terrifyingly similar apology to the snow leopard. Except this time, Shifu wasn't lying broken and battered on the ground, but he figured that he soon would be if Tigress were to lash out at him. And he wouldn't blame her in the slightest. He felt he deserved punishment from what he had been putting her through for the past twenty years.

Tigress continued to stare at him, and there was silence between the two of them for who knew how long. Their small bubble of stillness seemed to expand upon the meadow, and it was as if the wind was holding its breath, awaiting the outcome of their interlocked gaze. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, Tigress closed her eyes and a single tear ran down her cheek. She would always remember her days in isolation at Bao Gu Orphanage, but she would never forget who had saved her, and given her a home when no one else would. Her knees shook beneath her as she knelt down to his level, gazing into his steel blue eyes. When she spoke, it took every bit of her willpower not to break down into a full blown sob.

"You didn't fail me." Then she did something that she had only done once before at Gongmen Jail; reaching her arms forward, she wrapped them around Shifu and pulled him into a hug. She almost half expected him to slip away in the same way he had done in Gongmen City when Po had also tried to do the same thing, but she was glad to find that he hugged her back. Fresh tears began falling down her cheeks and onto his shoulder. Shifu patted the orange fur on her head to comfort her, and after a few moments they finally broke away. Tigress even noticed through her tears, that Shifu's eyes were also wet.

The feline stood up, towering over the small red panda, and they decided to give each other some space. Despite what had been said, they were still the same, dry-humored, uptight, Kung Fu Master and the dedicated, hard-core student. It would take them a while to get used to their newfound father/daughter relationship.

Tigress turned to look up at the moon above their heads, which indicated that it was around four in the morning. All her past fears of Shifu secluding himself from her and pushing her away, completely vanished as she took in a deep breath of the cool night breeze. She suddenly felt very guilty at the fact that she had gone behind his back to talk with Mrs. Chun.

"Master…there's something I need to tell you."

"You're going to tell me what you and Po were _really_ up to the other night?"

"How did you—"

Shifu pointed towards his left ear, "Your ear twitches when you lie, you might want to work on hiding that." He said with a grin on his face.

Tigress instinctively reached a paw to cover her left ear. She smiled and followed Shifu back to camp.

* * *

><p>A pair of green eyes watched from the branches of a nearby tree as the Grand Master and Master Tigress returned to the camp. The cloaked figure could not get closer to hear their continued conversation at the risk of them seeing him, but he felt he had seen plenty. Once they were out of earshot, the mountain cat turned and jumped through the canopy, making his way towards the distant mountains to report to his master.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awwww, aren't they cute? XD I just love the daddy/daughter relationship between Shifu and Tigress! I really hope that Dream Works delves further into their relationship in future sequels. Raise your hand if you agree!**

**Any way, I hope I didn't chase any of my readers away from the A/N at the beginning of this chapter. But I cannot stress enough of how important a review is to the author. It keeps us motivated, and I'm the type of person that needs a lot of motivation(I know, I'm wierd that way).**

**Besides, the first battle sequence will begin soon, and let me tell you that it is AWESOME!**

**R&R and PM me if you'd like. See ya next time!**


	11. Ambush

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA, its characters, locations, etc. My OC's belong to me, so no stealing!**

**Yey! My cry for reviews was answered! I would like to thank: Graystripe64, Sweetdeath04, babycakes22, Black Raider, NightFuryx, and Shifu'sBride.**

**You are all awesome and I would give you all a hug if I could, so just pretend that I'm giving you one! *hug* Your reviews really made me feel better about finishing this fic, and so it will continue!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ambush<strong>

Po huffed and puffed as he tried to pull the noodle cart up the steep hill. His feet kept slipping out from underneath him as he slowly made his way upwards. "Ugh! I hate gravity! Master Shifu!" Po moaned, "Are we there yet?"

The elderly red panda turned his gaze downhill to look at Po. He really couldn't understand why it was so hard for him to pull the cart. The hill wasn't _that_ steep, at least he didn't think so. "We should be arriving an hour before sunset. Once we get there of course, we will need to part ways until the festivities begin."

Once again the others were reminded that even though they did not receive an invitation to stay at Master Shao Qiang's home, they were still going to meet up later for the festival. Already, Mr. Ping was practically shaking in his feathers with anticipation. "Oh I can't wait to see the looks on the peoples' faces once they try my noodles!"

"I'll be the first one in line Mr. Ping!" Mantis said as he perched on Monkey's shoulder.

Tigress noticed that Po was still having trouble with the cart. She rolled her eyes and turned to help him out.

"Phew, thanks Tigress." Po gave her a grateful smile.

"Don't Mention it." She answered once they had both successfully pushed the cart over the top of the hill. "You really need to work out more; this noodle cart hardly weighs anything."

"To you maybe, but you didn't have to pull it all the way up to the Jade Palace did you? That was grueling work!"

"As I recall Po," Mr. Ping said back to them, "You didn't even make it up ten steps!"

"Aww c'mon dad, you're cramping my style!" Po whined.

"What style?" Monkey whispered to Mantis who promptly chuckled at his statement. Of course he was quickly silenced by a stern look from Viper.

"Oh that is very thoughtful of you two." She said in a loud voice so that everyone could hear. "Po, Monkey and Mantis say that they would like to pull the noodle cart for you for the rest of the trip!"

Both the primate and the insect gave her surprised looks. "But—"

"Really? Thanks guys!" Po stated as he eagerly pushed the noodle cart in their direction. Monkey and Mantis gave the panda half-hearted smiles then turned and scowled towards the serpent, who in turn smirked.

"Serves you right!" She hissed to the pair of them once Po was out of earshot. Mr. Ping gave Shifu a look, and they both chuckled.

They all raised their heads towards the sky as Crane came in for a landing. He had just finished a reconnaissance flight that Shifu had sent him on. The avian landed amongst them and gave a final flap of his wings before folding them to his sides. "Well, that was stimulating."

"Are the skies clear?" Viper asked the avian.

"Crystal. And I also caught a glimpse of the city—it's very impressive; almost twice the size of Gongmen City."

"Really?" Shifu asked with interest towards Crane.

"Yes Master." Crane paused as he saw utter bewilderment come across his master's face. "Is something wrong?" Crane asked with a raised feathery brow.

"Oh no, nothing is wrong, it's just that I haven't been there in many years. When I left the city it wasn't even a quarter of the size Gongmen City is today."

"Well it has been like what, sixty years since you've been there?" Po asked. He flinched as Tigress gave him a quick jab to the ribs with her elbow to silence him.

"Sixty-six actually." Shifu corrected.

"Wow, that long?" Monkey asked, his blue eyes widening.

"Yes, I suppose I'm going to get quite the wakeup call once I see the city for myself. I probably won't even recognize it."

The small group of travelers continued throughout the rest of the day and into the approaching evening. They made their way through a gorge that would lead them straight to the city in just a few short hours. The sun hadn't even set yet, but the towering mountains on either side of them had already hidden it from their view and cast them beneath their immense shadows. Shifu allowed them one final rest stop next to a nearby river before they would continue on to Shuǐ de yáolán.

Po was about to dunk his head into the cold water to cool himself down, when Shifu called his name.

"Po, might I have a private word with you and Tigress?"

Po gave him a curious look, but obediently followed Shifu and Tigress a fair distance away from the others as they refilled their water bags. Shifu came to a halt in front of them, and turned to face them. He placed his hands behind his back and looked them both in the eye. "It has been brought to my attention that you both went to go visit Mrs. Chun the other night."

Po's eyes widened, and his stomach gave an uncomfortable twist. _Oh crap…we're dead!_ Po wondered who could have told. He knew that he didn't, and he knew that Tigress couldn't have. Did Shifu have some kind of vision or did the universe tell him? _Ugh! Why does the universe have to be such a tattle tale?_ He looked over to Tigress, who amazingly looked fairly calm. Shifu noticed Po's horror stricken expression but suppressed the urge to chuckle.

"No, neither of you are in trouble." He stated and Po gave a sigh of relief.

"But, how did you find out? Did the universe tell you?"

"No Po, I told him." Tigress answered.

Po's head spun in her direction and he gave her a surprised look. He never would have guessed that Tigress would be the one to spill the beans. "Ooookay…who are you? And what have you done with Master Tigress?"

"It's alright Po," Shifu stated, "we had a bit of a chat last night, and she informed me on what was said between the two of you and Mrs. Chun. I just wanted to talk to the two of you before we enter the city." He paused before continuing, "One of the reasons that I never spoke of my brother is because I knew that there would be questions. Mostly revolving around why we haven't spoken for so long, and why he left in the first place. I did not want your knowledge of his banishment to cause any of you to become prejudiced against him before meeting him. I admit that I myself am not entirely eager to see him, but I didn't want you to feel the same way if he really has turned a new leaf. I had hoped that you would all meet on good terms, and I ask you not to inform the others of his departure from the Jade Palace. Nor give them any clue that you know anything about him, other than what I have already told you. Is that clear?"

They both nodded and Po reached a hand up to rub the back of his neck, "So, you and Qiang are on good terms now? Even after he attacked you and broke your arm?"

"We are neutral for the time being. But until he gives me any reason not to, then yes, we shall be on good terms." Shifu started his way back towards the others, "And one more thing," he halted and tilted his head towards his two students, "If there comes a time when you need answers, I would rather you come straight to me in the future, is that understood?"

Po and Tigress nodded then followed Shifu back to where the others were, and once they had all rested themselves, they continued to follow the river down the steep gorge. Tall pine trees surrounded them as they traveled down the narrow worn down path, and the air was fresh and crisp from the storm that had passed through only a few days previous. Eventually, the gorge opened up to a vast valley surrounded by tall mountains that were lush and green. They could see the individual farmlands that covered the hills like a patchwork quilt; and finally, the city itself.

The buildings surrounded the shores of an immense lake, and the countless lanterns that lit the city in the evening hours, bathed the city with a golden yellow light. To the travelers, it looked to as if an enormous glowing crescent moon had fallen into the heart of the valley. Above the lake was a tall cliff that jutted out from the face of the nearby mountains, and a glistening waterfall that fell gracefully into the dark waters below.

There was silence amongst the group as they marveled at the sight before them. Crane hadn't exaggerated when he had said that Shuǐ de yáolán had been twice the size of Gongmen City. The six students stole a glance towards their master, who looked completely bewildered at the sight before him. He gazed wide-eyed towards the city of his birth with his mouth agape. Po, the Five, and Mr. Ping waited with baited breath for Shifu to say something in the long silence. Finally, he said the one word that pretty much summed up his surprise, "Wow."

"Has it changed much master?" Viper asked.

"That is an understatement." Shifu replied.

"Just look at the size of it!" Po exclaimed while stretching his arms as far as he could on either side of him, "It's huge!"

Monkey nodded, "We are _so_ going to get lost in this place."

"Well," Mr. Ping said, "I'm sure we'll all be able to find our way around soon enough." He smiled before bringing a wing tip to the end of his beak in deep thought, "Or we could ask directions if need be."

"Dang! You weren't kidding Crane when you said that it was impressive." Mantis added.

"Well we won't get any closer by just staring at it; let's keep moving." Shifu said, and they all continued their way down the path that descended into the valley.

They hadn't even been walking for ten minutes before Shifu stopped suddenly in his tracks. He quickly raised his hand, signaling the others to a halt. His large brown-tipped ears began twitching in various directions towards the near invisible sounds that only he could hear.

"We're being surrounded." He whispered to them, and he immediately brandished his staff like a weapon while Po and the Five took defensive stances behind their master. They all stood in a protective circle around Mr. Ping, who promptly ducked down behind the noodle cart that Monkey had pushed in front of him.

Shifu's large ears swiveled towards the sound of a _twang_, followed by a high pitched whistling through the air that was rapidly approaching. He shot his hand forward and caught the black tipped arrow before it managed to turn him into a pincushion.

"Nice catch Master!" Po said.

Immediately, multiple figures sprang from nearby trees, and leapt out from the surrounding bushes. Black leather clothing covered every inch of their bodies; even their tails and the tips of their ears were hidden from view. However despite this, the travelers could easily identify wolves, crocodiles, gorillas, oxen, multiple felines, and various other races that were a bit harder to identify.

They each brandished sharp swords, axes, maces, javelins, bows, and arrows; all pointed and aimed towards the small group of Kung Fu warriors and Mr. Ping. All in all, there were nearly fifty of them.

"Oh boy..." Po gulped.

"So _this_ is where you've all been hiding!" Mantis addressed the assassins, "Thought you guys would _never_ show up! HYAH!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You get 'em Mantis! Never mess with the little guys!**

**CLIFF HANGER! I am soooo evil! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Keep reading and reviewing, the battle will commence in the next chapter!**


	12. Brothers Reunited

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of it's characters, locations, etc...**

**Yey! Another chappie! I was in a good mood today, so I thought I would update early!**

***Drum roll please* AND NOW THE CHAPTER YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Brothers Reunited<strong>

Mantis charged towards a group of wolves, and they yelped in surprise as he plowed right through them. The other members of the Five and Shifu rushed forward to meet their foes, while Po stayed close to the noodle cart in order to protect his dad. The panda quickly snatched a couple of wok pans from the cart and swung them at the heads of two charging felines.

They flew backwards from the impact, crashing into some of their comrades. Po then faced off against a few crocodiles that were preparing themselves against him. He raised the woks above his head with a confident smirk on his face, "Prepare to be _woked_ by the Dragon Warrior!"

Tigress bolted forward to a group of ten mountain cats. She could clearly recognize the cream and brown colored fur that brimmed around their eyes, for that was the only part of their bodies that wasn't hidden by the black cloth. She jumped into the air doing a triple flip, and landed gracefully inside their little circle. Immediately they began attacking, and she easily blocked every strike they threw at her. She crouched down to the ground and swung her leg out and around in a circle, kicking their legs out from under them. They either fell, landing painfully on their tails, or managed to catch themselves by rolling out of their fall.

Tigress snarled, baring her teeth, and rushed forward at them. She was so focused on the felines before her that she did not notice the one closing in on her from the side.

"Tigress! Look out!" Viper's warning rang in feline's ears; but too late. The mountain cat had successfully aimed a flying kick to her jaw and she flew backwards, slamming into the trunk of a nearby tree. Viper quickly made her way towards her fallen friend, who by now was on her knees, rubbing a paw over her sore jaw. Tigress lifted her head and glared towards the mountain cat. Despite the fact that he wore a mask she could clearly see the look of satisfaction in his green eyes.

Viper frowned towards him and she was ready to attack him when Tigress lifted a paw to stop her. "He's mine." Tigress said with a hint of a growl and she charged towards the mountain cat.

Shifu had looked on in shock as Tigress had slammed into the tree, and he nearly forgot about the python he had been fighting. Those two seconds of distraction were plenty for the snake, and he lunged forward, quickly wrapping his coils around the red panda's small body. Shifu's staff fell from his grip as he struggled to free himself from the serpent's tightening hold. He took in short, shallow breaths as it was becoming harder and harder to breathe. Tighter and tighter the snake squeezed his victim, and Shifu's vision began to flicker as he fought to maintain consciousness.

Monkey had just finished knocking out a couple of gorillas when he saw the python crushing the life out of his master. He rushed forward and seized the serpent around the neck at the base of his skull and yanked hard on the snake, swinging him above his head like a whip. The python's body unraveled from the whiplash and Shifu was flung through the air.

"Crane! Catch him!" Monkey shouted.

The avian delivered a quick kick to the throat of the eagle he was fighting and he dove down, catching the elderly red panda and placing him gently atop one of the upper branches of a pine tree. Shifu took some deep breaths to replenish his lungs, and he shook his head to rid himself of his lightheadedness.

"Master, are you alright?" Crane asked with worry.

"I'll be fine." Shifu answered. He suddenly caught movement in the corner of his eye, "Get down!" He quickly pushed his student out of the way and barely managed to jump to a lower branch before the large eagle that Crane had been fighting only moments before, came crashing into the tree. His large, metal-tipped talons gouged deep into the branch where Shifu and Crane had been only seconds before, and they were both showered by bits of flying wood and pine needles. The eagle snapped his razor sharp beak towards Shifu who managed to dodge, when Crane gave the eagle another kick from behind. The eagle screeched, and the angry bird followed Crane into the clouds above.

Shifu jumped from the tree, landing carefully so as not to strain his bad hip and quickly retrieved his fallen staff. His ear twitched towards the sound of a hiss and he gazed upwards to see that the python that had nearly crushed him was tied to one of the upper branches of a tree by nothing but his own coils. It became quite clear to the Grand Master that this was Monkey's doing, and the serpent now struggled to free himself from his own horribly twisted body. Shifu smirked then turned to help out Viper who seemed to be overwhelmed by a group of oxen.

However before he could even take a step, a black clothed wolf landed right in front of him, delivering a powerful shockwave to the earth beneath him. He was much larger than any of the other wolves around them, and the black fur that brimmed around his ice-blue eyes blended perfectly with his battle attire and mask. He growled, baring his sharp teeth towards the Grand Master, and Shifu could instantly tell from the wolf's composure that this canine was already an experienced fighter, if not a killer. Shifu stood with a ready stance as the wolf towered above him, and he brandished his staff in front of him.

"So you're the Grand Master of the Jade Palace." The wolf said in a voice that was cold and ragged that sent chills down Shifu's spine. "Forgive me," he smirked, "but I pictured you to be taller."

"Once I'm finished with you, then you'll definitely see me that way!" Shifu retorted with a scowl, "Why have you attacked us? Who sent you?"

"Why Grand Master, you're mistaken. What makes you think that someone sent us?"

Shifu narrowed his eyes, but the wolf didn't even give him a chance to speak when he lunged at the elderly red panda. Shifu quickly dropped to the ground, lying flat on his back and kicked his legs upwards at the wolf's jaw. The canine yelped and was thrown from the impact a good distance away. However he managed to gain control in mid-air and he landed skillfully on all fours, glaring at Shifu who was now twirling his staff, ready for the next attack.

"You're going to regret that!" The black wolf growled and he charged towards Shifu.

"You GO Master Shifu!" Mantis shouted over to his master who was successfully blocking a volley of swift strikes from the large wolf. Mantis was a powerhouse of energy, dodging and jumping between his opponents with such great speed that he was nothing but a green blur. He jumped from one wolf to the next like a ping pong ball, delivering powerful kicks as he went. He noticed that Tigress was still fighting the same mountain cat that had given a roundhouse kick to her face, and that he was showing no signs of backing out as the two felines went at each other with matched fury.

_This guy is good._ Tigress thought to herself. She then did a backflip towards a nearby tree and ducked behind it as the mountain cat charged forward. Tigress bent back one of the thick branches and let go. The mountain cat's green eyes widened in the brief moment before the branch came swinging back towards him. It slammed him hard in the face with a loud _THWACK_ and he flew backwards, landing flat on his back. Tigress emerged from behind the tree and stood victorious over the unconscious feline. _But I'm better,_ she smirked. She then ran over to aid Viper with the large group of oxen she was fighting.

Po had managed to fight off the crocodiles, but now five gorillas were advancing on him and his dad, who was still hiding behind the noodle cart, and practically shaking in his feathers. Po looked hopefully towards the others to see if he could call for some backup, but they were all preoccupied with their own bad guys to really notice. Po was on his own. He abandoned the wok pans, knowing that the apes' skulls were too thick to inflict any pain. And he stood his ground, readying himself against the enormous primates.

"You want some of this?" He raised his fists in the air in front of him, and gestured with his paw for them to come forward, "Come and get some!"

One of the Gorilla's gave an enormous bellow that echoed through the air, and he pounded his fists against his chest before charging at the panda. The other four rushed forward as well, and the ground shook beneath Po's feet as the apes stampeded towards him.

"Po! Get away! Run!" Mr. Ping shouted from behind the noodle cart, waving his wings to get his son's attention. "There are too many!"

"A real warrior never quits dad!" Po answered, although he was practically shaking where he stood; there was no way that he could match the brute strength of one gorilla, and there were five of them now charging at him. He took a small intake of breath as the one closest to him raised a heavy mace above his head, ready to bring it down on Po.

Then out of nowhere a white and brown blur slammed into the gorilla at incredible speed, and the enormous ape toppled to the ground. Po gave a sigh of relief as the red panda then rushed at the other apes, bringing them all down with well-placed punches, kicks, and jabs. "Phew!" Po exclaimed, "Great timing Master Shifu—what the?" Po did a double take. He knew that Shifu was fast, but there was _no way_ that he could be fighting five gorillas in front of him _and_ an enormous wolf from behind at the same time.

Right?

Po turned around to see, clear as day, that Shifu was still fighting the enormous black wolf. "Huh?" Po was utterly confused. He looked back around to see that all five gorillas were unconscious on the ground and the tiny figure before him was walking up to him. _There are two of them?_ Po could only stare at the stranger, but he seemed oddly familiar to him. The elderly red panda wore a brown vest over a white long sleeved shirt and his black pants were tied with an equally black belt around his waist.

The red panda looked up towards Po and pointed towards Mr. Ping, "Get him to safety!"

Po nodded but suddenly heard multiple battle cries from down the road and he turned his head to see about thirty people charging towards them. They all wore similar clothing to that of the mysterious red panda, and they immediately began attacking the remaining assassins.

Shifu also glimpsed the oncoming warriors, and he was glad to see that the black wolf had backed away from the sight of them.

"Sir!" An ox ran up to the wolf, "It's the General and his men!"

The black wolf growled with anger, "Retreat."

The ox quickly turned, helping a fallen comrade to his feet and running into the forest. Before heading into the brush himself, the wolf turned towards Shifu, "This isn't over." And he darted into the bushes along with his followers, leaving Shifu to glare at the place where the canine had disappeared.

The Grand Master turned to his students, making sure that they had not sustained any serious injuries. "Is everyone alright?" He asked them, and they all nodded, even Mr. Ping who was still shaking nodded along with them. They all looked around to see that many of the fallen assassins were being rounded up by this new group of strangers, who looked to be uniformed soldiers.

"Lucky for us that these guys showed up." Crane said.

"Master Shifu, the weirdest thing just happened!" Po exclaimed, "There's this guy who looks just like you and—"

"Shifu?"

The Grand Master turned towards the familiar voice, and his students gasped when he came face to face with the elderly red panda who had saved Po from the gorillas. Po could easily see the family resemblance between them. Despite the fact that they were both old, they held the same composure of great warriors, and they both shared the same steel blue eyes. There were some obvious differences between them as well. For one thing, Shifu wasn't missing a good portion of his right ear, nor did he have a thin vertical scar running down his left eye. There was silence between them for a moment before Shifu finally spoke his brother's name. "Qiang."

"You…came." Qiang said in disbelief, "I didn't think that you would."

"To be perfectly honest, neither did I."

Po and Tigress gave each other nervous looks. They knew that the two brothers hadn't exactly parted on good terms, and they didn't know if they would either make amends or tear each other apart. And from what Po had seen earlier of how Qiang had fought off those gorillas, he seemed just as skilled as Shifu; and just as fast.

Qiang gave a small chuckle as he gazed upon his brother, "You got old."

Shifu smirked, "Look who's talking."

Immediately, Qiang burst into laughter and everyone stared wide-eyed as he gave Shifu a rib cracking hug, "It's good to see you little brother!" He exclaimed as he lifted Shifu off the ground.

"Qiang—my spine!" Shifu gasped, and Qiang set him back down, wiping a tear from his scarred eye.

"Little brother?" Mantis looked between the two red pandas, confused.

Shifu took a moment to catch his breath, "Well I didn't exactly say I was the oldest now did I?"

"Shao Qiang is your _older_ brother?" Monkey asked, clearly surprised like the rest of them, with the exception of Po and Tigress.

"A whole six years older!" Qiang answered with a smile.

"Master," A fox walked up to Qiang and bowed, "We have captured fourteen of Shì xiě's forces."

"Good, take them to the prison and send our best scouts to track the rest of them." The fox bowed and walked off, while Qiang returned his attention to the travelers. "Those bandits have been giving us quite some trouble in the last few days. It was lucky that one of my scouts saw the fight, otherwise I don't think we would have gotten here as fast as we did."

"Shì xiě," Shifu stated, "He is their leader?"

"The wolf you were fighting; yes that was him."

"What did they want?" Po asked.

Qiang shook his head, "They haven't given us any clue as to who they are or what they want. But they've raided many of the farmlands on the outskirts of the valley; and you're not the first to be attacked while entering the city." He paused, and his ears drooped slightly, "There have been losses."

"They've killed?" Viper asked, horrified. And the others looked at each other with shock.

"Unfortunately, yes." Qiang answered. "My students and I have done what we can, but there's always something that slips past us." He gazed to the ground clenching his fists. Shifu reached an arm forward and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Qiang, if you need help, all you have to do is ask."

"Oh, no Shifu, I do not wish to burden you with such matters; that isn't even why I summoned you here in the first place."

"As long as we're here, we can help." Shifu stated, "Besides, it's been quite dull around the Jade Palace, and my students could be given something to do." He stole a glance in particular towards Mantis who brightened at his statement.

Qiang thought on this for a moment, "Well I suppose if it's not too much trouble."

"No trouble at all Master Qiang." Tigress stated, and Po and the others gave nods of agreement.

Qiang smiled then tilted his head towards Tigress curiously. Tigress couldn't help but feel slightly unnerved by his gaze. A loud growl met all of their ears, and everyone turned towards Po. The panda gave them all the same surprised look he had given Shifu when the old master had caught him tearing apart the kitchen and stealing Monkey's almond cookies. His stomach gave another loud rumble, "What?" He finally said when they continued to stare at him, "I haven't had dinner yet!"

Qiang leaned in towards his brother and whispered, "Who's the panda?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Qiang smirked.

"He is the Dragon Warrior." Shifu whispered.

"What?"

"I know; that's what I said."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me tell you guys that I don't know any Kung Fu at all, and it was very difficult for me to coordinate the fighting sequence in this chapter. *Wipes hand across forhead* Phew!**

**Anyway, I hope you all liked. Tell me what you think about Qiang. Was he anything like any of you thought he'd be?**

**R&R and PM me if you'd like.**

**Have a Happy Halloween everybody! :)**


	13. Qiang's Warning

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of it's characters, locations, etc. That credit goes to the awesome people at Dream Works.**

**New Chapter! I hope the story has been interesting so far. I admit the the first few chapters may have been a bit uneventful, but I can guarantee that the stakes will rise, and things will be a lot more intense.**

**I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that Shì xiě in Chinese means 'bloodlust.' Creepy huh? Also Xiōng měng is derived from the Chinese word Xiōngměng which translates as 'ferocious.' Don't worry, more about these guys will be revealed in future chapters. They both belong to me, so no stealing please!**

**Also, Feng means 'Wild/phoenix' in Chinese. (More about him later too)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Qiang's Warning<strong>

"Are you sure that it's not too much trouble?" Mr. Ping asked once Qiang had insisted that they all stay at his home. "We really wouldn't want to impose."

"You need not worry yourself my good sir," Qiang answered with a gruff but light-hearted voice, "It was I who was thoughtless enough not to extend my invitation to the rest of you. Consider my invite as a personal apology."

Qiang led the procession of Kung Fu warriors and Mr. Ping down the cobbled road. A few of his soldiers brought up the rear as they escorted them down the deserted street. Tigress looked anxiously towards the buildings on either side of her. The windows were darkened and only small whispers could be heard from behind the blinds. The sun hadn't even set less than twenty minutes previous, but already the city was silent.

"Sure is quiet around here." Crain said, echoing Tigress's thoughts.

"Yes," Qiang added, "we've had to set a curfew for the safety of the villagers. And until these bandits are dealt with, it's going to have to stay that way. We want to save as many lives as possible. Even the farming families in the outlying regions of the city are called to a well-fortified shelter in the evening hours, just in case."

"Well, better safe than sorry." Shifu added, and he and his brother exchanged a smile.

Po leaned in towards Tigress, "Ya know, this guy isn't so bad," he whispered, "he's nothing like the way I pictured him."

Tigress nodded in response. Since she had first heard about Qiang from Mrs. Chun, she had been almost hesitant to meet him. She had expected him to be cold, hard, and angry towards not only Shifu, but to the rest of them as well. But now as she watched the two brothers walking side by side in front of them, she was seeing the exact opposite. Qiang seemed light hearted, and despite his battle scars, he had a very playful nature about him. His enthusiasm towards their arrival, and the reuniting with his brother was even beginning to rub off onto Shifu, and he too started to relax as the two brothers reacquainted themselves.

However despite this, she just couldn't shake off her earlier feelings towards him. She knew that Shifu wanted them to be on good terms with each other, despite what Qiang had done in the past; but she just couldn't help but cringe whenever he looked at her. She didn't know why she did so or what was causing it, but she didn't like it. _I shouldn't be feeling this way. They've forgiven each other, they're moving on with their lives, why can't I just accept that?_

She took a few deep breaths to rid herself of these thoughts and returned her attention to the large wooden gates ahead of them. They were made of the strongest of oak with serpentine jade dragons painted across them. A twenty foot wall framed the doors on either side, and the travelers could easily see armed guards patrolling across the top. There was a loud groan as the heavy doors were pushed open by six guards; three to each side.

Qiang led them through, and into a large courtyard that they could clearly identify as a training arena. Nearly two dozen sparring circles were carved into the stone ground along with multiple rows of various weapons which hung from nearby racks bordering along the walls. A small pond could be seen a ways off from the training grounds that was encircled by a grove of cherry trees. But all their eyes immediately gazed upwards towards the large, circular building before them. It was six stories tall and was similar to the design of the Tower of Sacred Flame back in Gongmen City. Po was silently thanking the heavens that there weren't that many stairs leading up to it, maybe fifty or so, but nothing as extreme as the steps leading to the Jade Palace from the Valley of Peace.

They all stopped in their tracks as Qiang halted in front of them, and turned to face them. "Welcome to Shuǐ de yáolán's Military Training Academy." He announced with a proud grin across his scarred face. "It may not look like much now, but this place gets pretty hectic during training hours."

"Are you kidding?" Mantis stated, "This place looks great!"

"Why thank you Master Mantis," Qiang turned and started for the large structure while the others followed him up the stairs, "This tower was built in honor of the late founder of the academy, General Feng. You remember him don't you Shifu?"

"Only through reputation only, I never had the honor of meeting him in person."

"Ah yes, that's right." Qiang corrected himself before continuing, "No expenses were spared in the designing and building of this academy, thanks to the gold mining I might add." He gave a small nod towards the overhanging mountain. "Since the gold was discovered almost thirty years ago, this city has thrived, and grown at an increasing rate. I myself am still amazed at how much the city has grown in the last three decades alone."

"Well it definitely took me by surprise." Shifu said; then in a more somber tone he added, "Father would be proud."

Qiang turned and gave a thankful smile towards his brother before pushing at the large swinging doors to allow them entrance to the building. As they made their way inside, they marveled at the inside of the structure. The entire middle of the tower was hollowed out and they could all see clear up to the ceiling of the sixth floor. A training arena was in the center of the main floor with long wooden benches that were placed around the arena for observation. They gazed towards the upper floors and could see hundreds upon hundreds of rooms that bordered every level of the circular building.

"If you are still hungry Dragon Warrior, you may find the kitchens in there." Qiang gestured with a finger towards another set of doors to their left. Instantly, Po's stomach gave another loud rumble.

"You might not want him to—"

"Oh it's no trouble Shifu, he can help himself."

"Really? Thanks Master Qiang!"

Before Shifu could give a warning to Qiang for his offer, Po raced for the kitchen doors. "Po, please try to control yourself in there!" Shifu called towards the panda as he disappeared behind the swinging doors.

Qiang turned towards the others, "You may join him in the kitchens if any of you wish to have a bite before bed. Although I regret to say that the cook has gone home for the night."

"Don't worry about it Master Qiang," Crane said, "Po is already an excellent cook."

"He's got me to thank for that." Mr. Ping added with a smile.

Qiang gave a satisfied nod of his head, "The guest rooms are on the top level; the Grand Master will have his own private room of course, so I hope the rest of you are alright with sharing one."

"It's perfectly fine Master Qiang; we thank you for your hospitality." Viper said.

Qiang smiled and bowed to them, "Now if you'll all excuse me, I have other business to attend to." He then turned to his brother, "Shifu, if you're not too busy, would you like to accompany me to the city gates? I need to oversee how the security is holding up there."

Shifu gave a nod of his head and the two elderly red pandas headed for the door. But before they closed behind them, Shifu turned toward his students, "Keep an eye on Po."

They bowed and headed for the kitchens once the large wooden doors had closed shut. The Five and Mr. Ping found Po already helping himself to a bowl of bean buns. He waved them over once they entered the kitchen. It was fairly larger than the one at the Jade Palace and they understood why when they could see a large dining area through an open door. There were at least thirty tables that could be occupied by ten to twelve people each.

"This place sure is big." Crane said.

"Well it has to be, considering how many students are here." Monkey added.

They all helped themselves to what was in the kitchen, all the while trying to keep Po from running the place dry of its food supply. Finally, Mr. Ping gave a yawn and stood up from his chair. "Goodness, all that traveling, and that earlier near death experience from those bandits really tired me out. I believe we should all turn in for the night." They then proceeded to climbing up the tall stairway, and Po cursed his bad luck once he realized that the guest rooms were on the very top floor. "Seriously, who designs a place with this many stairs?"

* * *

><p>"Good night Crane."<p>

"Good night Po."

"Good night Monkey."

"Good night Po."

"Good night Viper."

"Good night Po."

"Good night Mantis."

"Mmmff…"

"Good night Dad."

"Good night Son."

"Good night—" Po stopped himself as he saw Tigress hop onto the window sill of their room. He leaned up from his designated bunk and looked curiously towards her. "Uh Tigress, what are you doing?"

"Late night run."

"Huh?"

"It's a cat thing…" Mantis mumbled as he teetered on the edges of reality and the world of dreams. "She always does this…"

"Okay, but what about the guards?"

"I won't be leaving the grounds Po, besides it won't take long." Tigress then leapt from the window's edge and the wind rushed through her fur and clothing as she plummeted to the earth below. Her amber eyes focused on the tree beneath her and her pupils dilated as she reached her paws forward and grasped onto one of the upper branches. It bent slightly from her weight and she used the whiplash of the branch to launch herself to the next tree.

Tigress landed with the grace that only felines were capable of; she silently made her way down the tree and landed with a light thud amongst the tall grass that brushed against her ankles. The moonlight from overhead filtered through the branches and leaves of the tree, so that only a few patches of light managed to touch the earth. She took in a long, deep breath of the fresh night air before sprinting forward on all fours.

The sounds of her padded paws and feet coming in contact with the ground could barely be heard as she went faster and faster amongst the wide open training grounds. Her lungs were pumping with fresh oxygen with each breath, her heart was pounding as she gained speed, and the wind gently brushed through her orange and white striped fur. She did not want to arouse the guards along the wall with any unnecessary alarm, so she kept to the shadows of the enormous stone structure so she would be harder to spot.

Her lips curled into a smile as she gained speed. She lived for this, ever since she was a cub. The excitement, the speed, the rush of adrenaline pumping through her veins; she couldn't get enough of it. Sure, she always felt the same way when she was training or fighting off a horde of bandits, but the fact that she had this time to herself and that there were no lives at risk, made it all the more enjoyable.

She finally came to a halt amongst the cherry trees that grew tall around the small pond that she and the others had seen upon arriving. Lily pads and lotus flowers floated peacefully in the reflective water. She gazed into the pool to see the near mirror image of the sky, the moon, and the stars above her head, and her own reflection as it stared straight back at her with fiery amber eyes. Tigress took in another cleansing breath of the night air, and turned to head back inside.

However before she could take even one step, her ears perked towards the sounds of voices approaching from behind. Thinking it could be soldiers; Tigress quickly darted up the nearest tree, hiding herself amongst the thick branches and leaves. Whoever was approaching the grove, she did not want to alarm them to her presence. But it wasn't guards as she was expecting. Her eyes widened at the familiar voices and she silently prayed that they would not discover her; otherwise they would probably believe that she was eavesdropping.

"I must admit Qiang, I am very impressed," Tigress could hear her master's voice as he and his brother approached the pond, "I have never seen a group of soldiers more dedicated to the protection of their home."

Qiang chuckled, "Well, I do train them hard, and I can be quite persuasive when I want to be."

"Yes, that's true." Shifu replied. "Remember when you convinced Rui to eat that red pepper on a dare?"

"Ha!" Qiang exclaimed, "The look on his face when he bit into that thing was a sight I have never forgotten! The way he ran to the river like a madman and stuck his head in the water was priceless!"

Shifu laughed alongside his brother, "Did he ever forgive you for pushing him in?"

"No, but I figured that he'd be fine, at least he knew how to swim."

Shifu chuckled at his brother's statement and Tigress's gut twisted uncomfortably as the two masters came to a stop beneath the very tree she was perched in. _Great,_ she thought. _Don't look up…don't look up_. Of all the places to be cornered, it had to be here. She took in slow shallow breaths so as not to alert the two red pandas beneath her, and her body went stiff and rigid so they would not detect her presence.

"So how are his wife and son doing?" Shifu asked as the two brothers continued their conversation.

"They are doing well. In fact Xue is married and he and his wife are expecting their third child very soon."

"That's good to hear." Shifu said.

"Oh yes, in fact, Xue is one of my best students. He should be here tomorrow during training hours. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you Shifu."

The Grand Master nodded, "Well I haven't seen him since he was a small boy, and you say that Mei is doing well?"

"She's getting up there in her years, but she's still kicking. "Qiang chuckled, "Perhaps you would like to take your students to visit her during your stay here. I'm sure they would like to meet an old friend of ours."

Shifu nodded then tilted his head slightly towards the pond, "I'm sure there will be time to visit Mei and her family, but the safety of the people must come first."

"Oh come now Shifu," Qiang protested, "I invited you here to enjoy yourselves, not to risk your neck and those of your students by chasing after some bandits. My soldiers have trained diligently to ensure the safety of this city. They know the risks, and I could never forgive myself if my last living relative or any of his students became injured or worse while here under my watch."

"Qiang, those 'bandits' as you call them were trained professionals." Shifu said with a calm but firm tone in his voice. "We don't even know if the group that attacked us today was their full number, you'll need all the help you can get."

Qiang frowned, "Shifu I know that you are now the Grand Master, and that you've risked your life countless times, but you are _still_ my younger brother, and I please ask you to leave these assassins to us."

Tigress listened intently, almost astounded at how the tide of the pleasant conversation had turned into a heated discussion.

"If you're trying to assert your power over me because you're my older brother, it's not going to work." Shifu retaliated.

There was a long pause and Tigress wasn't sure what was going to happen next. She eyed the two brothers as their steel blue eyes were locked onto each other in an unyielding gaze. She could almost feel the tension as the awkward silence dragged on without a single spoken word or visual movement between them. Qiang's scarred eye twitched and a mixture of frustration and worry crossed his face.

Shifu looked towards his brother, "Qiang, I know the risks, as do my students."

"Do you?" Qiang asked as his gaze fell to the ground.

Shifu gave him a puzzling look and Tigress perked her ears forward so that she could hear them better. Qiang looked his brother square in the eyes and Tigress could immediately tell that something was troubling him.

"What is it Qiang?" Shifu asked suspiciously.

Qiang gave a long exhausted sigh and his shoulders sagged slightly as he pulled a small folded piece of paper from within the confines of his brown vest. "One of my soldiers discovered this note pinned to one of the trees where you and your students encountered those assassins." He cautiously handed the thin piece of rice paper to Shifu who tentatively held it in his small hands before unfolding it. Tigress bent forward slightly so that she could see what was written on the piece of parchment and her eyes widened once she saw what was on it.

It was a painting of Shifu while in one of his meditative stances atop Master Oogway's staff. She instantly recognized that this painting had been made by the palace artist shortly after Shifu had been named Grand Master. There was no doubt that this particular painting was a manufactured copy, but the image of her master was not what made her heart leap to her throat. Crudely written across the top of the painting in what looked like to be red ink were the words:

"_Death to the Grand Master."_

Tigress became stone stiff and her eyes widened as she waited with baited breath for Shifu's reaction to this threat, but as the silence dragged on it was apparent that he was just as surprised at this revelation as she was.

"Well," Shifu said calmly, "I never liked this picture anyway."

"This is serious Shifu!" Qiang retorted, clearly put out by his brother's reserved tone. "This has Shì xiě's name written all over it! He wants you dead!"

"And why is that?" Shifu asked with his eyes narrowing. "I've never encountered him before, nor heard of him until today."

"Because," Qiang said in a gruff, worried voice, "Shì xiě is the son of Xiōng měng!"

Shifu's eyes widened at the mention of the name and he watched as Qiang reached beneath his own belt and pulled out what looked like to be a black throwing knife. "_This_ is what was pinning that note to the tree!" Qiang held up the knife in his open palm so that Shifu could get a good look at it. The black obsidian blade glistened under the light of the moon, and a red ribbon was tied to the end of the hilt while a serpentine red dragon was carved into the blade.

Tigress gazed worriedly towards her master as the silence between the two elderly red pandas dragged on. Shifu seemed to be more horrified upon seeing the knife in Qiang's hand than he had been upon reading his own death warrant. There were so many emotions across his face, that Tigress couldn't tell which one was the most dominant. Pain, hurt, anger, loss, guilt; each one was showing itself in some shape or form. She had never seen him this way before.

Qiang continued, but in a more controlled tone, "You should know better than anyone as to who uses these kinds of weapons."

"You mean—"

"Yes." Qiang finished.

_What?_ Tigress's inner voice screamed inside her skull. Who used these kinds of blades? Who was this Xiōng měng? And what was his connection with Shifu?

"But I thought they were all destroyed during the great purge." Shifu stated.

Qiang shook his head, "Apparently some escaped the Emperor's armies; they've probably been steadily building up their numbers in secret. And we can't be sure as to how many members they currently have.

Shifu gave a sigh, "No wonder Shì xiě wants me dead." He said simply, "That would explain how he knew who I was when they attacked us. No doubt that he knew I was coming here."

Qiang gave a small nod, "I do not know how anyone could have found out that I had invited you here, but I assure you Shifu that I will do everything in my power to find out who has been spying for Shì xiě."

"Thank you Qiang." Shifu said as his brother stowed the note and the knife away from his view.

"I do not know how long Shì xiě and his followers intend to plague this city, but I know for a fact that they do not attack during the day hours, nor are they capable of entering the city. As long as you stay within the walls, you need not worry."

"And what of my students?" Shifu asked, "Do you believe that they themselves are in any danger of this threat?"

Qiang shook his head, "I highly doubt it; none of them were there when the raid occurred, but I think it would be safe if they were informed on the situation."

"No." Shifu stated.

Tigress looked curiously towards him from the tree.

"No?" Qiang asked, clearly confused at his brother's response.

"I do not wish to worry them."

"Oh for the love of the Emperor!" Qiang exclaimed. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm perfectly serious." Shifu answered. "If you and your men are able to subdue this threat then that will be fine; the last thing I want is for my students to worry about me when they shouldn't have to."

"I'm not sure about this Shifu, I mean eventually you're all going to have to travel back home. What if Shì xiě and his forces are still here by then? They'll prevent you from leaving. You can't hide this from your students forever you know."

Shifu gave a nod, "I know, but I would prefer that they don't know unless absolutely necessary."

"And when will that be?" Qiang countered sternly while folding his arms across his chest, "Before or after Shì xiě slits your throat?"

Tigress flinched at Qiang's words, her heart was pounding so hard against her ribs that she was surprised that the two brothers couldn't hear it.

Shifu's eyes narrowed, "Hopefully it won't come to that, but I must ask you to not mention this to anyone, _especially_ my students."

Qiang scowled and grumbled something under his breath that Tigress couldn't understand. Finally he looked back to Shifu, "Alright…" He said, "I'll keep quiet about this, and I'll make sure that my men won't say anything either. But the moment something goes wrong, which I hope it doesn't, I believe your students should be informed; agreed?"

Shifu gave a nod of his head, "Fair enough."

"Yet…regardless of what has happened today, or what tomorrow brings us," Qiang placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder, "I'm glad that you came."

Shifu smiled, "Me too."

Qiang then gave a friendly punch to Shifu's arm and the two red pandas started for the building, "Glad to see that your arm healed up properly." Qiang said casually.

"Yep."

"So, do tell me; how in the world did that panda manage to be named the Dragon Warrior?"

"It's a long story."

"I'm all ears—well sort of." He gestured with his hand towards his partially intact right ear, and the two brothers' laughter died away as they made their way up the stone steps to the academy.

It was only after the doors had closed behind them when Tigress finally let out a shaky breath. Her claws by now had buried themselves deep into the branch she was sitting on; her breathing came in and out in short gasps, and her eyes were wide with shock. She sat in the tree, practically unmoving, her body tense and rigid. Never in her life had she felt this panicked before; never in her life had she been this worried.

The wind was beginning to pick up and Tigress dug her claws deeper into the bark of the tree. Fiery rage burned in her amber eyes as their red cores narrowed towards the distant mountains. "Shì xiě," she said as the wind carried her silent message towards the horizon, "if you so much as lay a paw on my father, you will rue the day you were ever born…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: "O.O" You better watch your back Shì xiě, you made Tigress angry! *Grrrr* Wait, did I just growl? O_o**

**This is by far, the longest chapter I have typed, so I hope it gave some of you KFP fans something to geek out about. Things are starting to get interesting. Ooooooooohhhhh!**

**R&R please, they're starting to dwindle again.**


	14. Iron Chains

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of it's charaters, locations, etc. My OC's belong to me, so no stealing!**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, they make me really happy :D**

**I know that a lot of you readers are suspiscious of Qiang, but we're not even half way through the story yet! Give it some time before you start throwing rotten tomatoes at him.**

* * *

><p><strong>Iron Chains<strong>

The mountain cat struggled in his bonds as the enormous rhinoceros forcefully shoved him down the darkened stone corridor. The only sources of light came from the torches that were hanging from the walls and a dank, rancid smell stung at his nose. He along with several of his comrades were being escorted by armed guards towards the prison cells. He had found himself captured by the guards once he had finally awoken from unconsciousness. _No good filthy tiger_, he silently cursed.

His right eye had swollen shut from the impact of the swinging branch and he had to rely on his left green eye to see. He snarled as he was roughly pushed through a small door where he could see individual prison cells lining the walls; already his fellow warriors were being fitted with chains before being locked inside the iron cells. The rhino guard that had been pushing him along for the past hour, placed his heavy hands firmly on the mountain cat's shoulders as a second guard came forward to apply chains to his ankles.

In a desperate act, the mountain cat used all the strength he could muster and kicked up from the ground. The rhino holding him quickly tightened his grip on the feline by pinning his arms to his sides and lifting him into the air. The feline hissed as the heavy chains were locked onto his ankles, and the guard gave a huff through his nose as he tried to force the squirming prisoner into his cell.

The mountain cat suddenly gave a swift kick to the guard, but the rhino dodged and the feline's foot collided with the heavy lock on the door, shattering it. Another guard rushed at him from his blind side and delivered a powerful punch to the feline's gut. He gave a garbled yowl and sank to his knees as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Stupid cat! The door is useless now!" One of the rhinos scolded as he examined the damaged cell door.

"We can't lock him in a broken cell, and all the others are full, what do we do with him?" Another guard asked as he roughly snatched up the mountain cat by the scruff of his neck, forcing him to his feet.

The rhino who had examined the door turned to his fellow guards, "Lock him up in the north wing, there are plenty of empty cells there. Besides," he gazed down menacingly towards the incapacitated feline, "it's been a while since our friend over there has had any company."

The mountain cat was then forcefully dragged down yet another long corridor towards where he did not know. He struggled to free himself, but only received a second punch to his jaw. "Stop fighting back if you know what's good for ya!" The rhino shouted in his ear, adding to the already buzzing pain in his skull.

He suddenly felt himself being thrown to the ground and he could hear the distinct sounds of an iron cage door slamming shut. He opened his green eye towards the sounds of a lock that was being bolted.

"Enjoy your stay." The guard taunted, "If you're really good, we might let you out on good behavior fifty years from now!" He gave a thunderous laugh as did the other guards.

"Yeah," another spoke up, "and while you're here, maybe you can get that dirty pile of rags over there to talk." He gestured to a seemingly empty corner cell that stood next to the mountain cat's, "Haven't heard a peep from him in all the years I've been here!"

The feline frowned as the laughing guards exited the chamber, locking the door behind; and he continued to glare towards the exit long after the echoes of their laughter had died away. He snarled, and stood up brushing himself off. The cell he had landed in was a square room of fourteen by fourteen feet in length and width. The stone ground beneath his feet was cold and hard, and barely anything else was inside the cell, save for a wooden plank bed that protruded from the back wall.

He turned his head to see a tiny window above the sorry excuse for a bed. He quickly leapt for the window and grabbed a hold of the thick bars to see if any were loose. No luck. He spun around to face the door to his cell. Rushing forward, the mountain cat readied himself to deliver a powerful kick to hopefully repeat what he had done to the other cell. But suddenly, his feet were yanked out from underneath him by the tightening chain, and he fell forward on his stomach, causing a plume of dust to rise into the air.

The feline coughed and rose to his hands and knees. He pulled at the chain that was attached to his ankles. Angrily, he thrust his fist forward to break the thick locks, and he gave a yowl as his paw stung from the impact.

"That's not going to work."

The mountain cat leapt to his feet and spun around towards the voice that came from the empty cell next to his own. It was completely barren save for the dirty pile of rags that sat on the wooden plank that served as a bed. "Whose there?" He demanded as he continued to glare with his good eye towards the cell. He suddenly took an intake of breath when the pile of rags moved, and what looked like to be an old raccoon lifted his head to face him.

His grey fur was matted and ruffled, while the clothes he was wearing were faded, ragged, and filthy. His short, stubby black ears were drooped slightly, and the black fur brimming around his eyes and across his nose like a mask was a sickly greyish color, no doubt caused by the white hairs that covered his body. At a first glance, he seemed completely harmless, but the mountain cat flinched as the old raccoon's brown eyes seemed to strike through him like an arrow.

"Who are you?" The feline demanded as the old man continued to stare at him. But the raccoon didn't answer, instead he pointed with a thin black finger towards the feline's chains. When he spoke, his voice sounded gruff and labored as if it was painful to speak.

"Those chains…are made from the strongest metal you will ever encounter in your lifetime." He stated in a low voice. "Not even the gorilla that was put in here a few years back could break through them."

"Well he obviously isn't here right now is he?" The mountain cat retorted, clearly seeing a total lack of primate in the other empty cells.

"He didn't escape as you think." The raccoon said. "He was set loose three days after his capture…and if you're a member of the Shadow Dragons, then you too should be out of here before me." The old man re-adjusted his sitting position on the wooden plank bed. "It's always the same routine," he said in a tired voice, "one day you thieves are put into these cells…the next you all _miraculously_ manage to escape." His labored voice was dripping with sarcasm, and the mountain cat eyed him suspiciously. "With any luck, you'll be in here one, maybe two days tops before your fellow cutthroats finally come to break you out."

"I'm counting on it." The mountain cat smirked, "We've got a job to do." He then turned away from the old man.

The elderly raccoon rolled his tired eyes and settled himself into a less uncomfortable position on his bed so he could get some shuteye. But before he slipped away into an uncomfortable sleep, he couldn't help but wonder who the unfortunate soul was who had been branded as the Shadow Dragons' next victim. _Good luck, whoever you are. _He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, short chapter compared to the last one, but like I've said already, I don't have a set length for ANY of my chapters. Their length is souly based on the message that I want to convey to the readers.**

**So here we get a sneek peak at two of my OC's. Don't worry, a lot more about these two will be revealed in future chapters because they will both play a major roll in the later parts of this fic.**

***Also, I know that raccoons aren't native to China, BUT I DON'T CARE! So no bashing on me for it please, LOL!**

**R&R and PM me if you have the time. See ya next time!**


	15. Master Xue

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of its characters, locations, etc.**

**Xue means 'studious' and Rui means 'gem life' in Chinese. They are two more of my OC's.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Master Xue<strong>

The students attending Shuǐ de yáolán's Military Training Academy were greeted with quite the surprise when they awoke the next morning. Not only was the Grand Master himself overseeing their training during his stay, but the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five had accompanied him all the way from the Valley of Peace. Many of the younger students, mostly consisting of children and young teens, were staring wide eyed at Po, completely astounded that the hero of China was standing right before them.

"You better watch your back Po," Mantis said while stifling a laugh, "or you're gonna be mobbed by your adoring fans."

The panda rolled his green eyes, "Oh yeah? Look who has some adoring fans of his own." He said as he thumbed towards a threesome of female praying mantises. They giggled between themselves when Mantis caught sight of them.

He looked towards them with a devilish smile. "Well, hello ladies." He said in a cool, sly tone, and the three girls he was addressing gave a collective sigh, practically melting like warm butter as he started to pose in various Tai Chi movements.

Monkey eyed his friend questioningly and he bent down to the insect's level. "You do realize that one of them will have to eventually eat your head right?" He whispered.

Mantis continued to show off his flexibility towards the wide eyed girls. "That's the idea." He said with a grin.

"But that means that they—she would kill you!"

"I know! Isn't it great?" Mantis said, completely unbothered by the idea.

"Ugh!" Monkey exclaimed, turning towards the others, "I give up!"

Crane and Po began to laugh hysterically, while Viper and Tigress rolled their eyes towards each other. _Men._

They all watched from the top of the stairs of the tower towards the hundreds of soldiers in training as they fought each other inside the sparring circles. Many of the older students were fighting with staves or other bladed weapons, such as Dao swords, throwing knives, and Ji staffs. They could see Master Qiang giving praise to a student for successfully disarming his opponent, while also giving a few pointers to the second.

Shifu on the other hand was observing a younger group of children as they practiced with wooden staves. He watched as a badger managed to block a striking attack from a fox and he was reminded of the days when he and Qiang had trained together when they were young cubs. Memories of those days now flowed through his mind's eye as he began to relive them.

* * *

><p><em>"I don't know about this Qiang." The young Shifu said nervously as he followed his elder brother to the small training dojo behind their home. The two boys hurried as quietly as they could along the small stone path that led to the lone structure.<em>

_ "Don't be such a baby Fu," Qiang said as he pulled the door open to allow them entrance. "Father said so himself that I'm supposed to help you practice; and I think that you'll do better if we practiced with the real thing." He jogged to the opposite wall of the building to find rows of weapons stacked on various posts; ready for use._

_ "B—but, he said that we weren't ready to use the sharp ones yet!" Shifu stammered and watched worriedly as his brother snatched a small Dao sword from its pedestal and unsheathed it. "I—I mean, I'm still learning the basics, and you're only just starting on those n—next week!"_

_ "But he'll be leaving for war next week! I want him to see me using a real sword before he takes us to the Jade Palace!" Qiang said excitedly, "Besides, I need a sparring partner." He tossed a second sword to his younger brother who managed to catch it despite his quivering body._

_ "I—I don't like this Qiang," Shifu said in a shaky voice, "Shouldn't we wait until baba gets home?"_

_ "Don't worry Fu." The elder brother rolled his eyes in annoyance towards his younger sibling. "I'll go easy on ya." He brandished his sword towards Shifu. "Now, come at me!"_

_ "Uh…" The six year old cub eyed the sword in his tiny hands nervously. His father had only begun to teach him basic defenses with a bamboo staff, and he was still trying to grasp many of the concepts of blocking and striking under his father's guidance. His large ears suddenly perked up towards his brother rushing at him, and he quickly raised the sword to block Qiang's attack. A clear but loud ring of metal striking metal reverberated in Shifu's ears, and his eyes widened with terror._

_ "Rule number one when it comes to fighting Shifu;" Qiang said as the pushed his weight down onto the blade, forcing Shifu to his knees, "_Never_ show weakness before your enemy. The moment they know where you're vulnerable, they'll gut you like a fish before you get the chance even blink!" He took a step back, allowing his brother to get to his feet. "Now try again!" He said, and readied himself with his sword raised._

_ Shifu's heart was rapidly beating inside his tiny chest as he blocked another, less aggressive strike from his brother's sword. The blades continued to clash, one strike after the other as the two boys continued to practice. _

_ Shifu was practically pumping with adrenaline, and as the duel continued, he didn't even notice that his movements were steadily increasing in speed and he wasn't as frightened as he had been when they had first started. In fact, he found that he was beginning to enjoy himself._

_ "Now you're getting it Fu!" Qiang smiled._

_ The blades themselves became nothing but blurs of reflective light as the duel intensified with each strike..._

* * *

><p>Shifu's steel blue eyes returned to the young students sparring in front of him. He smiled as the fox managed to dodge an attack from the badger's staff by flipping into the air. The kit then landed behind the badger, swung his leg out and kicked the badger's feet out from underneath him.<p>

"Oof!" The badger landed with a thud on his back while the fox brought the tip of his bamboo staff beneath his friend's chin.

"Ha! I win again!" The fox exclaimed while his bushy reddish tail swished from side to side.

"I taught him that."

Shifu turned his head towards who was addressing him. Standing next to him was a raccoon that stood just a head taller than the elderly red panda. Silky grey fur covered his body and the black fur that brimmed around his eyes and across his nose made it look as if he were wearing a mask. He wore a training uniform that consisted of a brown vest, a black belt and equally black pants; similar to Qiang's uniform. Shifu was astounded at how much the raccoon resembled Rui; he even had his father's brown eyes.

"Xue…good heavens, is that you?" Shifu asked, tilting his head slightly.

"It's been a while Grand Master." The raccoon answered with a smile.

"My goodness," Shifu exclaimed, "you've gotten so big!" In fact, Shifu hadn't seen the young warrior ever since he had been ten years of age. Xue was actually fairly close to Tai Lung's age, only five years younger.

Xue chuckled, "Yeah, I'm finally taller than you."

Shifu raised an amused brow, "I hear from Qiang that you and your wife are expecting."

The raccoon grinned and seemed to glow with pride, "Yes, this will be our third. We have two girls already, and they are very excited."

"And your mother, she is doing well?" Shifu asked.

"She's doing just fine. I'm sure she'll be very pleased to find that you're here for the festival. Master Qiang informed me of your arrival earlier this morning."

Shifu smiled then turned his gaze towards his students. He waved a hand to summon them forward. Once the eight of them had gathered, Shifu gestured to each of them. "These are my students, the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior."

Xue bowed respectfully to them.

"And this is Master Xue." Shifu stated. "His father was a close friend of both my brother and myself while growing up at the Jade Palace."

Po and the Five bowed to Xue. "It is an honor to meet you Master Xue." Viper said.

"And it is a great honor to be in the presence of the heroes of China." The raccoon stated. "Word of your victory over Lord Shen has spread far and wide like a wildfire. You all have quite a reputation; especially you Dragon Warrior."

Po smiled at Xue's remark.

"Did you really destroy Shen's entire fleet by re-directing cannon fire?"

"Ah, glad to see that you're all becoming acquainted with each other." They all turned as Qiang made his way into their circle. "Xue here is one of my top students, and my right hand man." He said with a smile. "Not only is he the spitting image of his father, but he's as good as the warrior that Rui was back in the day.

"Wow!" Po exclaimed, "_The_ Master Rui? That dude was legendary!"

Shifu and the Furious Five exchanged embarrassed looks as the panda began his fan boy rant. "Master Rui was one of the top lieutenants under General Zhuang's command during the Great Mongolian War! He was an expert in the ways of the sword and he even created the Rapid Slice Technique!" Po exclaimed as he swung his arms in rapid slicing movements.

Qiang and Xue exchanged amused looks, "I am honored that you took the time to read up on my father's history." Xue stated with a smile.

"He knows almost everyone's history." Crane added, rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean _almost everyone's_? Am I missing someone?" Po asked.

"Ugh…"

Qiang chuckled, "Almost forgot why I came over here in the first place." He turned to Shifu, "Brother, I hope you don't mind, but some of my students have been practicing their dueling skills. They've asked if I would give them a weapons demonstration, and I was wondering if you would like to assist me in a duel."

Po, the Five, and Xue looked towards the elderly red pandas with surprise.

"Whoa! That would be totally awesome!" Po said excitedly, he was especially interested in seeing Shifu go to town with a sword. In fact, now that the panda thought about it, he had never seen Shifu wield a blade before. Any weapons he had seen his master use were all blunt, usually consisting of either his bamboo flute or Oogway's staff.

Shifu gave his brother a half-hearted smile, "Well…I don't think that—"

"Oh, come on Shifu, it will only be a demonstration. Besides, it will be just like old times!" Qiang said while giving a friendly punch to his younger brother's shoulder.

"That's what I'm worried about…" Shifu muttered under his breath so that no one could hear.

"Pleeeaaassseeee Master Shifu?" Po pleaded while he placed the palms of his paws together in a pleading gesture. "I think it would be severely cool if you and Master Qiang used your combined awesomeness to teach we, the young and inexperienced pupils—"

"Panda!" Shifu snapped, cutting off Po mid-speech. "Is that really necessary?"

Po shrugged his shoulders innocently, "It was worth a shot."

Shifu rolled his eyes in annoyance. He then took a quick glance towards the others as they waited expectantly for his answer. He returned his attention to Po, "If I agree to participate in the demonstration then will you _please_ stop groveling?"

Po immediately punched his fist into his open palm, "Yes Master!"

Shifu nodded and turned to Qiang, "Let's make this quick."

"Of course Shifu!" Qiang exclaimed; slapping a hand across his brother's back as he started for the tower. "It's been a while since I've had a good spar with someone who could actually keep up with me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AAWWW! Isn't cubby Shifu cute? XD I want to huggle him and take him home with me!**

**O.O Shifu and Qiang are gonna go at each other? WITH SWORDS? OOOHHHHHH...BOY...**

**BTW, I'll try to post the next two chapters fairly quickly, just considering that the timeline between this chapter and the next two is supposed to take place within a couple of hours of each other. I figured that you readers probably wouldn't like to wait two weeks in order to find out what happens within the space of a couple of hours for our KFP characters. So I'll probably post the next chapter sometime this weekend!**

**R&R and PM if you want. I do love those reviews :)**


	16. Equally Matched

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of its characters, locations, blah, blah, etc.**

**My OC's belong to me! Do not use unless you have my written permission!**

**Thanks for the reviews everybody, they are what inspire me to keep this story going *I give you all a hug* :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Equally Matched<strong>

"C'mon guys!" Mantis said as he led the others through the crowded building towards the stairs, "We'll have a better view from the second floor!"

Crane, Monkey, and Viper all followed the insect through the crowd and Po was about to brave his old foe when he noticed that Tigress wasn't following. He turned and looked past the gathering of people to see that she was standing next to one of the supporting columns of the building with her arms folded across her chest.

"Hey Tigress you comin?" Po asked curiously.

"I can see fine from down here Po, you go on ahead." Her eyes were set straight forward, and Po could tell that she was in deep thought. She did after all have that determined look on her face.

"You okay?" He asked as he walked up to her.

She turned towards him suddenly, "What makes you say that?"

Po shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno. You just seem kinda…" he paused for a moment to search for the right word, "tense." He finished.

Tigress's eyes lowered slightly, she wasn't sure if she should tell the panda of what she had overheard the previous night. Then again, if Shifu didn't want anyone to know about the threat on his life, then he _definitely_ wouldn't want Po to find out about it. Not to mention that if Shifu found out that anyone besides Qiang knew of what had been said, then he would know that someone had been eavesdropping. Not that she had meant to. It had just happened. She figured that she would keep this to herself, and stay vigilant for anything potentially dangerous.

Thankfully, Shifu suddenly appeared in front of the pair of them before Po could ask any more questions. The red panda undid the golden clasp holing the jade-green wrap around his body and removed it so that he wore only his simple reddish burgundy robe and the green sash around his waist. He then rolled up his Grand Master's robe in a neat bundle and handed it to Tigress to hold along with Master Oogway's staff. "If you could hold onto these for me, it would be much appreciated." He said simply.

"Master, are you sure you want to do this?" Tigress asked with a slight tone of concern, and she lowered her voice to a whisper so that only Po and Shifu could hear her. "I mean you know what happened the last time you two fought each other."

"You need not worry yourself Tigress, this is only a demonstration. It isn't like a duel to the death or anything of that nature."

"Yeah," Po agreed, "and I don't think that Master Qiang would let things get out of hand with hundreds of his own students watching don't ya think?"

Tigress gave a sigh then nodded slowly in agreement, but she was still unconvinced. She and Po watched as Shifu entered the dueling arena along with Qiang who entered from the opposite end. The students of the academy watched from the benches and balconies of the upper floors with wide, eager eyes towards the combatants as two geese came forward to each of them, delivering a Dao sword to them both. There was a ringing _shing_ as the swords were unsheathed from their casings and the two Masters stood opposite each other in ready stances.

There was complete silence from the onlookers, and the entire chamber had grown deathly still as Shifu and Qiang remained unmoving.

"The suspense is killing me!" Po whispered to Tigress, and her own eyes narrowed towards the two brothers. Suddenly as if on cue, they both shot forward at lightning speed and the ringing clash of the two swords striking each other echoed loudly though out the entire building; sending shivers down both Po's and Tigress's spines.

The two red pandas were practically nothing but white and brown blurs and the constant striking of their blades strained everyone's ears as they marveled towards the two masters.

* * *

><p><em>The blades themselves became nothing but blurs of reflective light as the duel intensified with each strike. The two brothers' swords continued to clash against each other as the duel intensified. The young Shifu never would have known that something this intense could make one so driven to go faster and faster. The cub gave out a small chuckle as he twirled his blade above his head and around his body to block and strike at his brother's attacks. He was so lost in his own excitement that he did not realize that something had gone horribly wrong until after he heard his brother cry out in pain.<em>

_ Shifu froze and the sword in his hand clattered to the ground as he gazed wide eyed towards Qiang. His elder brother was kneeling on the ground, clutching a small hand to his bleeding shoulder._

_ Qiang scowled at his younger brother, "What was that for?"_

_ "I—I'm sorry!" Shifu stammered, "I didn't mean—"_

_ "What's going on in there?"_

_ Both boys spun their heads towards the sound of their father's voice and they could clearly hear his rushed footsteps as he approached the dojo. Qiang looked back to his brother, "You're gonna get it now!" He scowled._

_ Shifu could only stand there, petrified as his father opened the door to see his eldest son bleeding on the ground, and his youngest standing above him with a horrified expression across his face. General Shao Zhuang then caught sight of the two Dao swords lying on the ground, and his steel blue eyes narrowed._

_ "What is going on in here? What happened?" He quickly made his way to Qiang who was still nursing his bleeding arm._

_ "Shifu cut me!" Qiang said as he threw a sour look towards his younger brother._

_ "What were you two doing with these swords?" Zhuang asked sternly, "Neither of you are ready for these yet!"_

_ "H—he said th—that I w—would learn better if w—we practiced with the real th—thing…" Shifu stammered as he was close to tears._

_ Zhuang turned to his eldest son, while tying a piece of linen cloth around Qiang's injury. "Is this true Qiang? Did you tell Shifu that it was alright to practice with these swords?"_

_ The cub's ears lowered and he averted his gaze from his father. "I…uh—"_

_ "That's what I thought." Zhuang frowned then turned towards his youngest. "Shifu, I want you to wait in your room until I get there. I need to have a word with your brother."_

_ Shifu nodded and quickly exited the dojo, he knew that it would be unwise to disobey his father and he quickly, but quietly made his way inside their small home and into his room. He closed the door behind him and sat himself on his bed, tearfully awaiting punishment from his father…_

* * *

><p>The swords clashed again and again as Shifu and Qiang attacked each other with matched fury. Tigress and Po stared with mouths agape. They weren't the only ones. Nearly every spectator watched in awe as the two masters continued their relentless duel.<p>

"Dang these guys are good!" Po whispered, "I mean I knew they were good before but this is just…wow!"

"Yeah, wow." Tigress nodded.

Shifu and Qiang were powerhouses of energy, each one successfully blocking, striking, and dodging attacks. They rushed at each other and the force of the impact of the blades clashing against one another pushed the combatants away from each other, causing them to skid across the ground towards the opposite ends of the dueling circle.

Qiang readjusted his grip on the hilt of his sword, eyes narrowed towards his opponent. He rushed forward, swinging his sword in a down stroke motion above Shifu's head, who managed to block it with his raised weapon. _Clang, clang, clang!_ The blades rang like deadly chimes, spinning faster and faster as the duel intensified.

As they watched, Po noticed that Tigress's entire body had gone stiff and rigid as she gazed upon the two combatants with wide eyes. She flinched ever so slightly when Po placed a reassuring paw on her shoulder. She turned towards him for just a moment.

"Don't worry Tigress," Po said encouragingly, "everything will be fine."

She didn't answer; instead she gave him a small nod of her head before tuning her attention back to the arena.

The elder of the two brothers crouched down and swung out his leg to throw Shifu off balance. The Grand Master evaded Qiang's attack by leaping into the air and doing a triple backflip before landing onto firm ground a little ways away from his brother.

Shifu took a more solid stance as he watched Qiang leap high into the air, ready to aim another blow with his sword. He jumped as well and the two masters met head on while in mid leap.

_CLANG!_

A sudden shockwave of air rippled throughout the entire building and both swords shattered to pieces upon impact. The two red pandas landed expertly on firm ground and they finished the duel by saluting each other.

There was silence for only a second when applause erupted from the audience. Po was the loudest of all of them. "WOO HOO! THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!"

Tigress shook her head at the panda but didn't say anything as Shifu made his way towards them.

"OH MY GOSH!" Po exclaimed as Tigress handed Shifu his Grand Master's robe, "THAT WAS THE MOST EPICALLY EPIC THING IN THE HISTORY OF EPICNESS!"

Both Shifu and Tigress gave the panda blank looks as if to say, '_What the heck?'_

"I have _never_ seen you fight like that!" Po added.

"Yes Master, it was quite impressive." Tigress agreed; relieved that the duel had gone so well.

Shifu readjusted the golden clasp on his left shoulder so that the jade-green cloth fit snugly around his body, "It was only a demonstration." He stated as if it were nothing, "If it had been a _real_ battle then we could have gone on much longer in my opinion."

"Whoa…" Po stared wide eyed towards his master, as Tigress finally returned the peach wood staff to Shifu.

"Now if you'll both excuse me," Shifu stated as he firmly grasped the ancient staff in his hand, "I'm going to meditate."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, Shifu would do that, LOL!**

**I'll try to post the next chapter within the next few days. But in the meantime, write me your thoughts. What has been your favorite part so far? Do you have any suspiscions? What are you hoping to see in future chapters? I hope I've been meeting up the the standards of you readers, I like to please my audience.**

**R&R and let me know if you've got any questions. Peace out! ;)**


	17. A Father's Guidance

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of its characters, locations, etc...**

**My OC's belong to me, so no stealing please.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Father's Guidance<strong>

Shifu managed to escape the throng of people once the duel had ended, and he finally exited through the main doors of the academy tower and out onto the sunlit porch. He closed the door behind him then he gave out an exhausted sigh. The elderly red panda leaned onto his staff for support as he attempted to slow his heart rate. _Haven't fought like that in a while._ He thought to himself. Sure he had battled alongside his students in Gongmen City, and he had managed to hold his own against Tai Lung for a considerable amount of time before nearly being killed, but this was different.

Shifu had been holding back all those times before now, all for the purpose of staying in control. He had learned from an early age that if one did not control their actions, then they could be faced with dire consequences. The Grand Master regained his composure before making his way down the stairs and towards the small pond that sat peacefully to the side of the training grounds. The sunlight filtered through the branches of the cherry trees, leaving uneven patches of light across the ground.

Shifu headed to the water's edge and leapt high into the air. He planted his staff firmly into the depths of the shallow pond before landing expertly on its tip. His posture instantly straightened but remained relaxed as he placed an open palm in the other. His steel blue eyes closed as the memory of his cub days continued to manifest itself in his mind's eye.

* * *

><p><em>The red panda cub's tiny hands clenched the folds of his blankets as he sat alone on his bed. His cheeks were still wet from the constant flow of tears that leaked from his eyes. How long had it been since his father told him to wait in his room? Was Qiang going to be alright? Shifu still couldn't believe what he had done, and yet he knew that he had done it. He hadn't meant to harm his brother, but it had still happened.<em>

_ Shifu felt terrible at the fact that Qiang wouldn't be able to show his progress with the sword to their father before he left for war. From what Qiang had told him, he had been especially excited to prove himself to their father, and now thanks to Shifu, his brother would never get that chance. Not any time soon anyway. The cub's ears twitched towards the sounds of approaching footsteps, and he looked up towards his father as the elder red panda entered his son's room._

_ Shifu stiffened as his father made his way across to his bed and sat down next to him. Silence came between the two of them for quite some time, and Shifu was finding the stillness to be almost unbearable. Finally, he chanced to look up at his father, "Is Qiang g-going to be o-okay?" He asked in a small, quavering voice._

_ Zhuang tilted his head down towards his youngest son and placed a hand gently on the cub's shoulder. "He won't be able to wield a sword until after his arm heals, but he should be fine."_

_ Shifu gave a small sigh of relief, grateful that his brother's injury wasn't too serious. But his eyes quickly filled up again with tears, "I'm sorry!" The cub sobbed, "I' didn't m—mean to hurt him! I—I didn't think that I could!" Between the pair of them, Shifu never would have predicted that he would manage to harm Qiang. If anything else, he naturally would have assumed that Qiang would have been able to overpower his younger sibling with little or no effort at all. _

_ "Shifu," Zhuang said in a soothing voice to calm his son, "I know you meant no harm on your brother, but now you know that you shouldn't take on something that you are clearly not ready for. A baby bird cannot leave the nest before he learns how to fly."_

_ Shifu sniffled as he looked up into his father's caring eyes._

_ "You knew that practicing with those swords was wrong Shifu," Zhuang stated, "why did you go against my wishes?"_

_ The cub lowered his eyes in shame, "Qiang wanted to practice, he wanted a sparring partner. I—we didn't think we were hurting anything."_

_ "Yes, but who knows what else could have happened. You both could have gotten seriously injured. Do you think that Qiang's injury was worth it?"_

_ Shifu shook his head, "No."_

_ "Exactly, the time will come when you will be able to master complete control over your own actions in combat; but you are still young, and your bother exercised poor judgment by allowing you to wield a blade without my consent. And you yourself shouldn't have let him pressure you into dueling with him." He reached his arm around his son's tiny shoulders, pulling him into a hug. "I want you to promise me Shifu, that you will never give in to something you feel to be wrong; no matter what anyone else says."_

_ Shifu nodded his small head, and wiped away the tears in his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'll never touch a sword ever again." The cub said, causing his father to raise a curious eyebrow._

_ "Why do you say that?"_

_ "I don't like them, or anything else that's sharp. I—I don't want to hurt someone else."_

_ Zhuang gave a small chuckle towards his son's statement. "You shouldn't worry yourself about that Shifu, not now at least. You can make that decision when you're older." He patted the fur on his cub's head and gave him a smile. "It doesn't matter to me if you become a master of the sword or the staff, if you be the best you can be, I shall always be proud of you."_

_ Shifu gave a wide smile to his father, his eyes completely dry of tears._

* * *

><p>The steel blue eyes of the elderly red panda opened as his childhood memory faded into the deep recesses of his mind. He took a deep cleansing breath of the cherry scented air before closing his eyes once more; a small smile etched itself on his face. <em>Thank you father…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, short chapter, I know. But I here we get a look at what Zhuang was like back in the day of Shifu's childhood. I felt it necessary to finish up the cubby memory. Not to mention that cub Shifu is soooooo adorable!**

**Let me know what you think, I do love those reviews!**

**I'll see you all next time. :)**


	18. Abandonment and Betrayal

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of its characters, locations, etc.**

**Thanks everybody for the reviews, I've already said this but I love to read them! They make me really happy! :)**

**Cong means 'Intelligent' in Chinese. He belongs to me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Abandonment and Betrayal<strong>

_I hate just sitting here_, the mountain cat thought to himself as he sat on top of the less than comfortable wooden plank that served as a crude bed. Not that he could do much else, the chains around his ankles prevented him from even reaching the door of his cell. And it wasn't like his neighbor was much company. All he had seen the old raccoon do was sleep, cough, and sleep some more. _Wonder why he hasn't died already from the stench of this place._

The feline then reached a paw up towards his right eye. It was still swollen from his earlier fight with the tiger warrior, but already the swelling was beginning to go down. Hopefully he would have full use of both his eyes within the coming week. And once his fellows came to rescue him and their other imprisoned comrades, he would pay a personal visit to the south china tiger who had landed him in this place.

The door to the prison chamber suddenly opened and a hulking rhino guard made his way towards the two occupied cells. "Dinner." He stated in a low voice and placed a small bowl of brownish colored mush in front of the mountain cat's cell before kicking it through the bars towards the feline. He then proceeded to doing the same thing as he kicked another bowl inside the cell of the raccoon. The rhino grunted and headed out the door without saying another word.

The Shadow Dragon warrior reached a paw forward to pick up the wooden bowl, but one sniff of the contents therein nearly made him retch. "Ugh!" He then tossed the bowl aside, and it clattered to the ground, spilling the disgusting gunk across the floor of the cell next to him.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you."

The feline turned his head towards the old raccoon in the cell next to his own. "If what you say is true, then I'm going to be out of here in a day or so. I'd rather go a few days without food than eat that filth."

The old raccoon rolled his eyes, apparently annoyed by the cat's stubbornness. He then began to remove the multiple shaggy blankets from around his body and he hopped down from his bed. The mountain cat's good eye widened at the sight of the old man. On top of his already filthy clothing and matted fur, he looked completely emaciated. He appeared to be nothing but fur and bone, nearly having a skeletal appearance. And the rags he wore for clothing didn't make him look any more appealing, he might as well have been the living dead.

He walked slowly towards his dinner on the floor and reached down a thin arm to pick up the bowl. Once he had it within his grasp, he headed back for the bed and sat himself down, placing the bowl in his lap. The mountain cat continued to stare at the elderly raccoon; if he hadn't already been in prison, he might have felt sorry for the old man. He watched as the raccoon balanced the bowl in his right hand and lifted the brim of the bowl to his lips.

"How can you eat that?" The feline asked, practically revolted that the raccoon would even consider doing so. But then again, he did look like he had been half starved.

"When you've been here as long as I have, you can't really be picky on what they give you…or when they give it to you." He slurped at the mash and scowled, nearly gaging on the fowl substance as he forced it down his own throat.

"How long have you been in here?" The mountain cat asked.

The old man forced down another swallow of the mash before answering. "Too long." He sighed.

"What did you do?"

"Are you going to let me eat in peace?" The raccoon asked as his brown eyes narrowed towards the mountain cat.

"Alright, alright, don't be so snippy."

Silence came between the two of them for quite some time, and the only sound that could be heard was the slurping noises the old raccoon made whenever he took another sip of his dinner. The mountain cat simply stared at the opposite wall in front of him, tracing the cracks in the stone with his good eye.

"What's your name boy?" The raccoon asked once he finally had finished his meal, and the feline turned towards him curiously.

"I'm hardly a boy anymore." The mountain cat retorted. "Why do you want to know?" He asked suspiciously.

The raccoon shrugged his right shoulder, "You seem familiar to me…have we met before?"

"I think I would have remembered meeting someone like you." The mountain cat smirked, and folded his arms. This old one was completely senile.

"True…but then again," he paused for a moment, "you never know."

The mountain cat rolled his eye and was silent for the longest time before he turned his head back towards the raccoon, "Its Cong."

"Good name," the old man replied, "strong name."

They could suddenly hear the sounds of approaching footsteps from the corridor beyond the door, as a rhino unlatched it. Cong's good eye widened as a large black wolf with ice-blue eyes followed the rhino inside the chamber.

"Master Shì xiě!" Cong exclaimed and he bowed submissively towards his superior. "I knew you would come!"

The black clothed wolf simply narrowed his eyes towards the mountain cat. He stood unmoving with his arms folded across his chest. Cong could clearly see many of the other Shadow Dragons escaping through the corridor behind Shì xiě, and when the wolf made no further attempts to free the chained feline, Cong gave him a puzzling look. "Master…are we not getting out of here?"

Shì xiě smirked, "_We_ are," he gestured to the escapees with a paw, "_you_ aren't."

"What?" Cong asked in disbelief.

"You will remain here for your treachery." Shì xiě's cold voice rattled with the slight hint of a deep growl.

"Treachery!" Cong exclaimed and he quickly rose to his feet. "What treachery have I committed?"

"You failed to comply with The Master's direct orders: to watch the road and report to him what you saw."

"That's exactly what I did!" Cong shouted in defense, "I gave him my report that the Grand Master and Master Tigress were on their way and that they would be arriving on time!"

"But you failed to give him a full report as to who they were traveling with!" The black wolf glared at the mountain cat, baring his sharp teeth. "You failed to report that not only were the other members of the Furious Five traveling with the Grand Master, but also the Dragon Warrior himself!" He howled with rage towards the feline who visibly shrank at his words.

"But I—I didn't know who they were," Cong was practically shaking in his fur, "I—I never would have guessed that all of them would depart from the Valley of Peace. I thought that the Grand Master would have left them to protect the valley in case of danger. I did not recognize them as to who they were."

Shì xiě's icy blue stare shot though the feline as he spoke in a deadly tone, "Because of your poor report, we had insufficient numbers to take them on! We would have easily overpowered the Grand Master and Master Tigress, had they traveled to the city alone! But thanks to you, we will now have to delay our plans! And you know how much The Master _hates_ to delay!"

Cong's large brown ears lowered in shame, how could he have been so foolish as to overlook something like that?

"The Master has banished you from the Shadow Dragons, and he feels that serving life in this cell is an adequate punishment for you." The black wolf turned and started heading for the door. "Personally, I think it would be easier to just kill you."

"Of course _you_ would think that." Said a frail voice.

Shì xiě turned suddenly towards the raccoon's cell and a sneer stretched across his face as he gazed upon the old man. "Still alive I see?"

"Barely." The elderly raccoon's brown eyes narrowed towards the towering wolf before him.

Shì xiě gave a small chuckle before turning towards the guard. He reached into a small pouch strapped around his waist and pulled a small gold nugget from within its depths. Walking up to the rhino guard, he dropped the nugget into the rhino's open hoof. "Just like your father," Shì xiě stated, tilting his head towards the stunned mountain cat, "he failed to follow orders, and look how he ended up."

Cong lifted his gaze upwards at the mention of his father, and he watched as Shì xiě made his way out of the chamber and disappeared around the corner; closely followed by the rhino guard who seemed to be more interested in the golden nugget than anything else. Silence quickly followed and Cong found himself sitting on the cold stone floor, staring unbelieving towards the locked door he had hoped would be his escape. He had been left for dead in this dreary cell, abandoned by those whom he had sworn his allegiance. He sat completely still, only taking in shallow breaths. He wasn't quite sure how to feel, he felt completely devoid of emotion. His good eye continued to stay locked on the door in front of him, and he was completely unaware that in the cell next to him, the elderly raccoon watched him with vigilant, resolute eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well? What do you readers think of these OC's so far? What roles do you think they will both play? It is a mystery! Oooooooooooooooooohhhh!**

**Wow, Shì xiě is a real jerk, and did he just bribe that guard?**

**R&R and PM me please!**

**See ya next time!**


	19. Practice Makes Perfect

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of its characters, locations, etc. I'm just a die-hard fan!**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Practice Makes Perfect<strong>

The morning sun was barely peaking over the overhanging mountains above the city of Shuǐ de yáolán. The pinkish light of the dawn filtered through the branches of nearby trees, and stained the clouds above with its rose colored glow. Six warriors trained amongst the tall grasses that swayed in the light breeze. They had brought along with them a few wooden training dummies similar to those at the Jade Palace that were held in place by sand bags.

"Like this Mantis?" Po rapidly touched five different points on the wooden neck and chest of a training dummy. He had been practicing different nerve strikes with the Five all morning, and already there had been several incidents. Monkey's left leg kept twitching because of a misplaced strike from Viper, and Mantis was currently releasing Crane from a chi hold dealt by Tigress.

Once Crane could properly fold his wings to his sides, Mantis turned towards Po. "Do it again, I didn't see it the first time."

Po nodded then faced the wooden dummy again. He thrust his paw forward, and just like the first time, rapidly jabbed his fingers at one point on the dummy's neck and four different points across its hard chest. Despite what Shifu and Mantis had said about waiting, Po had been insistent on learning the dangerous technique known as the Touch of Death. The dummy wobbled slightly from Po's attack, but did nothing else.

"Wrong!" Mantis announced as he hopped onto Po's shoulder. "That guy would have been totally dead if he were real."

"What am I doing wrong?" Po asked defensively. He had been practicing the Touch of Death for nearly an hour, and he seemed to be going nowhere with it. "I've studied the scroll that Shifu gave us, and I've been doing everything you told me to do; 'Start with the nerve in the neck to freeze your opponent. Then hit at the abdomen, go counter clockwise, and hit at the center' I get it!" Po said, slightly put out.

Mantis hopped to the ground in front of the dummy, "I was just gonna say that you need to pick up the pace. When it comes to the Touch of Death, you gotta be fast." He then turned to face the wooden foe, "It's all about timing," he jumped up and delivered a swift kick to the dummy's neck, "and precision!" Mantis then jabbed at the four different points across the wooden figure's front.

_ Thump, thump, thump, thump!_

The insect landed back on the ground as the dummy teetered backwards and hit the ground with a hollow thud.

By this time, the other members of the Furious Five were standing on either side of Po as they watched Mantis's display. Po's green eyes went wide with awe. "Do that again! I think I blinked!"

"You're practicing the Touch of Death?"

The six Kung Fu warriors turned to see Master Qiang making his way towards them.

"Even I am not that bold." He gave a small chuckle, similar to how Shifu usually sounded when he was amused.

"Yeah, well Shifu told me I should probably wait until I've mastered the other techniques first," Po rubbed the back of his head with his paw, "but it's such an awesome move, I can't wait!"

"Well if you feel that you're ready for it, then nothing should be holding you back." Qiang answered, "Forgive me if I've interrupted, please continue with your training."

Po and the Five nodded and bowed to Qiang and they continued to spar.

"Mantis, are you absolutely positive that you can do nothing to stop this twitching in my leg?" Monkey asked as he gave said leg a rub. "It's driving me crazy!"

"Sorry buddy, it'll be doing that for a few hours. Don't worry, it'll die down."

The primate gave a glare towards Viper who in turn mouthed the word, _'Sorry.'_

Tigress and Crane prepared themselves against each other with ready stances. "I'll get you this time Tigress." Crane taunted as he balanced on one leg with his wings spread wide apart on either side of him.

"You wish." Tigress smirked and instantly they began exchanging blows and strikes at each other. Tigress weaved and dodged between Cranes attacks as he advanced towards her. She did a backflip, using one of the dummies as a cover and she slammed at it hard, making it spin out of control towards the avian. Crane's almond yellow eyes narrowed beneath his rice hat and he aimed a solid kick to the dummy, shattering it to pieces. He rushed forward, managing to hit a nerve in her left arm and causing it to go limp. Tigress growled slightly, but kept her composure as she returned the gesture to Crane, causing one of his wings to go limp as well.

"Impressive." Qiang said as he watched them, and they stopped for a moment in their training.

"Thank you Master Qiang." Crane said.

"Do you know how to get out of it?" Qiang asked. "The chi hold I mean."

"Um…" Both Crane and Tigress eyed each other questioningly. "Not really," Crane answered, "Mantis has been helping us out with that."

Qiang chuckled and walked up to the pair of them. "As long as you have control of any part of your body, you can always break free of a nerve attack. You just need to know where to hit." The red panda then jabbed at two points on both Tigress and Crane's shoulders and they both instantly regained movement in their limbs. "Keep practicing, you'll get it."

"Thank you Master Qiang." Tigress and Crane acknowledged before giving a small bow to the diminutive figure before them.

Qiang nodded in response, but kept his eyes fixed on Tigress as if he were trying to make sense of something. Tigress herself noticed this, and once again she found his gaze to be somewhat unnerving, but she hid her discomfort by eyeing him with her own look of puzzlement. "Is something wrong Master Qiang?" She asked.

The elderly red panda shook his head, "Forgive me if I stare Master Tigress, but you just remind me of someone that I knew a long time ago. The resemblance is…quite surprising."

Tigress raised a brow, "And who was that?"

Qiang's ears lowered slightly, "She was the daughter of one of my best friends…" His voice trailed off as if talking about it grieved him. "Of course she has been long gone for many years."

"Oh." Silence came between the pair of them for a moment when Tigress looked towards him, "Master Qiang, may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Well," Tigress wasn't sure how to ask the question that had been hanging on her mind ever since the moment when Zeng had delivered Qiang's letter to her. "Why did you send me the message?" Tigress asked, trying her best not to sound accusing, "You could have just contacted Shifu about the invitation."

Qiang shrugged his shoulders, "Well I didn't think that Shifu would take my invitation seriously if he had been the only one I had contacted. I thought that I would be able to convince him to come if you were aware of it…besides," Qiang gave her a small smile, "You are his adoptive daughter after all, so that makes us family. Even if Shifu wasn't going to make the trip himself, at least you would be able to if you had so desired."

_Not really_, Tigress inwardly thought to herself.

They were suddenly interrupted by the sounds of porcelain bowls lightly hitting against each other, and everyone turned towards Mr. Ping who was making his way towards them with the noodle cart in tow. "Good morning everybody!" The goose said cheerfully.

"Morning Mr. Ping."

"Hey dad!" Po gave the goose a smile, turning his back on the wooden dummy he had been practicing on. "Are you heading into town?"

"Yes, I am." Mr. Ping said to them as he stopped in front of them. "I need to go rent a booth so I can set up for the festivities."

"But dad, they don't start for four more days." Po said. "You don't have to worry about that now."

Mr. Ping shook his head, "Better to be prepared early, than wait until the last minute." He gave a wink towards Po and began pushing the cart towards the gates leading to the inner city. "I'll expect to see all of you once the festivities start, I'll be staying at the inn."

"Oh, okay." Po waved to the departing goose, "See ya later dad!"

It was in that moment when Shifu and Xue were making their way towards the six warriors and Qiang. "I hope everyone slept well last night?" Shifu asked as he stopped next to his brother.

"Yes Master." His students answered.

Shifu gave a nod, "Xue here has invited us to his home for the afternoon where we'll be meeting an old friend of ours." Shifu made a small gesture between himself and Qiang.

The elder of the two brothers nodded, "Yes, I'm sure she'll be quite ecstatic to see you all, but unfortunately, you'll have to go on without me."

"You're not coming?" Viper asked.

Qiang shook his head, "I have other business to attend to at the south wall. There's been a report of a breakout from the prison, and I must investigate."

Shifu tilted his head curiously towards his elder brother, "I was unaware of this Qiang. When did this happen?"

"Sometime last night I believe, but I only received word of it fifteen minutes ago."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Po asked.

"You need not worry yourselves I've got it under control. I'll only be overseeing the security down there. Nothing too dangerous." He gave a small chuckle. "Give my regards to Mei when you see her Shifu."

The Grand Master nodded in response and watched as Qiang turned on his heels and headed out of the training grounds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmmmm, I wonder who Qiang was talking about. Oooooooohhhhhh...'tis another mystery!**

**R&R and PM me if you'd like.**

**See you guys next time.**


	20. Acquainted

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of its characters, locations, etc.**

**My OC's belong to me, so no stealing!**

**Wow! Over 100 reviews! YEY! I feel like I have reached a milestone on this site! :D *Throws confetti in the air and calls my reviewers to join me in celebration* I would like to thank each and every one of you readers who took the time to review this fic, it makes me so happy to know that there are people out there that appreciate my story, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!**

**NEW CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Acquainted<strong>

Cong's good eye fluttered open as the morning light filtered in through the bars of the window above his head. He gave a cat's yawn before rolling onto his belly and letting his arm fall from the bed, his claws barely scraping the ground. Finally he pushed himself up into a sitting position and planted his feet firmly on the cold, stone ground. He lifted a paw to rub at his sore neck. _Might take a while for me to get used to this darned bed_, he thought. Sleeping hadn't exactly come easy to him for the past couple of nights, especially with this sorry excuse for a bed.

He turned his head towards the cell next to his own, and his good eye widened with surprise towards his neighbor. The old raccoon was upside down, perfectly balanced on his right hand in what looked like to be a meditative stance. He was straight as a board, his eyes were closed, and Cong could clearly hear the sounds of his slow and steady breathing.

The mountain cat hadn't expected this from the old man, and he stared completely dumbfounded towards him before finally asking; "What are you doing?"

The raccoon popped an eye open to look at Cong, "Morning meditation."

"You do this every morning?"

"Yes." He closed his eye.

"Why?"

"It keeps me sane." The old man answered simply.

Cong had to resist the urge to laugh. As far as he was concerned, the old man had lost his mind years ago. "Who meditates while they're upside down?" He asked, slightly amused.

"My master use to do this all the time," the raccoon answered, "only he balanced on his neck while perched on top of a thin stick."

"And who was your master?"

"Grand Master Oogway."

Cong raised an eye brow in surprise, "Hold on a minute; Oogway was your master?"

"Mmm hmm."

"But that means that you're a Kung Fu warrior!" Cong exclaimed.

"Yep."

"Then what are you doing in here?" Cong asked, completely bewildered at the raccoon's statement. "Did you become a thief?"

"Nope."

"Did you kill anyone?"

"I've killed many during the later years of the Great Mongolian War."

"You went to war?" Cong exclaimed.

"I was one of the top lieutenants under General Zhuang and later under General Feng until the end of the war, yes."

"Alright, let me repeat myself: what are you doing here? How can a lieutenant in the Chinese army end up in a prison cell?" Cong asked, "You must have done something that landed you in this place."

The elderly raccoon's arm bent slightly before he pushed off from the ground, did a triple flip in the air, and landed with expert precision on the stone floor. Cong never would have guessed that the old man could be so agile, especially in such a weakened state. The raccoon took a few deep breaths before opening his brown eyes and turning towards the mountain cat. Cong was surprised to see that the old man's face looked completely sullen with what looked like to be a mix between remorse and betrayal. "The only crime I ever committed was being in the wrong place at the wrong time…"

Cong watched as the raccoon's face contorted into a scowl before he promptly turned away and headed for his bed. He buried himself beneath his filthy blankets literally seconds before a massive rhinoceros unlocked the heavy wooden door and headed into the chamber.

"Breakfast." He stated before proceeding to handing them their own bowls of mash by kicking them between the bars of each of their cells. The rhino then gave a huff through his nose and lumbered out the door.

Cong eyed his bowl of mash with disgust, but his stomach rumbled as he hadn't eaten for a couple of days. He grudgingly sat on the ground and picked up the bowl in his paws, nearly gaging towards the fowl stench of the stuff. He watched from the corner of his eye as the old raccoon made his way to his own bowl. The chains on his ankles rattled against the ground as he slowly made his way towards his bowl, scooped it up with one hand, and returned to his sitting position atop his bed.

The mountain cat returned his attention to his own bowl and plugged his nose as he brought the brim of the bowl to his lips. He slurped at the chunky mash and despite the fact that his nose was plugged, his eyes began to water as a result of the fowl flavor that assaulted his taste buds. He coughed, nearly choking on the stuff and he pounded his fist against his chest to clear his throat. "Are they trying to poison us or something?" Cong exclaimed angrily as he set the bowl down on the ground and pushed it as far away from him as he could. He had lost his appetite.

The raccoon scowled as he swallowed the bitter taste of his own serving of food before answering, "They've been feeding me this stuff for years, I highly doubt it's poisoned."

"Tastes like it though." Cong scowled.

"No argument there." The raccoon agreed and took another slurp of his food.

After many minutes of silence between them, he finally stood from his bed and placed his empty bowl beyond the bars of his cell. Cong half expected him to hop back onto his bed and go to sleep, but he was surprised once the old man sat down in lotus position next to him on the floor with only the bars as a barrier between them. Cong eyed the raccoon suspiciously as he settled himself beside the mountain cat.

"So," the raccoon began, "What do the Shadow Dragons have against Master Oogway?"

"Huh?"

"I heard Shì xiě saying yesterday that your little group tried to ambush him and his students."

Cong looked towards the raccoon with a disbelieving look, was he serious? "Master Oogway wasn't there."

"He's the Grand Master, of course he was there."

"No, I mean that he isn't the Grand Master anymore." Cong answered.

The raccoon's brown eyes widened with shock and he went silent for several moments before asking, "What?"

"He died almost two years ago." Cong stated, completely bewildered that the old man didn't know. Oogway had been quite famous throughout all of China, _everyone_ knew of his passing. The mountain cat watched nervously as the raccoon's face saddened with the news. "How is it that you've only just found out?" Cong asked.

"I don't exactly have much contact with the outside world," the raccoon answered in a somewhat disheartened tone, "I'm lucky enough to hear rumors from the guards as they walk past my cell."

"Oh." Cong became silent; waiting for the old man to do something other than stare at the ground. Finally he turned his attention back towards the mountain cat.

"So who is the Grand Master that Shì xiě was referring to?"

"Grand Master Shifu."

The old man's eyes widened yet again, but with surprise more than shock. A small smile crept onto his lips, "So, Shifu stepped up; I wouldn't have expected anything less from him. He's a good man."

"I suppose you and him are pals?" Cong asked.

"Good friends yes, practically brothers."

"Humph." Cong rolled his eyes at the raccoon's statement, clearly unconvinced as he folded his arms across his chest. "Some brother if he's left you to rot in this dungeon."

"He doesn't know I'm here," the old man stated, and Cong looked at him with questioning eyes, "and I'm quite sure that if he did know, he would break me out the moment he found out. He, like everyone else I know, believes me to be dead."

Cong was silent for the longest time before asking, "Who are you?"

The old man gave a small chuckle before his brown eyes made contact with Cong's good green eye. "My name has little meaning for me these days." He paused as he watched the mountain cat eye him expectantly. The elderly raccoon gave a tired sigh before extending his small hand through the bars towards Cong. "But, you may call me Rui."

Cong reached his paw forward and shook the old man's small hand. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Taps fingers against the table in deep thought* "_Rui_...where have I heard that name before?"**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I can guarantee that the next chapter will freak you all out! (Not in a bad way, it will be the awesome kind of freaking out) So keep reading and reviewing. Now that school is nearly over for me, I might be able to post more chapters more frequently...but we'll see.**

**See you all next time!**


	21. Proof in a Box

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of its characters, locations, etc. They belong to Dream Works.**

**I only claim my OC's and I must say that there will be quite a few introduced in this chapter:**

**Lady Mei (Beautifu Plum)**

**Lady Anmíng (Peaceful clarity)**

**Yun (Melody)**

**Ming (Shining/Tomorrow)**

**Lady Hua (Flower)**

**Lord Kuò (Vast)**

**Jìn (Ember)-I only own the name, not the character. (You'll see what I mean)**

* * *

><p><strong>Proof in a Box<strong>

Po and the Furious Five followed Master Shifu and Xue down one of the many crowded streets of the city of Shuǐ de yáolán. Despite the threat of bandits beyond the city walls, the city was buzzing with activity as the citizens prepared for the upcoming festival. Flags and lanterns were being hung from nearby windows and above the city streets. Multiple booths were selling kites, masks, fireworks, and costumes for the event, and scores of people were rushing about to make purchases.

The Kung Fu Warriors gazed in wonder at the sight before them; they had never seen a place as lively as this. And to top it off there were dozens and dozens of different species here. There were wolves, pigs, gorillas, gazelles, bunnies, geese, ducks, sheep, foxes, badgers, and raccoons. They even caught sight of some red panda's going about their daily business.

"I've never seen a more diverse place before in my life," Crane said, "it's fascinating."

"Yeah," Monkey added, "No doubt that people from all over China have come here because of the gold mining."

"I like this place!" Mantis exclaimed, "Wonder why we haven't come here before."

"Yeah, we're definitely coming here again." Po agreed.

A group of laughing children suddenly rushed past the six students and a small red panda cub accidently bumped into Po's large belly, causing the child to land flat on his tail, "Oof!"

"Watch it there." Po smiled and reached out a paw to help the cub back to his feet. The boy was so tiny that he could have easily fit inside Po's open palm.

"Sorry mister!"

"Nah, it's okay, you better get going; your friends are getting away."

The cub nodded then ran after his friends; it was only after the children were out of earshot when Viper gave a delightful sigh, "Aww, they're so adorable!" She exclaimed, "Can you imagine Master Shifu at that age?"

Their eyes widened at Viper's statement and they all stole a glance towards their master, who was in the middle of a conversation with Xue. Just the thought of a cub Shifu baffled their minds.

"I don't see it." Po answered. They all continued their journey down the crowded street when Po finally asked, "So who is this Lady Mei we're seeing again?"

Tigress rolled her eyes, "Weren't you listening Po?"

"You know me," Po stated, "sometimes the things that Shifu says go in one ear and out the other."

'Ugh…" Tigress sighed and shook her head before continuing. "She is Master Xue's mother, and the widow of Master Rui."

"Oh…right." Po answered, slightly embarrassed.

"Po, you're an expert on everything that revolves around Kung Fu fandom; why is it that you don't know about Lady Mei?" Monkey asked.

"I wouldn't say expert," Po answered, "it's not like any scrolls go into detail about their families."

"Po," Viper said, "what exactly happened to Master Rui?"

The panda lifted his paws and wiggled his fingers, "No one knows wooooo…" he said with a spooky tone in his voice. The other members of the Five gave him odd looks.

"No, really Po, what happened to him? This isn't a joke." Crane said.

"I'm not joking," Po stated, "No one really knows what happened to him. He went off to go fight against some bandits, and he was never heard from again."

"Yeesh!" Mantis exclaimed, "talk about creepy."

"It's one of the great Kung Fu mysteries…" Po added in a low spooky voice.

They finally were able to break from the crowded street as they made their way towards a two story building. It was simple, but had a certain elegance to it. Multi colored orchids grew along the small pathway to the front door and a humble garden sat peacefully to the left side of the house. "Now I want all of you to be on your best behavior," Shifu stated to his students, but he seemed to be eyeing Po in particular, "Lady Mei is a dear friend of mine, and I would like you all to treat her with the respect that she deserves."

"Yes Master Shifu." They all answered.

Their attention was suddenly drawn to the front porch where two little raccoons played with their toys. The girls were quite young from what they could tell. The eldest, seven years old perhaps, wore a yellow dress embroidered with purple flowers at the ends of her sleeves. The youngest, probably around three years of age wore a lime-green dress with golden trimmings. They both turned towards the approaching guests and their eyes widened with joy upon seeing their father.

"Baba!" The girls shouted and ran towards Xue. He smiled and scooped them both up into his arms, giving them a hug.

"How are my two favorite girls?" Xue smiled towards his daughters.

The older of the two girls spoke first, "Okay!"

Xue then set the girls back on solid ground and turned towards the others. "These are my daughters; Yun," He patted the eldest on the head with his hand, "And—" But the little three year old had vanished from her father's side and was now standing in front of Po. The tiny girl stared wide eyed up at him then pointed with her tiny black finger, "Toy big!" She exclaimed in a tiny, high-pitched voice.

"Huh?" Po gave the child a confused look.

"Ming, that's not very nice." Xue firmly stated to his youngest daughter, but the little raccoon continued to stare at Po and then to each member of the Five.

"Toys all big!" The toddler said excitedly before leaping onto Po's belly. She spread her arms as far as she could as if to give him a hug.

Po couldn't help but smile at the little girl, but he felt a twinge of embarrassment as he heard the suppressed giggles of his comrades from behind; even Shifu gave a small chuckle towards the child's display.

"Forgive me Dragon Warrior Po," Xue said as he detached Ming from the panda's belly, "she must think you are all larger versions of her toys." It was then that Po and the Five stole a glance towards the toys that lay scattered across the porch. The six wooden figures were just like the ones that Po had in his room back at the noodle shop.

"Thank goodness they don't have one of me." Shifu chuckled, while his students frowned at his statement.

"Just you wait Master Shifu." Po said with a sly smile on his face. "One of these days you'll be part of the collection too."

Shifu rolled his eyes and followed Xue inside the house. Once the door had closed behind them, Po turned towards the others, "I mean c'mon," he stated, "he'd make a great stuffed animal with that fluffy tail of his."

"I heard that!" Shifu called from beyond the door. "And for that little comment Po, you will have a special training session with me once we get back to the academy!"

"Busted!" Monkey and Mantis laughed towards Po, who seemed to visibly shrink at Shifu's words. They all started to head inside the house when Tigress felt a tug on her leg. She looked down to see that Yun had grabbed onto her with her tiny hands.

"Um..." The girl said shyly.

"What is it little one?" Tigress asked softly as she knelt down to the little raccoon's level. She knew how easily intimidated children could be when they were facing a taller individual. Tigress figured that it would be easier to relate with the child if she were at her level, and not towering over her.

Yun bit her lip and her wide brown eyes stared towards Tigress. "Will you…um."

"Yes?" Tigress smiled.

"Will you teach me some Kung Fu moves?" Yun asked. "My baba has taught me some things, but you're my favorite of the Furious Five." By this time, little Ming had grabbed onto the feline's stripped tail, and Tigress couldn't help but smile towards the pair of them.

"Of course, I'd love to teach you."

"When?" Yun asked excitedly.

"Well, I can give you a little instruction right now if you'd like."

"Oh! Yes please!" The little raccoon hopped up and down excitedly.

Tigress turned towards Po who had been waiting for her. "I'll be in in a minute." She said.

"Okay." Po smiled and headed inside. He was instantly met by the scent of lilacs, as there was a vase of them sitting on a nearby shelf. He followed his fellow comrades down the narrow hallway and into the main living area. There was a beautiful ornate rug that covered the bamboo floor, along with extravagant carvings along the walls. There were several chairs lined with soft pillows that sat surrounding a large fireplace, but considering the warm weather outside, it wasn't being used.

Two raccoons sat next to each other on the far end of the room. One was an elderly woman with a pair of glasses that sat upon the brim of her nose. She wore a purple silk dress with silver trimmings and an equally silver wrap around her waist. Her face was greying with age, but her honey colored eyes looked towards all of them with satisfied joy.

"My dear Shifu." She said once the Grand Master had made his way towards her, "It has been too long." She stood up from her chair and bowed respectfully to the elderly red panda, who smiled and returned the gesture.

"Too long indeed Mei, it is good to see you again."

"And these must be your students." Lady Mei gazed towards Po and the four members of the Five. "The Furious Five I presume?"

"Well actually," Crane stated, "Po here is the Dragon Warrior."

"Then where is the fifth member of the group?" Lady Mei asked.

Po thumbed towards the front door, "She's a little occupied with your granddaughters at the moment, she won't be long."

The second raccoon gave a small laugh, "Of course, they do love to hear stories about the greatest heroes of China." She stated. The younger woman wore a dress of midnight blue embroidered with silver butterflies. In her hands she held two knitting needles and was obviously knitting together a tiny green sock. Po and the others suddenly realized why, once they noticed her growing belly, indicating that she was pregnant. And from what they could tell it was clearly obvious that she was expecting the baby fairly soon.

"And this must be Lady Anmíng, Master Xue's wife." Shifu bowed towards the expecting mother. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Anmíng nodded her head towards him, and Xue went to her side, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek. He then gestured towards the empty chairs, inviting their guests to sit and make themselves comfortable.

"So tell me Shifu," Mei addressed the red panda, "how has it been at the Jade Palace?"

"Fairly well, but I must say that my students have found it rather boring in recent days." Shifu gave a smirk towards his students.

Mei gave a small laugh, "Of course, no doubt itching for some action."

"Indeed."

"Well, as you've all been informed," Anmíng stated as she continued her knitting, "we've been having a bit of a bandit problem of our own. Of course there's no telling when they'll leave."

Viper nodded, "Let us hope that they will retreat soon."

Mei stood up from her chair, "Allow me to get the tea; I believe it is ready now." The elderly raccoon then headed through the kitchen door on the opposite end of the room.

Po arched his neck to look at the many paintings and unique objects that either hung from the walls or stood on the overhanging shelves. He could see a rather old looking sword that was suspended above the mantel piece of the fire place, and he noticed that the nearby window had painted glass, and there was a nice little window bench right beneath it. "Nice place you got here." He said.

"Why thank you Dragon Warrior." Xue said with a smile. "Master Qiang has been quite generous to our family since my father's passing. They were good friends in their youth and he took it upon himself to watch out for myself and my mother in the days since, we owe much to him."

"Where is Master Qiang now?" Anmíng asked, "Wasn't he coming today?"

"He's gone off to investigate a potential weak spot in the city's defenses along the south wall." Shifu stated, "But he asked us to send his regards."

They could all hear the sound of the front door opening and closing accompanied by the sounds of Tigress's footsteps approaching through the hall way.

"In here Tigress!" Mantis called.

Tigress entered the room, just as Mei was coming in from the kitchen. The elderly raccoon held a tea tray precariously with one hand while a teapot was grasped in the other. Tigress gave the woman a concerned look, worried that she was carrying too much than she could handle.

"Excuse me ma'am," Tigress stated, "do you need help with that?"

Mei didn't even look up towards Tigress; she was using nearly all of her concentration to keep the tea cups from falling from the tray, "Yes that would be nice!"

Tigress instantly grasped the tray and the tea pot from Lady Mei, using her Kung Fu skills to keep the tea cups perfectly balanced.

"Thank you my dear," Mei gazed up towards Tigress, "Thank—" The old raccoon froze where she stood, her body suddenly tense and rigid as she gaped towards the feline. Her honey colored eyes were wide with both shock and disbelief.

"Mother, is everything alright?" Xue asked upon seeing the look of near terror on Mei's face.

Mei continued to stare at Tigress, and the others exchanged troubled looks. "Mei?" Shifu's eyes narrowed.

Finally Mei pointed a shaky finger towards Tigress, "Y—you're not supposed to be h—here! You—you're dead!"

Tigress gave the elderly raccoon a puzzling look, "I'm—"

"HUA!" Mei shrieked before her legs gave out beneath her.

"Mother!"

"Mei!" Both Shifu and Xue rushed forward, barely catching the elderly raccoon before she hit the ground. The others hurried forward as well, all standing around the unconscious Lady Mei. "She's fainted!" Shifu stated as he and Xue gently eased Mei to the floor.

"What the heck just happened?" Mantis exclaimed as he perched on Monkey's shoulder.

"Something must have frightened her!" Anmíng answered.

"But what?" Po asked as he rubbed the back of his head in confusion. Everyone then looked towards Tigress, who was still holding the tea tray and the tea pot. She looked towards all of them suddenly.

"What are you all looking at me for?" She asked defensively. "All I did was offer her my assistance!"

Mantis shrugged his stick-like shoulders, "Well she did kinda freak out when she saw you."

"So you're blaming this on me?" Tigress glared towards the insect.

"No one is blaming anyone!" Shifu firmly stated before turning to Xue, "Let's get her to the window bench." The two masters gently lifted Lady Mei off the ground and successfully transferred her to the nearby window bench. Shifu draped his jade-green Grand Master's robe over her like a blanket while Xue carefully placed a pillow beneath his mother's head. "She needs rest." Shifu stated.

"I'll repeat my earlier question: what the heck just happened?" Mantis said.

Crane shook his head, "I think the better question would be is: what did Lady Mei mean?"

"Like?" Monkey asked.

Crane turned towards Tigress, "She called you Hua."

"Hua? Who is Hua?" Po asked, clearly confused.

Shifu turned towards Xue, "Do you know what your mother meant by that?"

Xue gave them all a troubling look, and his brown eyes narrowed with uncertainty. "Hua was the daughter of General Feng."

"Was?" Viper asked.

"Their whole family was killed in a skirmish when their home was attacked by Shadow Dragons, my mother worked for them in their household but thankfully, she wasn't there when it happened."

At the mention of the Shadow Dragons, Shifu's grip tightened on his staff, and his eyes narrowed.

"Shadow Dragons?" Po stated, "The bandits that were known for their legendary stealth, espionage, and assassinations? But I thought they had died out years ago."

"They did," Xue stated, "but apparently, some escaped the great purge. There are even some speculations that they are the very assassins that attacked you upon your arrival to the city."

Po and the Five exchanged nervous looks. They hadn't realized that the Shadow Dragons had been the ones behind the earlier attack. The Shadow Dragons had been well known in China for their plundering's, mass murders of innocent people, and many other crimes that caused the Emperor himself to finally act against them. He sent his armies far and wide across China to flush them out, and finally they were found. And in one swift attack, the Emperor ordered their extermination. Po shuddered at the thought that some of them may have survived the onslaught.

"But why did Lady Mei call Tigress by that name?" Crane asked.

Xue shook his head. "I'm not sure. I myself only met General Feng's family on only a few occasions, but my mother worked for them on a daily basis. Perhaps she could spread a little more light on the situation once she wakes up."

"Speaking of which…" Monkey pointed towards Lady Mei who was beginning to stir.

Anmíng stood up from her chair, using the arm rest as a hold to keep herself steady. "I'm going to check up on the girls, make sure that they're not getting into any trouble." She placed a gentle hand on her husband's shoulder, "Call me if you need anything." She then made her way out of the room and out the front door.

Xue placed a hand on Mei's forehead, "Mother, are you alright?"

The elderly raccoon gave a small sigh before answering, "I…must have blacked out for a moment."

"You had us worried." Shifu added.

Mei opened her eyes and gave a pained chuckle, "I could have sworn that I saw something…"

Shifu gave a silent signal with his hand towards Tigress and she instantly took a few steps behind Po so that Mei would not see her.

"Mei," Shifu stated, "What exactly is it that you saw?"

Xue helped his mother into a sitting position by placing more pillows behind her. Mei readjusted her glasses before speaking. "It must be my old age," she answered grimly, "I'm finally starting to lose it!"

"I don't think that's the problem." Shifu assured her. "What did you see?"

Mei wrapped her arms around her shoulders as if she were cold. "I—I thought I saw Lady Hua, General Feng's daughter."

"This Lady Hua," Shifu said, "can you tell us more about her?"

"Well," she hesitated, "I was under her employment about twenty-eight years ago. She and her whole family were massacred by Shadow Dragons." Tears suddenly sprang to her eyes and she quickly hid her face behind her small hands. Xue sat down next to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her. He looked towards the other Kung Fu Warriors.

"The night of the murder of General Feng's family was the night that my father disappeared." He stated, and everyone gave each other concerned looks. "A messenger had brought word to my father of the danger. He sent for reinforcements from the academy but he went on ahead to see if he could help. By the time Master Qiang arrived at General Feng's home with reinforcements, the mansion was already in flames, the entire household slaughtered, and my father was never heard from again."

Silence followed, and the only sound that could be heard was Lady Mei's muffled sobs. No one seemed to want to talk; even Mantis and Monkey didn't dare speak. Po twiddled his thumbs as the silence dragged on and even Shifu was beginning to feel uncomfortable in the stillness. Tigress herself couldn't handle the suspense; she walked slowly from behind Po and knelt down beside the window bench where Mei was still sitting.

Po, Shifu, and the other members of the Five waited with baited breath, hoping that Lady Mei wouldn't go into another panic attack. Tigress placed her paw gently atop the elderly raccoon's lap, causing Mei to look up at her. She took a sudden intake of breath and shut her eyes tightly. "You're a ghost Hua—you're not real!"

"I _am_ real, Lady Mei," Tigress stated softly, "but I'm not Hua."

Mei opened her eyes and turned her gaze cautiously towards Tigress. She looked into the south china tiger's fiery amber eyes with their red cores, and her own eyes began to study the feline before her. "But, you look just like her." She reached a small black hand forward and touched Tigress lightly on her cheek. "You even have her eyes…"

"I'm sorry, but my name is Tigress, you must have me mistaken for someone else." Tigress reassured her as she coaxed Mei's hand down to her lap. But Mei continued to stare at her, completely bewildered.

"H—How old are you Tigress?" Mei asked.

Tigress stiffened slightly at the realization of what Mei was asking, "I am…twenty-eight..."

The other Kung Fu Warriors gave each other surprised looks and Viper gave a small gasp. Mei had just said herself that the murder of General Feng's family had occurred twenty-eight years previous.

Mei's honey colored eyes widened with shock, "It couldn't be…" She immediately sprang to her feet, surprising everyone that she could move that fast. The elderly raccoon placed both hands on either side of Tigress's face as she examined her. "It couldn't be!" Mei said again before looking Tigress square in the eyes. "Little Jìn!"

"What?" Everyone else said at once. And Mei's earlier despair had suddenly turned around into sheer joy.

"I don't believe it!" She exclaimed happily with tears in her eyes, "I don't believe it! You're alive!" Mei then wrapped her tiny arms around Tigress's neck, giving her a hug.

Tigress on the other hand was completely bewildered by Mei's statement, "But my name is Tigress!" She looked towards her master and fellow comrades, but they looked just as dumbfounded as Tigress felt. Even Crane's beak had fallen open out of sheer shock.

"Well," Po stated as he scratched the top of his head, "this is certainly unexpected."

"Way to state the obvious Po." Mantis added.

Mei released Tigress then cupped her face between her tiny black hands, "Oh, you've grown up beautifully; you look just like your mother!"

At this statement, Tigress backed away so that she was no longer within the elderly raccoon's reach. "How would you know anything about me?"

"It was my job to know about you! I was your nanny!"

"What?" Everyone stated again.

"My brain!" Po exclaimed as he placed his paws on either side of his head, "Too much information at one time!"

"Everyone _please_ BE QUIET!" Shifu's voice echoed throughout the spacious living area and everyone immediately went silent. "Ahem." Shifu composed himself before addressing them. "I believe it would be best if we figure this out calmly, and without any further interruptions." He eyed Po, Monkey, and Mantis in particular. "Now, Mei, are you certain that Tigress is indeed who you say she is?"

"If you need proof, I have it right here!" The elderly raccoon slid herself off of the window bench and made her way towards a large wardrobe just to the side of the window. She opened it up and pulled from it a small ornate wooden box that was lined with golden trimmings. She placed it atop the cushioned window bench, and everyone gathered around as she carefully opened it. Inside were two small bundles of silken cloth. Mei gently lifted one from the box and began to carefully unwrap it. "Qiang managed to salvage these from the fire when General Feng's mansion had been destroyed; he believed that I should hold onto them for safe keeping." She finally un-wrapped the final fold of cloth to reveal a small woolen blanket, or what was left of it anyway. Most of its edges had been charred by fire, and the blue dye in the fabric had faded with age. Mei lifted it carefully into her small hands before offering it to Tigress. "I made this blanket for you myself when you were born."

Tigress wasn't sure if she should touch the fragile piece of knitted fabric, but with an encouraging nod from her comrades, she allowed Mei to place the tattered blanket in her paws. The feline carefully rubbed the fabric between her thumb and forefinger; she couldn't help but think that she had felt its gentle touch before.

"And if that doesn't convince you then this definitely will!" Mei reached into the box to pick up the second bundle. It seemed more solid than the first bundle had been. She un-wrapped it carefully before revealing a picture frame beneath the silk covering. The once polished surface of the wooden frame had been scorched by flames, but the painting inside had only suffered minor damage towards exposure to the fire. Mei took the blanket from Tigress and placed the painting in her grasp, and everyone crowded around to get a good look at it.

It was an image of two tigers, one male, and one female. Everyone gave a collective gasp upon seeing the female south china tiger. She looked _exactly_ like Tigress, even the eyes. The two felines in the painting were holding each other in a loving embrace, gazing down upon the tiny bundle of fur in the female's arms. Tigress squinted, trying to see past the damaged painting towards the cub. Her amber eyes widened, "It—It's…me…"

"Yes, you are Jìn." Mei stated with a smile. "Daughter of Lord Kuò, and Lady Hua."

Shifu eyed his daughter very carefully. There was no doubt in his mind that it was Tigress depicted in the painting with her birth parents. But he wasn't sure how she was taking the news of their demise. He wasn't the only one; Po and the other members of the Furious Five were watching her anxiously, awaiting her reaction to this revelation. Tigress simply gazed towards the painting, almost not wanting to believe it; and yet here was the proof staring her right in the face.

All she had ever known before Shifu's arrival was the orphanage. She had no memory of her birth family, and she had always wondered why they had left her there, why they didn't want her. During her isolation at Bao Gu Orphanage, she had thought that her parents had seen her as a monster, like everyone else had, that's why they had abandoned her. But this painting was telling her a completely different story. From the looks on their faces, her parents looked towards her with nothing less than pure love. And yet she had still ended up in that orphanage. If what Lady Mei had said was the truth, then Tigress's family was dead; all of them.

Tigress could feel a sudden twinge of pain in her gut as if someone had stabbed her with a knife. Her arms began to shake, and her breathing came in and out in short gasps. Po placed a comforting paw on her shoulder, knowing exactly how she felt. He himself had recently learned of the fate of his own village and his parents when Lord Shen had invaded their home, killing them all off, all for the sake of preventing a prophecy from coming true.

"Tigress, I—"

But she shoved his paw away and placed the painting back down on the bench. "I—I have to go." She started her way for the door, only for it to be blocked by Shifu.

"Please don't go Tigress." The diminutive master looked up towards her with deep concern etched on his face. He wanted to help her get through this, but he was still trying to figure out what he could say to put her mind at ease.

"Yes Tigress," Viper stated, "you should stay here with us."

Tigress only shook her head, "I need some time to myself…I—I need some time to think." And with that, Tigress pushed past Shifu and headed down the narrow corridor towards the front door.

"Tigress, wait!" Po called out and he jogged down the hallway just as Tigress slipped out of the door. The panda ran forward and pushed it open, making his way onto the front porch where Yun and Ming were still playing with their toys. Shifu and the other members of the Five filed out behind Po, but there was no sign of the distressed tiger anywhere.

"Is everything alright?" Anmíng asked as she sat on a rocking chair on the porch with her knitting needles. "I thought I heard shouting in there, is something wrong?"

Shifu gave a worried sigh before answering, "I wish I could tell you my Lady." He closed his steel blue eyes and shook his head, wondering how they were going to make it through this mess, "I wish I could tell you…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: By far, the LONGEST chapter I have written! Hope you all liked! Sooooo...did this chapter freak you all out? Because if it didn't then I have failed miserably as an author!**

**The stakes are getting higher! Poor Tigress... :(**

**Anyway, I've gotten a ton of reviews and I am really happy about it, but I've been getting a lot of "This story is amazing!" or "This is great, keep it up!" or "This is my favorite story!" Thanks you guys, I'm honored, but could you reviewers elaborate a little more? Tell me why you like this story, tell me your favorite part in each chapter, tell me what you're hoping to see in future chapters. The one-liner reviews are nice, but they kind of leave me hanging, wondering what particular elements of this story that you readers find interesting. **

**I would like to know what you guys like in this story so that I can add more of it into future chapters. I do love thorough reviews!**

**See ya'll next time!**


	22. Assurance

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of its characters, locations, blah, blah. Their respective owners are the people who work for Dream Works Animaiton.**

**I own my OC's and nothing else.**

**Thanks every one for the reviews, they make me really happy. :D**

***And just a little side note, I'm pretty sure that we all have been watching the new KUNG FU PANDA: LEGENDS OF AWESOMENESS show. Let me say right now that I will not be reffering to those episodes in ANY way. I've been watching it for the sake of the humor and for a chance to watch my favorite characters to be involved in new adventures and with new characters, but I personally will not be considering it as official KFP Canon. Sorry to you LOA fans out there, but there have been several instances within the series that I've found just plain ridiculous, not to mention that the original KFP characters have been OOC on several occasions, and I've found it somewhat disturbing at times.**

**If you want to know where I'm coming from, I suggest to you readers to take a look at FFcrazy15's "Legends of WHAT?" here on FanFiction. There are several issues with the show that Crazy brings up that I totally agree with.**

**Anyway, hope you all like this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Assurance<strong>

Qiang lifted a small hand towards his squinted eye to give it a rub. Since his injury long ago, it had been giving him trouble; mostly by twitching without warning for minutes at a time. It was fairly annoying, especially if his attention was already focused on something else.

Once the twitching in his left eye subsided, the elderly red panda turned his attention back to the map that sat atop the small wooden table in front of him. The mapped out image of the city was covered in red X's, each one coinciding with each reported attack from the Shadow Dragons. None had yet entered the city, but the surrounding farmlands were constantly under the threat of attack; and already many of them had been destroyed.

Qiang's ears twitched towards the sounds of approaching footsteps from outside the small tent he stood alone in, and a voice sounded from beyond the cloth entryway.

"Permission to enter Sir." A low, gruff voice sounded from outside.

"Granted." Qiang answered. His gaze lifted from the map towards a boar soldier as he stepped inside the tent.

"Sir," the boar gave a respectful bow, "Grand Master Shifu seeks an audience with you; he is waiting just outside."

Qiang lifted an eyebrow questioningly, _I thought he was off visiting Mei_, he thought to himself. "Of course, show him in." Qiang answered, and he proceeded to rolling up the map as the boar held the doorway open to allow Shifu entrance. Qiang turned to place the map with a group of others. "Honestly Shifu," he said without looking towards his brother, "you're the Grand Master of Kung Fu; next time you can just walk in." He opened a small box to place the map inside.

"Some might consider that to be rude to come in unannounced." Shifu answered from behind.

Qiang gave an amused chuckle, "After all the grief I put you through during our youth, I believe that you deserve _some_ payback." He closed the box and locked it with a small key which he returned to his pocket inside his brown vest. Finally, he turned to face his younger brother, but was surprised to see a troubled look upon Shifu's face. Qiang tilted his head slightly, "Shifu, are you alright?"

The Grand Master gave a small nod, "I am fine."

"How was your meeting with Mei and her family?"

"It…could have gone better." Shifu's ears lowered and he seemed to be grasping onto Oogway's staff for support.

"What happened?" Qiang asked.

"I will tell you, but first," Shifu lifted his gaze towards his brother, "I need to ask you something."

Qiang nodded in response, eyeing Shifu questioningly.

Shifu took a deep breath before continuing, "At the time of Rui's disappearance, I only heard of the incident through Mei's letter to me. As you know, I was unable to attend the farewell ceremony in his honor because Tai Lung had fallen ill with the fever. I had to stay at the Jade Palace until he recovered."

"Yes, of course." Qiang nodded.

Shifu paused before continuing, "I would like to hear your account of what happened that night."

Qiang exhaled heavily through his nose; a clear sign to Shifu that this was something he really didn't want to delve into. "Why do you want to know from me?" He asked with a slight edge in his voice. "Practically every citizen of this city would be able to give you an adequate answer."

"I understand why it pains you Qiang. Rui was my friend too, but please," Shifu urged as gently as he could, "I need to know. You were there, you saw what happened."

"I wish I hadn't." Qiang scowled slightly, "It's not a night I wish to remember."

There was a long pause of silence that came between them as Shifu waited patiently for Qiang's answer.

"It was during the Winter Festival," Qiang finally stated, "I had been overseeing a potential construction site for the academy tower. Rui had invited me to join his family in the festivities, but I had turned down the offer." He paused and gave a small sigh. "I only wish now that I had joined them; I could have helped him sooner." Qiang's ears were now practically flat against his small head in shame. "Once I received word that General Feng's home had been attacked, and that Rui had gone on ahead to aid him, I gathered as many soldiers as I possibly could. We rushed to Feng's home, but we were too late…"

Shifu listened intently, his grip on his staff tightening with each word Qiang uttered.

"The mansion was in flames, carnage was everywhere; both of Shadow Dragons, and victims. All consisting of Feng's servants and family members. I myself ran into the burning building in a futile attempt to locate Rui or any survivors, and I nearly lost my own life." Qiang lifted a small hand to touch at the vertical scar that ran down his left eye. "Part of the roof collapsed on top of me, but thankfully one of my men managed to get me out before I was buried alive."

"And there was no sign of Rui? Nothing at all?" Shifu asked.

"Never found his body in the wreckage."

"What of General Feng's family?"

"We found what was left of them, but they had died long before the fire had nearly consumed them." There was another long pause between the two brothers before Shifu finally spoke.

"Mei told me that General Feng's granddaughter went missing as well."

Qiang gave a small nod, "Unfortunately we never found her either, and you know as well as I that Shadow Dragons never take prisoners; I doubt they would have bothered themselves in taking her." He bowed his head in remorse, "Poor little thing…she was only six months old. Never got the chance to live…"

Shifu could feel his own heart pounding against his chest. "Mei says otherwise."

"Oh really?" Qiang said, folding his arms disbelievingly, "And how can she prove that?"

"She already has." Shifu answered firmly.

Qiang's injured eye suddenly widened along with the other in surprise, "Excuse me?"

Shifu then elaborated on the earlier events of that day. Their arrival at Lady Mei's home, Mei's initial panic attack upon seeing Tigress, and finally the revelation of her true identity. Qiang listened intently, never interrupting or breaking eye contact with Shifu until after he had finished. The elder of the two brothers leaned against the small table for support, apparently overcome with the news. "Little Jìn…alive?"

Shifu nodded his head in response, "It was a shock to the rest of us as well." He added.

"I thought she looked familiar. But…how is it possible?" Qiang asked, "How did she survive? Does she know?"

"She has no memory of the event, and I can only imagine what she herself must be going through right now." Shifu's own heart ached at the thought.

"But the fact that a descendant of Feng still lives…" Qiang suddenly looked up towards Shifu with a smile on his face, "This is joyous news!" He exclaimed, "I must have a talk with her." Qiang started his way for the tent door.

"Hold on there." Shifu blocked his path, "We don't want to rush into this."

"But Shifu—"

"This is still new for her." Shifu interrupted, "I'd rather not have you overwhelm her further; especially now." He kept his tone firm but lenient. "She's only just learned of the slaughter of her birth family and she will need time for it to sink in. She didn't take the news well once Mei revealed to her who she really was. We need to be gentle with her; take it slow."

Qiang thought on this for a moment before nodding in agreement, "Of course, you're right Shifu. My excitement got the better of me." He gave a sigh and folded his small arms across his chest. "How are you handling it? You are her adoptive father after all."

Shifu's ears lowered, and he shifted his weight to alleviate the pain in his bad hip. "Of all the scenarios that could have landed her in that orphanage, _this_ is the one I was least expecting." He answered, "I myself am appalled by it, but that doesn't compare to how useless I feel right now. Her spirit has been crushed and I honestly don't know what I can do or say to help it heal."

Qiang placed a reassuring hand atop the golden clasp that sat upon his younger brother's shoulder, "Don't worry, you'll find a way. Of that I have no doubt."

"For her sake, I really hope so…"

"Where is she now?" Qiang asked.

Shifu grasped Oogway's staff with both hands to steady himself, "My students are currently in the process of locating her."

* * *

><p>Viper slithered her way through the town square; her blue-tinted eyes scanned the crowd, desperately searching for any signs of her sister in arms. The serpent stretched herself as tall as she could but could hardly focus on anything through the hustle and bustle of the crowded streets.<p>

"Viper!"

She looked up to see Monkey swinging his way towards her through the overhanging flags above her head. "Did you find her?" Viper called up to the primate.

He landed on the cobble-stoned ground next to her shaking his head, "Nope."

"Not a whisker or stripe in sight." Mantis said upon hopping on Monkey's shoulder.

"Hey guys!" The three of them turned towards Po as the panda made his way towards them. "Anything yet?"

"Nothing." They answered.

"Shoot." Po's shoulders sagged slightly as the four of them shared similar looks of defeat across their faces.

"Where could she have gone?" Monkey asked, "She's as much of a stranger to this city as we are."

"Yeah, it isn't like she has a favorite spot to go to or anything." Mantis added. His stick-like legs twitched with anticipation.

"We can't give up you guys." Viper firmly stated, "We'll just have to keep looking until we find her."

"But this city is huge!" Po exclaimed, "She could be anywhere!"

"Well stop complaining, and start looking!" Mantis hopped to the ground amongst them, "I'll check the south side."

"Good," Viper nodded, "I'll go east; Monkey, you go west, and Po—"

"North it is!" Po finished and gave a thumb's up. "But where's Crane?"

"He is our eyes in the sky." Viper answered. "He'll contact any one of us if he spots her before we do."

"What about Master Shifu?"

"He went to go talk with Master Qiang at the south wall; I'll see if he wants to join up in the search while I'm over there." Mantis answered.

The four of them then split up, each one heading for their designated part of the city. Po made his way northward. The sheer numbers of people in the crowded streets were making it quite difficult for the panda to get through without bumping into anyone. _Sheesh!_ Po thought. _This place may be a bit too crowded!_ How was he going to find Tigress in this mess?_ Okay, if I were an emotionally distressed tiger, where would I go?_ He knew for certain that he wouldn't want to be bothered, and he'd want some quiet. So he figured that Tigress was nowhere near any crowds. "So where would a quiet place be around here?" Po mumbled under his breath.

"Po!"

The panda looked up to see Crane coming in for a landing. The avian lighted down atop the overhanging roof above Po's head.

"I found her!" Crane announced, "She's not too far from here!"

"Great! Lead the way buddy!"

Crane nodded and took to the air with Po following him from the ground_. A rickshaw would definitely come in handy right about now._ Po thought to himself as Crane led him to the northern borders of the city. The throngs of people soon became sparser and less congested as Po neared the city walls, and he realized why once he passed the final house and found himself standing on the outskirts of an immense graveyard.

"Oh snap…" Po shifted nervously on his feet as Crane landed next to him. He pointed his wing towards the graveyard.

"She's in there." Crane said, "I'll go get the others."

"But—"

"But what?" Crane lifted a feathery brow beneath his rice hat.

Po pointed a tentative finger towards the graveyard, "There are dead people in there…" He whispered.

"Yeah, that's what graveyards are for." Crane answered, slightly annoyed. "See if you can—"

"But graveyards are haunted!" Po said worriedly, "There're ghosts, and zombies that lay in wait to attack you from behind so they can eat your brains!" Po placed his arms protectively around his own head, "They're not getting my brains!"

"Ugh…" Crane was grateful that no one else was around. Po could be extremely embarrassing at times, and this was definitely one of those moments. "Po, when have you _ever_ seen a ghost or a zombie?"

"Uh…well—"

"Exactly." Crane answered, somewhat put out, "They're just a fantasy; they don't exist."

Po lowered his arms and twiddled his fingers, "Are you sure?"

"Don't believe _everything_ that Mantis tells you." Crane gave his wings a small flap as he readied himself for takeoff. "See if you can talk to her, I'll go get the others." He then took to the air.

Once Crane was air born, Po shouted up to him, "If I get eaten by zombies, I'm gonna haunt you and tell you 'I told you so!'"

As soon as Crane had disappeared from his sight, Po turned his attention to the countless tombstones that littered the immense field that lay before him. "Ancestors, don't eat me…" He stated as he cautiously made his way into the graveyard. It was unnaturally silent, and Po was already starting to miss the noise of the crowded streets he had left behind. His feet shuffled against the grass as he continued forward. _You sure picked a heck of a spot to go to Tigress_, Po thought.

Finally, he came upon a large tomb. The black marble that it was made from glistened in the noonday sun, and Po could clearly see the names of Tigress's birth family etched into the door of the tomb. He slowed his pace once he caught sight of Tigress sitting on the steps leading up to the final resting place of her long lost family. Her striped arms were folded tight across her chest, and her tail was tucked beneath her legs in a position of self-pity.

Her fiery amber eyes with their red cores stared off into the distance at nothing in particular, and Po could feel his heart sink. He had never seen Tigress look so vulnerable before, and it worried him. He cautiously made his way up the stairs towards her, not exactly sure how she would react towards him being there. He sat down a little ways on the same step she was on, but gave her some space. She almost seemed to be completely unaware of his presence; she didn't even make eye contact with him.

Po hated the silence as it dragged between them, and the fact that they were sitting in the middle of a graveyard, surrounded by dead people wasn't doing anything to calm his nerves. He turned his head to face her, not quite sure on what he should say. "Tigress—"

"How did you do it Po?" Tigress asked simply. Her voice was nearly toneless with no hint of emotion.

"What do you mean?" Po raised a brow questioningly.

Tigress rubbed her paws over her arms as if she were cold. "How were you able to cope with it? When you found out about your family and what happened to them. How were you able to handle it?"

Po looked towards the feline with surprise. Tigress had _never_ asked for his advice before, it had always been the other way around. She was his idol, his hero. She was strong, independent, and fearless; everything that he himself wanted to become. And here she was, practically curled up in a ball of depression and looking to him of all people for comfort. He edged himself closer to where she sat.

"It wasn't easy." Po admitted, "I mean, when I first became aware of it after that first battle at the Musician's Village, I really didn't know what to think at first. I didn't know who I could talk to. My dad didn't know, nor did anyone else, that's why I kinda jumped at the chance to know the truth once I realized that Shen had been there." Po rubbed a paw against the back of his neck. "Looking back on it now, I realize that it wasn't the brightest idea."

"But how did you finally come to terms with it?" Tigress asked, turning to face him. "You managed to find inner peace despite what had happened to your village; you lost so much."

Po shrugged his shoulders, "Well, the thing that helped me was that I let go."

"How?" Tigress asked, her eyes desperately searching Po for the answer.

"I guess I stopped thinking about what I had lost, and focused more on what I had gained. Sure, I'm still sad for what happened, but I've moved on; I haven't let the knowledge of that night define me or who I am now."

Tigress listened intently at Po's words as he continued, "I mean, take a look at yourself Tigress, I know that what Lady Mei said about your family must have been hard to take in, but look where you are now." Po gave her a small smile, "You are Master Tigress! Leader of the Furious Five! You were adopted by the most renowned Kung Fu Master of this century! You've emerged victorious in more battles than I've ever been in, and you survived an encounter with Tai Lung _and_ Shen's cannon at point blank! You're the most amazingly skilled person I know!"

Tigress didn't speak up immediately. Instead she turned her gaze towards the stone step beneath her feet. "You…really think that?"

"You bet I do!" Po smiled and placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Same thing goes for us!"

Po and Tigress looked up towards the sound of Monkey's voice to see the other members of the Five and Shifu making their way towards them. They all gathered round with reassuring smiles on all their faces. Shifu sat himself down next to Tigress, placing a small hand atop her large paw. "I know Mei's earlier revelation was hard to hear, but you should know that we're here for you."

"Yeah totally!" Mantis piped up, and everyone gave nods of agreement.

"We're a family, and families stay together, no matter what." Viper stated as she coiled up in front of Tigress who was using nearly all of her willpower not to tear up.

"Thank you everyone."

"That's what we're here for!" Po exclaimed, "Group hug!" The panda spread his arms apart to catch everyone into said hug, but before he knew what had happened, he suddenly found himself on the ground at the bottom of the steps. "What the—"

"Not on your life Po!" Tigress called down to him with a small smirk across her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: "Aww, Po. You are so sweet! I'll give you a hug! " *Hugs* **

***Po hugs back***

**"Po...ACK...Can't...Breathe!"**

**"Sorry Fyre, I'm a hugger! You're just so little!"**

**"Are you making fun of my height?"**

**"No, no! I...uh, was just commenting on how petite you are."**

**"It's genetic!"**

**(Yeah, I'm one of those short people LOL!)**

**R&R and PM me. See ya next time!**


	23. Cong's Defender

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of its characters, locations, etc. I only claim my OC's, so no stealing please.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, they mean a lot!**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cong's Defender<strong>

"So let me get this straight," Rui said once Cong had finished getting the raccoon up to date with the outside world, "Tai Lung is not the Dragon Warrior as Shifu had originally hoped, the true Dragon Warrior is a panda who defeated Tai Lung with the use of the Wuxi Finger Hold, he, along with the Furious Five are the greatest heroes in all of China, and they just defeated Lord Shen before he was able to conquer the country with an explosive weapon you call a cannon?"

Cong nodded, "That pretty much sums it up."

"My goodness!" Rui ran a small hand through the matted grey fur atop his head. "Talk about a news flash!"

Cong gave a chuckle. When he had first met the old man, he seemed at first quite senile. But he soon came to find that Rui, despite his dirty and gruff appearance, was quite sane after all.

Rui suddenly gave an involuntary shudder as he went into a fit of coughing. He lifted his right hand to cover his mouth in an attempt to stifle it.

"Are you alright?" Cong asked, as the raccoon started to breathe normally again.

"It's nothing." Rui answered roughly.

The mountain cat's ears suddenly perked towards the sounds of approaching footsteps, and he and Rui quickly returned to their beds. Cong sat down on the wooden plank bed while Rui buried himself beneath the rags of his bed as if he were already asleep.

The sounds of a lock unlatching met both their ears, and three enormous rhinos lumbered through the wooden door as it swung open. Two of them were obviously armed guards, but the third was dressed not in armor, but in a loose pair of pants and an equally loose shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows. He wore an apron around his enormous middle which was stained in various places with smears, spills, and burns. His large hands grasped the handles of a large pot that was filled with the same sickly mash the prisoners were expected to eat, but Cong still had no appetite for it.

"Here to poison us some more?" Cong mocked as the cook placed the pot onto the stone floor.

He huffed angrily through his nose. "Heard you don't like my cooking," the rhino said grudgingly, "do you know how much sweat and tears I've gone through to make this stuff for you ungrateful prisoners?"

Cong gave a small chuckle, "Why? Are those some of the ingredients you used? No wonder it smells rancid."

Rui gave a small cough, as if to tell the mountain cat to silence himself.

The cook glared towards Cong, "Get this door open!" He bellowed towards the guards, and they came forward with the keys to the mountain cat's cell. Cong retreated to a back corner, crouching himself into a defensive stance as they entered. He hissed, swiping his claws at the guards as they tried to grab a hold of him.

"Leave the boy alone." Rui said, and the three rhinoceroses turned their attention towards the raccoon in the next cell.

"Well what do you know," one of the guards exclaimed, "it speaks!"

"Stay out of this old man if you know what's good for ya." The Cook said as the second guard roughly seized Cong by the scruff of his neck.

"Let go!" Cong protested as the guard forced him to his knees, while the first guard held tight onto Cong's arms.

The cook placed the mash-filled pot in front of the struggling mountain cat, a smirk creeping across his wrinkled face. "You need to learn how things work around here kid." He then grabbed a fist full of fur on Cong's head and plunged him head first into the pot. Cong struggled against the three rhinos holding him down as he tried to breathe. His ears hadn't submerged in the sickly substance, and he could clearly hear their combined laughter as they held him in place.

Cong took a sudden intake of breath as his head was pulled from the pot, his face dripping wet with the contents of the container. He coughed and was in mid-breath when his head was dunked once again into the mash.

"Stop it!" Rui's voice resonated in Cong's ears.

"Shut up old man!" The cook bellowed.

Cong was beginning to feel light headed; he could taste the fowl substance in his mouth as he desperately struggled to free himself.

"You're killing him!" Rui shouted, "I said leave him alone!"

Cong was now fighting to stay conscious as his head began to buzz with distortion. His body started to relax, and his shoulders sagged beneath the combined weight of the two guards and the cook who continued to hold his head down.

Suddenly there was a shout of panic and he could feel himself being released. He slumped to the ground in a heap with his face covered in mash. He coughed the disgusting substance from his lungs and replenished them with life giving air. Angry shouts and garbled gasping sounds met his ears and he lifted a shaky paw to wipe his eyes clean; only then did he sit up and see what was transpiring at the opposite side of his cell.

He gazed with wide eyes towards the cook grasping at a chain that was tightening around his neck. The rhino was being held up against the bars as Rui pulled at the chain from behind. The elderly raccoon was perched half way up the bars of his cell, using the leverage of the chain that was looped around the rhino's neck as a firm holding. Cong watched in amazement as Rui held tightly onto the chain with one arm while pressing his feet against the bars to his cell. He must have tossed his chain around the rhino's neck through the bars and pulled him off of Cong before he had drowned.

The cook struggled to free himself, desperate to breathe while the two guards fumbled with the keys to the Raccoon's cell.

"I told you to leave the boy alone!" Rui shouted into the cook's ear, an angry glare in his brown eyes, "And I _hate_ to be ignored!"

The guards finally managed to find the right key and they unlocked Rui's cell. They both rushed towards the raccoon with weapons raised.

"Rui!" Cong shouted in warning, but too late. The first guard raised his sword above his head, bringing the hilt down swiftly across the raccoon's skull. Rui instantly lost his grip on the chain, and both he and the cook fell to the ground. The cook gave a short gasp while rubbing a hand over his sore throat, while the guards stood above the incapacitated raccoon who struggled to stand. The first guard instantly placed his large foot on top of the elderly raccoon's tiny chest, pressing him hard against the ground.

"You're just full of surprises today aren't ya?" The guard taunted the wounded raccoon beneath his foot.

"Get off him!" Cong hissed.

"We should kill him." The second guard said to the first, completely ignoring the mountain cat.

The first guard glowered down towards Rui with his sword pressed beneath the old man's chin. "No, we have our orders." He answered before aiming a kick towards the raccoon. There was a hollow _clang_ as Rui slammed hard against the bars bordering Cong's cell, and he fell to the ground in a heap.

Cong immediately rushed forward towards the unconscious raccoon to check over any injuries the old man had sustained.

The cook dragged the pot of mash out of the pen as the two guards locked up both cells.

Cong reached his paws through the bars to turn Rui onto his side. He immediately placed his paw atop the bloodied gash on the raccoon's head where the hilt of the rhino's sword had struck him.

"That'll teach you both to think twice before messing with us!" One of the guards shouted over his shoulder before locking the chamber door behind him.

Cong glared in their direction before turning his attention back to Rui who was beginning to stir. Thankfully Rui was small enough for Cong to pull him through the bars into his own cell. He lifted the small animal into his arms before carefully placing him on top of his own bed. The mountain cat reached towards the seam of his long sleeve and gave a swift pull, ripping the sleeve clean off his arm. He then proceeded to wrapping the black cloth around Rui's head, careful to be as gentle as he possibly could with the elderly raccoon.

Cong had just finished tying the makeshift bandage in place when he saw something that he hadn't noticed before. He lifted the tattered half-cloak that draped around Rui's shoulders to find that his left arm was in a sling that strapped tightly across his chest. Cong eyed the crude sling curiously when Rui's eyes began to flutter open. The raccoon gave a small moan and lifted his tiny hand to touch his head. Cong grasped Rui's hand and coaxed it back down.

"Rui, are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

Rui blinked a couple of times, trying to regain his focus. He took a few deep breaths before finally turning to face Cong. He looked curiously towards the mountain cat before saying, "Clean that mess off your face boy before it dries and stays like that."

Cong gave a sigh of relief and lifted a paw to wipe the mash from his face. He then helped Rui into a sitting position atop the bed and knelt down in front of him.

"Ugh…," Rui sighed as he lifted his hand to his head, "…haven't had a headache like this for a while."

"They could have killed you!" Cong said as if he were scolding a child for making a foolish decision. "You're no match against those brutes in your current state!"

Rui shot him a glare, "Well it's not like I was going to stand by and let them kill you either!"

Cong instantly went silent. He did not speak or make eye contact with the raccoon for quite some time, not sure of what to say next. "You—you saved my life…why did you do that?"

"I think the better question is; why wouldn't I?"

"But, I'm a Shadow Dragon," Cong stated, "I thought you wouldn't care."

"You _were_ a Shadow Dragon," Rui corrected, "and I don't think that anyone should be tortured like that. Those brutes have no honor if they like to torment a chained prisoner three to one."

"Is that how your arm was broken?" Cong asked; gesturing with a claw towards Rui's injured arm.

Rui diverted his eyes from the young mountain cat, "No," he answered in a low voice, "I've had no use of this arm since before I arrived here.

Cong's eyes widened at the raccoon's statement, "How is that possible?" There was no way that a limb could be broken for that long.

"'Flail limb' is what they call it." Rui answered, "Basically my arm was injured to the point where I now have no use of it. I can't move it, or feel anything from the shoulder down. It has become a dead weight on me."

"You've had that for as long as you've been in prison?" Cong asked, astonished.

Rui nodded.

"Rui…" Cong looked straight into the raccoon's brown eyes, "how long have you been in this cell?"

The elderly raccoon gazed down to the ground and his stubby black ears lowered flat against his bandaged head. When he spoke, it was as if all his years were beating him down with each word that he spoke. "If I've been able to keep an adequate count, which I have," Rui said, "then I've been in this prison for twenty-eight years…"

"Twenty-eight years!" Cong exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Don't act so surprised." Rui stated, "I mean you've just had to tell me of what's been going on during the past twenty years alone."

"Well, yeah, but still!" Cong then went silent for a moment as he eyed Rui's arm, "Who did that to you?"

The old man gave a tired sigh, "You should know him; he was here just yesterday, freeing the other Shadow Dragons."

"Shì xiě did this to you?" Cong asked, "Why?"

"Does he need a reason?" Rui got himself down off of Cong's bed, staggering slightly before slowly making his way towards his cell, "Besides, it's not a day I wish to remember…"

"Uh—"

But before Cong could stop him, Rui had squeezed himself between the bars and into his own cell. The raccoon then trudged across the stone ground, climbed onto his bed, and rested his aching head atop the pile of rags that sat on top.

Cong just watched the old man in silence before sitting onto his own bed. He sat there, staring at the ground in silence before turning his head towards Rui, "Thank you for saving my life."

Rui gave a small cough before answering, "You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Way to go Rui, you teach them who is boss! He so totally would if he weren't chained up.**

**Well? What do you readers think of these two OC's so far? What role do you think they will play? How do you think Rui got locked up in the first place? *Waves hand in the air to use the Jedi mind trick on you* You will tell me your thoughts...**

**R&R and PM me if you'd like. See ya next time!**


	24. Questions

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of its characters, locations, etc. I only claim my OC's**

**So I've gotten a few reviews that bring up the whole Po/Tigress relationship thing, and let me start by saying that this fic is _not_ a romance. I'm not against the whole Ti/Po luvy duvy stuff, but that doesn't mean that I support it. There are very few fics here on this site that make their love relationship believable (You guys know who you are, I've PM'd you several times) and other times it is just plane ridiculous. Sorry but unless I see the whole Po/Ti happening on the silver screen (the tv series does not count) then I'm not going to write about it. Same thing goes for all of the other KFP pairings here on FanFiction.**

**Most of the Po/Tigress interactions in this fic are friendship based and they kind of have a brotherly sister relationship. No romance.**

**Besides, there are so many Po/Ti romance fics here that frankly, is enough to last anyone for a lifetime. I don't see the need for me to personally add another one since its already been done over 268 times. (Yes, I looked it up)**

**Anyway, now that I'm done ranting, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Questions<strong>

Po peeked his head into the kitchen of the academy tower, scanning the room briefly before coming to the conclusion that Tigress wasn't there. "Sheesh! Where is she?" He left the kitchen, walked through the indoor training arena, and finally made his way out of the large double doors of the academy tower. Once he was outside, he made his way down the stairs and walked past the many young students that were sparing in the courtyard before heading towards the cherry tree grove where Shifu was meditating.

The elderly red panda was perched in his usual meditative stance atop Oogway's staff in the middle of the shallow pond. Po walked up cautiously, not wanting to break his concentration. He tip toed as quietly as he could to get around the Kung Fu Master but one of Shifu's ears perked in the direction of the panda. "What is it Po?" He asked without opening his eyes to face his student.

_Darn those ears_, Po thought. "Uh, you haven't seen Tigress have you?"

Shifu popped an eye open to look at the panda, "Why do you ask?"

"Well she's missing early morning training with the rest of us, and—"

"I allowed her to have the day off from training today." Shifu answered simply.

Po lifted a brow curiously, "Uh…okay. Where did she go?"

Shifu gave a small sigh before answering, "She's gone on a morning stroll around the city, and I thought that in light of yesterday's events, she would need some time to cool down; to think things through."

"Oh…right." Po lifted a paw to rub at the back of his head, Tigress had seemed to be feeling better, but of course, what Lady Mei had told her about her family had been a lot to take in. He hoped that she was doing okay.

Shifu gave a small smile towards Po, "I appreciate your concern for her Po, and I understand you want to help her through this, we all do." Shifu paused, "But she does need some time to herself, do you understand?"

"Yeah, I guess." Po answered, somewhat half-heartedly.

"Good." Shifu said before nodding his head in the direction of the training fields where the other members of the Five were sparing, "You better get your morning training done with the others before lunch, I'm sure Tigress will be along later today."

"Okay Shifu." Po started his way towards the field before turning to face Shifu again. "So, will I be able to have a day off one of these days?" He asked hopefully.

"No."

"Darn."

* * *

><p>Tigress walked through the crowded streets of the city, taking care so as not to bump into anyone. The festivities were still a few days away, but the streets were still as busy as the day before. The flags and festive lanterns above her head swung lightly in the afternoon breeze, and she could hear the sound of instruments playing from a group of nearby musicians. But the merry tune did nothing to lighten her mood. Despite the efforts of her master and fellow comrades to make her feel better, she just couldn't shake off the thoughts of longing and loss for her departed family.<p>

What had they been like? Why couldn't she remember them? Yes, she knew that she herself had been an infant at the time of their demise, but she couldn't help but wish that she could at least remember their faces. She continued down the cobble-stone path until she arrived at the home of Lady Mei. She didn't even know what she was doing there or why she had come in the first place, but she had felt inclined to do so ever since she had woken up earlier that same morning.

Tigress made her way across the porch, hesitantly lifting a paw to the door to knock. She paused a moment, not sure if she should do so, but her deep desire to know of her family won over her hesitation, and she gave the door a quick rap with her paw. There was only a moment of silence before she could hear someone approaching the door from beyond. She watched as the door knob rattled slightly before it finally opened.

Lady Mei peeked her head out and her expression suddenly brightened upon seeing Tigress. "Jìn!" The elderly raccoon was brimming with excitement, "What a pleasant surprise! How are you?"

Tigress gave Mei a small half-hearted smile. "I am doing…well. I just wanted to come and apologize."

Mei gave Tigress a confused look, "Apologize? Apologize for what my dear?"

"For my rude departure yesterday, I wasn't thinking clearly." Tigress's ears lowered slightly.

Mei shook her head, "You don't need to apologize to me Jìn; if anyone needs to apologize, it should be me." Mei paused, "I was just so happy to see you; I overlooked how you would react to the news of your family. I should have been more sensitive towards your feelings."

"It's alright Lady Mei." Tigress answered.

"Oh, just call me Mei." The elderly raccoon gave a smile up towards the feline. "I just made some tea, would you like some?"

Tigress gave a small smile, "Of course, thank you La—Mei." She then followed Mei into the house and sat herself down in one of the cushioned chairs as Mei poured the tea. "There was something else that I wanted to ask you."

"And what is that Jìn?" Mei asked, handing Tigress her tea.

"Well…" Tigress wasn't so sure how to ask her question, but Mei was the only person she knew besides Qiang who had known her family, and frankly she was still getting used to Qiang to ask him any questions of this nature. "I was wondering if you would tell me about them; my family that is."

Mei sat herself down in the chair opposite Tigress, giving her a heartfelt look of understanding. "Ask away my dear." She said with a kind smile.

Tigress sat silent for the longest time; she had so many questions about her family that she didn't know what to ask first. Then her thoughts went to Feng, and what better place to start than at the beginning?

"Well, can you tell me about my grandfather? What was he like?"

Mei's eyes seemed to twinkle behind her glasses, "Ah yes, Feng came from the southern provinces of China when he was just a young adult; just a tad younger than you are now I might add. He came in search of his place in the world, and he found it when he enlisted in the army near the later years of the Great Mongolian War. He was an excellent soldier, and on top of that, a brilliant strategist as well. He demonstrated this when he managed to save two hundred imperial soldiers from certain destruction. They were outnumbered ten to one and thanks to Feng's quick thinking, he and his small regiment managed to hold the enemy at bay until reinforcements arrived. General Zhuang was so impressed by Feng's unyielding bravery, that he promoted him to captain."

"Shao Zhuang; he was Master Shifu's father." Tigress remembered.

"Oh, yes. And it was also during that time when Feng met Qiang and Rui."

"Your late husband."

"Yes, but this was long before we had been married."

"They all fought side by side in the war?" Tigress asked.

"Mmm hmm," Mei answered with a nod of her head. "Those three were quite the team back in the day. They were seen as great heroes amongst their fellow soldiers, and in a way, a beacon of hope when the battles became desperate. The enemy practically cringed in fear at the very mention of their names, especially your grandfather's." Mei paused to take a sip of her tea, "He was probably the most selfless, honorable man I have ever known. He was extremely loyal to General Zhuang and held onto his every word. Zhuang was, in a way, a mentor to your grandfather. Almost the same way Shifu is to you now I believe."

Tigress nodded, and then lifted an eyebrow in question, "What about Qiang and Rui? Weren't they already high-ranking officers before my grandfather showed up?"

"Yes they were, but Zhuang saw something different in Feng, he saw great potential and dedication that I must say that Rui and Qiang lacked slightly. I admit that Rui was quite the joker at times, especially back then during his youth; and Qiang was a bit…well…" Mei paused, apparently searching for the right word.

"High tempered?" Tigress finished.

"Exactly. He may have been Zhuang's eldest son, but he could sometimes make reckless decisions that would place himself in great danger. I suppose he would leap into battle before considering the risks."

_Why does that not surprise me?_ Tigress grudgingly thought to herself.

Mei continued, "I'm sure you are aware that Zhuang was killed just two years before the war had ended, but before that time, he had named Feng as his successor. After Zhuang had fallen by an enemy arrow, Feng took his place as the head General of the entire Chinese army; and for two years he led the troops onwards with Qiang and Rui by his side. Together, the three of them finally defeated the Mongolian threat, and thus, brought a final end to the thirty year war."

Tigress listened intently towards Mei's every word, almost drinking it in as if it were a life-giving elixir that became sweeter and sweeter with each word uttered.

"Once the fighting had ended. Qiang and Rui returned to the Jade Palace, and Feng settled here for a while. He still had his fighter's spirit and he wanted to continue his service to the Emperor. So, he began making preparations to create what is now the Military Training Academy here in the city; but something came up, and his plans were put on hold."

Tigress tilted her head slightly, "What happened?"

"Your grandmother Lien, that's what happened." Mei smiled and gave a slight chuckle. "Lien and Feng courted for about a year before they were finally married. And a little more than a year later, your mother, Hua was born."

Tigress felt a wave of longing rush through her entire being. Ever since she had been old enough to know what a mother was, she had always wondered what hers had been like. She held her breath as she was about to get her answer to the questions that had been plaguing her since she was a child.

"Your mother was quite talented in her youth. She had inherited her mother's grace as a dancer, and Feng's fighter spirit. She was also very kind and compassionate, always looking towards others who were less fortunate than herself. She was an angel among us, and I thank the heavens for allowing us to have her for as long as she was here. She always was able to put a smile on everyone's face, including that of your father, Kuò. And the moment he set his eyes on her, he was smitten. Of course it took him quite a long while to convince Feng to allow them to marry. He was after all extremely protective over her, especially after Lien's passing."

"How did Lien die?" Tigress asked.

"It was the fever that took her, almost six years before your parents were married."

"So, what about you and Master Rui?" Tigress asked, "When did you two meet?"

Mei gave a small smile as she seemed to be recalling a long lost memory, "Rui and I had already known each other since we were children." She gave off a small chuckle, "I admit that I never would have guessed in a million years that we would be married. He was extremely immature and whenever he tried to get a girl's attention, he would only make a fool out of himself. Shifu and Qiang would be able to testify to that. But after the war, he mellowed down and finally started to show some dignity." Mei lifted her glasses from the end of her nose and wiped them clean with her sleeve, "It took him quite a few years to finally summon up the courage to propose, and five years after the end of the war, we were finally married." She gave a small sigh as she remembered that day, "It was a lovely wedding; Master Oogway himself performed the ceremony, and Feng was made Rui's best man."

"Didn't Master Shifu attend the ceremony?"

"Unfortunately he was unable to. He did after all have a baby Tai Lung to look after at that time, and snow leopard cubs can be very temperamental at that age."

"What about Qiang?"

Mei shook her head, "After Qiang's and Shifu's disagreement…you are aware of it?"

"I've—been informed." Tigress answered stiffly.

"Well…Qiang had not only left the Valley of Peace, but also Shuǐ de yáolán. The war, his argument with Shifu, and his dismissal from the Jade Palace had left him frazzled and unsure of himself. He went and traveled for fifteen years throughout the farthest reaches of China. I suppose he was doing some soul searching during those years, because when he returned, he seemed like a completely different person. He wanted to be of some use, and he offered his services to Feng and Rui; because by that time, they had both co-founded the Military Training Academy here in the city, and Qiang wanted to be a part of it."

Tigress sat silent with her own tea cup still clasped between her paws; she hadn't even taken a single sip since Mei had started her tale. But now, a new question was taking shape within her mind. "When Qiang and Rui were off to war, what was Master Shifu up to at the Jade Palace? He said that he hadn't gone to war like they had, but he was perfectly capable of doing so once he was old enough. Why didn't he go?"

Mei nodded her head at Tigress's reasoning, "Well, Shifu wasn't as eager to go off to war as Qiang was. He was of a more pacifist nature when it came to fighting, finding alternative ways to ending a fight without the shedding of blood or the loss of lives, no matter who they were. Besides, Shifu had a passion for teaching, and he was very good at it. He and Jia taught many young ones at the Jade Palace; they were quite the team."

Tigress looked curiously towards the elderly raccoon, "Who is she?"

"She who?"

"You mentioned someone called Jia. Who is she?" Tigress asked again.

Mei's body suddenly stiffened; her honey colored eyes widening briefly before she carefully set her tea cup down on the small table in front of them. "Did I say that? W—what I meant to say w—was—"

"Is something wrong Lady Mei?" Tigress asked.

The elderly raccoon gave Tigress a tentative look, "You…don't know about her?"

Tigress shook her head in response, she had never heard of anyone by that name before, but Mei had seemed very defensive once Tigress had asked who this Jia was.

"Well, if you haven't been told about her, then I suppose it should stay that way." Mei answered briefly.

"But—"

"I'm sorry Jìn, but Shifu would not wish for me to say anything further on the subject; especially to you."

Tigress was about to protest but she stopped herself, remembering her promise to Shifu. She had already gone behind his back once by going to Mrs. Chun; she wasn't about to do it again.

"Can I talk to Master Shifu about it?" Tigress asked.

Mei shook her head, "I would advise against it. It is a very sensitive subject for him…and Qiang."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: O_o Do I sense a love triangle going on here?**

**Okay, I know I said that this fic wasn't a romance, and that in the story summary it says non/slash, but c'mon; who doesn't like a little drama?**

**Besides what I meant about non/slash is that there would be no romance amongst any of the canon KFP characters; I said nothing about OC's. Muahahahaha!**

**Hmmmmm, who is this Jia? Yet another mystery!**

**R&R and PM me! See ya next time.**


	25. Fun in the Mud

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of its characters, locations, etc. They belong to Dream Works.**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Quanza, and any other holidays that I may have missed! (Those are the three that come to mind)**

**Here is my present to you readers, a new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fun in the Mud<strong>

When Po opened his heavy green eyes, he found himself lying flat on his belly with his face half buried within the depths of his pillow. The panda gave a yawn and turned himself around atop his bed so that he was on his back. He stared upwards at the bottom of the bunk above his head where Mantis was sleeping. _He's five inches tall and yet he gets a whole bunk to himself? That makes no sense._

Po took a deep breath. There was a moist scent in the night air, he remembered that it had been raining all day, and even now he could hear the light pitter patter of rain from outside. Po gazed towards the window; it was nearly pitch black outside, and the storm clouds above had completely blotted out the moon and stars. He gave a sigh, not knowing why he had woken up. _Maybe I shouldn't have eaten all those cherry cakes that the cook made for dessert._

Po rolled over again, attempting to find a comfortable sleeping position. Of course, only then did he get a good look at the room to find that one of the beds was vacant. Po eyed the empty bed curiously; then realized that Tigress was nowhere to be seen. The panda got up from his bed, careful not to wake his fellow comrades as he quietly tip toed towards the window. He looked down into the courtyard and could see Tigress practicing some Tai chi stances.

"Hmm…" Po raised a brow curiously before turning and making his way out the bedroom door. He tried to be quiet as he made his way down the five flights of stairs, but every—single—wooden—board he stepped on gave a loud squeak beneath his weight. "Sheesh! This place is just as bad as the barracks back at home!" Po whispered to himself.

Once he finally made it to the main floor, he jogged across the arena and pushed open the large wooden doors to the outside. Tigress was still there, now standing in a meditative stance while balanced on one leg. Her arms were spread out on either side of her and she was so still that she looked as if she could be a statue.

Po quietly made his way towards her, not wanting to break her concentration. The light drizzle of rain pattered on his fur, and he could tell from the state of Tigress's fur and clothing that she was already soaking wet. He stopped a little ways behind her, not sure what to do next.

"Shouldn't you be in bed Po?" Tigress asked without turning to face him.

Po shuffled his feet, "Just wondering what you're doing out here…ya know, all by yourself." He paused for a moment, "You okay?"

Tigress had been fairly distant for the past few days. She had been secluding herself more than usual, and she had been unnaturally quiet. Not that anyone could blame her. The news of her family's demise had struck a nerve, and a very sensitive one at that. And despite the fact that she acted as if she was alright, the others could clearly tell that she wasn't.

"I just have a lot on my mind." Tigress answered simply before coming out of her meditative stance by lowering her arms and placing both feet on the ground. She stood there with her back still turned towards the panda.

Po cautiously walked up next to her, a worried look across his face. "You uh wanna talk about it?"

Tigress shook her head in response, "I know what you're trying to do Po, and I appreciate your concern. But I'm just…not in the mood." Her gaze lowered to the ground as she stared towards her reflection from the puddle beneath her feet.

Po hated seeing her like this, he wanted to do something that would cheer her up, but the only thing that she enjoyed was…

Po's shoulders sagged slightly and he knew that he was going to be kicking himself in the pants for weeks to come for what he was about to do. "Uh…" Po began hesitantly, "you wanna spar?"

Tigress turned her head towards him with an _'Are you serious?' _look across her face. "Po, you know that I beat you every time we spar."

"I know, but if it'll make you feel better." Po took a few steps back and readied himself into a defensive stance. He didn't care if she was going to mop the floor with his hide; he was determined to at least get her into a better mood, and by everything that was the awesomeness of Kung Fu, he was going to do it!

Tigress just stared towards him, contemplating on whether Po was really going to go through with this or not. But after she could clearly see that Po had made up his mind, she crouched slightly into her own fighting stance.

Po was the first to attack. He swung his fist in her direction and she easily blocked it. She then delivered a swinging kick at Po's legs, but he dodged just in time. They continued exchanging blows and strikes, with Po taking most of the hits. But he was managing to block most of them.

"Well, you're improving." Tigress said.

"Really?" Po asked before he got the wind knocked out of him by a well-placed kick to the chest from the feline. He was thrown backwards, bouncing a couple of times before finally coming to a stop amongst the tall grasses of the training grounds.

"Almost." Tigress smirked and walked up to him as he shakily got to his feet.

"Feeling better?" Po asked.

"A little bit." Tigress gave the panda a smile. "C'mon, we'd better get dried off. Shifu will have our heads if we catch a cold."

Po nodded, noticing that his fur was just as wet as Tigress's. He began to follow her to head inside when his foot suddenly slipped in the mud beneath his feet. Both his legs flew out from beneath him and he landed on his back with a _sploosh_ into the mud. "Aww man!" Po sat up to find that his entire backside was covered in thick mud. He sighed, "Just what I needed…"

"Need a lift?" Tigress held out her open paw to help him up. He gratefully accepted the offer and she pulled him to his feet. But before Po was able to gain a steady footing or release his hold on Tigress's paw, he slipped again. Only this time, he wasn't the only one to land in the mud.

Tigress was caught by surprise as Po pulled her down. She landed face first into the mud next to Po as he fell onto his back again. The panda stared wide-eyed towards the feline as she got up onto her hands and knees; her entire front caked with wet earth. She lifted a paw to wipe the mud from her face, and opened her eyes, glaring at him.

"Heh…heh…" Po gave a small, half-hearted chuckle, "Oops."

Tigress's eyes narrowed to thin slits, and when she spoke, Po could clearly hear a low growl emanating deep within her throat as she emphasized each word she spoke. _"You—are—dead…"_

"Oh crap!" Po rolled out of the way before Tigress could catch him and he slipped on the muddied ground as he tried to get to his feet.

Tigress pounced, and both she and Po began wrestling each other in the mud, each one trying to pin the other down.

"Ow! Oww! OOWWW!" Po cried out once Tigress had successfully pinned him down with his arm twisted painfully behind his back. She smirked in triumph over her defeated opponent.

"What are you two doin?" The familiar voice of an insect caught their ears.

Both Po and Tigress looked up in surprise to see Crane, Viper, Monkey, and Mantis standing above the pair of them.

"Uh—"

"Oh—hey guys—how's it goin?" Po cringed against Tigress's torture hold on him. She quickly released him and stood next to him as he got back up to his feet.

"We were—training." Tigress answered, knowing how ridiculous they must look with mud practically covering every inch of their bodies.

"It's three in the morning for crying out loud!" Mantis said.

"And you're both soaking wet! Not to mention in need of a bath!" Viper added.

Po lifted a paw to wipe away some mud from his face. "How did you guys know we were here?"

"You weren't exactly stealthy when you left the room." Monkey answered.

"I was being as quiet as I could!" Po exclaimed.

"The floorboards said otherwise."

"Hey it's not my fault they all like to squeak!"

Monkey rolled his eyes, "You probably shouldn't have eaten all those cherry cakes after dinner; the extra weight probably did it for you."

Po shot a devilish grin towards the primate. "Oh really?" He then scooped up a paw full of mud and flung it right at Monkey.

The primate dodged just in the nick of time before it splashed into a nearby puddle. "So…you want to play it that way huh?"

"Now, now you guys," Crane cautioned, "Let's not—"

"MUD FIGHT!" Mantis declared and spun into his pinwheel attack, splattering every one with mud.

"MANTIS!" Viper hissed angrily towards the insect.

"What? A lady like you can't handle getting a little dirty?" Mantis smirked.

Viper glared at him, "Oh you're going to regret that!"

Crane immediately stepped between the two of them, "Guys, don't—!"

Viper lunged at Mantis between Crane's spindly legs and Mantis retaliated by throwing mud balls at her.

"Guys!" But Crane's attempts to halt the fight were instantly destroyed once Monkey kicked the bird's legs out from underneath him. And the avian fell to the ground, landing flat on his back.

"Ha ha!" Monkey laughed as Crane shot the primate an angry look, "Got you Crane!"

Suddenly, a whole mud battle began between the six of them. Each one landing mud balls onto anyone who was unfortunate enough to cross their path. Po was obviously the easiest target, and the slippery ground wasn't making it easy for the panda to dodge their attacks. Viper had managed to aim a mud ball with her tail towards Mantis, causing the insect to become stuck up to his neck in the wet earth. Crane was using his rice hat as a crude shield against the flying mud balls, but Tigress eventually landed a solid hit to the bird so that his face was dripping with muck. Monkey found himself trapped beneath the enormous bulk of Po as the panda belly-flopped the primate into the ground.

"Get—off—Po!"

"What, in the name of Kung Fu are you all doing?"

They froze, instantly recognizing the voice of Master Shifu. They all turned their heads simultaneously towards the elderly red panda. He was dressed in his forest-green night robe, obviously having just woken up; he stared towards them with a look of stern bewilderment.

Five of the six mud-covered students immediately straightened their posture and bowed to their master. Mantis however was still stuck in the mud, and the only thing he could do was wave one of his exposed forearms, as it was the only part of his body other than his head that wasn't buried.

"Hey Shifu!" Po waved a dirty paw towards the red panda, "Uh—"

"Po, would you please explain to me why all of you are covered in mud, and standing out in the rain at three in the morning?" Shifu calmly stated; though it was quite plain to everyone that he was not pleased by their childish antics.

"Uh…" Po rubbed the back of his dirty neck with his paw, trying to summon the right words.

"Environmental awareness training." Tigress answered.

Shifu stared at her, completely unconvinced by her twitching left ear.

"Yeah," Crane nodded, "we're not always going to be fighting in favorable conditions you know."

"No clear skies or sunshine here!" Monkey said.

Shifu said nothing as his students attempted to look innocent but he rolled his eyes and gave a sigh, deciding to go along with it. If he weren't already tired and if it hadn't been three in the morning he would have put them through the workout of their lives. "Very well then. But I'll expect you all to be cleaned up and well rested by dawn." He then promptly reached his hand down, grabbed Mantis by his exposed forearm, and plucked the insect from the mud.

"Thanks Master Shifu." Mantis said once Shifu had placed him back onto semi-solid ground.

The Grand Master then gave a small nod of his head to his students before turning back towards the tower.

"Phew…that was close!" Po whispered once he thought Shifu was out of earshot.

"We're _never_ doing that again." Crane said while wiping the excess grime from his hat.

"Are you kidding?" Mantis said, "That was great!" He then hopped on top of Monkey's head.

Po eyed the insect with a smirk on his face. "You'd like to have another round?"

"Heck yeah—WHOA!" Mantis jumped up to avoid the flying lump of mud while Monkey ducked down to evade it as it sailed from Po's paw. It went flying through the air and the six students watched in terror as it shot straight towards an unsuspecting Shifu.

"Heads up Master—!"

_ SPLAT!_

_ Silence…_

The six warriors stared wide eyed towards the back of Shifu's head which was now dripping with mud. He stood stone stiff for only a moment before spinning on his heels and facing them all with a deadly glare. _"Who—threw—that?"_ Shifu's voice was low and ominous, and the Five instantly stepped away from Po who looked as if he had signed his own death warrant. "Panda?"

Po gulped, "Yes Master Shifu?"

The Grand Master began rolling his sleeves up past his elbows, "Normally I would not resort to such a crude level of punishment, but I still haven't forgotten that stuffed animal comment from you earlier, and I believe that we never got the chance to spend some quality time during a training session." He then began advancing on Po. "And honestly, I can't think of a better time to do it than the present."

"It was nice knowing you buddy!" Mantis said as Po started to back away from the approaching Kung Fu Master.

"W—would it help my situation if I pleaded for mercy?" Po asked hopefully.

Shifu cracked his knuckles, "Not in the slightest."

"Oh snap!" Po turned and bolted as fast as he could.

He didn't get far.

Shifu advanced on Po with lightning speed, bringing him down with a well-placed kick to the panda's backside.

The Five watched with mixed amusement and pity towards Po as the memory of his first day at the Jade Palace seemed to be replaying in front of them.

"Do you think we should help him out?" Monkey asked.

"And get tangled up with Shifu? No thanks!" Mantis answered.

Shifu slammed Po hard into the ground, pinning his arm painfully behind his back with an unyielding grip.

"OUCH! OKAY! OKAY! I YIELD! UNCLE! UNCLE!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I do not envy Po right now. Ouch...**

**You guys know what I'd really like for Christmas? Reviews!**

**I'll consider any reviews you guys give me to be presents, so they'd better be thorough! I do like thorough reviews ya know!**

**Happy Holidays everyone!**


	26. Rui's Tears

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of its characters, locations, etc. I own my OC's and that is all.**

**Thanks a lot to you readers who have reviewed. It really keeps me motivated to continue on with this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rui's Tears<strong>

Cong watched worriedly from his bed towards the elderly raccoon in the next cell. Rui's coughing had gotten worse in the past few days, and with each cough, Cong noticed the small specks of blood that progressively dotted Rui's sleeve.

The mountain cat turned to face the window above his head, where the rain was lightly pouring outside. He reached his arm through the bars and caught hold of the now water-filled bowl in his paw. The guards had left Cong's bowl of rejected food in his cell, and he had been using it to catch the rain water as it fell from the sky. Since their earlier skirmish with the guards and the cook, both Cong and Rui had gone three days without any rations of food; but thankfully it had been raining quite frequently during the evening hours of the past few days, that they had been able to share the steady supply of water that had been caught into the small bowl.

Cong carefully brought the bowl inside, mindful not to spill any water as he did so. His large brown ears perked towards Rui's excessive coughing and his cream-colored brow furrowed with worry. "I've got some more water here." Cong said as he knelt next to the bars bordering Rui's cell. He placed the bowl on the ground inside, offering it to the raccoon. "You better have your fill first."

Rui cracked an eyelid open, and he slowly lifted his heavy head from the makeshift pillow. "Thank you Cong…" Rui said in a ragged, weak voice as if it were painful to speak, "…but I don't think I have the strength to get up…" The old raccoon lifted his arm and went into another fit of coughing.

Cong flinched at the sight of the fresh specks of blood that covered Rui's sleeve as he coughed into the crook of his elbow. The mountain cat wished he was smaller; he would be able to squeeze through the bars and help the ailing raccoon. He growled in frustration of being unable to do anything; to just sit there and watch Rui die.

"C'mon, you can roll off your bed and crawl maybe." Cong encouraged, only receiving a small shake of Rui's head in response.

"No…I don't think I can even do that."

"You can't just give up!" Cong urged, "I can't get in there! You have to grab it!"

Rui turned his gaze towards the mountain cat, touched by his concern for him. But years of neglect, and old age were finally taking their toll on the elderly raccoon. He eyed the young feline curiously before asking, "What is it with you?"

Cong gave him a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"You were raised to become a thief…a killer. Why, after all you've been through, are you concerning yourself over an old wreck like me?"

Cong didn't answer right away, and he stayed silent in order for the question to sink in. Rui had brought up a good point; why was he so worried about a dying old man? He knew for a fact that his former master wouldn't have lifted a finger to help anyone, nor did he encourage it. Despite the fact that he had taken Cong under his wing when his father died, that was the only merciful thing The Master had ever done for him.

Cong had grown up under the ever present glare of his master's eyes. He had been given clothing, food, and shelter. But not a day went by when he was scolded or ridiculed by The Master. Never once did he show Cong that he had been proud of him; never once did he care about him the way Cong's father had. All the mountain cat had received from The Master were threats; and many of them had been against his own life.

He suddenly remembered what he had witnessed when he had been spying on the Grand Master and Master Tigress. From what he had been able to pick up, Tigress had been brought up almost the same way. Cong realized that Shifu probably wasn't as cruel to her as Cong's master had been to him, but Tigress had seemed completely taken aback once Shifu had actually considered her to be his daughter. And even more shocking to Cong was the fact that Tigress was willing to forgive him.

Cong had felt almost envious of her. She actually had someone who cared for her. The mountain cat remembered that his own father had always shown him love and understanding when he was a young boy. But after his death, no one had shown him that they cared. No one.

Cong watched as Rui lifted his arm to cover his mouth; his tiny body shaking with each blood-drenching chough. The mountain cat looked towards him with worry. Why did he care about Rui's welfare? Then it hit him. Rui could have easily stayed silent and let the rhinos kill him. Instead, the old man had defended the mountain cat, even risking his own life to do so. Cong looked up towards Rui, who was still awaiting his answer.

"You didn't have to help me, yet you did." Cong stated, "Anyone else I knew wouldn't have risked their lives for the sake of saving mine. They would have left me for dead, like they did when they left me here." The mountain cat paused and Rui silently watched as Cong continued. "You are the first person since my father's death who has ever looked out for me; who has ever treated me like I still had worth. I—I don't want you to die Master Rui."

The elderly raccoon raised a white brow in surprise, "So…you're calling me _Master_ now aren't you?"

Cong nodded, "I would rather have you as my mentor than my previous one…if you would have me as your student that is."

The two of them stared at each other with their eyes interlocked; never moving, never blinking. Cong waited anxiously for Rui's answer while the raccoon's brown eyes seemed to be studying him with their piercing gaze. Cong didn't look away; he wanted Rui to know that he was dead serious, and not trying to pull his tail.

Rui must have seen something in Cong's unyielding expression, because he gave a tired chuckle as his small head sank into the bundle of rags on his bed. "Well…I suppose I wouldn't be much of a master to you if I were to die in the middle of the night." He stated before coughing slightly, "Bring that water over and we'll talk…"

Cong gave a relieved smile before he gave the raccoon a curious look. "But Master, how am I to bring you water when I can't get through these bars?"

"Can't you?"

"Uh…no. These bars are solid."

"Everything has a weakness Cong…even steel bars can be removed if they don't have a strong holding…"

_Strong holding…_The mountain cat gazed towards the bars. They were embedded into the stone ground and ceiling above his head. He reached forward with both paws and grasped one of the bars, giving it a yank. Solid. He tried the next one; same result. He did this five more times, trying to find any weakness, when he finally came to one that jiggled slightly as he shook it.

Cong's green eyes widened and he firmly grasped the bar between his paws, twisting and pulling at it in any way he could. Finally the bar practically lifted out of the ground and it would have clattered to the floor if Cong hadn't been there to catch it.

"Good…" Rui said weakly as Cong set the bar carefully on the ground. "You found it."

With the larger gap between their cells, Cong easily managed to squeeze himself through the bars. He scooped up the bowl of water and immediately went to Rui's bed. He helped the raccoon into a sitting position before bringing the brim of the bowl to the old man's lips. Cong waited until Rui had had his fill before asking, "How did you know that was there?"

Rui took a few deep breaths before answering, "I dislodged it myself about fifteen years ago. I figured you would have no problem removing it again."

"Why didn't you tell me about it before?"

"I was still getting to know you…only now do I realize that I can trust you…"

Cong gave a small smile, but frowned once Rui's coughing began to spike again. He held the raccoon steady with one paw and patted the ragged bundle on Rui's bed to make it more comfortable for him to rest on. But as he did so, he realized that there was something rather large, and solid beneath the dirty rags that Rui used as a pillow. Cong reached beneath the bundle and grasped at whatever was hidden within. He pulled it out and his eyes widened once he saw what he was holding.

"Where in the blazes did you manage to get a rocket?" Cong exclaimed as he held up the large firework in front of Rui, who in turn gave him a small smile.

"Now that's a funny story," Rui said as he slid his small hand across the tube of the rocket, which was almost the same size of his own head. "A few years back during the New Year's Celebration, some children had managed to sneak some fireworks away from the festivities…" He coughed slightly before continuing, "They were going to light them just up the hill from here and they happened to drop this one when they were running past my cell window…I managed to snatch it when it rolled close enough for me to reach."

"You've been holding onto it for that long?" Cong asked, "Why? You could have used it to blow a hole through the wall big enough for you to escape through. You could have used it as a distraction while you slipped past the guards unnoticed."

Rui gave a sigh, "I have my reasons for not using it…I've been saving it for a special occasion."

"Like what, your birthday?" Cong said sarcastically.

Rui frowned towards the mountain cat with a look of annoyance, "No."

"Then why haven't you escaped already?" Cong asked, "I mean from what I've been able to pick up, you've had plenty of opportunities to get out of this place."

"Yes…but I can't."

"Why not? What have you got to lose?"

"My family!" Rui shouted in response.

Cong was instantly silenced. His green eyes studied the raccoon's saddened face. "Your family?"

"Yes…" Rui's stubby black ears lowered against his skull.

"What do you mean? Are they in the prison too?"

"No." Rui said as he pointed a thin black finger out the window, "They're out there, in the city."

"Well that's great!" Cong said, "You can go see them again."

"Oh sure," Rui's voice was drenched with sarcasm, "I'll just walk in through the front door and give my wife a heart attack for fear that she's seen a ghost!" Then in a more somber tone he added, "She probably wouldn't recognize me…"

"What's wrong with letting your family know you're alive? Wouldn't they be happy to see you?" Cong asked.

"I'm sure they would, but if I leave this place, then the one who imprisoned me here to begin with will order his forces to kill my family…every one of them…" Rui's eyes gazed longingly towards the window as if his loved ones were just beyond the steel bars.

Cong's own eyes fell to the ground in front of him. He couldn't imagine the torture that Rui had been living through by being away from his family; forced to stay in this cell in exchange for their safety.

"If I escape…he'll kill them. I—I can't let that happen…" Rui's eyes closed, and tears began leaking from his eyes.

Cong felt a wave of pity wash over him as he looked upon the old man. This was the first time he had seen Rui shed tears.

Then a thought came to him. It was a long shot, but he figured he'd ask anyway. "You know of a way out of here right?"

"I told you I can't leave."

"Yes, but what about me?"

Rui looked questioningly towards Cong, "Excuse me?"

"If you can help me get out of here, I can warn your family about what is going on. I can even get them to a safe place, and then I can come and get you once they're out of danger."

Rui shook his head, "They'll always be in danger; the Shadow Dragons are everywhere in this city. They have eyes and ears in places that would surprise you."

"Yes, but they'd never expect a former Shadow Dragon like myself to warn your family of the danger. They would most likely think that I've fled the city entirely."

Rui was silent for the longest time. His eyes were closed in deep thought as he contemplated on what Cong was proposing. Finally he opened his eyes and looked dead on into the mountain cat's green eyes. "If I help you escape…you will do what you've proposed by making sure my family stays safe?"

"Of cour—"

"This isn't a game Cong!" Rui intervened with a newfound strength in his voice, "You need to promise me that no matter what happens to me, you will see to it that no harm will befall any of them! They're all I have left!"

Cong found that Rui had grabbed onto his shoulder, almost clinging painfully onto the mountain cat's arm. However, he kept a straight face and he looked towards Rui with a firm resolve, "I promise that I will do everything within my power to defend your family from those who would bring them harm. You have my word Master Rui."

The elderly raccoon's expression softened and he released his hold on Cong's arm. "Very well then." He said, "If this works, then perhaps we can stop your former master's plot against Shifu and his students. His plan cannot be allowed to succeed."

Cong nodded in response with a confident smile etched on his lips. "So where do we start? Tell me what to do and I'll do it."

Rui placed a hand on the rocket, patting its smooth surface. A new sense a purpose and determination began to grow inside of him. "We've got work to do…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love these two so much, they're my favorite OC's. And the best part is that they belong to none other than me, myself, and I! :D YEY!**

**Finally! They're going to break out! Well, at least Cong is anyway.**

**Stay tuned for the jail break in the next chappie!**

**R&R and PM me if you've got the guts to do it! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	27. Cong's Decision

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of its characters, locations etc. I only own my OC's.**

***So this story has been in development ever since July 2011 and as I have been writing it, there has been a lot of things that I've had to take out because they wouldn't flow well with the timing or mood of the story. (Sort of like deleted scenes) I won't add them onto this site until after "Obsidian Blade" is completed, so in the mean time, is there anything about this story that you would have liked me to delve further into? Was there a certain scene that you found lacked slightly? Was there something more that you wanted to learn more about my OC's, Shifu's, or Tigress's pasts?**

**I won't respond to reviews, so PM me and tell me what you readers think. I've already got a ton of ideas brewing in my brain and they're all short drabbles and small pieces to this story that regretfully won't make it into the final cut. But that's the way the ball rolls, am I right?**

**Anyway, on with the breakout!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cong's Decision<strong>

"Like this?" Cong asked once he had successfully sliced the fuse of the rocket in half with his claws. He placed the two pieces on the stone ground before turning his attention back to Rui who was still lying on his bed.

The old raccoon gave another bone-chilling cough before answering in a ragged, weak voice, "Very good Cong…now take the top off of the rocket."

The mountain cat held the rocket firmly with one paw and began to cut through the thick tube with one of his claws.

"Carefully now…we need to conserve as much powder as possible…"

Cong cut through the last bait of the thick tube and placed the pointed cone top on the ground. He could easily see down into the hollowed middle of the rocket to see that it was nearly filled to the brim with explosive black powder.

"Be careful not to spill any…"

"What do you want me to do with it?" Cong asked, placing the rocket carefully in front of where he sat on the stone ground.

"First…I need you to help me…up to that wall…" Rui pointed a shaky finger towards the right side of the window above his bed.

Cong gave the raccoon a curious look, but he complied with Rui's wishes and gently lifted the raccoon from his bed. Rui's whole body shook with each cough that escaped his bloodied maw. "Rui, you need to rest." Cong said. He was considering placing the ailing raccoon back onto his bed, but Rui only shook his head in response.

"Not…until this is finished…" He paused to catch his breath, "Lift me up to that small hole…I need to dislodge one of the bricks…"

Cong looked up to where a small hole could be seen wedged between the seams of two stone bricks. He peeked through the small hole where he could clearly see to the outside.

"Closer…"

"Master Rui, let me dislodge it."

"No, it can only be done from the other side…"

Cong lifted Rui up to the hole and the raccoon lifted his hand towards it. He reached inside and Cong was surprised to see that Rui's entire arm was able to fit through the small hole. He reached farther and farther until his shoulder practically came in contact with the wall.

"What are you looking for?" Cong asked.

"A good grip…" He gave a sudden pull and the brick was slightly dislodged from its holding place. The old raccoon then slipped his thin arm from the hole before giving another cough.

Cong could only assume that Rui had dislodged the brick himself in previous years.

"You can remove the rest to make an adequate sized hole for yourself to escape through…" Rui said, and Cong placed him back onto his bed before reaching out of the window to retrieve the now water filled bowl for Rui to drink from.

"Okay, I've got a way out, but what about these chains? How do I get them off?" Cong asked.

Rui turned his heavy head towards the mountain cat, "That…is where the rocket comes in…" He closed his eyes and his small head sank slightly into the ragged make-shift pillow. He became unnaturally still and Cong felt a stab of panic at his gut when it seemed that Rui had stopped breathing.

"Rui!" Cong placed his paw atop the raccoon's chest, shaking him slightly, "We're almost finished here! You can't die now!"

"I'm not dead you moron!" Rui shouted angrily as he shoved Cong's paw away from him. "Can't I rest my eyes for a few moments?"

"Sorry," Cong answered, trying not to sound panicked, "you had me worried."

Rui rolled his eyes and pointed back down towards the opened rocket. You're going to use the fuses to light the powder and ignite a small explosion inside the locks around your ankles…"

"What?" Cong stated with surprise.

"Ugh…" Rui gave an exhausted sigh, "Pour the powder into the key hole on the chains around your ankles until it is nearly filled…tie the two pieces of the fuse together and attach each end into each key hole…"

"And how do I know that I won't blow my feet clean off my legs?" Cong protested.

Rui gave a small chuckle, "Don't worry…it would take a lot more powder to do that. Besides…the bracers will absorb most of the blast—" He lifted a hand to cover his mouth, coughing violently into his tiny hand. It took several moments after the coughing had subsided before Rui was able to continue his instruction. "The blast…will destroy the inner mechanisms of the locks, rendering them useless…you will be able to remove them easily…"

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me Cong…I'm speaking from experience…"

Cong nodded in response and sat himself down on the ground. He carefully lifted the rocket and tilted it slightly so that the powder poured slowly, but accurately into the small key holes of the bracers around his ankles. Once each one was filled up, he picked up the two pieces of the long fuse and tied them together, placing each end into each hole.

"Now light it…" Rui said once Cong had finished.

"But how? I've got nothing to start a spark."

"Scrape your claws against the ground…" Rui instructed.

Cong did so, and sparks instantly flew across the ground as his claws came in contact against the stone floor. He readjusted the fuse so that it would be exposed to the sparks, and he continued to strike the ground, again and again with his claws until the fuse finally lit. Cong watched with wide eyes as the fuse glowed from the center and began making its way to each lock.

"You'll need to be quick in getting out of here…" Rui said, "No doubt that the sound will alert any guard within earshot…"

Cong laid down flat on his back, shielding his head with his arms as the sound of twin bangs echoed throughout the chamber. The mountain cat flinched slightly from the blasts pounding painfully against his ankles, but thankfully, just as Rui had said, the metal bracers had absorbed most of the blasts, protecting him from any permanent damage. Cong quickly sat up to see each key hole expelling smoke from the locks and he grasped at the bracers with both paws, each one coming off easily after giving a swift yank to the pair of them.

He wobbled slightly as he stood, but it felt good to finally be free from his bonds.

"Good…" Rui gave a weakened smile, "now hurry out of here before—"

"PRISONERS ESCAPING!"

Both Cong and Rui instantly turned their attention to the wooden door of the chamber to see a guard fumbling with his keys to get inside.

"Now Cong…go!" Rui urged.

Cong obeyed and he quickly turned towards the dislodged brick in the wall. He grasped it in his claws, giving a hard yank and pulling the brick from the wall.

The rhino was now unlocking the door of the chamber from behind, all the while calling for back up from his fellow guards.

Cong pulled brick after brick from the wall; the hole growing steadily with each stone he removed.

The guard flung himself through the wooden door, raising his mace and slamming it hard against the locked door of Rui's cell, not even bothering to open it with the keys that dangled from his belt. The iron door flew open, and with a large bellowing snarl, the rhino rushed forward at Cong.

The mountain cat turned to face him and dodged just in time before the guard's mace slammed hard against the wall where Cong had been standing only seconds before. Cong ducked down and swung his leg outwards, tripping the rhino and causing him to land flat on his tail. The mountain cat leapt into the air, ready to deliver a flying kick to the rhino's gut, but the guard rolled out of the way, barely escaping Cong's attack.

The rhino thrust his mace towards the mountain cat. Cong dodged and delivered a round house kick to the guard's skull. The massive brute was thrown across the cell and slammed hard into the iron bars of the cage. He gave out a grunt of pain before falling unconscious to the ground.

"Hurry…Cong…" Rui quietly urged the mountain cat, "Find my son…Xue…warn him of the Shadow Dragons' plot…" The old man's body shook violently as a new wave of bloodied coughs escaped him.

Cong turned and faced the hole in the wall. The night enveloped city was blanketed in light sheets of rain and the cold, moist air only added to his nostalgic sense of freedom beyond these cruel walls. He was about to jump through the hole when he suddenly stopped himself. _You can't leave him here._ Cong's inner voice spoke within him. His gaze fell to Rui who looked to be at death's door. His tiny chest heaved up and down as he fought to keep breathing. _At the rate he's deteriorating, he'll be dead before you get the chance to rescue him. That is, if the guards don't kill him beforehand._

The mountain cat stared towards the dying raccoon; torn between his orders, and the welfare of his master. _I've been following orders my whole life_. His ears twitched towards the sounds of approaching guards from the corridor and his eyes fell upon the fallen guard and the keys that were hooked to his belt. Cong's eyes narrowed. _Time I made my own decisions._ Cong rushed for the unconscious rhino, grabbing the keys from his belt and making his way to Rui's bedside. He immediately began testing several of the keys on Rui's chains, hoping to find the right one before more soldiers arrived.

Rui's eyes fluttered open, "W—what are you…doing?"

"I'm getting you out of here." Cong firmly stated. He had to get Rui to a doctor; he refused to leave him behind to die in this place. Finally he found the right key and he managed to free Rui from the chains that had bound him for twenty-eight years. The mountain cat gently lifted the elderly raccoon into his arms.

"No…my family first…you promised!"

"And I intend to keep my promise." Cong lifted a paw towards Rui and pinched a small nerve in the raccoon's neck. Rui instantly went limp in Cong's arms. "I'm sorry Master Rui, but I have to make sure that you'll be alright." The mountain cat then leapt for the large hole in the wall with Rui tucked into the crook of his elbow. Cong looked down worriedly towards the raccoon, silently praying to the heavens that Rui would make it.

By the time the guards had arrived, all they found was their unconscious comrade, a dismantled rocket, and a gaping hole in the wall, where the two escaped prisoners had fled into the dark, blustery night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Squee!* XD I love you Cong, but I sure hope you know what you're doing! Please be okay Rui! :'(**

**BTW, can any of you readers guess the name of the movie that inspired this scene? Try to take a good guess.**


	28. Helping Out

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of it's characters, locations, blah blah blah...etc.**

**I own my OC's and that is all.**

***And for those of you who wanted to know what movie inspired the last chapter..."The Mask of Zorro!" It's the jailbreak scene where Diego uses gunpowder to blow up the chains around his ankles. So on that note, I do not own The Mask of Zorro either. (It's a great film, I'd reccomend seeing it)**

**Thanks for the reviews! They really make my day! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Helping Out<strong>

"Honestly, is there ever a time when you're not meditating?"

Shifu opened his eyes to see Qiang standing on the banks of the lily pond. A small helmet was fitted into the crook of his arm and his hand was resting atop the hilt of the sword attached to his belt. He gave his younger brother a look of amusement.

Shifu shrugged his shoulders in response and readjusted his balance atop the peach wood staff. "Don't you remember how often Master Oogway would meditate?"

"Well yes," Qiang said with a slight chuckle, "but he was him and…you're you."

Shifu rolled his eyes, "Very funny." His ears then perked towards the sounds of a gathering crowd and he turned his head towards the courtyard of the academy to see that most of the older soldiers were arming themselves with weapons and armor. Shifu turned his attention back to his brother to see that he too was dressed as if he were prepared to fight in battle. "Is something wrong Qiang?"

The elder of the two brothers patted his hand on the hilt of his sword, "A few of my scouts reported seeing a group of traveling performers entering through the southern pass to the city."

"But they're sitting ducks!" Shifu stated, "Do they not know of the Shadow Dragon occupation around the city?"

"Unfortunately, no. And they're too close to the city to turn back safely. I'm taking my best soldiers to meet and escort them safely into the city."

"Will you need help?" Shifu asked.

"Don't worry about it Shifu, I have more than enough help." Qiang readjusted his hold on the small helmet beneath his arm. "But I was going to ask a favor of you."

Shifu raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

Qiang lifted his hand from the hilt of his sword and thumbed over his shoulder, pointing towards a group of about thirty younger students that were training in the fields behind him. "Can you hold down the fort here until I get back?" He gave Shifu a sly smile.

Shifu's shoulders sagged slightly at the realization of what Qiang was asking him to do, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Oh they're not that bad." Qiang reassured with a small chuckle, but Shifu was unconvinced, "They are well disciplined. Besides I think your students can help you out if need be." He turned his head to look around the training grounds, "Where are they anyway? Haven't seen them since breakfast."

Shifu gave a small sigh before answering, "They've gone to the carnival grounds to help Po's father set up for when the festivities begin tomorrow."

"I see." Qiang brought a hand up and rubbed one of his long whiskers between his thumb and forefinger in deep thought, "Well I'm sure you can handle it, you've been babysitting young ones far longer than I have."

Shifu looked blankly towards his brother's statement.

"Okay, wrong word to describe it." Qiang corrected himself, "Think of it as _supervising_. They're well behaved and I've already given them instruction on their training for the day, you won't have to lift a finger."

"Will you get out of here?" Shifu said, slightly irritated. "I can handle it."

"Alright, alright, Mr. Snippy."

"I'm not snippy!"

"Oh please," Qiang rolled his eyes towards his brother, "You didn't get enough sleep last night did you?"

"I slept just fine!" Shifu said defensively.

Qiang smirked, "Before or after last night's roll in the mud with the kids? I could hear you all the way from the sixth floor!"

Shifu's eyes narrowed towards his brother, "For your information, we were—training."

"Sure you were." Qiang chuckled, apparently enjoying himself.

Shifu's ears lowered in embarrassment, "Don't you have an army to lead?"

"Oh come off it Shifu, can't you take a joke?" Qiang said, all the while trying to keep himself from laughing out loud.

Shifu grudgingly readjusted his balance atop Oogway's staff so that he was no longer facing his brother. He waved him away with a small gesture of his hand and he wished he could blot out the sound of Qiang's stifled laughter as he turned and made his way to his troops. "Honestly Shifu, you need to loosen up."

The Grand Master took some deep breaths by inhaling through his nose and exhaling out of his mouth. Qiang could be very infuriating sometimes. "Inner peace…Inner peace…"

* * *

><p>"Tie that off Monkey." Tigress instructed the primate as he secured the tarp above the booth that Mr. Ping would be using as a noodle selling stand.<p>

Said goose was watching in awe towards the Five as they helped to set up the booth with Kung Fu haste. "You are all lifesavers!" The goose proclaimed with a smile on his face. He then turned to Po who was making his way towards the booth with a large pot filled with water; of course he seemed to be having trouble with it and Mr. Ping looked on curiously towards his son. "Careful not to spill that Po!" He cautioned as the panda lifted the pot of water over the makeshift stove. Po huffed and puffed before finally setting the pot down.

"Goodness, what has gotten into you this morning?" The goose gave the panda a worried look. He had noticed that Po had been acting oddly all morning and he was going around as if he were in pain. "Is something wrong son?" He asked, "You look like you've climbed the Himalayas."

"I'm fine dad…it's just that we were training really hard yesterday and…yeah."

The other members of the Five couldn't help but chuckle. Shifu had after all, given the panda a good smack down the previous night, and they weren't surprised that Po was still sore from the ordeal. Mr. Ping shook his head with disapproval, "Honestly, the things that Shifu puts you through sometimes just gets my feathers all in a ruffle!"

"Hey no worries dad," Po reassured his father, "I guess you could say that the training was…well deserved."

"Yeah." Monkey smirked, "Never throw a mud ball at your master when his back is turned!" He snickered.

"You did what?" Mr. Ping exclaimed with surprise towards Po.

"It was an accident!" Po said defensively, "I—I didn't mean to—Hey look over there!" The panda then pointed in a seemingly random direction in a desperate attempt to change the subject. "It's Lady Mei and her family!"

Everyone turned, and sure enough, they could see the family of raccoons making their way towards them. Mei was holding a rather large basket of vegetables in her arms while Anmíng had her hands full by trying to keep a hold of her daughters as the little girls happily pulled their mother along towards the group of Kung Fu Warriors. Little Ming managed to escape her mother's grasp and she bolted straight for Po, leaping onto his belly in the same manor she had done a few days previous.

"See mama? Toy big again!" She squealed in her tiny, high-pitched voice.

Yun on the other hand, had given Tigress a hug around the feline's leg before shyly releasing her hold on her. "Hi Master Tigress." She said.

Tigress smiled down towards the child and knelt down to the little raccoon's level, "How are you today Yun?"

"Okay!" Yun smiled.

"Now, now Ming," Mei called to her three year old granddaughter, "that is no way to greet the Dragon Warrior."

"He fwuffy!" Ming exclaimed excitedly, still refusing to release her strong hold on the panda.

Po once again couldn't help but smile towards the child, and he was grateful that she had said fluffy instead of fat. But of course there was that stifled giggling coming from the Five that he was beginning to find annoying. "What can I say?" Po smirked towards them, "The little ladies love me."

"Yeah, emphasis on the word 'little!'" Mantis countered before bursting into laughter.

"Ha ha very funny." Po said as he lifted Ming from his belly and placed her back down on solid ground.

"Are you all getting ready for the festivities tomorrow?" Mei asked upon seeing the booth that they had set up.

"Yeah," Po answered, "My dad is running a noodle selling stand." He then turned to the goose, "Dad, this is Lady Mei, she and Shifu are old friends."

Mr. Ping gave a slight bow to the elderly raccoon, "So nice to meet you my Lady."

"The pleasure is mine, my good sir."

"You two look like you have your hands full." Viper stated upon seeing the large basket Mei was carrying, and Anmíng attempting to keep Ming from running off after a mobile kite stand.

"Yes, we were doing some shopping when the girls wanted to see how the carnival preparations were going. They can't wait until tomorrow when the festivities begin."

"Isn't Master Xue around?" Crane asked, wondering why he wasn't there to help his family, especially since Mei was quite up there in her years, and Anmíng was expecting their third child any day now.

Mei readjusted her hold on the basket of vegetables, "He's gotten an assignment this morning; unexpected, but duty calls."

Po gave them a thoughtful look. "Ya know we're almost done setting up here, maybe if you stick around for a little bit, we can help you home with those groceries."

"Oh that is very kind of you Dragon Warrior Po, but we do need to start dinner, otherwise we'll be late in preparing it." Anmíng stated upon grabbing a hold of Ming's tiny hand.

Mr. Ping waddled in amongst them, "Don't worry about it, I can finish up here, why don't you all help these fine ladies home."

"You sure dad?"

"I've got it covered." Mr. Ping gave a smile.

Tigress came forward to Mei, "I can carry that basket for you if you'd like."

Mei smiled, "Yes, thank you Jìn." She handed the basket to Tigress while Po lifted Ming onto his shoulders. He figured that Anmíng would need a break from babysitting.

"May I my Lady?" Monkey offered his arm to Anmíng to help her along."

"Why thank you Master Monkey." She said, and gratefully accepted his offer.

Yun walked between Viper and Crane, while Mantis perched on the bird's rice hat, and the six of them with the addition of the family of raccoons began making their way down the crowded street.

"I'll see you all tomorrow during the festival if not beforehand!" Mr. Ping waved towards them.

"See ya later dad!"

They made their way back into the city from the carnival grounds and walked on through the busy roads with countless of the city's citizens rushing about to make final preparations for the celebrations. Po was finding little Ming to be quite the handful. She kept tugging on his ears and hoping up and down atop his head as if she were having the time of her life. _Seriously, how does Anmíng control this kid?_

"So where did Xue go off to this morning?" Tigress asked upon turning her attention to Mei. "It must have been important."

"Oh yes, quite important." Mei answered, "A group of traveling performers was spotted entering the valley, so Xue and Qiang took their finest warriors to escort them safely into the city."

"When did this happen?"

"They left a few hours ago. Qiang didn't want to take any risks, so they left in full battle attire."

"Danget! They get to give the Shadow Dragons a smack down?" Mantis frowned and folded his forearms across his tiny chest.

Viper rolled her eyes, "There's no telling whether or not they'll come across the Shadow Dragons. Maybe things will go smoothly."

"Yeah, with any luck things won't get too dangerous." Crane added.

Tigress's eyes narrowed slightly; there was still no telling how many Shadow Dragons there actually were. For all they knew, Qiang and his army could be sorely outnumbered. She found it extremely unnerving to know that there was a threat, but she hated the fact that she could do almost nothing about it. They didn't know where the Shadow Dragon's base of operations was, nor did they know why they were there.

The only reason that Tigress could think of as to why the Shadow Dragons were holding the city at siege was the fact that they were after Shifu. But for Tigress it seemed to be a lot of trouble for a horde of assassins to hold an entire city for ransom for the sake of one individual. But if the Shadow Dragons were willing to do it, then they must have sufficient numbers and resources to do so. _But how?_ How were the Shadow Dragons able to do this? She hated not knowing, and it was really beginning to unnerve her.

Tigress's thoughts were interrupted upon finding that they were now making their way up towards Lady Mei's home. The elderly raccoon stepped up onto the porch and reached her hand forward to open the door.

"Allow me Mei." Tigress said and she opened the door for Mei to enter.

"Thank you Jìn." Mei said with a smile before heading inside.

Tigress smiled back then suddenly stiffened, and before anyone could register what had happened, she had dropped the basket of vegetables and flung herself inside the house; barely managing to grab a hold of Mei and pull her out of the way before three throwing knives embedded themselves into the wall where the elderly raccoon had been standing just moments before.

With Mei still in her grasp, Tigress looked up the side stairway that led up to the second floor. Her amber eyes narrowed and she bared her teeth to see three black clothed assassins standing with weapons raised towards them.

Mei let out a frightened cry upon seeing the intruders in her home before more knives were thrown at them.

Tigress dodged the volley of knives and rushed Mei out of the house. Immediately she looked to the front yard where Po, the other members of the Five, Anmíng, and her two daughters stood surrounded by at least two dozen other figures. _Shadow Dragons? Here? Why?_

Tigress quickly placed Mei back onto solid ground next to Anmíng who was holding both of her daughters close to her as the six Kung Fu Warriors stood in a protective circle around the family of raccoons.

"You guys up for a rematch?" Mantis scowled towards the approaching figures. "Fine! I've been looking forward to this!"

The Shadow Dragons attacked; aiming to kill.

* * *

><p>A mountain cat ran on all fours across the rooftops of the city towards the home of Rui's family. He had to keep his promise to his master, and he prayed to the Heavens that he wasn't too late.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I can guarantee that the next five chapters will keep you readers on the edges of your seats! (At least I hope so, I'm just trying to get you all excited!)**

**Prepare for the Kung Fu Fighting!**

**You will be blinded from over exposure to PURE AWESOMENESS! '0.0'**


	29. Warning from Beyond

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of its characters, locations, etc. I only own my OC's.**

**Jia means 'Outstanding/Good person' in Chinese (More on her later!)**

**BTW with school back in session, I may not be able to post chapters as quickly as I'd like. And I'll be spending more of my time doing homework than writing. UGH! SCHOOL IS KILLER! IT SUCKS AWAY MY CREATIVITY! DX**

**But don't worry, the story will continue! I will not stop writing it until it is finished!**

***Also, I'd like to do a little shoutout to Blue Autumn Mist. Your review was greatly appreciated and I'd like to publicly thank you for such an insightful review. That's the kind of review that lets me know how much you appreciate my fic. Thanks and congragulations! You have been imortalized in the Author's Notes of this fic!***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning from Beyond<strong>

He didn't know why, but he just couldn't shake off the feeling that something was very wrong. It was nagging at the back of his mind; that sense of danger that he couldn't seem to ignore. The elderly red panda opened his steel blue eyes to take a look at his surroundings. Everything seemed normal enough. The sun that shone overhead was bright and warm against his body, and the ever peaceful sound of the rustling leaves in the breeze was soothing against his rather large ears. Shifu turned his head towards the training grounds where he could see the young students of the academy continuing their training as Qiang had instructed before his departure. He watched them for a few more moments before finally coming to the conclusion that he shouldn't be acting so paranoid.

_Maybe Qiang is right, _Shifu thought;_ perhaps I do need to loosen up._ He readjusted his balance atop Oogway's staff before giving off a small yawn. Maybe a little shut eye would do him some good as well. He had after all been woken up at three in the morning by his roughhousing students. And on top of that it had taken him quite some time to finally clean the mud from his fur and night robe, adding to his exhaustion. He closed his eyes and took in slow, steady breaths. His ears fell slightly, and if anyone had been watching him, they would have believed that he was still meditating; but in truth, he had fallen fast asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Pure light seemed to be enveloping him on all sides. He could clearly see it swirling around him like wisps of glowing vapor. Shifu reached a hand forward and found that he could touch it. It ran over his thin fingers like water, and yet it had some structure to it as it felt even more soothing than the finest silk he had ever encountered in his life. A warm wave of peace washed over him as he looked around this serene, wondrous world; and if he didn't know any better, he thought that this place could very well be Heaven.<em>

Does this mean that I'm dead?_ Shifu asked himself. No, that couldn't be it. He didn't feel like he was dead, then again, it wasn't like he was an expert on that particular subject either. He inwardly chuckled to himself at the thought of actually asking someone who had died what it was like to go down that path._

_ He took a moment to center himself in his thoughts. Why was he here? Was this a certain state of mind that could perceive things beyond any natural reality? Was this the tranquil place that Oogway had claimed to have visited many times upon entering into a deep trancelike state of meditation? Because if it was, then Shifu could understand perfectly why Oogway had done so. This place was just so peaceful, so calm, that he honestly didn't feel like leaving._

_ But he knew that he would have to leave sooner or later, it would be extremely selfish of him to isolate himself in such a place when he was needed back on the physical plane. But perhaps he could visit from time to time in the same manor that Master Oogway had done on several occasions. It wouldn't be too difficult. All Shifu had done was literally go to sleep while meditating. Sounded easy enough at least._

_ "So Shifu, what do you think?"_

_ The red panda's eyes widened at the sound of the familiar voice and he spun around to see none other than Master Oogway walking up slowly towards him, his peach wood staff within his grasp; whole, and in one piece. He gave Shifu a wide, wrinkly smile before stopping in front of him._

_ Shifu immediately punched his fist into his open palm and bowed respectively to his dearly departed master. "Master Oogway…it has been too long."_

_ "Indeed, my old friend." The ancient tortoise placed a clawed hand atop the red panda's small head. "But time has no meaning in the world beyond mortality. It is simply an illusion," he said before lowering his hand. "It is good to see you Shifu."_

_ Shifu was practically brimming with enthusiastic joy. He beamed up towards Oogway as if he were a cub again._

_ "You have many questions young one." Oogway stated upon grasping his staff in both of his clawed hands._

_ Shifu was unsure of what Oogway meant, but he looked around into the white void before turning his attention back to the old tortoise. "Where are we?" He asked, "What is this place?"_

_ Oogway gave an amused chuckle, "Even I cannot answer that, but I've found in my many trips here that it can be anything and everything at the same time."_

_ Shifu tilted his head curiously, "I'm not sure I understand Master."_

_ The tortoise tapped a single claw against the side of his head, "It can be anything that you perceive it to be. It also reflects your state of mind, and by the look of it," Oogway took a look around, "You have achieved inner peace." He smiled down towards his former student. "Not many can say that they have done so. Well done Shifu."_

_ "I wouldn't have been able to do it without your teachings to guide me." Shifu bowed again._

_ "And the help of your students, I might add."_

_ "Yes…well." Shifu paused, "They have their moments."_

_ Oogway gave another chuckle towards Shifu's statement._

_ "Will I be able to come here often?" Shifu asked._

_ "Only when you need to." Oogway said cryptically before turning his head to gaze off into the distance, "Ah, it seems that I'm not the only one here to greet you."_

_ Shifu followed Oogway's gaze and his heart nearly leapt to his throat upon seeing the one person that he had missed more than anyone. She was just the way he remembered her. Silky white fur, deep brown eyes brimmed with an even darker brown fur that hadn't faded with age as his had. Even the sunburst of the light tan coloring on her forehead seemed to glow in the whiteness of her surroundings. And of course she was wearing her favorite red dress that was embroidered with golden lotus flowers._

Jia…

_ Shifu did not verbally say her name, but he still called out to her and she tilted her head towards him, giving him the most loving smile he hadn't seen for so long. Shifu could feel himself moving forward, he wanted to be with her, to hold her in his arms just once more. But something seemed wrong; he was finding that no matter how many steps he took, he was not getting any closer to her. "Master Oogway, why can't I—" But the old tortoise had disappeared, leaving Shifu to wonder where he had gone._

_ "Wake up Shifu…"_

_ He looked up unexpectedly towards Jia. The female red panda's voice seemed to have a forceful tone to it, and he could tell that something was troubling her._

_ "What is it Jia?"_

_ "Wake up Shifu."_

_ There was no doubt now that she was upset about something, her voice was hard, and demanding, as if she was a parent scolding her child._

_ "But I haven't seen you in so long—"_

_ "Wake up Shifu!" Her eyes were now narrowed towards him as if she were angry with him. _

_ He looked towards her with a puzzling gaze. Why was she acting like this? Had he done something wrong?_

_ "Wake up Shifu!" She now urged in warning. She looked behind her shoulder as if there was danger, but Shifu could see nothing. Jia then suddenly turned back in his direction before sprinting as fast as she could towards him. Shifu followed her lead, and in turn began to quicken his pace to reach her. But it seemed that whatever force that had been keeping him from reaching her earlier was now playing the same cruel joke on the pair of them, because the distance between them wasn't getting smaller anytime soon. It was as if they were being pulled apart from each other like marionettes bending to the will of a puppeteer._

Why can't I reach her?_ Shifu was beginning to feel frustrated, "Jia! What is it?"_

_ "Wake up Shifu!" She yelled again. "He's coming!"_

_ Shifu's eyes suddenly widened as he looked past her. Standing behind Jia was an ominous, dark clothed figure. Shifu had never seen anything like it before, it stood in the barren scape of blank whiteness, and it seemed to be leaching off of the light around it until nothing but murky grey could be seen. The long ends of its tattered black cloak spread across the ground like the gnarled roots of a tree._

_ Shifu couldn't help but shudder when a cold chill ran down his spine as the warmth of his own body seemed to be draining away._

_ "Wake up Shifu!" Jia shouted again; this time almost in desperation towards him as she tried to reach him._

_ The dark figure behind her lifted its hand in the air and Shifu nearly gasped upon seeing the black blade entangled in its thin fingers. "Jia! Behind you!"_

_ "Wake up Shifu!"_

_ The knife was suddenly flying through the air, aiming directly at her back._

_ "NO!"_

_ "WAKE UP SHIFU!" Jia screamed before she dissolved into nothing but smoke as the knife went right through her. It was now on a direct course for Shifu. He stood his ground and quickly clasped his palms together, catching the knife as it came within inches of his chest._

* * *

><p>Shifu's eyes snapped open and he nearly lost his balance atop Oogway's staff. He readjusted his footing before taking in deep breaths of fresh air in an attempt to calm himself. The vision had seemed so real. He had spoken with Master Oogway, he had seen Jia again, and he could have sworn that he had actually caught the knife.<p>

He frowned upon noticing that something was out of place. He could feel something thin and cold clasped between the palms of his small hands. He looked down and his heart started to pound ferociously against his ribs as he gazed upon the red Chinese dragon that was carved into the black obsidian throwing knife he held within his grasp.

Shifu's ears twitched towards the sounds of a low growl and his eyes widened upon seeing an enormous black clothed wolf with ice-blue eyes emerging from behind one of the cherry trees. The canine's arm was raised above his head, ready to aim another knife.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OH MY GOSH! HE CAUGHT THE KNIFE! IN HIS SLEEP! :O**

**HOW DID SHÌ XIĚ GET THERE? I'M THE AUTHOR HERE AND I'M STILL FREAKING OUT ABOUT IT! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

***I just had to put Oogway in this fic, I missed him too much! ^-^**

**Things are heating up!**

**R&R please, they make me happy.**

**And check out my new Avatar for my profile. It should give you a better idea at what the obsidian blades really look like.**


	30. Dual Attacks

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA of any of its characters, locations, etc. I only own my OC's**

**I want to give a personal thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You guys are awesome and I would name you all, but that would take up a lot of time, so in short: Thanks! You guys Rock!**

**Originally this chapter was split into two chapters, but I felt that that I needed to combine them so that the story wouldn't drag on too long. So technically this chapter counts as two chapters.**

**_*There will be a ton of Kung Fu Fighting Awesomeness in this chapter! As well as some violence and blood. Read at your own risk!*_**

* * *

><p><strong>Dual Attacks<strong>

Shifu quickly discarded the knife in his hand by throwing it down towards the banks of the pond. He deflected the second one as Shì xiě threw it towards the elderly red panda. The black wolf growled and bared his sharp teeth towards Shifu before lunging at him.

Shifu jumped from the tip of Oogway's staff and delivered a roundhouse kick to the canine's jaw, causing the wolf to fly backwards and crash into one of the surrounding cherry trees. Shifu flipped through the air and landed on the banks of the pond, catching his staff in the process; his eyes then caught sight of multiple Shadow Dragons making their way over the bordering walls and into the training grounds. _Where are the guards?_ Shifu wondered; Qiang had left a few guards on patrol along the walls for safety reasons, why hadn't they raised the alarm?

He quickly turned towards the group of thirty students who were beginning to notice the intruders making their way towards them. Shifu sprinted forward knocking a few of the assassins away from the young ones. Many of the younger students were gathering around the older ones for comfort as they gazed in fear towards the approaching Shadow Dragons. Shifu looked around to see if there was any possible escape route for the children to use, but they had been completely blocked off from the gates to the city and the only other place they could go to was…

"Into the tower! Everyone, go!" Shifu ordered.

Immediately, the students began their way up the stairs towards the academy, the older teenagers acting as guides to the younger students by shepherding them safely into the tower. Shifu brought up the rear, deflecting any attacks that the Shadow Dragons attempted; determined to get every student inside safely.

A crocodile snapped his jaws towards some of the fleeing students and the Grand Master rushed forward, delivering a powerful kick to the reptile's stomach, causing him to fall back down the stairs and crashing into some of his comrades. Once every student was inside, Shifu rushed in after them and he, along with many of the other students, quickly closed the large wooden doors shut.

"We need to barricade the door!"

Immediately, several of the students went about the indoor training arena and grabbed some of the benches that sat around the circular ring. They then started to wedge the benches against the double doors, all the while listening to the poundings of the Shadow Dragons as they tried to break in.

Several of the younger students began to talk worriedly amongst themselves, practically scared out of their little wits.

"What do we do?"

"How did they get here?"

"What if they get inside?"

Shifu himself was thinking the same things, how long would the doors hold? Qiang would be too far to aid them, and by the time he found out, it would probably be too late. Was there no one who could help them? Shifu's eyes suddenly widened at the realization that his students were still within the city walls, they could be here a lot faster than Qiang and his forces would be. If only there was a way to contact them, let them know that there was danger.

The Grand Master looked around the academy tower, there had to be a way out of here. He knew that Qiang had been the one who had been in charge of the construction of the tower, and if his brother had been as paranoid as he had been when he had built it, he would have made sure that there was a way to get out in case the tower were under siege.

Shifu quickly turned towards one of the older students who stood closest to him; a young panther who looked to be no older than fifteen years of age. "What is your name?" He asked.

"Bào, sir." The panther answered.

"Bào, do you know of another way out of the tower? A secret passage way, a trap door, anything?"

"Well, there is an underground passage that leads from here and into the city." Bào answered.

"Perfect! Do you know where it is?"

The panther shook his head, "I've never used it myself, but I do know that it's located somewhere here on the main floor."

Shifu nodded and quickly turned to the other students, "Everyone listen to me!" Shifu announced in a loud voice, and the students of the academy instantly turned their attention to him. "There is a secret passage somewhere in this room, we need to find it! Everyone spread out and start searching!"

Immediately, they all followed Shifu's orders and began to search the entire room. Benches were removed, wooden floorboards were being unhinged, and many of the younger students were pounding their feet against the ground in any hopes of finding a hidden door.

Shifu's ears swiveled towards the ever present pounding of Shadow Dragons as they continued their relentless assault on the front doors.

"I found something!" A little badger exclaimed as he jumped up and down atop a tile that bordered the training arena. Shifu looked at it carefully and noticed that it moved ever so slightly whenever the boy jumped on it. Some of the older students bent down next to the tile and managed to wedge their fingers beneath the seams of the enormous tile piece before lifting it out of place. They could all see a small wooden door hidden underneath. Bào reached a black paw forward and undid the latch of the trap door. It opened and all they could see was a dark pit that led to who knew where; they couldn't even see to the bottom.

"Here, lower me down." A young snake, the same species as Viper, said towards his fellow peers. He allowed them to hold onto the end of his long, green tail and he was carefully lowered into the pit. After a moment of silence the snake lifted his head out of the hole. "I found the bottom, but it's too dark down there to see anything."

"Use this." Shifu handed the snake a lantern he had grabbed from an overhanging post. The serpent grabbed the handle of the lantern in his mouth before returning back into the pit. Those who were closest to the trap door could finally see into the tunnel that led towards the city. "Alright, everyone in." Shifu ordered.

One by one, each of the younger students was lowered into the hole before making their way through the tunnel. Shifu stood on his guard with his staff clenched tightly in his tiny hands, never taking his eyes off of the front double doors. He could clearly hear the sounds of sharp blades hacking at the doors in an attempt to enter. Already he could see small holes that were becoming larger and larger with each passing second. He just hoped that he would be able to get all of the students to safety before the doors finally gave in.

"Alright, that's everyone."

Shifu turned towards Bào who was the only student who hadn't entered the tunnel. "Good, let's hurry before—"

_ BANG!_

There was a sudden blast of hot air and splinters as the doors of the academy tower practically exploded from an eruption of fire. Shifu pulled Bào to the ground as debris flew over their heads. His eyes snapped in the direction of what remained of the double doors to see several Shadow Dragons making their way into the tower. He hadn't expected that they would be packing explosives. He immediately got to his feet, and brandished his staff defensively in front of him, while Bào stood in a ready stance beside him.

"You need to go Bào!" Shifu ordered as he stepped between the young panther and the approaching assassins. "You need to get the others to safety!"

"But Grand Master—"

"They've already seen the tunnel; I'll hold them off for as long as I can!"

"But—"

"I said GO!" The Kung Fu Master pushed the panther towards the passage, and the young student had no choice but to obey as he lowered himself into the hole. "Find the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five!" Shifu said before closing the trap door above Bào's head.

"Get them!" Shì xiě ordered his forces; pointing towards the trap door.

_No you don't!_ Shifu ran up to a nearby pillar and delivered a powerful kick at its base. Immediately, the pillar was shaken loose from its moorings before finally toppling over and crashing right on top of the hidden passageway. Shifu had to make sure that no one would be able to follow the children.

Not even him.

* * *

><p>Po quickly scooped up Yun and Ming before an Ox was able to slam his hammer into the ground where the girls had been standing just a moment before. "These are kids you jerk!" Po scowled towards the Ox before delivering a punch to his face. Yun grasped tightly onto Po's shoulder out of fear, while Ming on the other hand seemed to be completely oblivious towards the present danger. The toddler giggled as Po rushed the two girls back to their mother who was just as surprised upon seeing the Shadow Dragons as everyone else.<p>

Tigress gave off a feral snarl and charged towards the three figures that had been hiding out in Mei's home. One of them was a crocodile, and he lunged forward, snapping his large jaws towards her. She dodged and retaliated with a solid punch to his jaw, forcing it shut and delivering a powerful kick to his gut, sending him crashing into the other two assassins. Her eyes narrowed towards the other Shadow Dragons that surrounded them, why were they here? How did they get past the city's defenses? What were they after? All of these questions buzzed inside her head as her paws moved with lightning speed, bringing down the assassins with powerful blows and punches.

Mantis was zipping all over the place, kicking a Shadow Dragon here and knocking out another one there. Crane flew overhead towards the ones atop the surrounding buildings, delivering air born kicks as he swooped in on them. Viper and Monkey stayed close to Mei, Anmíng, and the two girls; tag teaming between each assassin that came at them.

A snow leopard in black clothing rushed at them, swiping his sword towards them. Monkey jumped high to dodge the feline's attack and he spun in the air, aiming a kick at the snow leopard. He stumbled backwards and Viper twisted her coils around the feline's ankles, causing him to fall flat on his back. She than wrapped her tail around the snow leopard's arm, causing him to punch himself in the face until he dizzily fell to the ground.

"Way to go Viper!" Monkey said before delivering the final knockout blow to the feline, and the two of them readied themselves against the next attack.

"Ming! Get back here!" Mei frantically called towards her granddaughter.

Viper's and Monkey's eyes widened with terror upon seeing little Ming running excitedly towards a group of approaching Shadow Dragons.

"No!" Viper screamed as a boar caught sight of the little girl and brought his sword above his head, ready to strike the child.

There was an animalistic cat's hiss, and a brownish-green blur slammed hard into the boar, throwing him off balance before scooping up the toddler and rushing her away. Tigress caught sight of the mountain cat as he brought Ming back towards Viper and Monkey. A dark green vest covered his torso while he wore a pair of brown pants held up by a black belt that wrapped around his middle. His face was mostly covered by the hood of his brown traveling cloak that wrapped around his shoulders, but she could clearly see his bright green eyes; she even noticed that his right eye seemed to be slightly squinted, no doubt caused by the obvious black eye that he must have sustained recently.

The mountain cat handed Ming back into the arms of her grateful mother before turning to face Monkey and Viper, "You guys look like you could use some help."

The primate and the serpent eyed the stranger who had seemingly come out of nowhere, but grateful that he had done so.

"Um, yes, thank you." Viper said with a relieved smile.

"Who are you?" Monkey asked.

The mountain cat took a ready stance beside them with a confident smirk on his face as he looked towards the oncoming Shadow Dragons whom he had once considered allies, "I'm a friend." He said simply.

* * *

><p>Shifu's back was now practically pressed up against the wall as the marauders advanced on him, closing around him and cutting off any possible escape routes. His eyes narrowed and he tightened his grip on his staff.<p>

Shì xiě stood before him, baring his teeth towards the elderly red panda. "How does it feel to be cornered like the puny rat you are?" The wolf mocked with a hint of a growl emanating deep in his throat.

Shifu glared towards the canine, "Who are you calling a rat you mutt?"

Shì xiě's ice-blue eyes widened with rage and he charged towards the Kung Fu Master.

Shifu jumped at the last moment, springing off of the black wolf's head and leaping high over the horde of Shadow Dragons. He landed in the midst of them and with one swipe of Oogway's staff, knocked fifteen of them off of their feet, causing them to land painfully on their tails. Shifu did a back flip off a boar's shoulders and he spun through the air, aiming a powerful kick to the jaw of a crocodile. He was a powerhouse of energy, springing from one foe to the next like a ping pong ball, bringing them down with well-placed punches, jabs, and nerve strikes.

The Grand Master was in mid leap, ready to aim another round house kick to the skull of a rhino when searing pain tore at his leg. He hadn't even seen the sword of one of the Shadow Dragons as it intercepted his path and cut deep into his bad leg. He momentarily lost his focus and the rhino he had been aiming for quickly swung his mace at the red panda, successfully delivering a powerful blow to Shifu's left side. The elderly red panda flew through the air and slammed hard into the opposite wall before sliding to the ground with a dull _thud_.

Shifu dizzily struggled to sit up, his vision blurred by the throbbing in his skull. His hand immediately went to his right leg, applying pressure to the deep cut in an attempt to stop the bleeding. _As if I wasn't having enough trouble with this leg already!_ He winced in pain from the half-dozen puncture wounds that had been dealt by the rhino's mace. They covered the left side of his body from his shoulder to his hip and he shook his head slightly to rid himself of his lightheadedness.

He grabbed a hold onto Oogway's fallen staff and used it to push himself into a standing position. After blinking several times, his vision came back to him and he found himself once again surrounded by hordes of Shadow Dragons; all looming over him like blood-lusting demons. Shifu balanced on his good left leg, and wielded his staff defensively in front of him. His steel blue eyes met the ice-blue eyes of the black wolf before him as the canine snarled with a deadly grin on upon his muzzle.

"Time to pay up for what you did to my father!" Shì xiě howled before he brandished the bladed Ji staff in his paw and charged towards Shifu.

* * *

><p>"Duck!"<p>

"Where?" Po asked, gazing around for said duck.

Cong rushed forward on all fours and managed to knock the panda out of the way of a flight of arrows that would have turned him into a pincushion.

"Oh…that kind of duck." Po gave the mountain cat an embarrassed chuckle, "Thanks dude."

"Just don't get yourself killed." Cong answered, slightly put out towards the panda's lack of awareness.

The thirty assassins were beginning to dwindle in numbers, most of them had fallen unconscious during the fight, but those who remained were still giving them trouble.

Tigress dodged as a boar tried to stick her with the end of his spear. She gave a growl and delivered a spinning kick to his hoof, causing him to drop his weapon. He gave an angry snort through his large snout and charged for the feline, intent of impaling her with his sharp tusks. Tigress jumped high into the air as he got closer, and while still in mid-leap, she twisted her body and thrust her paw down towards the boar's neck.

He flinched and immediately stopped in his tracks before toppling forward as stiff as a wooden board.

"Nice nerve attack Tigress!" Po called over to her.

"Thanks!" Tigress answered, setting her eyes on a new foe.

"That's nothing!" Mantis smirked, "Check this out!" The insect zipped forward towards a large gorilla. The ape didn't even have a chance to register that he was being attacked until after Mantis had hit several of the gorilla's nerves, causing him to freeze like a stone statue.

"He won't be able to move for a few days!" Mantis laughed up towards his immobile foe.

Crane swooped down over a small group of Shadow Dragons with Viper in his talons. She lashed out with the tip of her tail towards the assassins, and each one she struck ended up paralyzed in a chi hold.

Po just finished knocking out a crocodile when he saw a large python headed straight for Monkey.

"Monkey! Look out—!"

Too late, the python's powerful jaws had latched onto the primate's arm. Monkey gave an animalistic cry of pain as the sharp teeth of the serpent sank deep into his right arm.

"Hey, you jerk!" Mantis shouted towards the snake, "No one does that to my friend!" The insect shot forward with a speed that no one could keep up with. He landed lightly onto the python's head before delivering a powerful nerve strike to the snake that immediately immobilized him. However, his jaws were still locked onto Monkey's arm.

Tigress came forward and picked up the primate before rushing him to a nearby alley. She set him down onto firm ground before lifting his arm to examine it. "The backward curve of his teeth will make it difficult to get him off."

Monkey flinched as Tigress attempted to pry the snake's teeth from his arm. He quickly stopped her. "Don't worry about it now, it's not bleeding too bad, the others need your help. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure Monkey?" Tigress asked with a worried look.

He nodded.

"I'll keep an eye on him Tigress, you go." Mantis reassured her. "I think I can manipulate the snake's jaw so it'll be easier for us to pry him off."

"Okay, but be careful, and take it easy Monkey."

"Oh, come on Tigress," Monkey rolled his eyes, "I've had worse scrapes than this. Remember that one mission we went on to take care of those crocodile bandits just a few weeks before the Battle of Weeping River?"

"How could I forget?" Tigress stated, "You were in the medical bay for an entire week and—"

"You two can chat it up later!" Mantis piped up, "You, Tigress, go!"

The feline nodded and headed back into the fray.

* * *

><p>Shifu only barely managed to evade another attack from the relentless black wolf that pursued him up the several flights of stairs of the academy tower. His body ached from the multiple wounds he had sustained already. The puncture wounds to his left side hurt, but they weren't as severe as the deep cut in his bad leg. The loss of blood was beginning to take its toll on the elderly red panda, and he could already feel his strength ebbing away with each minute that passed.<p>

Shì xiě aimed another blow towards Shifu who rolled out of the way before the bladed end of the wolf's Ji staff cut deeply into the ground where he had been standing only a second before. The Grand Master leapt onto the overhanging railings of the inner circular chamber of the tower, balancing precariously on the edge. He could see that Shì xiě's forces had started multiple fires on the main floor in an attempt to smoke him out. His nose stung with the scent of the rising smoke, and already the building felt like the inside of an oven.

Shì xiě advanced on Shifu, raising the blade of his Ji staff towards the red panda. "Nowhere else to go but down." The wolf smirked.

Shifu's eyes narrowed, "You sure about that?" He crouched slightly before pushing off of the thin railing. He sailed through the air over the training arena that was four stories beneath him before landing somewhat roughly on the railing at the opposite end of the building. His bad leg slipped off of the thin board of wood before he half fell, half jumped from the edge and onto the balcony with an uneasy landing. His body protested against any form of movement but Shifu had no choice but to roll out of the way of the snarling wolf that followed close behind, practically snapping his sharp teeth towards the aging Kung Fu Master as if to take a bite out of him.

Shifu dodged and leapt up towards the marauder and delivered a flying kick with his good leg to the canine's jaw.

Shì xiě gave a sharp yelp of pain as he was launched backwards over the railing of the indoor balcony. He thrust his Ji staff upwards and embedded it into one of the tower's supporting beams, managing to catch himself before he fell nearly four stories down. The wolf snarled and pulled himself back up onto the indoor balcony, dislodging his bladed staff in the process. But when he looked about with his ice-blue eyes in search of the Grand Master, he found that the puny rat had disappeared.

He smirked with a lustful glare in his eyes, "I don't remember this being a game of hide-and-seek." Shì xiě taunted while giving a sniff to the smoke-filled air around him. The scent of fresh blood was strong, and he knew that it would be no problem to track the wounded red panda. If the Grand Master did not attend to his wounds soon, then it would only be a matter of time before he would succumb to the blood loss; making him easy prey. Shì xiě walked slowly along the multiple bedrooms where the students of the tower usually lodged, knowing that Shifu had to be in one of them. "You're only prolonging the inevitable Grand Master. I _will_ find you." The black wolf said as he followed the scent of blood into one of the side rooms.

He pushed the paper door open to find a seemingly empty space with only a bed, a wardrobe for clothing, and a small writing desk that stood next to the open window. The wolf snarled and rushed for the window, gazing out over the slanted rooftop for any sign of the red panda. He was about to jump out onto the roof in pursuit, but stopped once a slight gust of warm air from the fires brushed past him; the light scent of blood waving lightly against his nose.

Shifu held his breath, ignoring the pain in his leg, and hoping that Shì xiě would take the bluff. He knew for a fact that he couldn't take on the wolf on his own; especially in his current state.

"Nice try Grand Master, but I know you're still here."

_Darn that nose!_ Shifu inwardly cursed as Shì xiě made his way towards the wardrobe. He had completely overlooked the fact that wolves had an unparalleled sense of smell.

"Honestly Grand Master, I thought you would be smarter than to shut yourself inside a closet!" Shì xiě growled and practically ripped the doors of the wardrobe from their hinges. He pointed the bladed end of his Ji staff forward to run the red panda through, but he was surprised to find only clothing inside.

"I—am!" Shifu said between clenched teeth as he pressed his back against the wall while pushing his feet against the back of the wardrobe. It toppled forward and fell with a crash on top of the wolf before he had the chance to get out of the way.

Shifu landed on top of the overturned piece of furniture, using Oogway's staff to support his own weight. There was silence for only a moment before Shì xiě's fist punched straight through the back siding of the wardrobe, spraying Shifu with bits of shattered wood. Shifu jumped off from the wardrobe and rushed as fast as he could out into the hallway as Shì xiě continued to tear the large piece of furniture apart to free himself.

Shifu continued down the hallway, determined to keep Shì xiě at bay long enough for Po and the Five to arrive. Shì xiě had every bit of ferocity in combat that his father had possessed; but this time Shifu was facing a foe driven by lustful hatred towards him. He knew that Shì xiě wasn't going to stop until he had reduced his prey into a lifeless, bloody pulp, and if help didn't come soon, then Shifu figured that that was exactly what would happen.

Shifu coughed through the rising smoke and the spreading fires around him. He blinked a few times to maintain his focus. His lightheadedness was no doubt a result of the blood loss from his wounds, and despite the inferno around him, he was beginning to feel slightly numb as his veins drained cold. He painfully made his way up the stairs to the top floor and he was half way up when a murderous howl sounded from behind. The Grand Master turned around to face the black clothed wolf as the canine glowered up towards him from the bottom of the stairs.

"You are weak old one." Shì xiě taunted, twirling his Ji staff in his large paw, "You can't possibly hope to hold me off for much longer."

Shifu's steel blue eyes narrowed, and he brandished Oogway's staff defensively in front of him. Even if help didn't come in time, he was still going to fight for as long as he could. And if he was going down, at least he would go down fighting, "I can try..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :O *Screams for ten minutes straight!***

**I could be wrong, but if I have counted right, we are now half-way through the story!**

**R&R and PM me if you'd like, but it makes me happy and motivated to continue writing. With school going on, I'll try to post a new chapter every week.**


	31. Friend or Foe?

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA (I'm getting tired of saying this) or any of its characters, locations, etc. I only claim my OC's**

**Wow, a lot of people really freaked out about the last chapter (Not that I can blame any of you, I did kinda leave it on a cliff hanger) Thanks for the reviews you guys, it keeps me motivated to continue this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Friend or Foe?<strong>

A large ox with black, leather clothing started his way over towards Po and Cong as they protected the family of raccoons. He bellowed a loud battle cry and swung his heavy mace towards the panda and the mountain cat.

Cong stood protectively in front of the raccoons as Po dodged the attack and thrust his belly out towards the ox, bouncing the enormous animal backwards towards where Tigress stood. She delivered a strong kick to his backside which launched him back towards where Cong was waiting for him.

The mountain cat rushed to meet the distressed Shadow Dragon head on. He gave a loud battle cry and delivered a roundhouse kick to the oxen's head.

The ox fell flat on his back in a plume of dust and he gave a small moan of agony before going unconscious.

The warriors, minus Monkey and Mantis, stood in ready stances for the next attack, but as they looked around, all they saw were their unconscious foes that littered the ground all about them. None were left to fight them.

Po raised his arms triumphantly in the air, "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! We totally kicked their butts! We are the champions! The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five have risen triumphant!"

Cong wasn't the only one who eyed the panda with a look of disbelief; Tigress, Viper, Crane, and even Mei and Anmíng gave the Dragon Warrior mixed looks of puzzlement.

Po then turned towards the mystery mountain cat, practically grinning ear to ear towards the feline, "You rock, dude! We would have totally been Shadow Dragon chow if you hadn't come along! Thanks!"

"You don't need to thank me, Dragon Warrior; I only did what was needed." Cong answered.

"Oh, really?" Viper asked, almost accusing in her tone as she slithered closer to the mountain cat.

Everyone looked towards the serpent unexpectedly, but it was Cong who asked, "Is something wrong Master Viper?"

Her blue tinted eyes narrowed slightly, "I recognize you from somewhere."

"Really? I have never met you before." Cong answered coolly.

"Yeah, c'mon Viper cut the guy some slack." Po said, "He just risked his life to help us."

"No, I know him from somewhere," Viper said again, "I—" Her eyes suddenly widened with shock, "I remember! You were part of the group of Shadow Dragons that ambushed us when we first arrived to the city!" She shouted angrily.

Cong stiffened, was he _that_ obvious?

"How can you be sure Viper?" Tigress asked; suspiciously eyeing the mountain cat.

"I recognize his fighting style! He used the same move on you as he did with the ox just now!"

"Yeah, I remember that!" Crane added with a scowl on his face. "He's the guy who kicked you in the jaw!"

"And then you knocked him out with a tree branch!" Viper said and pointed the end of her tail towards the mountain cat, "See? His eye is still healing!"

Tigress's head snapped towards the mountain cat with a deadly glare in her amber eyes. She gave a growl, and started to advance on him.

Po quickly intervened by stepping between the two felines. "Hey guys, let's think about this!" He said while holding up his paws towards them, "If this guy really were a Shadow Dragon, then why did he just help us against a whole horde of them?"

"Why don't we ask him?" Tigress pushed past Po and unsheathed her claws.

Cong backed up slightly, not wanting to get into a fight with her, especially with the Dragon Warrior and two members of the Five to back her up.

Tigress bared her teeth towards the mystery mountain cat; she had been constantly asking herself many questions about the Shadow Dragons, especially what their plans were, and why Shì xiě sought after Shifu's blood.

"Listen—" Cong grunted as Tigress grabbed a hold onto his shoulders and forced him into the wall of a nearby building, "I don't want to fight you!" His heart was pounding in his chest, knowing that the enraged tiger could rip it out if she so desired. "That's not why I came!"

"Then why did you come here?" Tigress snarled, holding the front of his green vest tightly with one paw while her second was raised above his head with claws unsheathed. "What is your game? How many of you are there?" Tigress was using nearly all of her willpower not to rip out his throat, which didn't sound like a bad idea at the moment. But she needed to know; and he was going to tell her whether he liked it or not.

Cong didn't answer her questions, it's not like she would believe him now that she and the others recognized him as a Shadow Dragon.

"Anmíng! Mother!"

Everyone turned their heads towards Xue's alarmed voice. He rushed forward towards their little group, immediately stopping to check over on his family upon seeing the place practically littered with unconscious Shadow Dragon assassins.

Cong took his opportunity; if Xue was here then the General's army couldn't be far behind. He couldn't afford to be captured. "Sorry 'bout this!" He ducked out from Tigress's hold on him and delivered a sweeping kick at her feet, causing her to fall backwards into Po, Crane, and Viper. They all fell in a heap, and Cong leapt over them and darted into a nearby alleyway. He rushed past Monkey and Mantis who was still trying to remove the snake's death grip on the primate's arm.

"Hey! Where ya goin?" Mantis called out towards the feline. But the mountain cat didn't answer and he sprinted on all fours around the corner of a building, and out of sight.

Tigress, Po, Crane, and Viper ran after him, but once they turned the corner, they could find no sign of the mountain cat.

Tigress gave an enraged snarl and delivered a powerful punch to one of the surrounding brick walls, practically burying her fist into its rocky surface.

Po and the other members of the Five backed up slightly from the angry feline, knowing that it was never a good idea to be too close to her when she was this mad. She took a few deep breaths before she stood straight with a newfound composure and walked calmly back towards where Xue was with his family.

"Uh…did we miss something?" Monkey asked, eyeing Po, Crane, and Viper with a questioning gaze.

Crane walked up towards them, "We'll tell you later."

"But right now, let's get this python off you." Viper added as she and Crane began to help Mantis pry off the snake's large jaws off of Monkey's arm as gently as possible.

Po followed Tigress back out of the alley where she was talking with Xue, most likely explaining the situation to him. The panda turned his head to look down the road at the sound of a large group making their way towards them, and he saw Master Qiang leading his army back towards the academy; no doubt returning from escorting the traveling performers safely into the city. But of course, the elderly red panda's eyes widened upon seeing the unconscious Shadow Dragons lying in the street, and he immediately ordered his men to detain them.

Tigress stood up to face Qiang at the sound of his voice and she gave a bow to him once she stood before him. "Master Qiang."

"Jìn—uh—Tigress," Qiang corrected himself, "what happened here?"

By this time, Po was standing next to Tigress.

"There was an attack on Master Xue's family. Luckily we were here to ward off the assassins, but Master Monkey was injured, and I believe that the Shadow Dragons have infiltrated the city."

Qiang's already huge eyes widened even more towards her statement, "Infiltrated? But that's impossible!"

"Look around you Master Qiang," Tigress gestured towards the fallen Shadow Dragons with her paw, "Somehow they've managed to get past the city's defenses, and we have just seen one of them disguised as a civilian. He was amongst the same group who ambushed us when we first arrived to the city, and there's no doubt in my mind that he was with the number who escaped the prison a few days ago."

Qiang looked distressed, his large ears were practically flat against his small head, and his squinted left eye was beginning to twitch. He gave it a rub before returning his gaze to the feline that towered above him, "You are certain of this?"

Tigress nodded, "Positive."

Qiang nodded, and then his ears twitched towards the sounds of shouting coming from the ground beneath his feet. He wasn't the only one who heard it, Tigress and Po gazed with surprise towards a large stone brick that was rising from the ground before falling back into place.

"Hello! Is anyone up there?" A muffled, youthful voice shouted from beneath.

"I know that voice!" Qiang exclaimed before kneeling next to the brick and trying to pry it out of place.

Tigress and Po followed suit and helped Qiang lift the brick out of the ground, revealing a large hole beneath it. The three of them looked down into the pit to see several frightened young faces looking up towards them. The lantern that a young snake held in his mouth revealed a tunnel that led off to somewhere Po and Tigress did not know, but it was clear by the look on the children's faces that something was terribly wrong.

"Get these students up here!" Qiang ordered some soldiers who stood nearby and they immediately reached down into the pit, lifting the students up and out one by one.

Po looked curiously towards the hole, "Master Qiang, do you know how this tunnel got here?"

"I was in charge of constructing it myself." Qiang answered. "It's an escape tunnel from the academy tower. But it's only supposed to be used for…emergencies…" Qiang's voice trailed off suddenly, and his head snapped in the direction of the academy tower. Then without warning, without any orders to follow him, Qiang shot away with lightning speed as if his tail were on fire.

Tigress and Po stared off after him and their eyes widened upon seeing rising smoke in the distance.

"Dragon Warrior! Master Tigress!"

Po and Tigress turned their attention to a young panther who ran up towards them. He skidded to a halt in front of them, clearly out of breath.

By this time, the other members of the Five were standing next to Po; the python had been successfully removed from Monkey's arm, and he now wore a bandage around his injury.

"I—was sent by Grand Master Shifu—to find you!" The panther panted.

Tigress's eyes widened and she knelt down to the teen's level and placed her paws firmly on his shoulders, "Where is he?"

The boy took a deep breath before pointing in the direction of the academy tower, "There was an attack on the tower—he had us all evacuate! He's fighting them all by himself!"

"Fighting who?" Po urged.

The panther shook his head, "I don't know who they were—but they wore black leather clothing around their bodies, and they were following this—huge black wolf!"

"Shì xiě!" Tigress exclaimed with shock, before everyone turned towards each other in alarm.

"Shifu!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: GO GUYS GO! SHIFU NEEDS YOU! *Screams for twenty minutes straight* (At least I would if that were possible) I'M FREAKING OUT HERE!**

**Danget! Cong was so close to telling them! Better luck next time?**

**R&R and let me know what you think so far. What has been your favorite chapter so far? Favorite moment? What do you hope for in future chapters? Let me know :)**

**See ya'll next time! Peace out people!**


	32. Leap of Faith

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of it's characters, locations etc. They belong to Dream Works (Lucky people) I only claim my OC's.**

**To continue my initial panic attack from the previous chapter: *Ahem* RUN GUYS RUN! RUN AS IF THE LIFE OF YOUR MASTER WAS AT STAKE! *Pauses* Oh wait, it is.**

**Like I said: RUN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Leap of Faith<strong>

Po and the Five rushed through the crowded streets of the city as fast as their legs, wings, and serpentine bodies could carry them. All their eyes were fixated on the pillar of black smoke as it rose into the noonday sky like an ominous figure looming over the city.

Po accidentally bumped into a goat, causing the civilian to land flat on his tail, "Hey!" The goat waved an angry hoof in the air towards the panda.

"Sorry!" Po called back without stopping, "Emergency!"

Tigress was sprinting forward on all fours. Her heart was pounding against her ribs, urging her to run faster. Shifu had to be alright; he had to be safe; because if he wasn't, then Tigress would never forgive herself. She had known this whole time that Shì xiě wanted him dead, and the fact that she had done nothing about it only intensified her guilt. She should have told someone, she should have consoled with Po and the other members of the Five. She should have done everything in her power to track down Shì xiě and bring him down before something went wrong; and here it was, staring her right in the face, laughing at her ignorance. _If he's dead, it's all your fault_, a voice in her head resonated inside her skull.

_ Please be okay…Baba, please be alright…_

* * *

><p><em>CRASH!<em>

Shifu was flung through a thin paper wall of one of the vacant bedrooms before he half rolled, half stumbled across the ground. He grunted in pain from the many wounds he had sustained, and being thrown around like a chew toy wasn't helping in the slightest.

"Do you have any idea what it was like for me to grow up as an orphan?" Shì xiě's enraged voice was cold and hard to the sound against Shifu's sensitive ears. "Do you have any idea as to what I've had to live with for the past forty-three years?"

Shifu didn't have time to react before he was roughly lifted by the scruff of his neck and flung through yet another wall. This time however, there was a barrier of solid brick beyond that of the thin paper, and he hit hard against it; falling to the ground in a heap and dropping Oogway's staff in the process. His body burned in agony like the fires around him, and his vision was beginning to flicker as he fought to stay conscious. He could hear the approaching footsteps of the enormous wolf making his way towards the fallen warrior.

Shifu's arms shook violently as he struggled to push himself off of the ground.

"I was only eight years old when my father died!" The wolf howled.

Shifu felt an intense pain to his wounded left side as Shì xiě landed a strong kick to the red panda, and he skidded across the ground like a rag doll.

"And now, finally, after all these years of waiting, I shall end your life like you did his!" Shì xiě thrust his paw forward and grabbed the wounded Grand Master by the throat, lifting him into the air, and slamming him hard against the brick wall, cracking it. Shifu's hands sprang to the wolf's paw as his grip tightened around his throat. His vision flickered in and out of focus as his lungs screamed for air.

The wolf's icy blue eyes shot their piercing gaze towards Shifu and he lifted the bladed end of his Ji staff towards the red panda with the express intent of running him through and pinning him to the wall. "Farewell Grand Master." Shì xiě sneered.

"SHIFU!"

_WHAM!_

A white and brown blur shot out of nowhere and delivered a solid roundhouse kick to Shì xiě's chest.

Shifu took a sudden intake of air as the wolf's hold on his throat loosened, and he fell from his grip as the canine crashed through the opposite wall. The Grand Master slumped to the ground, and the already buzzing pain in his skull intensified as his head hit hard against the wooden floorboards.

"Shifu! Shifu!"

Someone rolled Shifu onto his back and gently lifted his head with a small hand. His eyes fluttered open, and the image of his brother's scarred face came into focus.

"Qiang…" Shifu croaked.

"By the Cloud Hammer of Thundering Rhino!" Qiang exclaimed as he worriedly gazed upon his wounded younger brother.

"Qiang—!" Shifu pointed past his brother towards the approaching wolf from behind.

The elder of the two brothers quickly spun around, unsheathing his Dao sword in one fluid motion and blocking Shì xiě's attack before the wolf could get a good hit at him. He then twirled his blade in rapid slicing movements, blocking Shì xiě's every strike.

The Shadow Dragon and the General went at each other with matched fury; Qiang steadily advanced on Shì xiě, forcing the wolf towards the open door of the room. The elderly red panda's steel blue eyes were filled with fiery rage as he scowled towards the wolf that towered above him.

Shifu watched as Qiang disarmed the black wolf with a well-placed strike from his blade. He emitted a bellowing battle cry as he jumped up to Shì xiě's level and delivered a powerful kick to the canine's chest.

Shì xiě was thrown backwards out of the room and fell spread-eagled over the railing of the indoor balcony.

Over the roar of the growing flames, Shifu could clearly hear Shì xiě's shouts of horror as he fell, and the Grand Master flinched upon hearing the sickening _thud_ that permanently silenced the wolf as his body hit the ground.

Qiang gazed over the railing for only a moment before returning his sword to its sheath. He immediately turned on his heels and headed for Shifu who was still slumped against the wall.

"The students—" Shifu said through clenched teeth as Qiang knelt down next to him, "Did they—?"

"They found us." Qiang answered, "They're safe."

Shifu gave a sigh of relief and rested his head against the wall, "Good…"

Qiang reached for the hem of his own shirt and tore a long piece of cloth from it. He then proceeded to wrapping it tightly around Shifu's bleeding leg. Shifu flinched slightly, but stayed still as his brother tied off the makeshift bandage.

"Can you stand?" Qiang asked.

Shifu gave his brother an exasperated look of disbelief, "What do you think?"

Qiang rolled his eyes and had Shifu wrap an arm around his shoulders, "Here, lean on me." He helped Shifu onto his feet and retrieved Oogway's fallen staff so that Shifu could use it to help himself along. They were almost to the door when a groaning weight above them caught their attention as the ceiling started to come down on the pair of them. Qiang only barely managed to pull Shifu out of the way before the door was completely blocked off.

"This building could go at any moment..." Shifu said, "We can't go down the stairs."

"What do you have in mind?" Qiang asked as another wooden beam fell down right next to where they were standing. "I'm open for suggestions!"

Shifu turned his heavy head towards the window, "We'll have to climb down…from the roof."

Qiang's ears lowered unenthusiastically towards Shifu's proposition, "Perfect."

* * *

><p>As the group of Kung Fu Warriors neared the gates of the academy grounds, they could see a large group of civilians looking on in shock towards the tower which was ablaze. The enormous flames were practically bursting through every window on every level of the six story building. Po and the Five managed to push their way past the onlookers only to find themselves staring towards the inferno.<p>

No words were spoken amongst the six of them as they looked disbelieving towards the tower. The once proud building that had been erected in General Feng's honor was now crumbling to pieces as the flames devoured it before their eyes.

Viper gave a startled cry as tears welled up in her eyes. Crane noticed her distress and he wrapped a comforting wing around his sister in arms. Monkey and Mantis were as silent as the grave, and Po could almost feel his heart break in two. He stole a glance over towards Tigress who was as rigid as a statue; a pained expression had carved itself onto her features, as she stared wide-eyed towards the flaming tower.

"NO!" Tigress roared in fury and bolted for the stairs leading to the tower.

"Tigress! Wait!" Po called after her. But Tigress wasn't listening. Shifu couldn't be gone! She had to find him! She was nearly at the base of the stairs leading to the tower when—_BOING!_

The wind was knocked out of her as the enormous panda landed on top of her. She struggled to move, but he managed to twist her arm into a torture hold behind her back, immobilizing her completely. "PO!" She snarled up towards him, "LET ME GO!"

"You can't go in there!" Po retaliated, "Its suicide!"

Tigress tried to push the panda off, but it was no use, "Shifu is still in there! We have to get him out!"

"The building is gonna come down at any second!" Po warned, not willing to loosen his grip on the enraged feline. "You'll only get yourself killed!"

Tigress gritted her teeth as the panda's weight pinned her to the stone ground. She knew that he wasn't going to loosen his hold on her any time soon, and she closed her eyes in despair towards the truth in his words.

Po could feel a wave of pity wash over him as he saw the light of the fires reflecting off of the gathering tears in her eyes.

"Guys!" Mantis called from behind, "Look up there on the roof!"

Po and Tigress both looked up towards the tower to see two small figures climbing out from one of the windows of the sixth floor. Po immediately released his hold on Tigress and helped her to her feet as they and the other members of the Five rushed to the side of the building right below the two red pandas.

Tigress gazed up worriedly towards the pair of them; it was obvious that Shifu was injured; he was leaning against Qiang for support with an arm draped around his brother's shoulder. "Crane!" Tigress turned towards the avian, "Do you think you can get them down?"

Crane shook his head, "The updraft from the fire is too strong!" He said, "I won't even be able to get close enough to catch them if they choose to jump!"

"Uh…guys!" Monkey announced with an urgent tone in his voice, "We might want to move! Like now!"

A large chunk of the roof had broken away from the building and it was now on a direct path towards them as it fell to the earth. The Kung Fu Warriors dodged the flaming piece of debris as it landed where they had been standing only moments before.

Tigress looked back up towards the tower, horrified to see that the particular piece of roof that had nearly crushed them had fallen out right from underneath Qiang and Shifu.

Qiang had managed to unsheathe his sword and bury it deep into the building's wooden siding, preventing them from falling. He held on firmly to the hilt of the blade, all the while trying to maintain his grip on Shifu's hand.

The last of Shifu's strength was nearly depleted, and he was using virtually all of his concentration to maintain his hold on his brother's hand as he dangled beneath him. But his wounds were finally taking their toll on him and his grip began to lose its strength. Oogway's staff fell from his other hand, but Viper was able to catch it with her long tail.

Qiang gritted his teeth as he tried to pull his brother up, but the building was beginning to give way, and his sword becoming dislodged. He looked around, desperate to find a way out of their predicament. He gazed downward and instantly caught sight of Shifu's students. "I'll swing him down to you!" He called out to them, "Just make sure you catch him!"

_No, duh…_Po thought.

The six warriors readied themselves as Qiang prepared to toss Shifu down to them.

A sudden snapping of wood and an enormous groaning weight met all of their ears as the supporting pillars on the main floor completely collapsed on themselves, and the building itself, started to crumble.

Tigress's heart nearly leapt to her throat upon seeing Qiang lose his grip on Shifu before he had the chance to accurately toss him in their direction. "Po!" She called over to the panda, "Leap of Faith!"

"Uh—"

"NOW!"

Po immediately weaved his fingers together to form a little foot hold for Tigress. She ran up to the panda, planted a foot firmly into the crook of his palms and allowed him to toss her in the air. She practically flew upwards through the rising smoke, and she managed to catch Shifu in mid-air before gravity began to pull her back down. Luckily there was a tree nearby, and she thrust out a paw, grabbing onto one of the upper branches and halting their decent.

Po looked up towards the tower to see that Qiang's sword had dislodged itself from the building and he was now falling towards them. Po rushed forward, threw himself to the ground, and managed to give the General a softer landing. Qiang landed with a _boing_ on top of the panda's large belly. "Very resourceful Dragon Warrior."

"Hey, if ya got it, use it!" Po smiled.

"Guys, I think we have to get out of the way now!" Crane urged as the building started to come down, and they all rushed away from the collapsing tower.

"This is _so_ déjà vu!" Mantis announced.

"Yeah, didn't we just do this a couple of months ago?" Monkey added.

The building toppled over like a fallen tree and crashed against the ground. Fiery splinters and chunks of broken brick flew through the air, and everyone threw themselves to the ground and covered their heads until the shower of debris finally ceased.

* * *

><p>Dust filled the air, making it difficult to see or breathe very well. Qiang stood up from the ground to dust the ash from his burnt uniform. "Is everyone alright?" He called out.<p>

"I'm—good!" Po coughed.

"Yeah, same here." Crane said, and one by one, they each gave a sound off.

"Master Tigress?" Qiang called.

No answer.

Po looked about in a panic, "Tigress? Shifu!"

No reply.

"C'mon guys!" Mantis urged, "We gotta find 'em!"

Everyone split up, desperately searching the debris for any sign of their comrades. Po's eyes darted back and forth from one large mass to the next, hoping to find them.

"Po! Over here!"

"Tigress?" The panda followed her voice and he found her with her leg caught beneath a very large piece of a shattered brick wall. She held tightly onto Shifu as if he were a baby in her arms.

Po rushed to them, instantly examining on how to best release Tigress's leg. "Is it broken?" He asked nervously.

"No, just sprained." She answered. "Maybe if you can lift the wall a little, I can pull my foot loose."

Po nodded and grasped the edge of the broken wall between his paws. Keeping his back straight, Po pushed upwards with his knees. "Okay—here we go—!" He strained against the weight, but he was able to lift it just enough for Tigress to free herself.

Once Tigress was clear of the debris, Po dropped the large object back onto solid ground, "Phew!" He exclaimed as he cracked his back before turning to face the feline.

Tigress sat cross-legged on the ground with Shifu in her arms, and she looked worriedly towards her injured master. His white fur was ruffled and singed in a few places after being exposed to the flames. She was shocked to find his left side from his shoulder to his hip dotted with half a dozen puncture wounds, with the addition of a crude bandage that wrapped around a deep cut on his right leg. She had never seen him look so beaten, so vulnerable. And it frightened her. "…Shifu?"

His steel blue eyes fluttered slightly before he looked up towards her with a glazed expression. He gave her a small smile and lifted a hand to wipe away a tear from her cheek. Shifu then lowered his hand and rested his aching head against her shoulder before slipping away into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :( Please be okay Shifu, too many people love you! (Myself included)**

**R&R please, it makes me happy (this chapter was a killer to write, I'm depressed now)**


	33. Confessions

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of its characters, locations, etc. I only own my OC's.**

**Wow...I actually recieved a death threat in response to the last chapter. 0.0 Have I reached a new level of high or low on this site? LOL!**

**Once again, I've combined two chapters into one, because I didn't want the story to drag on too long.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions<strong>

Po and four members of the Five sat in silence amongst the tall grasses that sprouted near the bases of the encircling cherry trees around them. The dust and debris that had been clinging to the air had finally settled, making it easier to breathe; and what was left of the once proud academy tower, now lay in a contorted, smoldering heap of charred brick and splintered wood.

Qiang's soldiers, along with the younger students of the academy had arrived shortly after the building had collapsed. The older members of the army looked especially upset towards the loss of what had been like a second home to them, while the young ones just stayed silent; not knowing what to do or say.

Po could understand how they all felt; he himself had grown fond of this place during their stay for the past week. And he could only imagine how Qiang was taking the loss. He had been in charge of constructing the tower himself in honor of the academy's late founder, and Tigress's maternal grandfather: General Feng.

It had been an hour since the doctor had arrived, and they were all waiting with baited breath for news on Shifu's condition. Po himself had been appalled at how badly injured Shifu had been. The encounter with Tai Lung now seemed like nothing compared to what Shì xiě and his horde of Shadow Dragons had done. And all Po could do now was hope that Shifu would recover.

Po's eyes wandered to the grass at his feet, and he unconsciously started to pull at it. He twiddled the thin blades of grass between his fingers before lightly throwing them towards the pond. He watched as the thin strands of green floated silently atop the water's mirror-like surface. The panda could see his own reflection as it gazed up uncertainly towards him. He then looked up to steal a glance at his fellow comrades.

Monkey balanced on his tail in the grass not too far away. He rubbed his sore arm with an anxious look upon his face, while Mantis perched on his shoulder, looking just as concerned.

Viper had wrapped herself into a tight bundle with her head resting on top of her own coils. Crane stood close by, eyeing her with worry.

Then there was Tigress. How was she taking this? Learning about the fate of her birth family had been bad enough, but now she had to deal with the fact that her master and surrogate father had barely survived an assassination attempt against his life.

Po turned his head ever so slightly to look over towards the tent that had been set up as a temporary hospital. He could see Tigress sitting in lotus position just outside the tent door, ever vigilant, ever watchful, as she waited for the doctor to emerge. Her head was bowed slightly, her eyes were closed as if she were in deep meditation, and she held onto Oogway's peach wood staff as it lay across her lap.

Qiang was standing just to the side of the tent with Xue. From what Po could see, it seemed as if they were having a heated discussion over something, but Po couldn't tell what they were saying.

A glint of light from the grass in front of Po caught his eye, and he curiously reached a paw forward, carefully lifting the small object from the banks of the pond. Bits of mud and grass clung to its polished surface, but Po could clearly see the red engraving of a Chinese dragon in the dark throwing knife. He carefully examined the blade in wonder; he had never seen a weapon like this before. He knew that it wasn't made from metal, because no metal he knew of could give off this kind of black color. He rubbed the red ribbon that was tied to the hilt between his thumb and forefinger as he figured that the knife had to be made from some kind of stone.

"Po!"

The panda's concentration on the knife was broken upon hearing the panicked voice of his dad. He looked up towards the goose who was quickly making his way towards him. Po stood up to greet his father as the goose ran up to him, spreading his wings as far as he could around his son's large bulk. "I came as soon as I heard!" Mr. Ping said before releasing his hold on Po and immediately checking him over for any visible injuries, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Calm down dad, I'm okay." Po reassured his father who seemed to relax a bit. "Shifu got the worst of it though; the doctor is working on him right now."

Mr. Ping gave a nod of his head, "Well then, let us hope that he pulls through—AAAHHH!"

The other members of the Five and Po looked onwards in surprise towards the goose's sudden shout of terror.

Mr. Ping's eyes were as large as dinner plates, and he pointed a shaky wing towards the knife in Po's hand, "W—what are you doing with that?"

Po gazed down to the throwing knife in his paw, "Uh…I found—"

"Get rid of it right now!" Mr. Ping slapped a wing at Po's paw, causing the knife to fall from his grip and back to the ground.

"Hey dad, what's the matter?" Po asked, rubbing his sore paw in the process.

"That _thing_ is nothing but pure evil!" The goose said angrily, "No son of mine will so much as look at a blade made by Shadow Dragons!"

"Wait, what?" Po looked towards his father with surprise, "This was made by Shadow Dragons? How do you know that?"

Mr. Ping's sudden flare of anger instantly subsided and was replaced by shock. He shifted his webbed feet uncomfortably against the ground, and tapped his feathery wings together as if he were a child caught in wrongdoing.

By this time Crane, Viper, Monkey, and Mantis had gathered behind Po, suddenly interested on how Mr. Ping was going to answer Po's question.

"Well—um—"

"Mr. Ping," Crane said, "Have you…encountered Shadow Dragons before?"

The goose froze, and his feathers fell flat against his body, something that he did when he was very upset about something.

"Dad?"

The goose gave a defeated sigh, "Yes…I have come in contact with them before…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Po exclaimed, waving his hands in front of him, "When did this happen?"

"About forty-three years ago…when the Shadow Dragons…raided the Valley of Peace."

"What?" The others said in unison.

"They raided the Valley of Peace? Why have we never been told about this?" Viper asked.

"Yeah! What she said!" Mantis piped up.

Po folded his arms across his chest, clearly put out like the rest of them at the fact that no one had ever informed them of the incident, "You failed to mention this dad."

"Well, it's not like I wanted to tell you!" Mr. Ping said defensively, "I myself was only a boy when it happened! So many people died, and those of us who remembered it believed that our decedents should not have to bear the burdens of the knowledge of that day! It was the most disastrous event in the history of the valley! Even worse than Tai Lung's rampage!"

The five warriors gave each other worried looks; worse than Tai Lung? Was it even possible?

Mr. Ping gave a violent shudder as he recalled the memory, "It was terrible…so, so terrible…"

Po's features softened, and he knelt down to his father's level, pulling the goose into a comforting hug. "Dad, I know it must be hard to say anything about it, but we need to know." He pulled from the goose, only leaving his paw on his shoulder for comfort, "If you can tell us a little more about them, maybe we can figure out why they have a grudge against Shifu. Please dad?"

The goose gave a small sigh before nodding his head in agreement, and the five warriors gathered close as Mr. Ping began his tale.

"I was only ten years old when it happened, I had been playing in the streets with my friends when the first screams could be heard from down the road. Dozens and dozens of black clothed figures were looting every house they came across, setting fires to those they had already plundered, and cutting down anyone who got in their way. I ran home to the noodle shop as fast as my legs could carry me, but by the time I arrived, the building was already in flames; I could hear my parents inside, trying to escape. But the door was wedged closed by flaming debris, and no matter what I tried, I could not remove it." The goose flinched towards the memory.

"Did they get out?" Monkey asked worriedly.

"Oh yes, but not without the help of one of the warriors from the Jade Palace. She heard my cries for help and she managed to break down the door to free my family from the building before the roof collapsed."

"Who was she?" Po asked.

Mr. Ping shook his head, "I never caught her name, but she was a very pretty red panda. She led us down a deserted alleyway and told us to keep ourselves hidden…" His voice trailed off and when he continued they could all sense the regret in his voice, "After the raid had finally ended, we found out that she had been amongst the number who had fallen to the Shadow Dragons."

"That's so sad." Viper gave a sorrowful sigh.

"But then Shifu must have been there too if this was only forty-three years ago." Crane said.

Mr. Ping nodded, "Oh yes, and if he hadn't defeated their leader in combat, then things could have been much worse."

"He beat down the main man Shadow Dragon? Sweet!" Po exclaimed.

"So that's why they tried to kill him!" Viper announced, "They wanted revenge on him for imprisoning their leader!"

"Well, actually—"

"Hey guys," Crane said, unintentionally interrupting Mr. Ping, "There's something going on over there." The avian pointed with a wing towards the tent where the doctor, an old goose with white feathers, had finally emerged. The five warriors and Mr. Ping immediately started heading towards Tigress, who now stood next to Qiang and Xue.

Po walked up and stopped right behind Tigress who was as rigid as a wooden plank board; he could tell that she was anxiously awaiting the doctor's diagnosis on Shifu's condition, silently praying that he would be alright. The panda placed a reassuring paw on her shoulder, trying to let her know that everything would be okay. Even if he wasn't so sure of it himself.

The goose doctor waddled up towards them with a wet clean cloth in his grasp; wiping away any small specks of blood that may have gotten on his wings while working on Shifu's injuries.

"Well?" Qiang asked with a worried tone in his voice.

The goose folded the cloth into a neat little square before placing it behind his back, his voice was somewhat monotone, and droned on like molasses, "I for one am amazed at how he was able to hold his own against those fiends for so long, especially since he's lost a considerable amount of blood."

Everyone eyed each other worriedly.

"I was able to stitch up his leg and the multiple other wounds he sustained. Thankfully I found no signs of internal damage other than a few broken ribs. But rest assured that with a couple days rest and recuperation, he should make a full recovery."

This was exactly the kind of news that they had all been hoping for and everyone gave a collective sigh of relief.

Viper readjusted her coils around her, "May we see him?" She asked.

The doctor nodded, and pulled back the tarp door to allow them entrance. One by one they all entered to find Shifu sitting on a low lying bed. He was propped up by several pillows and his normal attire had been replaced by white medical robes. He looked somewhat tired with his fur slightly ruffled, but he smiled upon seeing them.

Tigress was the first to his side, and everyone in turn gathered round his small bed. "How do you feel?" Tigress asked, with a somewhat concerned tone in her voice.

The elderly red panda gave a small exhausted sigh and rubbed at his sore head, "I…could be better."

"Now, now, let's give him some air!" The doctor cautioned, "We don't want to overwhelm him!"

"Don't worry doctor, if he can fight off a horde of Shadow Dragons and live to tell the tale, I doubt he'll have any trouble with us." Qiang said before turning to his younger brother, "Right Fu?"

Shifu gave his brother a small smile; he hadn't used that name to address him since they had been young cubs, "Right."

The doctor seemed to relax at this, and he gave Qiang a small piece of paper, "I've written down the treatment that is required: plenty of rest, and plenty of fluids. I'd recommend herbal tea in this instance."

"Thank you doctor, we owe you." Tigress said.

The goose gave her a kind smile, "Just doing my job." He said before gathering his medical equipment into a small bag, and slinging it around his shoulder before he left through the tent door.

"Well I must say Shifu; you gave us quite the scare." Qiang said.

Shifu shrugged his shoulders, "Well it's not like I had planned it."

"We should all be grateful," Xue finally stated, "It could have been much worse."

Tigress gave an involuntary shudder towards Xue's statement. She didn't want to think about how things could have ended had Qiang not arrived in time to prevent Shì xiě from making the killing blow on Shifu. She knew for a fact that she probably would have ripped the wolf to shreds if she had gotten the chance, but she was grateful that Qiang, if no one else, had finished him. Shì xiě was dead; and therefore, no longer a threat to her master.

"I still can't understand how they were able to get into the city unnoticed, or how they managed to slip into the academy grounds without the guards setting off an alarm." Crane said.

Qiang nodded his head, "The guards along the wall were unable to set off the alarm because they had been shot with these." He reached into a pocket and pulled from it a red feathered dart.

"Poison darts?" Po exclaimed with shock.

"No Dragon Warrior, it's a fast working sedative that knocked them out within seconds of being hit. They were unconscious before they even realized what had happened. And in light of what occurred with Master Xue's family, and the mountain cat that you all recognized as a Shadow Dragon I can only assume that the assassins have passed themselves off as citizens of this city."

"But that means that they could be anywhere!" Po exclaimed, "How do we tell the bad guys from the citizens?"

"I have already made arrangements to increase security." Qiang firmly stated.

Po ran a large paw through the white fur on his head, "Sheesh, who knew that a forty-three year grudge could lead up to this?"

Tigress's head snapped towards the panda with surprise; what did he just say? Had she heard it right? Her focus was so hard set on Po that she did not notice Shifu visibly shrink towards Po's statement.

"What are you talking about Po?" Tigress asked.

Shifu made eye contact with his brother, and Qiang gave a small nod of his head, "You do remember our agreement Shifu. Its time they knew."

"Knew what?" Tigress asked, somewhat impatiently.

Shifu placed his small hand atop Tigress's large paw reassuringly before turning towards Qiang, Xue, and Mr. Ping, "If you don't mind, I would like to have a private word with my students."

The red panda, raccoon, and goose nodded in response before quietly making their way out of the tent.

"You'll all probably want to sit down. We may be here for a while." Shifu said upon readjusting his position slightly on the bed so he could better face all of his students.

The six of them eyed each other curiously before they all settled themselves into a semi-circle around Shifu's bed.

The Grand Master intertwined his thin fingers together and placed his hands in his lap, "First of all, are any of you familiar with the name of Xiōng měng?"

Naturally, everyone looked towards Po, but the panda seemed to be just as lost as the rest of them. Tigress recognized the name from when she had overheard Shifu and Qiang's discussion in the cherry tree grove. She knew that Xiōng měng had been Shì xiě's father, but that was the extent of her knowledge on him.

Surprisingly, it was Crane who spoke up, "I think I remember my parents talking about him one time. Wasn't he a criminal?"

"You are correct Crane; he was one of the most notorious bandits in China during his lifetime. He had once been enlisted as a soldier under my father's command during the Great Mongolian War, but once my father's spies linked Xiōng měng to many treacherous acts against the Chinese army, he was imprisoned and sentenced to death. But before he was executed, he escaped and gathered his most trusted allies together. They were the first generation of Shadow Dragons."

"Whoa…" Po and the others listened intently to Shifu's every word.

"Through the years their forces grew in number, and they trained themselves to become the most deadly assassins this world has ever known. They mostly plundered and pillaged defenseless villages and towns; slaughtering any innocent bystander who was unfortunate enough to get in their way; husbands, wives, children, the elderly. No one was safe from those cutthroats, and for nearly twenty-five years, they were the epitome of the greatest evil in China; and about forty-three years ago, Xiōng měng led his assassins straight into the heart of the Valley of Peace."

Mantis visibly shuddered atop Monkey's shoulder, and everyone looked at each other with an equal amount of dislike towards the Shadow Dragons as if they had actually witnessed their heinous crimes against their home.

"They raided the Valley of Peace? Why were we never told of this?" Tigress asked, somewhat angered.

"Hey, don't feel bad Tigress," Monkey stated, "We only found out about it ten minutes ago from Mr. Ping."

"Yeah, and he said that Shifu totally gave Xiōng měng the smack down of his life!" Po added as he punched his fist through the air towards an invisible enemy.

Shifu's ears lowered, "That's not exactly what happened."

"But you defeated him didn't you? You sent him to prison." Viper gave her master a curious look.

By this time, Shifu's gaze had fallen to his lap as if he were incapable of looking any one of them directly in the eye. To his students, it was as if he had aged a hundred years in just two seconds. His face had fallen into the most pitiful look that any of them had ever seen from him, and he spoke as though it were painful to do so. "I did not defeat Xiōng měng…I killed him..."

Silence followed, and it was as if the very air had been sucked out of their bodies upon hearing Shifu's statement. The six warriors stared at each other with wide eyes, their bodies practically as stiff as wooden training dummies. No one dared to speak.

Shifu didn't blame them in the slightest, he figured that this was how they would react, it had been playing itself over and over in his mind's eye ever since Qiang had said; '_You can't hide this from your students forever you know.'_ He had been right.

Finally after a long and uncomfortable silence, Viper stated in a small voice, "You…_killed_ him?"

Shifu gave a nod of his head, "I'm not proud of it, and since I learned from Qiang that Xiōng měng was Shì xiě's father, well I—"

"Hold up!" Po exclaimed, "He was that creep's dad? But that means—oooh…" Po's voice trailed off at the realization of Shifu's statement.

"Yes Po. Now you all understand why the Shadow Dragons, especially Shì xiě, have been so driven to kill me…because of what happened during the raid."

Silence once again encircled the seven of them, none of them quite sure on what to say next. Po and the Five gave each other awkward looks. They had always been taught in their Kung Fu teachings that it was never right to take a life, unless absolutely necessary. They had been trained to be protectors, not executioners. Sure, Po had technically gotten rid of Tai Lung with the Wuxi Finger Hold, and he destroyed Lord Shen's entire fleet with deflected cannon fire, but this just seemed…different. Through all this time, they had never known that Shifu himself had actually taken a life.

Tigress's amber eyes gazed thoughtfully towards her master, "You didn't want to kill him, did you? He was going to do something so horrible that you probably had no choice."

Shifu slowly nodded his small head, "Yes…he attacked me and I defended myself. I didn't kill him out of hatred or revenge, but the fact that I had to resort to such an act of finality still haunts me to this day."

"Is that why neither you nor Master Oogway encouraged any of us to kill whenever we got into a fight?" Mantis asked.

"And also why you have me refrain from using my fangs, or Tigress with her claws?" Viper added.

"Exactly," Shifu answered, "I didn't want any of you to be plagued by the same guilt that has burdened me for all these years…It was the worst day of my life."

Po looked towards his master with curious eyes, "But you told me in the Dragon Grotto that the worst day of your life was the day Oogway named me the Dragon Warrior."

"Oh please Po," Shifu said with a hint of annoyance towards his student, "Do you really think I was going to tell you about this if I could help it?"

"No." Po answered, slightly put out.

Shifu leaned forward in his bed and rested his head between the palms of his small hands, "I brought this upon myself, and now I fear that I have dragged the rest of you into it as well." He gave a small sigh, "…I'm sorry."

"For what?" Monkey asked.

"I should have seen this coming." Shifu answered, "I should have recognized the signs; that something like this would happen."

"Master, you couldn't have predicted this, no one could have." Tigress reassured him.

"That's no excuse, I'm the Grand Master of Kung Fu; I should always be prepared for such things."

"Hey Shifu, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself," Po said, "You're still new to this whole Grand Master thing. And besides, it's not like Master Oogway could have predicted that Tai Lung would go on a rampage when he didn't get the Dragon Scroll."

"Yes, but he still could sense that Tai Lung's heart had been corrupted; he knew from the beginning that Tai Lung was never destined to become the Dragon Warrior, and yet I still encouraged it." He paused, "I honestly don't know why Oogway chose me to be his successor when I was so unworthy to take up his mantle."

"That's not true Master." Tigress countered.

"But I've made so many mistakes."

"Master Shifu, we've all made mistakes, but we learn from them." Crane said.

"Yeah, we don't blame you for what happened all those years ago, and you shouldn't either." Po added.

"Besides," Tigress said, "If you hadn't killed Xiōng měng then he would have continued his rampage. You did what you had to do, and we won't hold that against you."

Everyone gave collective nods of agreement towards Tigress's statement, and Shifu couldn't help but give off a small smile towards them. "Thank you, all of you."

"Even me Shifu?"

The red panda rolled his eyes and gave a low chuckle, "Yes Po, even you." He then gave a slight yawn and rested his head against his pillows, suddenly feeling very tired.

Tigress placed Oogway's staff at the foot of Shifu's bed and helped him pull the blankets snuggly around his tiny shoulders, "You should get some rest Master."

"And when you wake up, I'll be sure to have some of that herbal tea ready for you." Viper said as she and the others quietly made their way out of the tent.

Shifu patted Tigress lightly on her paw before the feline slowly got to her feet to follow her comrades. Once at the tent door, she stole a glance towards her master who looked as if he had already fallen asleep. "Rest well Baba." Tigress whispered before heading out of the tent and into the late afternoon sun.

Shifu's eyes remained closed, but he couldn't help but give off a small smile; silently thanking the Heavens that he had such sensitive hearing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yey! Shifu's gonna live! (Did you readers actually think I was gonna kill off my favorite KFP character? HECK NO!)**

**:D Awww...they're all one big happy family! ^-^**

**BTW, I know that in 'Secrets of the Furious Five' it clearly states that Viper was born without fangs, but in the movies she obviously has them. Technically that is a continuity issue but I'm willing to believe that she may have gotten her fangs after the events in SotFF. When it comes to KFP continuity, I choose the films over the shorts if any issues between the two arise. As long as the shorts do not conflict with the events of the films, I will consider them as official canon.**

**And once again, I DO NOT consider the TV series as KFP canon in any way, shape, or form! I personally think of it as a disgrace to the very foundations on which the films have been built. (That's my opinion people, don't bash me for it)**

**R&R and PM me. Let me know your thoughts on what's gonna happen next! This story still has a long way to go. :)**


	34. Secret Mission

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of it's characters, locations, etc. I only claim my OC's; so no stealing!**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Mission<strong>

The sun had already set beneath the western horizon, and the city had grown quiet in the evening hours. By now, the citizens of the city had retired to their homes, but of course, there was that looming fear in the air as they closed their windows and locked their doors. They had all been shaken at the fact that the Shadow Dragons themselves had risen from the ashes of their own supposed demise, and managed to slip past the city defenses. The thought itself was daunting, and even more frightening was the fact that they had disappeared like phantoms just as soon as they had come. The very idea that they could still be within the city walls was a frightening thought.

There was no denying that these thoughts were also invading the minds of the soldiers of Shuǐ de yáolán, and in particular, the warriors from the Valley of Peace. They sat in a circle around a dying campfire; their eyes all staring blankly into the diminishing flames; the constant shifting of the light making their features somewhat ghostly and sullen in appearance. There were dozens and dozens of similar small makeshift camps throughout the training grounds of the academy where most of the soldiers and young students were already sleeping.

Po prodded at the embers with the end of a long stick. He gave a long tired sigh, but he didn't feel like falling asleep. He stole a glance over to where Monkey sat, who unconsciously rubbed his bandaged arm. "How's the arm?" Po asked.

"Not too bad," the primate answered, "I'm just lucky that pythons aren't poisonous."

"Wasn't he the same guy you tied to that tree after you saved Shifu?" Mantis asked.

Monkey thought on this for a moment, "You know, I think you're right. He must have been one of the escapees from the prison a few days ago."

Tigress's features hardened slightly as she was reminded of the mountain cat they had encountered earlier that day. Why had he helped them save Xue's family? Why had they been targeted in the first place? Had it been a set up? Had he been sent to keep them occupied while the Shadow Dragons attacked the academy? The very fact that the Shadow Dragons had been able to slip in and out from right under their noses, infuriated her, and even with Shì xiě gone, his followers were still out there; possibly planning their next attack.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Po asked, breaking the silence once more.

"What can we do?" Crane answered, "We have no idea what's going to happen now."

Mantis suddenly gave off an angry huff, "If that Shì xiě dude weren't already pushing up daisies, then I'd be pounding him six feet under myself!"

"Shhh! Mantis, not so loud." Viper cautioned, "You'll wake everyone up."

"They'd agree with me." The insect said while grudgingly folding his spiked forearms across his tiny chest.

The six of them then turned their heads simultaneously towards the sounds of approaching footsteps. They tensed up for only a moment before seeing Xue walk into the light of their small fire. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He addressed them.

"No, not at all Master Xue," Tigress answered, "Is something wrong?"

Xue shook his head, "Nothing is wrong my friends, but with all the activity that has gone on today, I never was able to properly thank you all for defending my family against the Shadow Dragons." The raccoon paused briefly, and as he continued, it seemed like he was struggling to maintain his composure; as if he was using nearly all of his concentration to keep from breaking down completely. "I don't know what I would do if I had lost any one of them…I remember feeling the pain in my heart as well as watch my mother succumb to grief when my father disappeared. I—I do not believe that I could have gone through that again, and for that I am eternally in your debt."

Xue shakily bowed with a bended knee towards the six warriors, catching them all by surprise. In the short time they had known Xue they never would have expected him to submit himself to them in such a manner.

Viper slithered up to the raccoon and placed the tip of her tail comfortingly on his shoulder, "We were only doing that which we as warriors are honor bound to do." She said, "You would have done the same for us."

Xue gave the serpent a grateful nod of his head.

"Yeah, it's a good thing we were there," Po said, "otherwise things could have been a lot w—"

Tigress slapped her paw over the panda's muzzle, instantly silencing him. "Ignore Po Master Xue, his tongue sometimes moves faster than it should." She shot Po a glare that clearly said, _'Zip it or I will zip it for you!'_

Xue straightened his stance, "I would like to offer an invitation to you all to come stay at my home as a thank you. I'm sure you would all find it to be better fitting than our current settings."

"Oh, that won't be necessary Master Xue," Monkey said, "We really wouldn't want to impose on your home."

"It would be no trouble at all Master Monkey, we have a couple of spare guest rooms on the second floor, and I believe that Master Shifu would be able to rest more comfortably there than out here. The nights here can get quite cold at times, even during the summer."

Po and the Five exchanged looks, Shifu did need to recuperate and regain his strength. Maybe they should accept Xue's invitation, at least until Shifu was strong enough.

Tigress turned to face Xue, "It would be an honor to accept your invitation Master Xue."

"It is the least I can do for you after what you did for my family." The raccoon smiled, "If you would all follow me, I believe that we should head to my home immediately. We wouldn't want to have to fight our way through any crowded streets."

The six warriors nodded and followed Xue to where Qiang and a couple of his soldiers stood waiting for them outside of the medical tent where Shifu was sleeping.

Qiang gave them all a satisfied smile, "I take it that you've accepted Master Xue's offer to stay at his home?"

"Yes Master Qiang." Crane answered.

"Good, we'll need to do this quickly, and quietly." He gave a nod towards his two soldiers and they entered the tent. A few moments later they reemerged, carrying between them a small stretcher with Shifu lying on top. He grunted slightly before opening his eyes.

"What's going on?" He asked sleepily.

Tigress bent down to his level and readjusted his blankets so that they fit snuggly around him like a cocoon. "Master Xue has invited us to stay at his home, we're going there now."

"What time is it?"

"Don't worry about that now little brother, just take it easy." Qiang said.

Shifu gave a tired nod of his head before allowing it to sink into his pillow.

Tigress turned to Qiang, "There's another reason why we're leaving now, isn't there?"

Qiang gave a slight nod of his head, "Shì xiě may be gone, but there's the possibility that his followers may still want to get at Shifu. We need to move him now while the city is asleep; when no prying eyes will follow us."

"Got it!" Po whispered excitedly, "Stealth Mode!"

The Five simultaneously face-palmed.

* * *

><p>Once again, Tigress felt somewhat anxious towards the stillness of the city. The eerie silence that continued to drag on as they made their way through the deserted streets was doing nothing to calm her nerves, and she was pretty sure that Po and the other members of the Five were feeling it also.<p>

Xue lead the small procession down the road with Qiang taking up the rear. His large ears kept twitching from side to side for any potential sounds of danger. They would stop at nearly every corner they encountered. Xue would check to make sure that the coast was clear before signaling to the others that it was safe to proceed.

Po and the Five stayed close to Shifu as the two guards carried his sleeping form on the stretcher. Their eyes darted from one rooftop to the next as if half expecting to be attacked at any moment by Shadow Dragons.

They all gave a sigh of relief as Master Xue's home came into view. They all made their way up the small path and up to the porch. The door opened for them, revealing that Lady Mei had been waiting for them.

"No trouble I hope?" She asked.

"None at all Mei." Qiang answered.

Mei gave a stifled cry of shock upon seeing Shifu on the stretcher. "Xue, you didn't tell me he was _this_ bad!" She exclaimed, but she managed to keep her voice down.

"Don't worry mother, he'll be fine." Xue reassured her.

"All of you, inside!" Mei urged, opening the door a little wider to allow them entrance.

Po gave a smile towards the elderly raccoon, "Thanks for letting us stay at your place Lady Mei."

"You're quite welcome Dragon Warrior Po; it's the least we can do for you after what happened earlier today." She turned to Qiang, "I'm so sorry about the tower Qiang, you worked so hard on it."

Qiang reached a hand forward and patted her on her shoulder, "Don't worry about it, we'll be able to rebuild, make it better than ever."

Mei gave a small nod of her head before noticing Po rubbing at his eyes, "The guest rooms are upstairs, this way." She then lead them up the stairs to the second floor, and after Shifu had been comfortably situated in his own room, Mei showed the six warriors to the room next door. "Do any of you need extra blankets?" She asked once they had started to settle down.

"Nah, we're good." Po answered with a slight yawn.

Tigress turned to the elderly raccoon, "We thank you for your hospitality Lady Mei."

She smiled and headed out into the hallway, "Let me know if any of you need anything." She said before she slid the paper door closed behind her.

Viper repositioned herself into a tight coil atop the pillow she was using as a bed, "She's so kind."

"Yeah, she reminds me of my grandma." Crane said before dipping his beak beneath his wing and closing his eyes.

Po gave another enormous yawn before saying, "…Goodnight guys…"

"Goodnight Po." They answered.

* * *

><p>"But Master Qiang, with all due respect, I believe that we should go after them."<p>

Tigress's eyes fluttered open as her ear perked towards the sound of Xue's voice. She lifted her head from her pillow and turned her attention towards the open window above her bed. Curious, she silently rose from her bed to gaze out into the dark night. She looked down to the front of the house where Qiang and Xue stood on the small cobble-stone path that led to the house.

"We need to strike at the Shadow Dragons now while they're leaderless." Xue continued.

"I'm sorry Xue, but I am going to have to disagree with you on this." Qiang said, "Setting off in pursuit would not only cost valuable manpower, but also leave the city with weaker defense."

"Our defenses are already weakened!" Xue retorted. "Not only did several of the Shadow Dragons escape our prison, but somehow they have managed to hide themselves within the city itself! For every moment we stand here and do nothing, another life that is at risk!"

Tigress had no doubt that Xue was referring to his family that had been targeted earlier that same day.

"Xue, you have every right to be concerned, but you need to calm down." Qiang cautioned.

"How can I be calm when those Shadow Dragons nearly took my family away from me the same way they took my father?" Xue's voice was now filled with unbridled rage, "I honestly can't understand how you yourself can be so reserved! Especially after Shì xiě nearly succeeded in killing your brother on top of the destruction of the academy tower, which took you three years to construct!"

Tigress's eyes narrowed towards the elderly red panda and the raccoon as they were caught in a standoff. Her ears perked towards the sounds of her comrades as they awoke from their restless sleep. Quietly, they all gathered close behind Tigress to listen in on what Xue had shouted about.

Qiang's large ears lowered slightly towards Xue's outburst, but he remained still. "The reason for that is because I keep my emotions in check." Qiang answered with a slight edge in his voice. "There have been many instances in my youth when I lost control of my actions because of my short temper. I would act more rashly towards situations I normally wouldn't while with a sound mind, and this resulted in many unfortunate events that I eventually came to regret." The elderly red panda gave a small rub to his twitching left eye. "Do not make the mistake Xue that the events of today have not shaken me; I admit that the loss of the tower has struck a blow, but it was only wood and brick, it can be easily rebuilt; but Shifu…"

Qiang's voice trailed off, and a somewhat regretful look came across his face. "…I can tell you right now that I would not be as reserved as I am this moment if I had been but one second late in reaching him. In fact if Shì xiě had succeeded in killing him then I myself would now be leading our army in pursuit to eradicate every Shadow Dragon we could find."

"Then why aren't you doing it now?" Xue asked with a more controlled tone in his voice.

Tigress, Po, and the other members of the Five listened intently with they're eyes glued on the two masters. No one dared to take a breath for fear of being discovered.

Qiang took a moment before composing his answer, "Because Shifu survived, and Shì xiě is no longer a threat. The Shadow Dragons will be in turmoil, most likely fighting amongst themselves as to who will be their next leader. But as of yet, we still do not know of their location, or how many members they actually have. It would be extremely foolish to go in pursuit of an enemy that we don't know how to find, and who could very well outnumber us."

Xue's stubby black ears lowered slightly and he bowed with a bended knee towards the elderly red panda, "Forgive me Master Qiang…I spoke out of turn. I had no right to question you."

Qiang gave a shake of his head, "Xue, you are no longer the boy I took under my wing after your father passed; you are a grown man, and therefore entitled to your own opinion." Qiang paused long enough for Xue to rise back to his feet, "However, your argument is reasonable to a certain extent; and therefore, I have a proposal for you."

Xue looked expectantly towards Qiang, as did Shifu's students.

"I will entrust thirty warriors to your command to track down these assassins, a small enough group that will go unnoticed, but large enough for you all to hold your own if you do come across danger." Qiang stated, "You and your men will find the lair of the Shadow Dragons and when you have found its location and the number of assassins, report straight to me. _Do not_ engage the enemy."

Xue nodded and gave a slight bow, "Understood Master."

Qiang gave a slight rub to the ridges between his eyes in exhaustion, "It's been a long day, and we should get some well-deserved rest." He gazed up towards the horizon where storm clouds were accumulating above the towering mountains. "We'll gather some volunteers in the next couple of days before heading off in pursuit, but this must remain confidential." Qiang said before he gave a small bow to his student. Xue returned the gesture then turned to head back inside the house, while Qiang began making his way down the deserted road towards the academy.

A long silence followed after Qiang's departure, and it was broken once Tigress gave a small sigh through her nose, "We should get some sleep too." She said as she turned towards the others. They all nodded in response before heading for their designated beds as the light drizzle of rain could be heard bouncing above the rafters above their heads. Hopefully sleep would come to them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmmm...I wonder what is going to happen next? (Of course I know! I'm the author for crying out loud!) LOL!**

**Not a very eventful chapter, I know, but every story has those types of chapters. I found it necessary for the story.**

**And for those of you who are wondering about Cong and Rui, don't worry, they'll turn up...eventually.**

**R&R and PM me if you'd like. I'd like to chat if any of you readers have any questions.**


	35. Nightmare

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of its characters, locations, blah, blah, you know the drill.**

**I would like to thank RevDragon for their insightful review on my fic. Thanks! You rock!**

****Warning! This chapter is the first of many chapters to come that prompted me to give this story a T rating. If any of you readers are squeamish towards any blood, intense images, and/or character deaths, then I suggest you skip over the **_**italicized**_** section of the chapter. However, it is a vital part of my story that will be commented on during several instances throughout the rest of the story, so if you must read, do it at your own risk!****

**Don't say I didn't warn ya!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare<strong>

_ The strong scent of smoke invaded Shifu's lungs as he struggled to breathe. Roaring flames licked the sides of the surrounding houses, engulfing the small buildings within minutes. Shifu covered his mouth and nose with his sleeve, trying to conserve as much oxygen as possible; ash was falling from the sky like snow, covering the ground with a fine layer of grey gunk._

_ Shifu quickened his pace, desperate to escape the inferno. He sprinted around the corner of a flaming building and found himself standing on the outskirts of an open courtyard. It was completely barren save for a group of terrifyingly familiar figures lying unmoving on the ground. The elderly red panda's eyes widened with horror and he dashed forward towards his fallen students. He skidded to a halt next to them and his heart nearly stopped._

_ His eyes immediately went to the largest of the group; Po was lying face down with a volley of arrows protruding from his back. A javelin had embedded itself through Monkey's chest, pinning the primate to the stone ground. Crane's beak was agape; his neck obviously broken for it was bent at an odd angle. Shifu could see Viper's twisted body lying in a heap on the ground, but her head had been cut clean off and was now lying next to the green and blue smear on the pavement that was all that remained of Mantis._

_ Shifu could hardly breathe, and he was practically frozen where he stood. His hands were clenched into tiny fists, and tears were beginning to swell in his steel blue eyes._

_ "…Master…"_

_ Shifu's ears twitched towards where Tigress lay and he instantly rushed to her side. He knelt down next to her, placing her head in his lap. He could see that a throwing knife had embedded itself deep in her chest and that her vest had been stained by the dark sickly red of her own blood. Her breathing came in short, garbled gasps as she struggled to keep doing so._

_ "Tigress—" Shifu silently begged for her to open her eyes, and his heart skipped a beat as they fluttered open. Her fiery amber eyes with their red cores stared blankly into Shifu's; giving him the most heart-wrenching look he had ever seen from her._

_ "…I'm…sorry…" She said through clenched teeth._

_ "Shhh…" Shifu answered gently, and stroked the fur on her head as if he were lulling her to sleep. "Save your strength."_

_ "…I…tried…" She said weakly and gave an involuntary shudder as pain coursed through her body, "…Wasn't…strong…enough..."_

_ "No Tigress," Shifu assured her, barely preventing the tears from escaping from his own eyes, "You've always been strong; just hold on…please." He wanted so badly to switch places with her. He wished that it was he who was lying battered and bleeding on the ground, not her. _Not my daughter. Not any of them. _Shifu thought._

_ Tigress lifted a weak paw, trying to grasp the hilt of the knife with little success. Shifu reached a hand forward, grasping her paw and coaxing it back to her side. He tightened his hold on her paw as he reached his other hand towards the knife. Tigress squeezed Shifu's tiny hand as he grasped the hilt of the blade and pulled. The feline gave a small gasp as Shifu watched a new wave of pain wash over her._

_ Shifu let the knife clatter to the stone ground and he stroked the fur on Tigress's head with his free hand; still clinging onto her paw with his other. She gazed up at him with a pained look in her glazed eyes and Shifu could feel her grip on his hand slipping._

_ "Please hold on Tigress!" He desperately pleaded, but in vain. He watched helplessly as her eyes slowly closed, and her head sank into his lap. Shifu gripped at her paw, but she was no longer holding onto his hand. Tears streamed down the old man's cheeks as he cradled her head in his arms. "This can't be happening…" He said through clenched teeth and closed his eyes. He didn't know how long he sat there, but by the time he opened his eyes he noticed that the fires from the surrounding buildings were slowly making their way towards the center of the courtyard._

_ Shifu suddenly caught a glint of light in the corner of his eye. He looked down towards the knife that now lay on the ground; the nearby firelight reflecting off of its black surface. The blood-stained red dragon that was carved into the dark blade seemed to be sneering at him, relishing in his pain. Shifu's eyes narrowed, and his face contorted into a scowl. "This isn't real…"_

_ "Oh, but it soon will be…"_

_ Shifu's head snapped towards the rooftop of a nearby building to see the same dark figure from his previous vision standing atop the flaming structure. The tattered ends of its long black cloak contorted like the twisted roots of a tree as they stretched across the rafters of the building. The red panda gently settled Tigress's head on the pavement as he stood to face her killer. "I won't let this happen! Not again!" Shifu shouted angrily._

_ The dark figure chuckled, and despite the heat from the approaching fires, Shifu could feel a chill running down his spine. "You weren't able to stop it the first time Shifu. What makes you think you are capable of stopping it from happening now?" _

_ Shifu's face contorted into a scowl; he reached for the knife on the ground and threw it towards the enemy. But the stranger easily caught the blade in its thin, crooked fingers. "You cannot stop that which is already in motion." The cloaked figure mocked. "There is no escape!" The demon then shot the blade back at Shifu with deadly precision…_

* * *

><p>"NO!"<p>

A clap of thunder boomed in Shifu's sensitive ears as he bolted upright from his bed; his heart was practically pounding against his chest to the same beat as the hammering rain that fell against the rafters of the roof above his head. The elderly red panda took in several panic stricken breaths as his tiny hands clenched at the folds of his blankets. He quickly threw them off and jumped hastily from his bed, completely forgetting about his injuries from his earlier tangle with the Shadow Dragons. Shifu fell to the ground with a _thump_ as his bad leg gave out underneath him. He clenched his jaw as he painfully rose to his feet and limped for the bedroom door; not even bothering to change out of his night robe. He pushed the sliding door open and quickly, but quietly, made his way to the room next to his own where his students were sleeping.

He grasped the wooden frame of the paper door and carefully slid it open. Immediately he was met by Po's loud snoring and the tiny twitching sounds of Mantis's antenna as the insect dreamed. Shifu could clearly see Viper asleep in a neat coil atop a stack of pillows, and Crane who was perfectly balanced on one leg with his beak dipped beneath his wing. The old master crept past Monkey's bed where the primate mumbled something in his sleep, and stopped next to where Tigress lay. He could see the steady rise and fall of her chest as she took slow, even breaths.

Shifu gave an exhausted sigh of relief and ran a small hand through the white fur on his head as he leaned up against the wall for support. He clutched at the folds of his robe above his chest as he attempted to slow his heart rate, but the nightmare was still resonating inside his mind's eye, and the relentless storm from outside wasn't doing anything to calm his nerves. He took some deep breaths as he tried to compose himself before slowly making his way for the door. Shifu took a final glance towards his sleeping students before he finally closed the door behind him; silently thanking the Heavens that his students were alright.

* * *

><p>Tigress waited until she could clearly hear the sound of Shifu's bedroom door closing behind him before she opened her eyes and sat up from her bed. She wasn't the only one; everyone was wide awake, staring worriedly towards the door. They had all heard Shifu cry out, and they were about to go check on him; but they had heard him coming. The Kung Fu Warriors had barely managed to resume their sleeping positions before Shifu had entered their room only a few seconds afterwards.<p>

"Nice job at the fake snoring Po." Mantis whispered.

"But what if he caught on?" Po asked, "I don't usually snore when I sleep."

"Yes you do." The others said in unison.

Viper eyed the door worriedly, "What do you think happened?" She asked.

Monkey shrugged his shoulders, "Bad dream maybe?"

"That's gotta be one heck of a bad dream." Mantis added.

"Yeah, more like a nightmare." Crane finished as a sudden burst of light invaded the room, followed by a bone shattering roar of thunder.

"Do you think we should check on him to make sure he's okay?" Po asked, and everyone turned towards Tigress who hadn't spoken a word. Her eyes were fixated on the door in deep thought and several moments of silence passed before she finally spoke.

"We'll take turns guarding his room, if he needs us at least one of us will be able to aid him immediately if something happens."

They all nodded at this.

"I'll take the first watch; we'll switch off every hour." The feline then leapt for the window, balancing herself along the window's edge. Thankfully the overhanging roof above her head was shielding her from the downpour of rain as she made her way across the narrow sidings of the two story house; digging her claws into the wooden structure to keep herself from falling as she made her way towards the window of Shifu's room.

Tigress silently sat herself down on the brim of the wooden frame and listened intently towards the heavy breathing of her master. She peeked ever so slightly inside the small room to see him sitting on the edge of his bed with his elbows resting against his knees. He stared towards the ground in front of him; his eyes were wide and filled with fear.

Tigress had never seen him look so frightened before, heck, for the longest time she had always thought that he was incapable of fear. But then again that thought was just as foolish as Po's earlier remark to her when he had said that she was so 'hard core' that she was devoid of all feeling. She knew that wasn't what Po had meant, but it had still hurt. Tigress watched as Shifu retreated beneath the folds of his blankets, completely unaware of her presence no doubt because of the onslaught of noises from the evening storm. She waited in silence until he finally was able to fall into an uneasy sleep. She then crept inside and sat herself on the ground in lotus position beside his bed while the storm still raged on beyond the window.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh gosh…It killed me to write this chapter. I shudder towards the fact that I could write something so dark! *Shudders* X(**

**Poor Shifu, I hope he isn't scarred for life.**

**R&R and PM me if you'd like. You readers are going to be thrown for a loop in the next chapter.**


	36. Sick, Twisted Mind

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of its characters, locations, etc. Their respected owners are the people at Dream Works. I only claim my OC's. So no stealing!**

**I would like to thank everyone for the awesome reviews! You guys are what keep me motivated to continue this story.**

***I will be writing companion drabbles/deleted scenes for this fic. Please read "Obsidian Blade: Drabbles, Deleted Scenes" for more infromation. (You'll be able to find it on my profile.)***

**Short chapter, I know, but I predict that you readers are going to flip out anyway! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sick, Twisted Mind<strong>

Cong sat anxiously in the waiting room of the local doctor's office in one of the chairs that sat in the room. He leaned forward with his elbows resting against his knees, and he twiddled his thumbs nervously as the silence dragged on. His foot was tapping rapidly against the floor as he awaited news on Rui's condition.

The elderly raccoon hadn't exactly been in the best of health when Cong had left him in the doctor's care, an old goat with a constant twitch in his right eye.

"What in the name of—!" The goat had exclaimed upon seeing the soaking wet mountain cat bursting through the front door of his office, "Do you have any idea what time it is?" He shook his hoof towards the feline. "We're closed!"

"He needs help!" Cong had said frantically, revealing to the goat the unconscious elderly raccoon he held in his arms.

"Oh my!" The goat rapidly stood up from his desk, immediately making his way over to the raccoon and checking on his vital signs which were dangerously weak.

"Can you help him?" Cong asked the goat in a frantic tone.

"Bring him this way!" The doctor urged, and he led Cong down a long hallway and into an empty room with a bed, a single chair and a night stand that stood next the window. "Put him on the bed!"

Cong obeyed and he gently laid Rui on the soft bed before the doctor immediately began checking over the ailing raccoon.

"What in the world has this poor fellow been through?" The doctor glanced up towards the mountain cat curiously.

Cong didn't hesitate in answering; he had after all been fabricating a good excuse for Rui's current condition since they had escaped the prison. "I think he's a beggar, most likely been living on the streets for years. I found him on my way home yesterday, but when his health didn't improve, I brought him straight here." Cong then went into explaining Rui's other symptoms to the doctor.

"It seems to me that he has some sort of infection of the lungs." The doctor replied upon hearing the mountain cat's story.

A stab of panic twisted in Cong's gut, "Will he…recover?"

The goat twiddled with his beard for a moment in deep thought, "I believe I have just the remedy for it, but let us hope that it is not too late to administer the cure to him."

* * *

><p>It had been nearly three days since Cong had left Rui under the doctor's care, and since that time he had been forced to go into hiding. Since the Warriors from the Valley of Peace had recognized him, he now had to be extremely careful not to get caught; he knew the penalty would be death if he were to be captured again, and that was something that he wasn't exactly looking forward to if someone were to find him. Only now after he had managed to slip past the security was he finally able to visit Rui, hoping that he had pulled through.<p>

Cong twiddled his thumbs with worry. His green eyes staring blankly towards the wooden floor beneath his feet as he waited for the doctor to emerge from Rui's room.

Finally, his large brown ears detected movement, and he looked up from his chair to see the doctor making his way towards him.

"Is he…?"

"He's awake, you can see him now." The goat replied.

Cong stood up so suddenly that he caused his chair to tip backwards. "Thank you!" The mountain cat tried not to run, but he couldn't help but rush down the hallway and into the room where Rui was resting.

The elderly raccoon was sitting upright in his bed, propped up by several pillows. He had obviously bathed, because his matted grey fur now had a silky clean smoothness to it, and he was no longer wearing tattered rags for clothing, for they had been replaced by white medical robes. His lifeless arm had been set into a new sling, and he seemed to look much healthier compared to the last time when Cong had seen him last. The mountain cat gave him a relieved smile; of course his smile didn't last long, as it was shot clean off his face when he received an icy glare from Rui.

"Is something wr—"

"I told you," Rui began, "that I couldn't leave that prison." His voice was steady, but threatening in tone. "I told you that the lives of my family would be at risk if I were to escape!"

Cong's eyes narrowed, "Look, it's not like I was just going to leave you there! If I had, then you would most likely be dead right now!"

"You had _no_ right!"

"I had _every_ right!" Cong said defensively, "I really don't see why you're so upset about this, you're alive and on the mend; did you really want to die in that cell?"

"If dying there would mean keeping my family safe from Shadow Dragons, then yes!"

"They _are_ safe! I made a promise to you that I would protect them, and I did with a little help! Even as we speak, they're being guarded by the soldiers of this city!" Cong was surprised by his own forceful tone; he was even more surprised when Rui didn't continue to argue with him. The raccoon simply stared towards Cong with an expression that he couldn't place.

The two of them were silent for quite some time before Rui bowed his head in submission towards Cong; his body seemed to shudder as if he were cold. "My apologies Cong…I—I didn't mean—" Tears suddenly sprang from Rui's brown eyes and he lifted his shaky hand to cover his face in shame.

Cong was taken completely by surprise, not expecting Rui to break down like this. But then who could blame him. The mountain cat settled himself in the chair next to Rui's bed and reached a paw forward, placing it gently atop the old man's good shoulder. "Rui…"

"You have my eternal gratitude Cong." Rui answered in a shaky voice, "Not only did you save my life, but you protected my family when I could not. I—I'm sorry for my outburst; I should have had more faith in you."

Cong didn't answer; instead he patted the raccoon's shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile as the old man looked towards him.

After a few minutes, Rui was finally able to compose himself before addressing the mountain cat, "So, did you manage to warn my son of the danger?"

Cong's brown ears lowered, and he regretfully recounted his encounter with the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five. "Then they recognized me, and well…"

"I see." Rui brought his hand to his chin, combing his thin black fingers through his greying beard in deep thought.

"I had to clear out of there before the General and his soldiers arrived, otherwise I would have been sent to that prison again." Cong paused, "I'm sorry Rui."

The old man shook his head, "You do not need to apologize Cong; I understand your actions."

"But how are we supposed to warn your son?" Cong asked, "I mean with all of the increased security in the city, it will be harder to get to him, or any of the Warriors from the Valley of Peace; especially after what happened at the academy with their master."

"What happened at the academy?" Rui asked. Cong then elaborated on how the Shadow Dragons, led by Shì xiě, had attacked the academy tower and nearly killed the Grand Master.

"The General arrived just in time to rescue him from Shì xiě before killing him." Cong shuddered at the thought, and the words he spoke next left a bitter taste in his mouth. "It makes no sense; why did he kill him? There's no doubt that he fabricated the whole attack. Shì xiě was following his orders. Why would he kill his strongest supporter? Why would he order the Shadow Dragons to kill Shifu if he was just going to prevent it from happening?"

"Probably to make it look convincing." Rui answered, "If he saved Shifu from certain death, then any doubts that Shifu or anyone else would have of him would most likely be shattered."

"But why is he taking his time with this? He's had plenty of chances to kill Shifu. What's the point?"

"No doubt he's waiting for the right moment to do it. He likes to keep his targets guessing," Rui answered. "He loves to watch his victims squirm. I suppose it would be equivalent to playing with one's food before eating it."

"That's despicable!"

"He's a despicable person, yes. For years he has been wearing a mask, and anyone who sees past it, he disposes of." The old raccoon lifted his arm and unconsciously rubbed at his lifeless shoulder.

Cong eyed him very carefully, "You found out about him didn't you? That's why he imprisoned you in that cell."

Rui slowly nodded his head, "Yes…"

"What happened that night?" Cong asked. "How did you figure it out?"

The raccoon lifted his gaze towards Cong, "You really want to know?"

The mountain cat nodded in response.

Rui gave a deep sigh before answering, "Very well then. You may as well know…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: CLIFF HANGER!**

**Well, was I right? Did you readers flip out?**

**For those of you readers who were suspiscious from the beginning, give youselves a pat on the back and commence with the rotten tomato throwing (Or anything that you so desire) towards the EVIL ONE! For those of you readers who have just gotten the rug pulled out from under you, please take a moment to heal your aching wounds. And for those of you who have absolutely no idea who Cong and Rui are referring to...well that's your problem. (I thought I made it quite clear)**

**As for my reaction: "DIE! DIE! DIE! YOU TRAITOROUS SCUM OF THE EARTH! YOU NO GOOD DOUBLE-CROSSING LIAR! YOU DESERVE A VERY SLOW AND AGONIZING DEMISE! YOU WILL PAY!"**

***Ahem***

***Announcing in a low, ominous voice* "All will be revealed...stay tuned for the next chapter!"**

**I'll try not to make you readers wait too long for an update.**

**R&R please, I would like to hear your reactions to this revelation!**


	37. True Colors

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of its characters, locations, etc. I only own my OC's. **

**Yey! 350 reviews! WOOHOO! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**I told you readers, I'd update soon!**

**Déshí means "Virtuous Man" in Chinese.**

**This chapter has a different format compared to my other flashback chapters. Just so that you readers don't get confused: ****_Italicized_ sections occur in the present with Cong and Rui as they make little comments throughout the story. Everything else is flashback.**

_********Warning!**** This chapter contains intense battle sequences, violence, blood, and character deaths! Read at your own risk!****_

_**DUN DUN DUUUUN!**_

* * *

><p><strong>True Colors<strong>

Rui walked down the crowded, snow laden street with his wife's arm wrapped around his own. They both marveled at the overhanging lanterns and the light falling snow that sprinkled about like confetti. Scores of people were flocking to the nearby stands of each booth, either making purchases or participating in games. Mei leaned her head against her husband's shoulder as she listened to the musicians playing a familiar tune.

"They're playing our song." She said with a smile, and Rui could only guess what was coming next.

"You know how terrible I am at dancing." He stated.

"You really think that matters to me?" She asked as she gazed towards him with her honey colored eyes. Rui smiled as Mei pulled him in the direction where a group of townsfolk were dancing. She coaxed one of Rui's hands towards her waist while she intertwined her fingers with his other. She then placed her other hand atop his shoulder and they had barely started a slow dance when they caught sight of their ten year old son making his way towards them; his small arms filled with prizes and sweets.

"Mama! Baba!" The boy exclaimed as he came to a halt in front of his parents. "I won! I won!"

"That's great sweetie." Mei congratulated her son.

"Good work kiddo." Rui said as he gave the boy a pat on his head.

Xue gave each of them a wide smile then he suddenly noticed that they were standing right in the middle of the dance floor. He eyed his parents suspiciously. "What are you two doing?"

Rui gave his son a sly smile, "What does it look like we're doing?"

"Are you two dancing? In Public?" Xue asked, clearly taken aback.

"You can watch if you'd like." Mei said.

"We're just going to be telling each other how much we love each other, right Mei?"

"GROSS!" Xue turned and bolted away as if his life depended on it.

Mei turned towards her husband. "Did you really have to frighten him so?" She asked with a smirk.

Rui shrugged his shoulders, "When he's older, he won't mind." He gave a small chuckle.

* * *

><p><em>"I really don't see where this is all going." Cong protested, "When are you going to get to the good stuff?"<em>

_ "I'm getting there." Rui answered, slightly annoyed by the mountain cat's impatience. "The Winter Festival was going on like it had any other year. The music, dancing, games. All was peaceful, all was normal…" Rui's voice trailed off and Cong watched the old raccoon intently. "It should have been a happy time, but then…"_

* * *

><p>A sudden scream rattled the air and Rui's head snapped upwards to see a falling figure descending rapidly towards the crowd.<p>

"He's going to crash!" Someone shouted as multiple people gasped and pointed towards the falling bird. Rui instantly leapt into action. He ran forward towards a building, jumped, and kicked off of its stone surface. Leaping high into the air, Rui managed to catch the falling bird before the pair of them landed in a large cart full of straw. _Well that was certainly convenient._ Rui picked up the seemingly unconscious goose and leapt from the cart. It was only after he had set the goose down on solid ground that he noticed an arrow protruding from the bird's chest.

"Hu!"

Rui gazed upwards towards his wife as she quickly made her way towards the pair of them. She skidded to a halt next to them and gently lifted the goose's head in her small hand. "He is the messenger of General Feng's household!" Mei exclaimed as a crowd began to gather around the injured goose. Mei gently shook Hu's shoulder before the goose's eyes fluttered open.

"Hu, it's me Mei, what happened? Who did this to you?" Mei asked frantically as the bird struggled to keep breathing. He looked up towards Rui with a glazed look in his eye and the raccoon could instantly tell that Hu was past the point of saving. The goose beckoned him closer with his wing and Rui placed his ear within an inch of Hu's beak. His voice was barely a whisper.

"Under attack…Shadow Dragons…send help…" The goose gave a final shuddering gasp before going completely limp on the pavement.

Mei gave a horrified cry and tears began to swell in her eyes. Rui closed the bird's eyes before removing the arrow. He examined the tip, instantly recognizing the obsidian stone that the Shadow Dragons were famous for using. His eyes narrowed as he removed the cloak he had been wearing and draped it over Hu's body, shielding it from the view of the panicking crowd.

He then stood up and turned towards a nearby soldier, "Alert Captain Qiang and the rest of our forces. General Feng is in need of our help. I will go on ahead and help in any way I can until you arrive."

"Yes Master Rui!"

Mei's eyes widened towards her husband's statement as the soldier bowed and ran off through the crowd. "Rui, you'll be all alone! You must wait for reinforcements!"

"The longer I wait, the less time Feng might have, I must go." Rui pulled her into his arms, and he whispered into her ear, "You forget who trained me."

Mei buried her face into his shoulder before planting a kiss on his lips. "If you don't come back, I'll kill you."

"Well when you put it that way, I guess I don't have a choice." He gave her a small smile. "Don't forget to tell Xue that he has early training with me tomorrow." Rui said as he turned and ran through the crowd towards the snow covered mountain; leaving his wife to gaze on after him until he was lost from her sight.

* * *

><p><em>"It was the last time I ever saw my beloved Mei, or my son. I only wish I could have said more, could have stayed longer. Had I known what would have happened, that I would never see them again, I would have waited just long enough for my students to arrive. But it didn't go down that way. Nor could I have ever predicted what came next…"<em>

* * *

><p>Rui sprinted up the worn, frozen path towards General Feng's mansion. He had been running for five miles straight through the deep snow, and he still had a couple more to go. Even from this distance, he could see the glowing orange of the fires quickly engulfing the upper floors of the house. He put on another burst of speed, placing a hand on the hilt of his Dao sword. The raccoon darted up a tree, hopping from one branch to the next as he neared the mansion.<p>

He rushed to the edge of the forest to find the building surrounded by black clothed assassins. _Shadow Dragons!_ They were shooting flaming arrows into the windows of the mansion while others were storming in through the front door. Rui ran to the end of the branch and it bent slightly under his weight.

He jumped, allowing the whiplash of the branch to shoot him high over the assailants. Some of them caught sight of him and they aimed their arrows towards him. Rui managed to smash through an upper window, rolling across the ornate woolen rug, and instantly taking cover behind a wardrobe as a volley of arrows followed him from behind. As soon as the arrows had ceased, Rui ran for the door, throwing it open and darting out into the hallway. Smoke filled his lungs as the fires spread throughout the house and he quickly made his way towards the stairs.

Leaping onto the railings of the stairway, Rui glided down the spiraling steps to the lower levels of the house, catching glimpses of spreading fires as he went. He slid down to the main floor, leaping off of the railings and delivering a flying kick to a large snow leopard that was about to strike a killing blow on a south china tiger. The elder striped feline's fiery eyes widened at the raccoon's arrival as he got back up to his feet.

"Rui!" Feng exclaimed upon seeing his brother in arms. "'Bout time you showed up!"

"Good to see you too Feng! But I can't say the same thing about your house guests!" Rui stated as he dodged an attack from a black clothed fox. "Hu managed to deliver your message to me; my men are on their way!"

"Let us hope we can hold out until then!" The tiger snarled as he grabbed the snow leopard by the scruff of his neck and threw him into the opposite wall.

Rui stole a glance to the far side of the immense room to see Feng's son-in-law, Kuò, fighting off a group of boars. Behind him, he could see Feng's daughter, Lady Hua backed up into a corner with a tiny blue bundle in her arms.

"There're too many of them!" Feng said as more assassins pushed their way towards them. He turned to Kuò, "Get out of here! Get them to safety!"

"We'll hold them off!" Rui added as he and Feng covered Kuò's and Hua's escape. Kuò wrapped a protective arm around his wife and escorted her up the stairs. Once they were safely up, Rui returned his attention to the assassins. He brandished his sword, and together he and Feng charged at the oncoming horde. Rui jumped and sprang off of Feng's shoulders, bringing his sword down hard atop the skull of a rhino. Feng lashed out with his claws, raking the belly of a wolf. They both fought with matched fury against the assailants, bringing each of them down with lethal strikes, while the wooden floorboards became stained with red sickly liquid. However with each foe they defeated, three more took their place.

"Blast these Shadow Dragons!" Rui cursed under his breath as he struck a killing blow on a crocodile. He turned towards Feng, "I'm sure Qiang will be here any minute!"

Feng snarled as he stood over the lifeless body of another snow leopard, "Qiang is the cause of all this!" He roared, and he lunged forward, ripping out the throat of an ox.

Rui stared uncertainly towards his friend, how could Qiang be the cause of this? He was their ally. Suddenly, an arrow out of nowhere went flying towards Feng. But he was too preoccupied with another snow leopard to take any notice.

"FENG!"

The arrow met its mark and the south china tiger stopped his assault. He stared with wide, disbelieving eyes towards the arrow protruding from his chest. Two more arrows embedded themselves deep into Feng's torso before he finally collapsed to the ground with a _thud_. Rui immediately sprinted towards the fallen tiger, plowing through the horde of assassins as he did so. He skidded to a halt next to Feng who was barely breathing. The dying elder tiger made eye contact with Rui, and the raccoon had to lean forward to hear his last words. "Save…my…family…"

* * *

><p><em>"I didn't only lose a fellow comrade that day, I lost a brother." The elderly raccoon took a deep breath as the memory flowed through him like a nightmare. Cong watched as sadness etched itself upon Rui's face. The mountain cat had so many questions already, but he stayed silent as he didn't want to interrupt. "But by the end of the night, I would have lost two…"<em>

* * *

><p>Rui darted up the stairs, the assassins close on his ringed tail. He wouldn't allow them to reach Kuò, Hua, or their daughter. He fought the urge to cough as the smoke from the fires continued to build. "Kuò! Hua!" Rui shouted over the roaring flames, "Where are you?" The raccoon darted down the hallway and only barely managed to dodge a falling beam from the ceiling.<p>

He rushed around a corner to see Kuò fighting some Shadow Dragons that had climbed through some of the upper windows of the mansion. The young tiger stabbed and sliced with his sword at the oncoming horde as more and more assassins practically spilled in through the windows. Rui sprinted forward, covering Kuò from behind. The feline turned in his direction once he caught sight of the raccoon. "Master Rui! Where's Feng?"

"Dead!" Rui grimly answered.

Kuò's fiery green eyes widened suddenly then narrowed as he snarled with frustration. He vented his anger towards a boar whose neck was snapped in two by the tiger's powerful blow.

"Where are Hua and Jìn?" Rui shouted over the roar of the flames that surrounded them.

Kuò nodded his head to one of the side doors. "You get them out! I'll cover you!"

Rui would have had it the other way around, but now wasn't the time to argue. He already knew that when a tiger made up their mind, it was nearly impossible for anyone to convince them otherwise as they were extremely stubborn. The raccoon sheathed his blood stained Dao sword and darted past Kuò. He leapt over the heads of oncoming assassins as he made his way to the back room where Hua was hidden. He kicked at a pillar, causing it to crash down behind him so that the assassins couldn't follow and he slipped into the room. Immediately, he was met by a feral snarl from the mother south china tigress as she crouched protectively in front of her daughter's crib. Of course once she saw that it was Rui, she immediately stopped and stood to face him.

"My Lady," Rui stated with a slight bow, "we must make haste!"

She nodded and turned to pick up her cub from her crib. The child stared with wide amber eyes as she lifted her tiny paws towards her mother. However before Hua could even touch her baby the nearby window burst open, revealing a trio of Shadow Dragons.

Rui rushed forward with his sword unsheathed, ready to defend Hua and her daughter. But he did not see it when a javelin sprang from the paw of the black wolf.

Searing pain ripped through the raccoon's body as the javelin ran clean through his left shoulder. He could feel bones breaking, muscles tearing, and tendons snapping from the impact. Rui screamed in pain and dropped his sword as the force of the blow shot him backwards, pinning him to the wall, and leaving him dangling a few feet from the ground.

"MASTER RUI!" Hua screamed.

Rui gritted his teeth as fresh blood began to seep from his wound. He tried to pull himself free, but it was no use. He opened his brown eyes towards Hua, "R—Run!"

Hua turned towards the crib, her paws reaching for her child. Suddenly a small, black clothed figure jumped at her from behind, landing on the female tiger's shoulders. The small creature grabbed onto her ear with his small hand while brandishing a black knife in the other.

Rui's eyes widened with terror, "NO!" The raccoon could do nothing but watch as the small animal reached his arm around Hua's neck before sliding the blade across her throat. The south china tigress gave a garbled gasp and the monster leapt from Hua's shoulders as her lifeless body collapsed to the ground with a sickening _thump_.

Tears immediately swelled in Rui's eyes as a pool of dark crimson grew beneath Hua's body. The fire in her wide, expressionless eyes, extinguished forever. He could hear the frightened whimpering of little Jìn as she cried from her crib; the infant's sobs were almost too painful to listen to.

Despite Rui's pain, he looked towards Hua's killer, wishing nothing more than to cut his head off. "You will pay for this!" Rui shouted as he glared towards the small cloaked figure with a murderous glare.

"You weren't supposed to be here Rui."

The raccoon's brown eyes widened. He knew that voice! He watched disbelievingly towards the small figure as he removed his hood and mask and turned to face him. Rui nearly stopped breathing. There standing before him, was a red panda. But this particular red panda had a good portion missing from his right ear and he stared towards Rui with the same steel blue eyes he shared with his brother.

Feng's words returned to Rui, _"Qiang is the cause of all this!"_ Rui didn't want to believe it, yet here was the proof standing right in front of him with Hua's blood still fresh on the knife in his hand.

"Qiang—you—why?" Rui managed to say through clenched teeth.

Qiang simply looked at him with a blank expression across his face. The red panda then turned towards the crib where the young tiger cub was still crying for her mother. He leapt upwards, balancing himself on the wooden frame. Rui watched with wide eyes as Qiang thrust his hand down into the crib, grabbed the cub roughly by the scruff of her neck, and lifted her above his head. He brought the knife forward, ready to run the cub through.

Suddenly a paw lashed forward, catching Qiang's knife hand before he could deal the killing blow. "Wait Master!" The mountain cat said as he held the red panda's hand away from the baby.

Qiang turned and glared at the feline as the black wolf behind him growled. "What is the meaning of this Déshí?" Qiang scolded.

The mountain cat's brown ears lowered, "Surely you would not stain your blade with the blood of an innocent child!" Déshí stated as he held firm onto Qiang's hand, not willing to let go. "This was not in the plan!"

"The plan was to wipe out General Feng's household." Qiang stated.

"But the child? She is innocent!" The mountain cat exclaimed.

"I'll be doing this world a favor!" Qiang retaliated, "The last thing it needs is another worthless girl!" He paused for a moment as he looked upon the terrified cub who had tucked herself into a tiny ball out of fear. He then looked towards Déshí, "But if you're so self-conscious about me killing an infant," Qiang thrust the crying child into the mountain cat's arms, "do it yourself!"

The feline stared with wide green eyes towards his master, "I…I—"

"Drown her in the river!" Qiang ordered.

"No!" Rui shouted in desperation.

Qiang ignored the raccoon, "Do it! Now!"

Déshí hesitated a moment before bowing and leaping for the window with Hua's daughter tucked in the crook of his arm. He was there for only a moment before he disappeared into the blackness of the cold wintry night.

Silence followed once the mountain cat had left and the only sounds that could be heard were those of the approaching fires out in the corridor. The black wolf turned towards his master with a slight growl in his voice as he spoke. "I don't trust him."

"Nor do I." Qiang answered as he stared out the window. He then turned towards Rui who was still pinned to the wall. "Get him down."

The wolf sneered with venomous icy blue eyes as he approached the wounded raccoon whose strength was ebbing away along with the blood that was practically staining the wall and drenching the whole left side of his body. The canine lifted a paw and pressed hard against Rui's chest as he grabbed the javelin with his other and yanked at it hard.

A new wave of pain washed through Rui's body as he collapsed to the ground in a heap. He tried to lift himself up, but his left arm refused to move and it lay completely lifeless by his side. He turned his head ever so slightly to look out into the blazing corridor to see Kuò's body lying on the ground amongst the many fallen corpses of Shadow Dragons that the tiger had managed to cut down before being slain. Rui's eyes closed in shame. _Forgive me Feng…_he thought to himself. _I tried to save them…I tried... _

Rui's ear perked towards Qiang's voice as he addressed the wolf. "I want you to follow him," Qiang said, "Make sure he follows through with it. If he doesn't, kill them both."

Rui looked up just in time to see the black clothed wolf darting out the window. The raccoon's heavy brown eyes first fell upon Qiang, then towards his fallen sword on the ground. His eyes narrowed as he struggled to push his weakened body from the floor. His good arm trembled beneath his own weight and he finally managed to make it to his feet.

He fumbled for the hilt of his sword and grasped it tightly in his hand, and despite his weakened state, he silently began making his way towards Qiang. He had trained enough times with Qiang, Shifu, and Jia to know how powerful the hearing of a red panda could be, but thankfully the noises of the burning building as it began to collapse around them were drowning out the raccoon's labored footsteps.

Fiery rage grew inside of Rui like the inferno around him as he closed in on his target. The raccoon didn't care if he lived or died this night, Qiang was going to pay with his blood for what he had done to Feng's family; and Rui was going to be the one to spill it. He raised his sword above his head, ready to strike the red panda down.

"Master! Behind you!" One of the Shadow Dragons shouted from the flaming hallway and Qiang turned just as Rui brought down the sword. Rui knew that the blade had made contact when Qiang cried out in pain, and he was about to make another blow when he was hit from behind. The raccoon flew through the air, dropping his sword in the process. He crashed against the wall and landed with a _thud_ next to Hua's body. He lay there, completely broken and battered. There was no fight left in him. He cracked an eyelid open to see that Qiang was pressing his hands against the fresh vertical cut across his left eye, while many of his followers surrounded him, giving him worried looks.

Rui caught a glint of gold in the corner of his eye and he looked to see that the golden locket that Hua had been wearing was now lying on the ground next to him. He could clearly see where the thin chain had been cut by Qiang's knife and the little bits of Hua's blood that were clinging to it. He unconsciously reached his right hand forward and managed to curl his fingers around the locket, grasping it tightly in his hand.

"Let me kill him Master!" Rui heard one of the assassins address Qiang. "He will suffer greatly for harming you!"

Rui didn't even hear Qiang's response as the blood loss finally took its toll on him, and he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em>"When I woke up, I found myself in that cell." The elderly raccoon stated and he gave an involuntary shudder from the memory. "My arm had been bandaged up, but it was completely useless; still is." Rui then pulled at the folds of his medical robes around his neck, and Cong gasped at the sight of the raccoon's horribly mangled left shoulder. He could clearly see the long, jagged scar where the javelin had struck him. "Thankfully the doctor hasn't asked too many questions about it yet." The old man stated. After Rui had hidden his wounded shoulder from the view of the mountain cat, he then proceeded to reaching his right hand beneath his pillow. Cong caught a glint of gold as Rui pulled at a small chain, followed by the golden locket which was still attached to it.<em>

_ "How did you manage to keep a hold onto that?" Cong asked in surprise._

_ "Hua's blood had cemented my fingers closed around it while I was unconscious." Rui answered. "Apparently, Qiang did not want to risk anyone breaking my fingers if they tried to remove it."_

_ "Why?" Cong gave him a curious look. "He certainly had no trouble imprisoning you in that cell; what was your life, let alone a few broken fingers worth to him? Why did he spare you?"_

_ "Simple, he spared me because of our past friendship. Despite all he had done in the name of the Shadow Dragons, I don't think that he had the nerve to kill me." His eyes softened as he looked down towards the locket in his tiny hand. "This was the only thing he allowed me to keep…and not a day goes by when I don't think back on that night. I've always asked myself how I could have stopped it, and how I could have been so blind towards Qiang's true colors. But one week after my imprisonment there, I finally was able to put the pieces together…"_

* * *

><p>Rui's heavy eyes opened as the morning sunlight filtered through the bars of the window above his head, and with some difficulty he managed to push himself into a sitting position. He groaned as he sat up, his body still aching from his wounds. A wisp of ghostly vapor escaped his lips as he exhaled into the chilling wintry air from outside, and he wrapped his good arm around himself in an attempt to stay warm.<p>

"Good, you're awake."

The raccoon's head snapped upwards towards the one person he hated more than anyone else as the red panda stood just beyond the iron bars of his cell. He stood tall and straight with his small hands folded behind his back, but also with the addition of a bandage that ran around his head and across his left eye, no doubt the result of Rui's attempt to kill him.

"You've got some serious nerve showing up here!" Rui scowled as his brown eyes glared into the steel blue eye of his enemy.

Qiang didn't answer; instead he just stared towards the imprisoned raccoon, unmoving and silent. Rui hated it when he became this silent; it usually meant that something was on the red panda's mind, something that he wanted to talk about. But Rui wasn't exactly in the listening mood, especially with him.

Rui continued to glare at Qiang before he finally lost it, "How could you Qiang? Feng was as much of a friend to you as he was to the both of us!" His voice rose with every statement. "Why did you have his entire family slaughtered? What have you gained by killing them?"

"Silence."

"I'm not finished!"

"No," Qiang responded, "I meant that I gained silence from him; had he lived he would have blabbed to the villagers of my involvement with the Shadow Dragons, it would have ruined my public reputation." He paused before continuing, "It's actually quite interesting how he found out about it."

"And that would be?" Rui scowled.

Qiang gave a small chuckle as he pulled a polished wooden box with golden trimmings out from behind his back. It was fairly long and skinny, and looked as if a flute would be able to fit snugly inside. "We were practicing archery with some of the students a few days before the attack. Feng was supervising while I demonstrated to the other young ones on how to properly shoot one. I hadn't even realized something that he was able to pick up, and that was the kinds of arrows I used."

Rui raised an eyebrow as Qiang opened the small box and turned it towards the raccoon so he could see. It wasn't a flute as Rui had suspected, but an arrow that sat inside the cushioned holding. It looked slightly worn with age but the tip still looked as sharp as ever. Rui could immediately see that this arrow had been used, because old specks of dried blood were still clinging to its surface.

Two silver bands of worn paint wrapped around the shaft near the tip and Rui suddenly remembered that during the war, Qiang had personalized his arrows so that he could find them after each battle; whether they had made their mark or not. The two bands of painted silver indicated that the arrow belonged to him.

Qiang gave a small chuckle, "Feng has kept this arrow since the later days of the war; I remember him saying that if he ever found the one who killed Zhuang, he would bring them to justice." The red panda smirked, "And I couldn't have that."

Rui's eyes widened as realization struck at him like a round house kick to the gut. He stared disbelieving towards Qiang. "It—it was you…" Rui said, completely horrified. "You killed General Zhuang? Your own father?"

"Guilty." Qiang said without the slightest hint of remorse; he actually sounded as if he were proud of it. He gave a sneer as he closed the case shut and placed it on the ground next to the door. "Besides, he and Feng were trouble for me ever since Feng arrived to fight in the war."

"How?"

"Oh please," Qiang rolled his eye as if Rui had asked a foolish question, "he may have treated us like we were his equals, but he practically stamped us beneath his feet once my father made him his successor."

"That's not true!" Rui shouted, "Feng was ten times the man than either of us combined!"

"We were supposed to be his superiors!" Qiang retorted, "We were both fighting in the war long before he arrived! And yet my father had the audacity to promote him when we deserved it more!"

"Feng was the best choice!" Rui countered. "He was a genius at battle strategies; he planned things out, unlike you who would rush into battle without a care about your fellows! Your reckless behavior nearly cost you your life a dozen times over! Feng himself had to bail you out on several occasions! Or have you forgotten?"

Qiang scowled towards the raccoon's statement. "What's done is done."

"Far from it!" Rui shouted as he staggered to his feet and stood before the red panda. "I swear Qiang, if it's the last thing I do, I will bring you to justice for the murder of General Shao Zhuang, the slaughter of Feng and his family, _and_ your crimes as the leader of the Shadow Dragons!"

"And how do you plan to do that while you're in there and I'm out here?" Qiang asked with a slightly amused tone. Rui's eyes narrowed towards the red panda who shook his head. "Don't get me wrong Rui, I have no doubt in your abilities to escape this cell, but you might want to think about what you're risking."

"Like what?" Rui said between clenched teeth.

"Why, the welfare of your wife and son for example."

Rui's eyes widened with shock at Qiang's statement as the red panda gave a slight chuckle. The raccoon then gave Qiang an icy glare as he clenched his fist tightly around the encased locket in his small hand, "You stay away from them!"

"Oh believe me Rui; I have no intention of harming them; that decision lies entirely with you."

The raccoon gave him a curious look as Qiang continued, "Like Feng, I need silence from you as well."

"So you're going to kill me too?" Rui glared.

"I don't think so, how then could I ever face Mei or Xue with a clear conscience?"

"Well, you've certainly had no trouble deceiving Shifu about the death of Zhuang!"

"Except there's a difference; Zhuang deserved to die, you didn't." Qiang paused before he continued, "You never wronged me like my father did, you were my friend, and for that I've spared you. But I've worked too hard and too long to finally receive the respect that I've so long been denied, and I will _never_ play second fiddle to anyone ever again!"

Rui clenched his jaw in frustration, "So after all this time, you've still hungered for power that was never yours to have? First with Zhuang, then Shifu, and now Feng?"

"Power that should have been mine from the beginning!" Qiang retorted, "And now that you and Feng are out of the picture, I suppose that now makes _me_ in charge of the Military Training Academy; and to a certain extent, in charge of the city." Qiang then turned on his heels, retrieved the arrow casing, and began making his way out the door. But before closing it behind him, he turned his gaze to Rui, "Now you stay here and be a good prisoner, otherwise Mei and Xue will join Feng and his family."

The door slammed shut with an echoing _bang_, and Rui was left alone once again in the lowly chamber. His whole body was shaking, not because of the cold, but out of pure fury and rage. He clenched his hand around the one thing that was left to him before he roared out in anger; his voice echoing off of the stone walls.

"QIANG!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is what happens when you type a chapter four months in advance: you get ten and a half pages of single-spaced, 12 font, Times New Roman violence, drama, betrayal, and action! This is by far, the LONGEST chapter yet! It took me FOREVER to get the dialogue right, phew!**

**OH-MY-HOLY-GOODNESS! MAJOR FILLER CHAPTER! Hope it wasn't too overbearing for you readers. But it had to be told one way or another. I just couldn't split this chapter into two or three! That would be just plain TORTURE!**

***I would like to make a special request to those of you who like to leave me reviews: Will you guys PLEASE write thorough reviews? I gave you this epic chapter, I should get something more than "This story is great." PLEASE let me know what you liked about this chapter, or what part really stood out to you. Write what you think will happen in upcoming chapters, or what you hope will happen!**

**Now everyone, repeat after me! *Ahem* "CURSE YOU QIANG!"**


	38. Rekindled Hope

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of it's characters, locations, etc. My OC's belong to me, myself, and I! So no stealing!**

**Wow! I got a ton of feedback from the previous chapter! YEY! See? That wasn't so hard was it? If I could get reviews like that all the time, that would really prove to me that you readers/reviewers really appreciate and enjoy this fic. You guys are awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rekindled Hope<strong>

Cong stayed silent, even long after Rui had finished his tale. His head was buzzing with so many questions, that he did not know which one to ask first. However, there was one part in Rui's story that had really struck a nerve with him. "The Shadow Dragon known as Déshí, you remembered him after all these years?"

Rui nodded, "The events of that night were branded into my memory. And the fact that he actually had the nerve to question Qiang's actions left an impression on me." He paused as he looked upon the mountain cat who had a tortured look upon his face. "Is something wrong Cong?"

The mountain cat's ears lowered, "Déshí was the name of my father."

Rui's eyes widened with surprise towards Cong's statement, "Your father?"

Cong nodded, "He was there during the attack; The Master told me that he was killed by Feng because he had foolishly tried to take him on against Shì xiě's orders. I was only six years old." The mountain cat's paws balled into fists, "They lied to me!"

"That doesn't surprise me." Rui said grudgingly, "They've lied to a lot of people." He watched Cong carefully before saying, "I guess that's why you reminded me of him when we first met. You look a lot like him. And you both have done something that the other Shadow Dragons haven't."

"And what's that?"

"You both opened your eyes to the light, and chose to do the right thing." Rui stated with a small smile, "I may have only known your father for only a few minutes, but from the moment when he stopped Qiang from making the killing blow on Hua's daughter, I knew that he was a good man at heart. He may not have succeeded in saving Jìn, but at least he died trying to do the right thing."

Cong gave a small nod of his head, it was obvious that his father had tried to flee with the cub in an attempt to protect her; otherwise he would be here right now. There was no doubt in his mind that Shì xiě must have killed him. The mountain cat's green eyes looked up towards the locket that was still in Rui's grasp, "May I?" He held out his paw towards the raccoon. He couldn't help but want to see what was inside the locket.

Rui hesitated a moment, but decided that it would be alright, and he carefully placed the locket in Cong's open paw. "Be careful with it."

The mountain cat let the thin chain dangle between his fingers, and he traced over the intricate designs embedded in the locket's golden surface with one of his claws, careful not to scratch it. Even after twenty-eight years, it still looked pristine, besides the damaged chain. Rui had taken great care so that it was free of any blemish; he had even managed to clean Hua's blood from it.

Cong slipped a claw between the two halves of the locket, and it opened with a small _click_. His eyes gazed towards the tiny painting that was held inside. There were two south china tigers; a male and a female, with a tiny cub in the female's arms. Cong's eyes suddenly widened upon seeing the elder female tiger. "What the—?" It couldn't be. "Master Tigress?"

"What?" Rui asked curiously.

Cong pointed with a claw towards the painting, "That's Master Tigress!"

"Who?"

Cong face-palmed. He had forgotten of Rui's lack of knowledge on current events, "She is the leading member of the Furious Five!"

"That's impossible. The Furious Five didn't even exist back then, and I saw Hua die with my own eyes."

But she looks just like her!" Cong exclaimed.

"Are you telling me that you saw a Kung Fu Warrior who looks exactly like Hua?"

"Yeah, same age, same eyes, I should know, I got a pretty good look at her when she was holding me up against a wall about to tear my throat out!"

Rui's eyes narrowed and he lowered his gaze in deep thought, "What do you know of this Master Tigress? Where did she come from?"

Cong gave a slight shrug of his shoulders, "Well, I know she was adopted."

"From where?"

"Bu…Bao…Something…."

"Bao Gu Orpanage."

"Yeah, that's it." Cong said.

"Who adopted her?"

"Shifu did, back when she was still a cub."

"And no one knows who left her there? Where she came from before that?" Rui asked.

Cong shook his head. "I'm not sure even The Master knows."

"Why? Does he have something against her too?"

"Only the fact that she is Shifu's adopted daughter, The Master said—"

"Will you _please_ stop calling him that?" Rui scolded, "He has no right to bear the title of Master."

"Sorry." Cong corrected himself, "Qiang said that he wanted to make Shifu know what it felt like to lose everything he cared about. He said that he wanted him to know his pain."

"So he plans to kill Shifu's adoptive daughter to do it." Rui grimly stated.

Cong nodded, "I think it's a start." He stole a second glance towards the locket in his paw. "You don't think that Tigress is actually Jìn do you?"

"It makes sense, the river that Déshí would have taken her to runs straight into the Valley of Peace, right past the orphanage. If he managed to escape with her, then that must have been how they got away."

"But he never came back." Cong said, "If he had made it there, he would have come back for me."

"Maybe he couldn't. We don't know what else may have happened that night; he could have been injured, and it was in the dead of winter. He could have succumbed to hypothermia from staying in the river for so long. That is, if that's what happened. We may never know…I'm sorry Cong."

Cong shook his head, "It's alright. At least I know now that he actually gave his life for something that mattered, instead of throwing it away."

Rui brought up a hand to scratch at the fur on his small head, "If this Master Tigress really is Jìn…" He paused, "That means that she is the last survivor of her family."

"So?"

"Qiang isn't the type to leave a job unfinished." Rui's eyes closed tightly, and his body became tense. For years he had believed that he had failed Feng by not being able to protect his family. But with the possibility that his friend's granddaughter could still be alive rekindled a new hope inside of the elderly raccoon. "Let us hope that Qiang hasn't learned of her true identity, otherwise she'll be in greater danger."

Cong closed the locket shut and offered it back towards the raccoon.

Rui reached out his thin hand to retrieve it, but stopped himself from taking the locket and he lowered his hand to his lap.

The mountain cat eyed him curiously, "Is something wrong Rui? Don't you want it back?"

Rui closed his eyes and shook his head in response. "Every time I look at it, it only brings back painful memories." He paused a moment before lifting his head to face Cong. "Why don't you hold onto it for me?"

"Are you sure?" Cong asked.

Rui nodded his head in response. "I trust you with it."

Cong carefully lifted the locket by the end of its long chain and he placed it snugly inside the pocket on his green vest. "So what are we going to do?" He asked.

Rui took a deep breath and gazed out of the window towards the night enveloped city. He knew that Shifu and his students weren't the only ones in danger. Countless of the city's citizens, as well as villages beyond could be devastated by Qiang's rampaging horde of Shadow Dragons. He turned towards the mountain cat before him with determination, "We warn them, before it's too late."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Go Rui! Go Cong! (I love those guys so much! ^-^) Get to Shifu, Po and the Five! Tell them what's going on! I'M FREAKING OUT HERE! AAAAAHHHHHH! *Continues screaming until I pass out***

***Not a word, Blue* LOL!**

**R&R and PM me if any of you'd like to chat. :)**


	39. Deceit

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of its characters, locations, etc. (I really wish I did though, that would be totally awesome!)**

**I only claim my OC's, so no stealing!**

**HOLY SNICKERDOODLES! OVER 400 REVIEWS! :D YOU REVIEWERS ARE AWESOME!**

***Here's a fun tip for you readers, Shifu's name is derived from the word 'Sifu', which means 'teacher' in Chinese. I've made my own version of Shifu's full name: (Shao-Zhong-Shifu) Which means: 'Strong/Profound-Second Brother/devoted/loyal/honest-Teacher.' Fitting huh? :) LOL!**

* * *

><p><strong>Deceit <strong>

"This is never going to work. I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"Ah c'mon Shifu, you look great!" Po exclaimed with a smile.

"I look ridiculous!" Shifu was no longer wearing his jade-green wrap; instead he wore his simple reddish burgundy robe with the green sash around his waist. But that wasn't what he was unhappy about. He lifted a small hand to scratch behind his ears, which were being pressed flat against his head beneath the rice hat he was wearing. "Is the hat really necessary?"

"It is if we don't want any Shadow Dragons to recognize you." Po answered; then he added in a whisper, "Qiang says that they could be anywhere in this city!" He said as he gently nudged Shifu towards the front door of Lady Mei's home, where everyone was already waiting outside for them.

"Then perhaps I should just stay here, you all can go on without me." Shifu said, limping slightly, with Oogway's staff in hand.

"Heck no!" Po countered, "You need some fresh air, and it's not like we're gonna leave you here all by yourself. Do you really want a repeat of the academy tower? Because I sure don't!"

If Shifu's ears weren't already pressed down by the rice hat, they would have lowered towards Po's statement. "I'm not sure about this."

"Shao Zhong Shifu, you get out here this instant!" Mei called from the porch like a mother scolding her child.

Po looked down curiously towards his master, "That's your full name?"

"Quiet you." Shifu retorted, and grudgingly allowed Po to open the door for him before walking outside. He made eye contact with Mei's honey colored eyes, "Who made you my mother?"

"When you stop acting like a cub then I suppose I'll have nothing better to do." Mei countered with a smirk on her face. "Besides, you need the exercise since you've been in bed for the past few days. And I know how you Kung Fu Warriors like to stay in shape."

"You're hilarious." Shifu answered sarcastically.

"Nǎinai!" Little Ming addressed her grandmother as she tugged on her sleeve, "Where Mama and Baba?"

Mei gave a smile towards her youngest grandchild, "Your mother is resting, and your father has gone to work."

Anmíng's pregnancy was preventing her from exerting herself too much, so she was staying at her cousin's home down the road for the day until they returned from the festivities. And as for Xue, he had left earlier that same morning with the volunteers that he and Qiang had gathered to go off in pursuit of the Shadow Dragons. Since Po and the Five had heard Qiang and Xue talking about it, they hadn't spoken a word of it to anyone, not even Shifu. They had agreed amongst themselves that they should stay behind so as to better protect their master if his life were threatened again.

Mei grabbed a hold onto Yun and Ming's tiny hands before leading them down the pathway from their home and out into the street, "Aren't you all coming?" She called back towards the Kung Fu Warriors behind her.

"Coming Lady Mei." Tigress answered as she and the others followed. They had already missed the first few days of the week long ceremonies, and they were grateful that they could finally get a chance to get around the city. Shifu had mostly recovered from his earlier ordeal with the Shadow Dragons, but his broken ribs were still on the mend and he had attained a more pronounced limp as he walked. Po had already offered to carry him, but one stern look from Shifu had destroyed any chances of that happening. He did have his dignity to uphold after all.

Mei led the way with Yun and Ming as they finally entered the carnival grounds, a large open field just outside the city gates. Kites were flying overhead accompanied by multicolored flags that waved in the light afternoon breeze. Hundreds and hundreds of booths stood in neat rows that went on for at least a mile in each direction. Costumes, flags, masks, along with food stands, and game booths were all buzzing with activity from the many customers that lined up to buy goods or win prizes.

Ming pointed excitedly towards a booth selling toys and she immediately started pulling her grandmother towards it, "Come along Yun." Mei said and she turned towards the others, "I'll be alright with these two; you all go and enjoy yourselves."

They all waved her goodbye while Po looked around towards the amassing crowd, "Sheesh, it's gonna be pretty hard to get to my dad's booth in this place."

"Danget! It'll take forever to get there!" Mantis grudgingly folded his spiked forearms across his tiny chest, "By now his noodles will be the sensation of the carnival, I'll bet there will be a five mile line to get through!"

"Well then you'd better get started Master Mantis." Qiang said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere as he made his way towards them. "Good to see you out and about Shifu." He gave his brother a pat on the shoulder before eyeing the hat he wore, "What's with the hat?"

"It's keeping the sun out of my eyes." Shifu answered, slightly put out as he scratched behind his ears again.

"Right…" Qiang smirked.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were on patrol."

"I am, but I thought I'd come over to check up on you once I saw you all coming; though I admit, I had to do a double-take with that hat you're wearing."

"See Shifu?" Po said, "I told you the hat would work!"

"Yes Po. You're a genius." Shifu said, but it was quite clear to everyone that he wasn't too happy with it, and they all gave off suppressed giggles towards his statement.

"Although I must say that all of you going about in a large group like this is a bit harder to ignore." Qiang said.

Everyone exchanged looks, and they could not deny the truth in Qiang's words. Seven Kung Fu Warriors walking about together would most likely draw a lot of unneeded attention.

"Why don't we split into pairs then?" Viper suggested.

"I don't think that is the wisest solution." Shifu answered. Not too keen of losing track of any one of his students.

"Oh, come on Fu," Qiang said, "this place is crawling with onlookers, and with the increased security, I highly doubt there will be an attack right now of all places. Besides they can handle themselves."

"Well…"

"It'll be alright Shifu." Po stated, "We can all meet up later."

Shifu leaned on his staff for support as he looked between each of his students. Finally he gave a sigh of agreement. "Alright, but you all stay in pairs; Monkey and Mantis, Viper and Crane, and Tigress and Po."

_Darn_. Tigress thought, fighting the urge to roll her eyes towards the panda who was brimming with excitement next to her.

"What about you Master Shifu?" Crane asked.

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on him." Qiang answered with an enthusiastic smile, "You all go and enjoy yourselves." He placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder and they both started their way into the crowd.

As they went, Shifu turned to face his students, "We'll meet at the city gates one hour before sunset."

"Got it!" Po answered with a thumb's up, and they all gave slight nods of their heads in agreement.

Shifu watched them for a moment and reluctantly followed his brother's lead. Once the two red pandas had gone Po clapped his paws together as he faced the others, "Well, you heard the man!" He said with a smile, "Let's go have some fun!"

* * *

><p>Viper and Crane gazed in wonder towards the many different booths as they made their way through the crowded carnival grounds. The sun overhead was warm and comfortable against Viper's green scales, while Crane's rice hat was keeping him well shaded.<p>

They passed a group of dancing performers and they both stopped to watch. The four performers, all consisting of a couple of leopards, a fox, and a lynx all twirled around in a circle with their long ribbons dancing in the breeze. They spun and waved their ribbons in intricate circles before finally ending the performance. The audience erupted with applause and the performers all gave bows towards the onlookers.

"And now," One of the leopards addressed the crowd; "We would like to call for a volunteer from the audience to join with us in our final performance!"

Crane eyed Viper who was coiled up in front of him. He knew that she had been one of the best ribbon dancers in her village when she was younger. "Why don't you go Viper?" He asked.

The serpent shook her head, "I haven't done it for a long time Crane; I think I'll let someone else do it."

Crane lifted a feathery brow before a devious grin stretched across his long beak. Without Viper looking, he waved his wings in the air towards the performers while pointing one of his talons at Viper from behind. The fox caught sight of Crane's display before her eyes were directed towards the snake that sat in front of him. She gave a silent signal to her fellow performers before announcing to the crowd; "It seems that we have our volunteer!" She said, pointing directly towards Viper.

"But I—" Viper tried to protest as the fox pulled her into the dancing circle. She looked towards Crane for help, but only received a smirk from the avian. She frowned, "Oh you—!"

She was cut off as the lynx handed her a ribbon, "Let's do this!" She said enthusiastically. Suddenly the music was started and the performers began their dance.

Viper sat amongst them, stunned for a moment, and not quite sure on how to begin.

"Remember the Field of Fiery Death from the training hall!" Crane encouraged her.

Viper's blue-tinted eyes narrowed, and then her long, sinuous body started to move in rhythm with the music being played. She grasped the ribbon with the end of her tail, and began to twirl it into tight circles through the air. The audience, and even the performers as they danced, watched in awe towards the serpent, and Crane was amazed to see that she was mixing her dancing skills with her Kung Fu training she had acquired over the years. She had transformed from a Kung Fu Warrior, into a graceful dancer.

Crane couldn't help but smile, enjoying the performance.

* * *

><p>"Yep, I'd know that smell anywhere." Monkey confirmed towards the insect that sat on his shoulder, "Mr. Ping's noodle stand isn't far."<p>

"Finally!" Mantis proclaimed. "I can't believe that we've gone nearly a week without either Mr. Ping's or Po's cooking! Honestly, how did we survive before we met them?"

"No idea." Monkey continued his way down the row of booths before coming to a halt behind a huge crowd.

"No way, we're getting through this way." Mantis said.

"Up we go then." Monkey jumped towards the overhanging flags, swinging from line to line with ease now that his arm had mostly healed. They looked over the countless citizens that were practically mobbing a single booth below them.

"Hey, that's Mr. Ping's booth!"

"You were right when you said that his noodles would be a sensation. We'd better make sure he's doing alright." And with that, Monkey started his way down towards the noodle selling stand. He swung his way right into the booth, landing firmly on the ground in front of a frazzled Mr. Ping, who shouted with shock towards their sudden arrival.

"Oh my!" He exclaimed.

"Is everything alright Mr. Ping?" Mantis asked.

The goose stared at the pair of them for a moment before he came back to his senses, "Thank the Heavens that you're here!" He exclaimed, "These people really, _really_ like my noodles, and Po isn't here to help me serve the customers! You haven't seen him around have you?"

"Uh, we sort of split up, he could be anywhere by now." Monkey answered.

Mr. Ping thought on this for a moment before his face brightened as an idea popped into his head, "Well, I suppose you two will have to do."

"What—?"

But before Monkey or Mantis could even process what was happening, they were being pushed into the crowd carrying multiple bowls of hot noodles.

"I'll cook, you serve!" Mr. Ping said from behind, "You're both lifesavers!"

The insect and the primate eyed each other unexpectedly, "Next time we get paired off, _I'm_ choosing the booth!" Monkey said, somewhat put out about their current situation.

"Agreed." Mantis answered.

* * *

><p>"No way!" Po exclaimed excitedly as he ran up towards a bulletin board with multiple posters and advertisements pasted to it.<p>

Tigress rolled her eyes, "What is it this time?"

Po grabbed one of the posters and pulled it from the wall, "There's gonna be a pie eating contest on the last day of the carnival!"

"Let me guess," Tigress stated while folding her arms across her chest, "You're going to sign up for it?"

"Heck yeah! I love pie!" Po said, smacking his lips as if he could already taste said baked goods. He looked over towards the booth where a couple of goats were sitting with sign up sheets, "Wait here, I'm gonna sign up!" He rolled up the advertisement in his paws before making his way towards the booth.

Once he was out of earshot, Tigress couldn't help but give off a groan out of annoyance; and she had to resist the urge to hit her head repeatedly against the bulletin board. Of all the people she could have been paired off with, it had to be Po. It's not that she disliked him or anything, but he could be so childish at some points, that she had questioned as to how old he really was. And what she had been able to come up with so far was that he was an eight year old trapped in an adult's body. _Sure, I'm stuck with the babysitting_. She grudgingly thought.

"I can't believe you did that Qiang!"

Tigress's ears perked towards the sound of Shifu's voice, and from what she could tell by his tone, he was clearly put out about something. She turned her gaze towards the approaching Masters, who were apparently oblivious to the fact that they were heading right for her.

"Oh come off it Shifu!" Qiang said with a slight chuckle, "We use to do it all the time when we were kids!"

"We were foolish children playing childish games!" Shifu countered, "Besides, throwing snowballs is one thing, but throwing cream-filled pastries is a completely different—" Shifu stopped mid-sentence once he and Qiang had nearly bumped into Tigress. He stared up towards her with shock, and now that they were both standing in front of her, Tigress could clearly see that their faces were caked in a creamy mash of some sort.

She had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from laughing out loud, and she could only imagine the embarrassment Shifu must be feeling. He gazed up towards her with a look as if he had been caught stealing almond cookies from Monkey's private stash; which she had actually caught him doing once.

"I—er." He quickly pulled the brim of his rice hat over his face, "Tigress, I hope you are enjoying yourself.

"Yes Master Shifu." She tried her best to hide her amusement, but even she couldn't prevent herself from snickering slightly.

Qiang was biting his own lip to prevent himself from bursting out into full blown laughter.

"W—where is Po?" Shifu asked.

"He's at the booth over there," Tigress answered, pointing with a claw towards the panda as he waited in line for his turn to sign up.

"I see…well, I'm going to wash up real quick; if you'll both excuse me." Still keeping the rice hat low over his face, Shifu limped his way towards a makeshift public washroom that stood not too far away.

Qiang gave an amused chuckle before reaching beneath his brown vest and pulling out a clean handkerchief. "He can get really moody sometimes." He started to wipe the cream from his face.

Tigress was about to ask him as to what the two brothers had been up to, but she stopped herself, knowing that she had an even more pressing question on her mind. "Master Qiang, there's something that I've wanted to talk to you about."

"Go on ahead my dear." Qiang said, after he had successfully wiped his face clean of any leftover cream.

"Well…" She stole a quick glance over her shoulder to make sure that neither Po nor Shifu would be able to hear. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Master Xue a few nights ago."

Qiang folded the handkerchief into a neat square before returning it within the confines of his vest, "Then I am to assume that you know of the mission I sent him on?"

"Yes." Tigress answered.

"Well, then you also must have heard that it is strictly confidential."

"I am well aware of it; that is why I haven't informed anyone else about it." She paused, knowing full well that Po and the other members of the Five knew of it, but she did not want to pull them into this. She punched her fist into her palm and gave a slight bow to the Kung Fu Master, "I am prepared to join Master Xue on his quest to find the lair of the Shadow Dragons."

Qiang eyed her with surprise, "Have you spoken with Shifu about this?"

A pang of guilt rushed down Tigress's spine, "No, I have not. I know for a fact that he would not approve of it if I were to ask him directly, and my fellow comrades would only want to travel with me; but until these Shadow Dragons are dealt with, I would not wish for all of us to leave our master unprotected."

"I assure you he is quite safe with me." Qiang answered.

Tigress wasn't sure how to take that. Yes Qiang had rescued Shifu from the tower, and she was grateful to him for it, but she still couldn't help but feel somewhat wary of him, she didn't know why but she wasn't sure if she could entirely trust him. But she wasn't going to tell him that to his face. "Yes, but I wouldn't want to drag my friends into this as well; none of them have yet been directly affected by the Shadow Dragons as I have, and I would hate for them to start now."

Qiang gave a slight nod of his head, "I understand."

Tigress waited with baited breath for Qiang's reply. He brought his hand up to his chin and gave it a rub in deep thought.

"I suppose you plan to leave and catch up with Xue?"

Tigress nodded.

"Then, who am I to stop you?" Qiang asked, "You should have the right to choose your own path; make your own decisions."

"Thank you Master Qiang."

The elderly red panda gave her a smile, he then eyed Po who had finally gotten his turn to sign up; he turned his attention back to the feline before him. "When do you plan to leave?"

"As soon as possible." She answered.

"Well then, you better get to it, Xue and his men traveled up the east road this morning, you should be able to catch up with them by nightfall if you hurry."

"What about the others? They'll want to know where I've gone."

"Don't worry about it, I'll cover for you."

Tigress gave him a small smile of gratitude, "Thank you Master Qiang." She said again.

He gave a slight nod of his head, "You'd better hurry; I think the Dragon Warrior is finishing up over there."

Without another spoken word, Tigress turned on her heels and rushed away into the thickening crowd. Qiang watched her go as Po made his way towards him. "Hey Qiang!" Po said upon reaching the elderly red panda, "You haven't seen Tigress around have you? She was here just a second ago."

"Oh, I think she said something about looking at some calligraphy sets that are being sold at one of the booths." Qiang answered.

Po did a face palm, "That's right! Crane's birthday is coming up! Dang, I better make sure she picks out the right one!"

"You do that." Qiang said, "I believe she went off in that direction." He pointed a small finger towards the opposite direction that Tigress had actually gone.

"Thanks Qiang!" Po said as he started jogging towards where Qiang had pointed. He dodged past Shifu as the Grand Master emerged from the public washroom. "Hi Shifu! Bye Shifu!" Po said upon running into the crowd.

Shifu stared after the panda as his brother walked up beside him, "What was that all about?"

"Kids these days." Qiang said with an amused chuckle. "Cleaned up I see?"

Shifu shot an icy glare towards his brother, "We are _never_ doing that again."

"Yes, oh wise Grand Master!"

Shifu rolled his eyes before turning to head down another row of booths. Qiang followed from behind, and as the two red pandas walked through the crowded carnival grounds, no one noticed the deceitful smirk upon the elder brother's face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: GAAAAHH! DON'T GO TIGRESS! IT'S A PLOT! DON'T LEAVE SHIFU ALONE WITH THAT SCUM! I WANT TO RING THAT DECEITFUL RED PANDA'S LITTLE NECK! *GRRRRRR!***

**Okay, rant over. Nope, nevermind: AAAAAAAHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM HIM SHIFU! HE'S GETTING READY TO STAB YOU IN THE BACK AT ANY TIME! D: *GASP!***

***Takes a moment to chant "Inner peace...Inner peace" to calm myself* **

**Curse you Qiang, why do you have to be such a convincing actor?**

**R&R and PM me if you want to chat. :) Let me know what you liked, or freaked out about this chapter. LOL!**

**See ya'll next time!**


	40. Echoes of the Past

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA, blah, blah, blah, you get the drill. I only own my OC's, so no stealing please!**

**I would like to say something that has been brought to my attention and that has been bugging me for quite some time. I realize that here on FanFiction that there are literally hundreds upon hundreds of you KFP fans who love pairings. Whether it is Ti/Po, Vi/Cr etc, we all have our different opinions on these different pairings. I myself could care less for any KFP pairing. I mean, I'm not against the idea, but I would rather not see it on the big screen. The reason that I don't like the whole Ti/Po pairing for example is because they are such opposites. Po is a great guy and all, but he just seems too goofy to be in any kind of romantic relationship. I honestly can't imagine him going all luvy duvy in the films. And just because he and Tigress shared a couple of hugs in the second film does not mean that they are sole mates! IT WAS A HUG PEOPLE! IT'S NOT LIKE THEY KISSED AND SAID "I LOVE YOU!"**

**My opinion stands the same with all of the other KFP pairings here on FanFiction. I personally don't support them, THAT IS MY OPINION PEOPLE, I'M NOT BASHING ANY OF YOU TI/PO LOVERS IN ANY WAY, I'M JUST STATING MY PERSONAL OPINION ON THE ISSUE, SO DON'T ATTACK ME FOR IT! I hope I've made my point clear and for those of you who have a problem with my opinion (which I know there are a lot of you) GET OVER IT! I'm 100% positive that there are people just like me who don't support any KFP pairings, so there!**

**Okay, I think I'm done ranting now.**

_***This chapter contains brief violence and intense images, use caution!***_

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Echoes of the Past<strong>

Po looked around, completely bewildered that he could not find Tigress for the life of him. Qiang had said that she had gone off in this direction, but he could see no sign of her anywhere. He figured that he would be able to catch up with her quite easily, but she seemed to have vanished completely. "Sheesh, it shouldn't be this hard to find a tiger in this place!" Po exclaimed as he turned on the spot, gazing in each direction he could. Po's shoulders sagged slightly. _Maybe I should go back and wait for her by the bulletin board._

The panda grudgingly made his way back to where he had seen Qiang and Shifu, but the two brothers, like Tigress, were nowhere to be seen. "They ditched me!" He folded his arms across his chest, and a frown etched itself upon his face; he wasn't sure on what he should do. He felt like an idiot by just standing there, and he never liked staying in one spot for too long. _This is boring_, he thought before deciding that he wasn't going to waste his time by staying there; so he chose a seemingly random direction and started walking.

He passed booth after booth, and still there was no sign of the tiger master. Po made his way all the way near the outskirts of the carnival grounds where the crowds were sparser. His green eyes scanned his surroundings, and just as he was about to turn and head back, a streak of orange and black caught his eye. His head snapped in the direction where he had seen the orange blur, and there she was, running at top speed on all fours up the trail that led into the mountains.

_Where the heck is she going?_ Po wondered before he promptly slipped past the makeshift wooden fence that bordered the carnival grounds. He jogged across an open field before finally coming to the road. He was going to see what Tigress was up to.

* * *

><p>Tigress's lungs pumped full of the crisp mountain air as her feet padded against the worn down path along with the same beat as her rapidly pounding heart. The red cores of her amber eyes were focused on the trail before her as she sped forward, the wind whipping at her short, orange striped fur.<p>

A sudden rattling howl resonated in her ears and she skidded to a halt, readying herself in a defensive stance. Her eyes scanned her surroundings for any potential danger, and she strained her ears for any sounds, any whisper of a noise. _Shifu's hearing would definitely come in handy right about now._ But as the silence dragged on, she could detect nothing. Slowly, Tigress relaxed her tense body and she continued her way quietly up the trail.

Nearly every one of her senses was on high alert as she tried to make as little noise as possible. She suddenly crouched down behind a bush as her ears perked towards the sounds of rushing footsteps in front of her. She peeked through the branches of the bush towards where the sounds were coming from, but as she searched for the source of the sound, she was surprised to see nothing. Even as the footsteps got closer, her eyes could not see who was making them. _How is this possible?_ Tigress asked herself, _I can hear it as clear as the morning gong, why can't I see anything?_

The sounds of heavy breathing accompanied those of the footsteps, and the fur on the back of Tigress's neck was practically standing on end. She closed her eyes, choosing only to rely on her hearing since it rather unnerved her to not see the source of the sound. Whoever was making their way towards the bush she was in, they seemed to be in a hurry, not caring if they made too much noise. But she found it rather strange to be hearing the crunch of snow beneath their feet, when it was clearly the middle of summer.

The footsteps were practically in front of the bush she was hidden behind and she could clearly hear the deep, panic stricken breaths of the one who was rushing about. The tiny cries of a frightened child met her ears as well, but that wasn't what surprised her the most.

_ "Don't worry little one, I won't let them get you."_

Her eyes snapped open and just as quickly as the voice had come; it had vanished like a dying echo. She was completely alone, even after taking a whiff of the air around her; she could detect no other presence besides her own. _What was that? Who was that?_

She cautiously stood up from her hiding place and she once again scanned her surroundings for the source of the noise. _You're hearing things Tigress_. She stood stone stiff for several long minutes before finally deciding to move onward. Walking quickly, but silently, she made her way up the sloping mountainside; hopefully she would be able to make up for lost time if she traveled faster. Suddenly she halted as the snow-laden footsteps met her ears once again. This time they were running away from her further up the mountain. Her eyes narrowed; she was going to get to the bottom of this!

The south china tigress rushed forward in pursuit, and then her ears perked towards another set of footsteps, only they were coming from behind. An angry snarl of a wolf echoed through the forest and she could practically feel the canine's warm breath against the back of her neck. She spun around, aiming a fist towards the face of her attacker, but all she hit was air, and the angry howls of the wolf instantly died away.

She might as well have been chasing her own tail. There was nothing there and she growled with frustration as the footfalls started again. She closed her eyes tightly and lifted her paws to her ears in an attempt to blot it out, "What is going on here? What is wrong with me?"

Tigress froze as a heavy paw suddenly placed itself on her shoulder. She moved with lightning speed by grabbing at the assailant's arm, swinging him above her head, and slamming him hard into the ground in front of her.

"Ow!" Po cringed as he landed flat on his back in a spray of dirt and grass with Tigress holding painfully to his arm.

The feline stared down at him with surprise before her eyes narrowed in anger, "Po, what are you doing here?" She scolded before releasing him.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Po said as he rolled onto his belly and got back up to his feet. He looked towards her with a somewhat disappointed look, "You're out here to find Xue aren't you?" His tone was almost accusing.

"So?"

"So!" Po exclaimed, "Tigress, Shadow Dragons could still be crawling all over these mountains! Do the others know about this?"

Tigress broke eye contact with him, "Not exactly."

"Oh for crying out loud!" Po started, "Tigress, what were you thinking? I'm actually surprised that it was you that did this of all people! _I'm_ usually the one who does something completely stupid!"

Tigress shot a glare at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, that it was a pretty dumb move to run off in pursuit of a bunch of baddies without any backup!"

"This has nothing to do with you!"

"Oh really? And why not?"

"Because the very criminals that took my family away from me are still roaming free!" Tigress shot back; causing Po to go silent. "They nearly killed Shifu, and I will not stay behind when I can help hunt them down!"

Po didn't argue immediately, and it took him a moment to respond, "Listen Tigress, I can understand why you want to go after them, I really do; but what if something were to go wrong? What if you went missing or worse like that Master Rui guy? How do you think the rest of us would feel?"

Tigress didn't answer. She wanted to argue with him, but even she couldn't fight against the truth in his words. Her paws tightened into fists and she clenched her jaw in frustration. Po had a point, it was rare within itself for him to actually produce words of reason and wisdom, and she hated the fact that she couldn't figure out how to sway his reasoning. "After what they almost did—"

"Tigress," Po placed a reassuring paw on her shoulder, "Believe me when I say that I'd like to pound those guys for what they did. But revenge isn't the answer; it never is."

Tigress closed her eyes and bowed her head in shame. She hated to admit it, but Po was right. She gave a sigh of defeat before lifting her gaze towards him, "I'm sorry Po…you're right."

"Whoa, I'm right? Gee, that's a first." Po lifted his paw to scratch at his head.

They both stood there in silence before Po finally asked, "So you coming back with me?"

Tigress nodded. Yes she would return to the city with him, but it didn't mean that she was happy about it.

"Hopefully the others won't realize we've gone." Po added. "Otherwise Shifu's gonna skin us alive."

They started their way down the sloping mountain side when the sounds of a battle met Tigress's ears. She turned and bolted straight for it.

"Whoa, hey! Tigress!" Po called after her, "Where're you goin?"

"Someone's in trouble!" She shouted back at the panda as he started to follow her.

"How do you know?"

"Are you telling me, you can't hear that?"

"Hear what?" Po shouted as he tried to keep up with her.

_I don't believe this! How can he not hear it?_ Tigress didn't have time to ask, she was too focused on the sounds beyond the next hill where someone was definitely involved in a skirmish. She could clearly hear the snarling hiss of a feline, accompanied by the angry growls of a wolf. But the sounds that worried her the most, was that of a crying child; an infant from what she could tell. She leapt over the hilltop, crouching low into a fighting stance; but just like before there was nothing there she could see.

Her ears perked towards the sounds of someone advancing on her from behind and she ducked down out of the way as their claws struck the tree she was standing next to. Tigress swung her leg out, hoping to throw them off balance. But once again she ended up swiping at nothing but air; and the howls and terrified cries of the child died away.

Her eyes narrowed and her head snapped from right to left, searching for who had attacked her. Someone was playing with her; that had to be it. This was all some sort of cruel joke to keep her guessing and running around in circles.

"What was that all about?" Po asked as he walked up to her.

Tigress eyed him with a puzzling look, "You didn't hear that? You didn't see someone just try to take a swipe at me?"

"Uh…no. I saw you freaking out over something and attacking nothing."

"But…I—"

"Whoa!" Po's eyes widened as he looked past Tigress. He walked forward and placed his paw on the tree. "Hate to be on the receiving end of this."

"What are you talking about—" Tigress stopped herself, and her heart rate sped up as she looked towards the tree where she could clearly see four long diagonal claw marks that ran right across the trunk of the tree. But from the looks of it, the tree had already healed over from an event that had obviously occurred a long time ago; perhaps even years. But Tigress could have sworn that it had only just happened a few moments ago.

Po eyed Tigress carefully, "Tigress, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Tigress snapped back suddenly, causing Po to cringe from her outburst. The fierce look on the tiger's face lasted only a moment longer when it finally softened, "I'm sorry Po, it's just that…" She wasn't sure if she should tell him.

"What?"

She hesitated a moment, "Just…promise me you won't think I'm crazy."

"Sure." Po answered.

Tigress's feet shuffled against the ground, "I keep hearing things; footsteps, fighting, a baby crying, but when I look to see who is there…I see nothing."

Po gave off an involuntary shudder, "Creepy! Do you think its ghosts?"

"I don't believe in ghosts." Tigress answered.

"I do!" Po looked worriedly around him as if half expecting to see one.

Tigress rolled her eyes. It was obvious that Mantis had been telling Po some late night ghost stories, "I don't know what it is or who is doing it, but I just get this strange feeling."

"Like what?"

"I don't know." Tigress said, "But it feels as if it has already happened."

"Like déjà vu?"

"Yeah…something like that." Her eyes narrowed towards the ground before her gaze traveled further up the mountain. Then without any indication as to where she was going, she started walking up the sloping hill.

"Uh, Tigress the city is that way." Po said, thumbing over his shoulder.

"I just want to check on something."

"What?"

"I don't know yet."

The two of them walked on in silence for a few minutes before coming to a large clearing. "Whoa…how did you know about this place?" Po asked in wonder.

"I'm not sure." Tigress answered, "But it feels as if I've been here before."

Standing before them, or what was left of it, was a large building; a mansion from what they could tell. Moss and spider webs covered practically every inch of the burnt out shell of the once proud building, and they could both smell the damp and rotting wood.

"Okay, this was great and all, but maybe we should head back." Po said nervously.

But Tigress started to walk forward, heading straight for the opening where the front door must have been at one point.

"Uh, Tigress?"

"I'm just going to take a look around."

"But that thing looks like it could give way at any second!" Po said, gesturing to the rotted old mansion.

"I can be light on my feet if need be." Tigress answered. "It'll only take a few minutes."

"But—"

"Just wait here Po, I won't be long." She didn't even give him the chance to protest again as she walked straight into the burn out, old building. She made her way inside what was once a large and spacious living area. She looked towards the remains of the stone fire place and quickly closed her eyes as images began to flash before her...

* * *

><p><em>A tiny tiger cub rolled about on the woolen rug that laid flat on the ground. She made happy little mewing noises as she chewed on a small leather ball. It fell from her mouth and rolled a little ways towards a chair where an elderly tiger sat reading from a scroll. He wore a standard military uniform; a dark brown vest and black pants held up by an equally black belt around his waist. The red cores of his glowing amber eyes darted across the scroll he read on. He was somewhat aged, but he still held the composure and physical build of a great warrior who had seen many years of combat.<em>

_ The infant crawled her way towards the ball that had settled next to the elder tiger's foot and he lifted his gaze towards her. He smiled, rolled up the scroll, and lifted the little girl onto his lap. "And how is my little J__ì__n doing today?" He asked, bringing a claw forward and tickling the cub on her belly. She started to giggle uncontrollably as he continued to play with her. She lifted her tiny paws and grabbed onto his long beard, refusing to let go. "Goodness—I keep forgetting how strong you're getting!" The elder tiger said as he tried, unsuccessfully to loosen the cub's grip on his beard. "Ku__ò, a little help here!" He called before another tiger came into view._

_ He looked much younger, but he was still a grown man. He had a strong jaw and the green cores of his yellow eyes brightened with amusement upon seeing the elder tiger at the mercy of the cub. "Honestly Feng, if you don't want her to keep pulling at that beard of yours, you might want to shorten it a bit." He chuckled, "That or keep her away from your face." He tickled the cub slightly behind her left ear and she instantly released her hold on her grandfather's beard._

_ Kuò then lifted his daughter into the air above his head before planting a raspberry on her neck beneath her chin. The tiny infant giggled and flailed her arms and legs in all directions in response to her father's loving affection._

* * *

><p>Tigress's eyes re-focused back to the charred brick and rotting wood of her surroundings. The woolen rug she had once played on was no longer there, and the chair that her grandfather had been sitting in was smashed to pieces in the far corner of the room.<p>

She stood stone stiff for who knew how long as realization dawned on her. _This…was my home…_ This was where her family had lived. This was where she was born…This was where her entire family had been slaughtered by Shadow Dragons.

Tigress could feel her stomach twist itself into an uncomfortable knot, and she suddenly found it very difficult to breathe. Her ears then perked towards a soft whisper; as she focused on it, she realized that it was a gentle melody that caressed against her ears. It was a soothing lullaby, and the voice that was singing it was equally calming. Tigress's head snapped upwards towards the ceiling where the singing was coming from. She knew that voice!

"Mother..?"

Tigress turned for the rickety old spiraling stairway and quickly made her way up to the second floor. She knew it was too good to be true, but she couldn't help but hope that she would find her mother, alive and well. She ran down the rotted hallway, leapt over a fallen pillar, and rushed to the door at the end of the corridor where she could clearly hear the sounds of her mother's soothing voice.

The feline pushed at the splintered door, her eyes wide with anticipation towards the reuniting with her mother. But as she walked into the corner room, the lovely singing of her mother's voice died away and she found herself to be completely alone. Tigress gave a small sigh of defeat upon finding the room completely devoid of any other life than her own. She closed her eyes in sorrow as her foolish hopes were dashed to pieces.

She took a few deep breaths to compose herself before she opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. Besides the growing moss and the cobwebs that littered the room, the room itself was in a lot better shape compared to the rest of the building. It seemed to have been only lightly damaged by the flames that had consumed a better portion of the house. The tattered curtains blew lightly in the breeze from outside as it wisped its way in through the shattered window. Tigress had to watch her footing so she would not accidentally step on the broken glass that was scattered across the ground. An overturned rocking chair was lying next to a broken down crib in the corner of the room, and Tigress found herself unconsciously moving towards it.

She was nearly close enough to reach out and touch it when something dark and blotchy caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see a dark, sickly stain against the far wall; and it took her a moment to realize that it was dried blood. Tigress felt repulsed as she looked towards it, she could clearly see a deep gouge in the wooden wall as if something, or someone had been struck by a sword, or a javelin. Her eyes followed the blood down the wall and onto the floor and her gut gave a horrible twist when she realized that she was standing on top of yet another dark stain on the wooden floor boards.

Her heart rate suddenly spiked as she could hear shouts of horror and alarm resonating in her skull. She covered her ears with her paws and backed herself into one of the corners of the room. She could hear fires burning, blades clashing, and anguished cries of pain echoing all around her. She closed her eyes once again, and she could hardly believe what she saw…

* * *

><p><em>She was lying in her crib, her eyes were filled with frightened tears as she cried for her mother to come and pick her up.<em>

_ "My Lady, we must make haste!" A voice sounded from beyond her view. Then she saw her mother, beautiful but with an urgent look to her features. A sudden crash caught her mother off guard and a cry of pain resonated within the cub's ears._

_ "MASTER RUI!" Hua screamed._

_ "R—Run!"_

_ J__ì__n's mother turned back to pick her up from her crib, and the cub reached out her tiny paws up towards her mother's protecting embrace. _

_ They never touched. _

_ A small black clothed creature leapt onto Hua's shoulders from behind, brandishing a black knife in his hand._

_ "NO!" A voice shouted in horror as the creature slit her throat. Hua's eyes widened momentarily from shock, before they rolled in their sockets as she fell out from her daughter's view._

_ The cub was terrified, not entirely aware of what was going on. She could hear strangers talking but she wanted her mother. J__ì__n cried even louder; hopefully her mother would come if she put in a better effort to get her attention. _

_ But she never came. _

_ Instead that tiny creature jumped onto the railings of her crib and grabbed her rather uncomfortably by the scruff of her neck. She didn't like being held in this manor very often but the fierce look in the stranger's steel blue eyes only frightened her, and she curled herself up into a tiny ball, hoping that her mother would take her away from this stranger._

_ She never did._

* * *

><p>By this time, Tigress's claws had sunk deeply into the wooden floor boards she sat on. Her chest heaved as she took several panic stricken breaths, and her heart was pounding against her ribs with such force that she was surprised it hadn't burst from her chest. She stared with wide eyes towards the dark stain on the ground where her mother had fallen dead, and she nearly stopped breathing upon remembering those eyes; those cold, steel blue eyes of her mother's killer.<p>

She had seen those eyes nearly every day since she had been six years old when Shifu had first come to her aid at Bao Gu Orphanage to teach her self-control. But those weren't Shifu's eyes. Shifu was not, nor would ever be capable of such atrocities, such dishonorable acts. Tigress knew this, and she knew those eyes; those horrible, murderous eyes could never belong to her master. No, they belonged to someone else; someone much more dangerous. And his name barely escaped her lips.

"…Qiang…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HOLY CRAP! SHE FIGURED IT OUT! GO TIGRESS GO! WARN THE OTHERS BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! *Screams until it is physically impossible for me to continue screaming***

**"Hey! I didn't pass out this time! Woohoo!"**

***And for those of you who have a problem with my A/N at the beginning of this chapter, I would rather you NOT try to justify your reasons in a response or a PM as to why Ti/Po should exist, because I will completely ignore you.***

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	41. Run!

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of its characters, locations, etc. My OC's belong to me, myself, and I! No stealing please!**

**I would like to do a shoutout to some of my reviewers: Blue Autumn Mist, TheFreelancerSeal, and RevDragon. Your reviews are probably the greatest reviews I could have ever asked for! I really appreciate your support of this story, your detailed feedback proves to me that you really pay attention to the deeper themes and messages I'm trying to convey to my readers; instead of the obvious funny remarks and events that are only a small part of this fic. YOU THREE ARE THE BEST! :D **

**I would also like to thank Graystripe64 for their wonderful review on my previous chapter. This fic indeed has some deep family themes to it, something that I personally treasure. ^-^**

**Things are gonna get REALLY tense! **

**Prepare yourselves to scream your lungs out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Run!<strong>

Po paced nervously outside the broken down mansion as he waited for Tigress to emerge. He twiddled his fingers in agitation, wondering if he should go in after her. It had been deathly quiet, and if this place was haunted, then he was going to get the heck out of there. "'I'm just going to take a look around' she says, 'It'll only take a few minutes' she says." Po mumbled to himself. "Pfft! My foot!" Po started his way for the front door of the burnt out building, determined to venture inside. But before he could even place his foot on the first step leading up to the door, he heard movement above his head.

He looked up to see Tigress leaping out of a window from the second floor. She slid down the remaining rafters of the roof before finally landing perfectly balanced on all fours in front of him. Her eyes were filled with unbridled rage, but also with a looming terror that Po had never seen from her. He didn't know what had put her into such a state, but he knew from the look on her horror stricken face, that something was terribly wrong.

"Tigress, what is it?" Po asked worriedly.

"Po—we need to get back to the city! Now!" And with that, Tigress tore down the worn path towards Shuǐ de yáolán as if a demon were on her tail. She inwardly cursed herself for her own ignorance. How could she have been so blind as to who Qiang really was? How had he been able to pull all the strings without her being aware? She should have trusted her instincts from the beginning. She should have voiced her concerns with the others. She knew something had seemed wrong about him; ever since the first moment she had first looked into his eyes. The eyes of a murderer.

It all made sense now; why she had always felt so uncomfortable around him, the way he looked at her with recognition in his piercing gaze. He had been behind everything, he was the reason how the Shadow Dragons managed to operate within the city; how they had been able to slip past the city's defenses. Qiang had given them everything they needed to storm the academy tower and target Shifu.

_Shifu!_ He was with Qiang at this very moment! Tigress had left him under _his_ watch! "Po, we have to run faster!"

Po ran to keep up with her, but he was finding it difficult as she was faster than him, "Tigress, tell me what's going on!"

"I remember Po!" Tigress answered as she continued forward, "I remember what happened the night my family was murdered!"

Po's eyes widened towards her urgent statement.

"He killed her! He killed my mother!" Tigress was almost frantic, "We need to get to Shifu or he'll kill him too!"

"Wait, who is gonna kill Shifu? Shì xiě is dead!" Po announced.

"I'm not talking about Shì xiě!"

"Who then?"

Tigress was about to answer him when a rattling howl echoed throughout the forest. The two of them skidded to a halt, instantly taking defensive stances back to back as multiple black clothed figures emerged from the surrounding trees.

"Oh snap." Po's eyes widened towards the Shadow Dragons.

Tigress inwardly cursed herself for allowing this to happen. There was no doubt in her mind that Qiang had sent her here on purpose, and now thanks to her selfish pursuits, both she and Po were caught in the middle of an enormous horde of nearly sixty Shadow Dragons.

"So, you do remember." One of them said.

Both Po and Tigress turned their attention to who was speaking, and they both stared towards the black wolf with combined shock.

"Took you long enough." Shì xiě gave off an amused chuckle; his icy blue eyes glowed fiercely at them. He stood amongst the other black clothed figures that were starting to laugh towards the two bewildered Kung Fu Warriors they had surrounded. "You two look surprised to see me." Shì xiě said.

"Well…considering that you're supposed to be dead, yeah, I—I guess you could say that." Po answered in a shaky voice.

More laughter emanated from the crowd, even Shì xiě's lips expanded into a sneer. "You're funny panda, I'll give you that."

"But Shifu saw you get killed by Qiang!" Po exclaimed, pointing a finger towards the wolf.

"Convincing wasn't it? I can survive a six story fall, and it's lucky that my forces were able to remove that pillar from the blocked tunnel, otherwise we wouldn't have been able to escape before the building came down."

"Dang, that is so cool—but totally wrong dude!" Po scowled. "You almost killed Shifu!"

"Yes, _almost_. But I didn't." Shì xiě corrected.

Tigress's eyes narrowed towards the wolf, realizing what he was implying, "Why didn't you then?" Her voice was threatening in tone. "You were perfectly capable of doing it, and you had the motive to kill him after what happened between him and your father during the raid on the Valley of Peace!"

Shì xiě gave a slight chuckle and folded his arms across his chest, "I had my fun with him. Besides, someone else has wanted his blood longer than I have."

"Oh yeah? Who?" Po demanded.

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet? Oh right, she hasn't told you has she?" Shì xiě tilted his head towards Tigress, and she growled in response.

"Told me what?" Po looked back and forth between the tiger and the wolf as they were caught in a standoff. "Okay, there's obviously something that everyone here knows that I don't; so spill it!"

Shì xiě placed his paws behind his back and casually walked up towards Tigress. She was using nearly all of her willpower not to attack, for she knew that if a fight were to break out now, she and Po would lose to the incredible odds against them. The wolf's muzzle practically came within inches of her ear as he whispered, "You know quite well what will happen if you so much as say a single word to him about The Master. He'll be a liability."

Tigress's eyes narrowed towards Shì xiě's claim, but he had made himself quite clear: if Po knew about Qiang, they would most likely kill him. But even if he didn't know, she still had to figure out a way to get the pair of them out of this situation, but how? They were surrounded on all sides by at least sixty assassins, all armed and well trained by Qiang himself. Perhaps if she caused enough confusion she could give Po enough time to escape, because she knew that they wouldn't let her enter the city now that she knew of Qiang's treachery. She turned her head slightly towards the panda, "Po, maneuver six."

"Uh, now?"

"Now!" She and Po instantly grasped each other's paws; Po lifted her off the ground and spun her around before throwing her towards the wolf. Tigress flew through the air and aimed a flying kick towards Shì xiě. He was thrown backwards through the horde of Shadow Dragons, creating a gap in their circle. "Run!" Tigress ordered and both she and Po leapt through the hole in their ranks and darted down the mountain.

"Get them!" Shì xiě shouted from behind.

"Oh crap!" Po panted as he could hear the entire horde charging after them. "This isn't good! Tigress, they're following us!"

"You think I don't know that?" She shouted back towards him.

"Take them out!" Shì xiě's voice could be heard over the roars, howls, hisses, and snarls of each of his followers.

"Tigress—!"

"I know Po!"

"No, Tigress there's something in your arm!"

The feline's eyes widened towards Po's statement and she looked to see clear as day, a red feathery dart sticking into her upper left arm. She hadn't even felt it hit her, and already she was beginning to feel dizzy. _No! We have to get away!_ But before she knew what was happening she had lost her footing and tumbled forward against the ground in a heap.

"Tigress!" Po skidded to a halt next to her, immediately removing the dart from her arm and attempting to pull her back to her feet.

Tigress was using nearly all of her concentration to stay awake, but the sedative was working all too quickly, "Get out of here…Po."

"There's no way I'm leaving you behind!" The panda countered.

When she didn't answer Po nearly started to panic, he slapped her face a couple times in an attempt to hopefully get her angry enough to keep her awake, but she was already out cold. _Dang that sedative works fast!_ Po stood up to find that he and Tigress were once again surrounded by Shadow Dragons, each one sneering and leering at him.

Shì xiě stood before him, "We have no quarrel with you Dragon Warrior, if you stand down, we'll let you go unscathed."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" Po said, apparently unconvinced.

"I'm a man of my word Dragon Warrior." Shì xiě answered. "Despite my reputation."

"And what about Tigress?" Po stood in a defensive stance in front of Tigress's unconscious form.

Shì xiě chuckled, "Sorry but she's coming with us; we've got a bone to pick with her." He tilted his head towards the panda, "So, what'll it be?"

"Fat chance rover!" Po scowled, "A warrior never abandons his friends!"

"Very well then, you've made your choice." The wolf gave a snarl, and before Po could even react, he had been hit hard in the head by a strong kick from Shì xiě. The panda fell to the ground in a heap before blacking out, "Lights out Dragon Warrior." The wolf taunted.

Shì xiě gave the order, and a few of his forces came forward to detain Master Tigress. As they dragged her away a boar walked up to the wolf, "What shall we do with him Master Shì xiě?" The boar asked, pointing a hoof towards the unconscious panda. "Shall we kill him?"

Shì xiě smirked down towards the fallen Dragon Warrior and shook his head, "No, he'll be the messenger."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'M FREAKING OUT HERE! SHÌ XIĚ IS ALIVE! *GASP!* AND HE'S GOT TIGRESS! NOOOOOOOOO! DX**

**The next chapter is gonna be a...*Slaps hand over my mouth* Sorry, can't tell you!**

**Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	42. Sacrifice

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of its characters, locations, etc. I only own my OC's.**

**Thanks for the support you guys! It really keeps me motivated to continue this story!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrifice<strong>

The sun was barely touching at the western horizon, and the carnival grounds outside the city gates had been nearly deserted, save for a very small group of Kung Fu Warriors and a noodle selling goose who all stood waiting for their comrades to join up with them. Mei had already left for home with Yun and Ming, as the two girls were both exhausted from all the excitement of the festivities. Since the attack a few days previous, Shifu insisted that they be escorted home by a few soldiers.

"Do you believe it to be necessary Shifu?" Qiang had asked. "I highly doubt they'll be attacked again."

"You want to take that chance? We don't even know why they were attacked the first time." Shifu answered, "Better safe than sorry."

"Very well."

Shifu was now pacing back and forth with Oogway's staff grasped tightly in his small hand, he had long since abandoned the rice hat he had been required to wear as there was hardly anyone around save for a few guards that stood nearby as part of the increased security.

His ears twitched in agitation as every second seemed to drag on like an hour, and he only stopped momentarily to rub at his sore leg.

"Shifu, you're doing it again." Qiang said in a somewhat annoyed tone.

The Grand Master turned towards his brother, "Doing what, may I ask?"

"Worrying too much." Qiang answered, "You need to take a breather."

Shifu's ears lowered towards Qiang's statement, "Po and Tigress should have been here an hour ago, and in light of what has happened in the last few days I have every right to be worried." He continued to pace in the tall grass, "I would have expected tardiness from Po but—my apologies Mr. Ping." Shifu addressed the goose.

The avian waved off the remark, "I understand Master Shifu; I completely agree with you, my son has a tendency to become easily distracted from time to time."

"Yes…well, as I was saying; I would have expected this from Po, but not Tigress as well. Something is wrong."

Viper slid her way towards her master, "If it would ease your mind Master, perhaps we could go in search for them." She gestured towards the remaining members of the Five, and they all nodded in agreement.

Shifu was hesitant; he hadn't liked the idea of losing track of any one of his students, especially since he had been having nightmares of their demise for the past few nights. The fact that both Po and Tigress were unaccounted for was unnerving enough, but to send the rest of them… "Well, I'm not sure—"

"Oh, come now Shifu," Qiang stated, "They can go and find them, and we can be waiting here in case they come while they're out."

Shifu thought on this for a moment before answering, "Very well, but stay together and meet back here in one hour if you can't find them. If it comes to that, we'll have to figure out something else."

The four students bowed before heading off, leaving Shifu, Qiang, and Mr. Ping to wait at the base of the city gates.

"So, where do you guys think they went?" Mantis asked as he perched on Monkey's arm.

"Not a clue." Crane answered, "But I think we shouldn't worry about where they are."

Viper eyed the avian curiously. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that we should be more concerned as to what is keeping them so long. I mean, Po could be held up at practically every other food booth he would come across. But Shifu was right when he said that Tigress would never be late for anything. I honestly though that she of all people would already be waiting at the city gates before the rest of us."

The other's nodded as Crane continued. "We all know for a fact that unless it was for a really good reason that she would never be late for anything."

"But what do you think it could be?" Monkey asked. "Sure there's the whole Shadow Dragon threat on the city, but we really haven't seen any activity from them since the attack on the academy and Master Xue's family."

Viper gave an involuntary shudder as a thought came to her. "You don't think that they went off to find Master Xue do you? We were all there when Master Qiang gave him that assignment. What if Po and Tigress went to join up with them?"

They each eyed one another with worried expressions, "We can't be sure if they did or not." Crane said, "But we should probably check the boarders of the city, maybe we'll find something."

The four Kung Fu Warriors then began to scour the surrounding fields beyond the carnival grounds for any sign of Po or Tigress. Crane flew overhead as the eyes in the sky, while the others traveled on foot. The bird's almond colored eyes scanned the road that led into the forest but he could see nothing of interest. He was about to turn back and head for the others when a strange rattling sound met his ears. He looked down to see a rickety old wagon that was rapidly making its way down the sloping path, it had no driver and his eyes widened upon seeing an enormous panda lying unmoving inside.

Crane quickly swooped down towards the others, "Guys! It's Po! He's in that cart!" He pointed a talon towards the wagon as it came closer. Immediately the four of them sprang into action. They each grabbed onto the cart as it rolled by, and they all used their combined strength to slow it down. Mantis was wedging himself between the ground and one of the moving wheels, Monkey was grabbing onto the back and digging his heels into the dirt road, Viper was like a rope as she wrapped her tail around Monkey's torso while Crane pulled from the other end; flapping his wings rapidly in order to slow the cart.

Finally it came to a shuddering halt and everyone immediately turned their attention to Po. Mantis perched on top of the panda's enormous chest, checking over his vitals.

"Is he…?" Viper couldn't bring herself to say 'dead.'

"No, he's alive." Mantis declared, and everyone gave a sigh of relief, "He's just out cold."

"But where's Tigress?" Monkey asked.

"I've got a really bad feeling you guys." Viper said.

"Yeah, me too." Crane answered. "I'll go and get Master Shifu, you guys start hauling Po back to the city."

* * *

><p>By the time Viper, Monkey, and Mantis managed to push the cart back within the carnival grounds, Crane had arrived with Shifu, Qiang, and Mr. Ping in hot pursuit. The elderly goose gave a frightened squawk upon seeing his son unconscious in the cart. "What happened? Who did this to my son?" Mr. Ping cried with worry.<p>

"We're not sure yet Mr. Ping." Mantis answered. "It seems that he got a blow to the head, but nothing life-threatening."

The goose gave an enormous sigh of relief, but there was at least one more parent amongst them who was the exact opposite of relieved. Shifu's head was snapping in practically every direction imaginable for any sign of Tigress; his heart pounded ferociously against his ribs with worry. He turned towards the unconscious panda before him, knowing full well that Po could be the only person who knew of Tigress's whereabouts. "We need to wake him up!" Shifu said urgently.

"But he's out cold!" Mantis exclaimed. "How the heck are we gonna—"

"Out of my way!" Mr. Ping intervened as he made his way towards his son. He reached a feathery wing beneath his own belt and pulled out a small leather bag tied off with a small string. He undid the knot and held the opened bag in front of Po's nose.

Everyone eyed the goose carefully, "What are you doing?" Viper asked.

"Nothing wakes up Po faster than candied nuts!" Mr. Ping answered as he brushed the opened bag of nuts lightly against the panda's nose.

"Is that really going to work?" Crane asked, and no sooner had he asked the question when Po's green eyes began to flutter open.

"Mmff…"

"Po!" Mr. Ping exclaimed with relief, "Speak to me son! Say something! Anything!"

The panda's groggy expression only lingered for half a second when he said, "Are…those candied nuts?"

Mr. Ping dropped said nuts on the ground and wrapped his wings as far as he could around his son's chubby neck, "Thank the Heavens you're alright!"

In fact, everyone gave a collective sigh of relief to see that Po was okay.

"Wuh…what happened—Ouch!" Po's paw sprang towards the enormous bump on his head.

"Take it easy there Dragon Warrior; you got quite the nasty bump there." Qiang said.

"No kidding."

Crane and Monkey helped the panda into a sitting position on the cart, and once his headache had somewhat subsided, Shifu immediately began to question him. "Po, what happened? Where is Tigress?"

"Tigress?" The panda thought for a moment, "Well…I think we were in the forest."

"What were you two doing there?" Shifu urged, trying his best not to lose his temper.

Po closed his eyes, trying his hardest to remember what had happened. "I followed her; she wanted to find…Xue—Yeah, yeah! It was Xue, and the soldiers he was taking to find those Shadow Dragon creeps, and then—" His green eyes suddenly widened with shock. "Oh my gosh! There were Shadow Dragons! They had us surrounded!

"What?" Everyone exclaimed at once.

"Where did this happen?" Shifu asked.

"There was this old building and Tigress went inside, then when she came out, she was all like; 'We need to get back to the city!' and 'I remember who killed my mother!' and then Shì xiě showed up and—"

"WHAT?" Everyone said with shock.

"Yeah! He was there!"

"That's impossible Po." Mantis said, "Shì xiě got reduced to kibble!"

"Yes, I killed him myself." Qiang added.

"It was a trick!" Po exclaimed, "He and his Shadow Dragons got out through that tunnel that the students used to escape before the tower collapsed! While we were in the forest, Tigress found out about something; something that they didn't want anyone else to know!"

"Do you know what it was Po?" Monkey asked.

The panda shook his head, "She was about to tell me, but then those Shadow Dragons caught us! They took her!"

At those final three words that Po uttered, Shifu's injured leg gave out beneath him and he suddenly found himself sitting on the ground; his chest heaving with panic stricken breaths. His eyes were wide with terror as reality shot through him like an arrow to the heart. At that moment he was no longer the Grand Master of Kung Fu, but the frightened parent of a missing child. _They have her…they have my daughter!_

"Shifu, are you alright?" Qiang asked as he grabbed onto his brother's arm and helped him back up to his feet.

Shifu leaned heavily against Oogway's staff and shook his head, "My daughter has just been kidnapped by the most bloodthirsty cutthroats this country has ever known, and you ask me if I'm alright?" He exclaimed with a mix of anger and panic.

"Don't worry Fu, we'll find her." Qiang reassured him.

"How?" Shifu asked.

"I'll get a search party organized; we'll scour the entire mountain range if we have to."

"We want to help too!" Po said.

"Yeah!" Mantis added.

"Very well." Qiang answered, "But for safety reasons, I suggest that we all leave together, we don't want anyone else to be taken." The elderly red panda then brought his fingers to his lips and he gave off a high pitched whistle that echoed through the still air. A few moments later, half a dozen guards were quickly making their way towards them. "Mr. Ping," Qiang addressed the goose, "for your own safety, I suggest you return within the city gates."

"But—but—" The goose looked worriedly towards Qiang, "These are Shadow Dragons we're talking about! They're the worst of the worst! I can't allow my son to do battle against them!"

"Dad." Po looked over to his father, "I gotta do this. Tigress is my friend, and I'm not going to just sit here and do nothing when she needs our help."

The goose stared with frightened eyes towards his son.

"I'm sorry dad, but I've made my choice."

"But—"

"Forgive me for being so blunt Mr. Ping, but I believe that your son has made his decision." Qiang added.

The elderly goose ran up to his son and the two of them embraced in a hug. "Please be careful." Mr. Ping choked on his words as he reluctantly released his son.

"Love ya dad." Po answered.

"We'll meet up at the city gates in one hour." Qiang said to the others. "By then I should be able to gather enough soldiers to head off in search for Tigress."

Then without another spoken word, Qiang turned on his heels and headed for the city gates with his soldiers and Mr. Ping following close behind.

Once they had gone Po and the remaining members of the Five exchanged worried glances. Po felt terrible, inwardly cursing himself for not being able to do more. He should have done everything he could to defend Tigress, and he had completely blown it. "I'm sorry you guys; this is all my fault." He said with his ears lowering flat against his skull.

"No one blames you Po." Shifu answered silently.

Po looked with concern towards the elderly red panda, who was grasping Oogway's staff with both of his tiny hands while his head rested against it; his eyes closed. The panda couldn't even begin to imagine what Shifu was feeling right now, but there was no doubt in his mind the Kung Fu Master was horrified for the welfare of his daughter. And as Po looked towards the others, they all shared similar expressions.

Monkey was staring towards the grass beneath his feet, his white brows arched anxiously. Mantis's stick-like legs twitched nervously and Viper had tightened herself into a near constricting coil in distress. Crane simply stood there, wanting to say some words of comfort, but nothing was coming to mind.

Po's green eyes lowered to the cart he sat in, his gaze almost glued to the wooden surface of the rickety old wagon. He caught a glimpse of a small piece of paper wedged between two of the wooden boards and he took a small intake of breath upon seeing a familiar insignia on the upper right hand corner of the parchment. Immediately, Po bent over and began picking at the folded piece of paper, careful not to tear it in the process. Finally, he was able to unstick the paper from the cart and he scowled towards the red Chinese dragon symbol he recognized from the knife he had found next to the pond back at the academy.

Po tentatively began unfolding the piece of paper and was surprised to see that it was a note. The red ink flowed across the off white surface of the parchment like fluid but as he began to silently read the message, he wasn't surprised that his heart was practically pounding in his throat.

_To the Grand Master of the Jade Palace:_

_ We have overpowered your prized student and captured the soldiers sent to track us down. If you wish for their release, we demand that you surrender yourself into our custody if you ever wish to see them alive again. _

_ Follow the trail into the East Mountains, and they will be released upon your surrender; if you refuse, then Master Tigress, along with Master Xue and his men will be executed. If anyone accompanies you, or if you resist capture then we will kill the prisoners without delay, and we will continue our siege on the city. You have until midnight to comply with our demands._

Po's arms were shaking violently when he had finished reading; his eyes wide with terror as he re-read the note over and over. The panda's breathing came in short, panicked gasps and he was so focused on the note that he hadn't noticed that the other members of the Five had gathered around him; gazing wide-eyed over his shoulder upon reading the note he held in his paws. It was only after Viper had given a suppressed cry of horror when Po realized that he wasn't the only one who had read the note.

They all lifted their heads simultaneously towards the red panda before them as his ears perked towards Viper's distressed outburst. The Grand Master eyed them questioningly before seeing the note in Po's grasp. His eyes widened upon seeing the folded corner with the red Chinese dragon on it, "What is that?" He asked.

"Uh…" Po didn't know how to answer. He wanted Tigress to be returned safely, but that didn't mean that he wanted Shifu to surrender himself to those murderous tyrants. But before he or any of the others could give Shifu an adequate answer, the Grand Master had shot forward with incredible speed and snatched the note away from Po.

"Ouch! Paper cut! Major paper cut!" Po exclaimed before sticking his stinging finger in his mouth.

"You'll live!" Mantis retorted.

The five students waited with baited breath as Shifu's eyes darted across the paper. His small hands clenched at the edges of the note and his face contorted into a scowl. Once he had finished reading it he crushed the parchment into a wrinkled ball before throwing it as hard as he could over his shoulder. It may have been only paper, but it flew with expert precision between a couple of abandoned booths. It whizzed through the air, skimming across the grass and cutting a small path through it before coming to a halt on the ground nearly fifty feet away. Leave it to Shifu to take something potentially harmless and turn it into a flying projectile.

He stood stone stiff for several long minutes before he promptly turned and started making his way past his students. Po scrambled off of the cart and halted the red panda in his tracks by standing in his path. "Whoa, hey! What do you think you're doing?" Po said frantically as the others gathered around.

"Out of my way Po." Shifu threatened in a low voice.

Po scowled and firmly planted his feet where he stood, "No."

Crane, Viper, Monkey, and Mantis all gave collective gasps towards Po's firm, but insane statement.

Shifu frowned, "Either you are very brave or extremely foolish panda. Step aside."

"No." Po answered again.

"Are you defying your Master?" Shifu said, his anger rising.

"Shifu, you can't do this!" Po retaliated, "There's gotta be another way to get them back!"

"If you've got a better idea then I would be more than happy to hear about it!" Shifu's ears lowered flat against his small head.

Po lifted a finger and opened his mouth to speak but no words came, and he stood there completely silent and at a loss of what to say. No brilliant plan or ingenious scheme was manifesting itself to him as he had hoped; nothing whatsoever as his arm lowered in defeat.

Shifu gave a slight nod of his head, "That's what I thought."

"But Master Shifu, you can't go by yourself!" Monkey said.

"I have to, you all read the note, I have to go alone otherwise Tigress, Xue, and the soldiers will be killed. I can't risk any of you accompanying me if the Shadow Dragons are having the trail watched."

"But you're still recovering from your earlier encounter with them!" Viper exclaimed, "You're still hurt!"

"And there's no way you'll be able to take them all on in your current state!" Mantis added.

Shifu gave a small sigh, "I won't need to fight where I'm going."

Po's eyes widened towards his statement and he knelt down to Shifu's level so that they were nearly eye level with each other; green staring into blue. "B—but you can't just turn yourself over to them! A warrior never quits…" Po had to fight the tears threatening to escape his eyes.

Shifu's face softened and he placed a tiny hand atop the panda's large shoulder, "Some things are worth the sacrifice Po. I would do the same thing for any one of you if yours and Tigress's positions had been switched. If the Shadow Dragons want me, they can have me. But I cannot let Tigress, Xue, or anyone else take the fall for my past actions."

"But what about your brother?" Po asked.

"I believe that Qiang will understand my reasoning on this situation." Shifu answered.

"But…we need you." Po said, almost choking on his own words.

Shifu gave a small sigh, clearly touched by Po's words, "I've done all that I can to lead you down the right path, but now I believe it is time for you all to continue on without me."

Po's heart seized up in his chest; Shifu had uttered almost the exact same words when he had sent them to evacuate the Valley of Peace upon Tai Lung's return from Chorh-Gom Prison. He never expected to defeat Tai Lung, and here he was, ready to face certain death once more. Po lifted a paw to wipe away the tears that were streaming down his cheeks while the others gave slight bows of their heads towards their master.

Shifu then lifted Oogway's staff in his small hands before placing the ancient artifact in Po's grasp.

Po was taken completely by surprise, and he stared with wide eyes towards the peach wood staff in his shaky paws, "Shifu..?"

"In the event that I do not return, I declare you all as the new Grand Masters of the Jade Palace."

The five students stared disbelieving towards the elderly red panda with a mixture of shock and surprise.

"When the threat is over, I want you all to return to the Jade Palace; protect the Valley of Peace, protect each other…" His voice trailed off and it was as if he was fighting against a lump in his throat before he continued, "And…please tell Tigress that even though I never told her, I was always proud of her. I always cared for her as if she had been my own; the same way I have come to care for all of you."

By this time, not a single dry eye could be found amongst them as the five warriors gazed towards their master.

Shifu stood to face them all and he punched his fist into the palm of his small hand, "I am so proud of you all." He bowed his head towards them.

"And we are honored…to have had you as our Master..." Crane said, somewhat shakily as the five students returned the gesture.

Po couldn't contain himself any longer, and he reached his arms forward, catching the tiny red panda into a bear hug. Despite their differences and somewhat rocky start as master and student, Po had come to consider Shifu as family, and he dreaded the thought that this could be the last time he ever saw him.

"Po—broken ribs!" Shifu gasped.

"S—sorry…" Po said with a trembling lip as he released his hold on the elderly red panda and gently placed him onto firm ground.

Shifu gave them all a genuine smile before regaining his composure and limping off towards the trail that led into the mountains. The five students watched him go, never taking their eyes off of him until the towering trees and thick bushes of the forest hid him from their view.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Sniff, sniff* I cried when I wrote this…*Dabbing eyes with a tissue* Please excuse me, I need to go curl up in a corner and wallow in self-loathing for writing such a heart-breaking chapter. *Cries***

**Rui! Cong! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?**

**R&R and PM me if you'd like.**


	43. Encounters

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of it's characters, locations, etc. I only own my OC's, so no stealing please!**

**Alright, I think I have recovered from the last chapter *sniff* Thank you everyone for your reviews and support, I really appreciate it! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Encounters<strong>

Qiang kept a straight face as the noodle selling goose continued his worried rant about the situation that faced them. He pretended to look concerned, but on the inside he was using nearly all of his willpower not to lash out at the goose and ring his neck just to have him shut up.

"This is terrible!" Mr. Ping exclaimed again for the seventh time with a worried expression.

"Indeed Mr. Ping." Qiang answered. Inwardly, he couldn't have been more satisfied. He knew that Shifu's students had been listening in when he had given Xue the assignment of tracking down the Shadow Dragons. Of course, when none of them came forward to volunteer their services as he had expected, he was beginning to think that he needed to find another way to get them away from his brother.

Of course when Tigress had approached him, it couldn't have been at a better time. Sending her on a wild goose chase after Xue and his men, had presented his Shadow Dragons the perfect opportunity to capture her; and Shì xiě had executed it flawlessly by adding the note. Qiang had recognized the tiny slip of paper wedged in the cart, and he knew that it was only a matter of time until the idiot panda discovered it. His only regret was that he wasn't there to see the look on all of their faces once the note was discovered. _Ah well, they'll be surprised enough when I slit their throats,_ Qiang thought.

But there would be time for that later. Right now, he did have his public reputation to uphold. As far as the people were concerned, General Shao Qiang had no affiliations with the Shadow Dragons, and he was determined to keep them believing that lie. The time would come when the people would know the truth, but not until after Shifu and his students were dead. The plan was working perfectly, and once the remaining members of the Five and the blubbering panda returned within the walls of the city, his agents would detain them.

His partially intact right ear perked towards a ghost of a whisper close by and he momentarily stopped in his tracks, causing Mr. Ping and the soldiers to come to a halt behind him. His eyes scanned the abandoned booths of the carnival grounds for the source of the noise, and his ears swiveled in all directions in order to pinpoint where it had come from.

"Master Qiang, is something wrong?" One of the soldiers asked.

Qiang stood there for a moment longer, but when he could hear nothing else, he shrugged it off. "It's nothing, I suppose that the events of today have caused be to become extra cautious."

"There's nothing wrong with being too careful." Mr. Ping commented.

Qiang gave a slight nod before continuing his way towards the city gates with the soldiers and Mr. Ping following close behind.

* * *

><p>Rui perched on Cong's shoulder with his tiny hand clasped over the mountain cat's mouth. They both stared from their hiding place amongst the abandoned booths towards the soldiers as Qiang led them and a goose back into the city gates. Rui glared towards the elderly red panda, practically using all of his willpower to stay put. He knew the time to confront him would come, but Shifu and his students had to be warned first.<p>

The two of them waited with baited breath until Qiang was well out of earshot; only after Rui knew they would not be discovered did he finally remove his hand from Cong's muzzle. He jumped to the ground in front of the mountain cat before his head snapped towards the feline. "Next time you want to rush out into the open and attack the enemy head on, don't!" The raccoon scolded.

"But he was right there!" Cong exclaimed, "I could have easily ripped him to shreds!"

"With soldiers there to aid him?"

"Hey, if they knew he was the leader of the Shadow Dragons then they—"

"Well the fact is that they don't, and you're the last person they would believe on that matter, considering your criminal history."

"Then what about you then?" Cong asked, "They'd remember you of all people!"

"Qiang would brand me as an imposter and have me killed on the spot!" Rui shot back. "We cannot just rush around without thinking things through Cong, we have to be smart about this and stay three steps ahead of Qiang at all times if this is going to work. Am I clear?"

Cong's shoulders sagged, "Yes sir."

"Good." The raccoon lifted his hand and readjusted the metal clasp at his neck that held the red cloak draping over his shoulders. "I didn't see Shifu or the others entering the city, we need to find them."

"And how do we know that they'll believe us?" Cong asked.

"I practically grew up with Shifu, there's no doubt in my mind that he'll know that we speak the truth. Besides, Qiang told him that I was dead; I'm all the proof we'll need."

* * *

><p>Po's feet trudged against the grass as he and the remaining members of the Five slowly made their way back towards the city gates. Their heads were bowed with eyes practically glued to the ground beneath their feet. If anyone had been looking towards them at that moment, they would have thought that someone had died, but under the current circumstances, they may as well have been coming back from a funeral.<p>

How could they possibly go on without Shifu? How could they possibly pull off becoming the new Grand Masters of the Jade Palace when they felt so ill prepared for it? Would they be cut out for it? Were they ready to take up this tremendous load of responsibility if Shifu didn't come back?

Po gazed down towards the peach wood staff in his grasp. It seemed to weigh heavily in his paw and he could almost feel it becoming heavier and heavier with each step he took. Was this how Shifu had felt when Oogway had passed on into the next life? Had the staff felt this heavy to the elderly red panda when he had taken up the mantle of Grand Master? Po would never know, he had never asked him.

Po's ears lowered flat against his head in despair. On top of how terrible he already felt, neither he nor the others were too keen on informing Qiang of the ransom note and Shifu's departure. _Poor guy, this is gonna kill him…_Po thought. He himself had never had a brother, but he could only imagine that it would feel just as terrible as losing any other family member. And what about Xue's family? How would they react to this news? Xue was a husband and a father, and Po couldn't even begin to imagine how Lady Mei would react towards the loss of her only son, especially after she had already lost her husband to the same group of assassins.

The panda gave a small sigh through his nose, "This sucks…" He said.

"That's the understatement of this century." Mantis answered half-heartedly.

Viper was still struggling to stifle the constant flow of tears from her sore eyes, and Crane draped a wing over her for comfort.

"Some vacation this turned out to be." Monkey said in a low voice, "To think that we came here to enjoy ourselves, and now this happens."

"None of this should have happened." Viper finally said in a frail voice. She then turned towards Po with a scowl on her face. "Why did you and Tigress have to go off to find Xue?" She hissed in an accusing tone.

Po was surprised by her outburst, but then again, who could blame her? "Hey, I was following her!" He said defensively, "And it's not like I was just going to let her go off by herself!"

Crane spread his wings and quickly stepped between the two of them, "Guys, fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to help anyone! Stop it!"

At Crane's firm statement, Viper immediately wrapped herself into a tight coil, looking ashamed. "I—I'm sorry Po…I shouldn't have—" She didn't finish her sentence, and her sinuous body began to shake uncontrollably as she broke down into a full blown sob."

Po had never seen her this distressed before, heck, he had never seen any of them look so downcast.

Mantis fidgeted his tiny forearms as he perched on Monkeys head, then he scowled and turned towards Po, "Why was Tigress heading east?" He asked.

Po shrugged his shoulders, "I guess that's the direction Xue and his men were going I guess."

"No, that can't be right." Mantis said.

Monkey looked up towards the insect questioningly, "What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember when Shifu and Qiang came by Mr. Ping's booth, and I bought Qiang some noodles because he had never tried them before?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I remember overhearing Shifu asking Qiang as to where Xue had been sent, and he told him that they had gone south."

"South?" Po gave the insect a puzzling look. "But then why would Tigress head east?"

"Do you think that someone gave her the wrong information?" Crane asked.

"That would make sense." Mantis added, "But who?"

"I think I can answer that." A voice sounded from behind.

The five warriors' heads turned simultaneously towards who was addressing them, and their eyes narrowed upon recognizing the mountain cat that stood before them.

"You!" Po pointed an accusing finger towards Cong. "You're that Shadow Dragon that's been incognito!"

"Not so much anymore!" Viper hissed towards the feline.

Cong lifted his paws shoulder level, "Listen, I just want to talk."

"We'll talk after we've pounded your skull six feet into the ground!" Mantis threatened, and the five of them began advancing on the mountain cat.

Cong took a few steps backwards, "No, you don't understand! I don't want to fight you!"

"Good, that'll make it easier for us!" Monkey said as he cracked his knuckles.

Cong looked around in search of the Grand Master, but he was surprised when he could see no sign of the red panda. "Where is Grand Master Shifu, I have an urgent message for him."

"He already got your message!" Po scowled. "You just missed him!"

"Then will you please tell us where he is?" A small, elderly raccoon suddenly appeared from behind the mountain cat.

The five students looked down towards him curiously. He wore a dark brown vest over a white long-sleeved shirt. His black pants were held up by the golden sash around his waist, and he wore a red cloak that draped over his shoulders. It was somewhat hard to see because of the cloak, but they looked peculiarly towards his left arm, which seemed to be strapped across his chest by a sling.

"For your information," Mantis said, "He's gone off to surrender himself to the Shadow Dragons!"

Rui's eyes widened with shock, "When did this happen?"

"'Bout fifteen minutes ago." Po answered.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Cong asked.

"Oh, like you don't know!"

"No!" Cong retaliated, "I don't!"

"Don't play games with me!" Po pointed Oogway's staff towards the mountain cat, "We've just lost our Master and possibly our friends, and I'm not in the mood for this!"

Then without any warning, Rui shot forward and delivered a round house kick to Po's chest, causing the panda to fall flat on his back.

"Oof!" Po lost his grip on Oogway's staff and Rui caught it with his good hand before pointing its crooked end towards the panda's nose as he perched on top of his large bulk.

"And I am getting tired of this pointless debate!" Rui said in a threatening tone that caused everyone present to cringe slightly. "Time is against us, and if we have any hope of saving them, then I suggest that you swallow your grief and listen!"

Po stared with wide eyes towards the raccoon, and his sudden shock slowly turned into puzzlement as he gazed into the old man's deep brown eyes. "Do I know you?" Po asked. "You look awfully familiar."

"Good, that means that you've probably met my son." Rui answered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Po's reaction: 'O.O' Whaaaaat?**

**My reaction: FINALLY! YOU GUYS DECIDED TO SHOW UP! NOW GO AFTER SHIFU AND SAVE TIGRESS AND XUE BEFORE SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS! GAAAAHHHHHH!**

**BTW, I've posted an art piece for this fic on Deviantart. Head to my profile page for the link if you want to check it out! :)**

**R&R please! It makes me happy! ^-^**


	44. Manipulation

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of it's characters, locations, etc. I only claim my OC's!**

***Since I now have a Deviantart account (YEY!), I wanted to ask you readers if I should draw any screen shots of any particular scenes of this fic. What has been your most favorite part of this story so far? Do you want to see how my OC's look? Leave me your thoughts in a review or more preferably, a PM so that I can get started! :)**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER WILL CAUSE MANY OF YOU READERS TO FREAK OUT!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Manipulation <strong>

"Master Tigress! Master Tigress, wake up!"

Tigress's eyes fluttered slightly, and she gave off an involuntary moan as she tried to push herself into a sitting position. But she quickly found that she couldn't use her arms, for they had been cuffed behind her back and attached to the stone wall with a short chain. It took a moment before her eyes managed to adjust to the near blackness of her surroundings. The only source of light was coming from the glowing seams of the locked door at the far end of the seemingly large chamber.

"Master Tigress, are you alright?" The familiar voice asked.

"Xue? What are you doing here?" Tigress turned her attention towards the sound of the raccoon's voice, and she could barely make out his silhouette in the darkness. She could also hear multiple other voices whispering amongst themselves throughout the room.

"We were ambushed." Xue's tone was disheartening to the sound, "There were just too many of them, they could have slaughtered us within minutes, but instead they took us prisoner and locked us up in here."

"Do you know where we are?" Tigress asked.

"They blindfolded us upon our capture, but if I were to make a good guess, we must be in the abandoned mine shafts near the falls; just north of the city."

Tigress gave a small shake of her head; she could feel the sedative losing the last of its hold on her. "How long was I out?"

"You were unconscious when they brought you in here." Xue said, "A few hours I suppose."

With some difficulty, Tigress managed to push herself into a sitting position. She tried her luck with the cuffs, but they seemed to tighten as she tried to move her wrists. _Acupressure cuffs…just my luck._ She could barely feel the eight needles penetrating her flesh, preventing her from moving without causing the cuffs to tighten.

"How did they get at you?" Xue asked.

Tigress had to resist the urge to growl, "I was on my way to join up with you in your search to find the Shadow Dragons' lair."

"Well, I think we found it." Xue said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"They ambushed me and—Po." Tigress's head snapped in all directions in search of the panda, but even in the darkened room, she could see no sign of him. "Xue, have you seen Po?" She asked in a frantic voice.

"No, you're the only one they brought in."

Dread settled into the pit of Tigress's stomach like a heavy weight, was Po alright? Had he gotten away? Or had he been…Tigress couldn't bring herself to finish the question. But she knew that if Po had been injured or worse, then it was all her fault. She had unknowingly pulled him into this by going off in pursuit of Xue and his men. All thanks to Qiang.

"Master Tigress, from what I've been told, the Dragon Warrior can _bounce_ back from anything that comes at him." Xue said, "I'm sure wherever he is, he's fine."

"I hope you're right Master Xue." Tigress closed her eyes in shame, "I really hope you're right."

Their ears suddenly perked toward the sound of a door unlatching and everyone in the chamber turned their heads towards the large wooden door as it swung open, revealing a large black wolf with ice-blue eyes. Tigress immediately hissed threateningly towards him.

Shì xiě sneered in her direction, "Down kitty."

Tigress's eyes narrowed and she growled in response.

The wolf then gave a snap of his fingers and several Shadow Dragons started to file their way into the room. They began to unchain the soldiers from the wall before reattaching their bonds to a very long chain that they had brought in. Tigress glared towards the enormous wolf before her once she realized what was happening, "Where are you taking them?" She demanded.

"Oh, these sorry excuses for soldiers?" Shì xiě gestured towards the chained prisoners that were being forced out into the stone corridor one by one. "Well, it is a long journey to where they're going, and this cell just seems too crowded."

"Where are you taking them?" Tigress stated again.

Shì xiě narrowed his ice-blue eyes towards her before promptly grabbing Xue by the scruff of his neck and lifting the raccoon off of the ground.

"Let me go!" Xue protested.

"You really want to know where they're going?" Shì xiě directed the question towards Tigress, completely ignoring the squirming raccoon in his grasp, "They're going to a very _special_ place that no one has ever lived to see. Are you familiar with the Shrouded Abyss?"

Tigress's eyes widened upon hearing the name. The Shrouded Abyss was a deep pit cloaked by heavy mists that no one had ever seen the bottom of. It was rumored to be bottomless, and it was a perfect spot to get rid of anything without the risk of someone ever finding it. She had only heard of the abyss, and she growled in anger upon realizing what Shì xiě was going to do with Xue and his men.

"I said let go!" Xue aimed a solid kick to the wolf's paw, causing him to lose his grip on the raccoon. Xue dropped to the ground, but before he could do anything else, a leopard rushed forward and yanked hard on the chain attached to Xue's cuffs, dragging him towards the other soldiers and attaching his chain with those of his comrades.

Shì xiě growled towards the raccoon, rubbing his sore paw in the process, "For that, you'll be the first one to be released into the abyss!"

Tigress could do nothing as Xue and his men were forcefully pulled and pushed through the narrow doorway. She and Xue made eye contact only briefly before he was lost from her view. The door closed behind them with an echoing _bang_, leaving only Tigress and Shì xiě alone in the large chamber.

"Now that's better isn't it?" The wolf stated, "You get the whole room to yourself now."

She growled towards him in anger, "…Murderer!"

"Why thank you Master Tigress." Shì xiě stated in a pleasant tone as if Tigress had complimented him on a job well done. "Or should I call you Jìn? That part confuses me."

The feline growled in response, "What could you have possibly gained by taking them prisoner, only to have them executed?" Tigress spat.

Oh, that little display?" The wolf made a small gesture with his paw towards the closed door where the soldiers had disappeared behind, "They were only incentive."

"For what?"

"Why when Master Qiang comes on a _daring_ rescue to find them, only to realize that he was too late to save them." Shì xiě joked, "Funny how the simple folk of this city are so easily manipulated by a good show of false heroism. After all, they were quite convinced that The Master had been an honorable soul when he had _tried_ to save your family, but could not."

Tigress froze as he started his way towards her, and if looks could kill, he would have already fallen dead to the ground. She flinched as he brought a claw beneath her chin, forcing her to look into his icy blue eyes. "You were such a tiny thing when I last saw you." Shì xiě whispered, "Practically helpless as you were squirming around in your crib. I thought that you would be the easiest one to kill, but apparently I was wrong."

It was then when it hit her. Shì xiě knew how she had survived. He knew how she had ended up at Bao Gu Orphanage. She needed to know, but she wasn't the type to beg for answers; especially from him. She had to be smart about this. She would have to weave her words in ways that would enable her to manipulate the truth out him.

"I must have been more trouble for you than expected." Tigress answered.

"Hardly trouble; just lucky."

"I don't believe in luck. Nor do I believe in accidents."

Shì xiě gave a huff through his nose and stood up, "You Kung Fu Warriors and your superstitious babble."

"Then, tell me how I was so _lucky_?" Tigress emphasized the last word with a drip of sarcasm.

"It was because of that do-gooder mountain cat that you survived!" Shì xiě growled.

Tigress frowned, but on the inside she was smirking, he was putty in her paws now. "Do-gooder?"

"Ever since his son was born, he had grown soft. Too soft for the likes of us!" The wolf's voice rose in rage.

"He was a Shadow Dragon?"

"_Was_; not anymore." Shì xiě confirmed. "He tried to get you to safety after The Master had ordered him to kill you, but I caught up with him!"

Tigress suddenly remembered the footsteps and the fighting she had heard in the forest. Had they been long lost memories that had been trying to resurface inside her mind's eye?

Shì xiě continued, "I must admit that he put up quite the fight to protect you, but he finally lost his touch when he took a hit that I had aimed at you!" He made a gesture with his claws and ran them from his left shoulder all the way down to his right hip. "I sliced him clean open like a gutted fish, right before I pushed the pair of you into the river!"

Tigress cringed at the thought of the fatally wounded mountain cat, practically bleeding to death as they floated down the river. He must have kept her afloat long enough to drop her at the banks near Bao Gu Orphanage where someone was able to find her.

"I thought that would be the end of it, but I should know from experience that tigers are _very_ hard to kill." He gave a slight chuckle as their eyes locked once again. "You say that you don't believe in luck, or accidents, but I find it quite astounding as to how you survived; and even more remarkable how recent events of the past couple of weeks have taken shape."

"Why so surprised then?" Tigress asked in an accusing tone, "From what I've been able to pick up, you Shadow Dragons have been behind everything that has gone on. Did something not go according to plan?" She mocked.

Shì xiě gave a slight chuckle, "I must admit that the original plan was to capture you upon your arrival to the city, and be done with you and the Grand Master before the night had ended. But we hadn't anticipated that you would have help from the Dragon Warrior and the other members of the Furious Five. The Master had to put his plans on hold; but there was one thing that none of us had expected to find out."

"And that would be?" Tigress scowled.

Shì xiě knelt down in front of her, and Tigress flinched as he brushed a claw down the black stripe on her cheek, "That the last surviving member of General Feng's family still lives." He whispered.

Tigress growled towards his statement.

"Oh the irony of it all!" Shì xiě said as he rose back to his feet, "Out of all the people who could have adopted you from that orphanage, it was Shifu."

"What does that have anything to do with it?" Tigress demanded.

"Don't you see? It fits so perfectly." The canine smirked and turned his back to the feline. "You must know by now that he killed my father, he took away my only family." He paused and turned his head to face her, "Think of the pain and anguish he will finally feel, once I kill you right in front of him."

Tigress bared her teeth and clenched her jaw in anger.

Shì xiě continued, "The discovery of your lineage was an added bonus in this instance; not only will I be killing the daughter of the man who killed my father, I will also be doing my master a great service by wiping out the last of General Feng's bloodline." He smirked, "Two birds with one stone."

"What do you plan to do? Execute me in the town square?" Tigress scowled.

"Not exactly, it will be more of a private viewing. In fact, we're waiting on a couple more people to arrive before the big event."

There was a sudden knock on the wooden door and it opened, revealing a cloaked crocodile, "Master Shì xiě!" He bowed.

"What is it?" The wolf answered.

"Our scouts have spotted the target; he is making his way up the trail as we speak!"

Shì xiě turned towards the crocodile, "Is he alone?"

"Yes sir."

A wicked grin stretched across Shì xiě's muzzle as he turned back towards Tigress, "I must say that I enjoyed our little chat."

Tigress didn't respond.

"But I should get going; it wouldn't be polite to keep the Grand Master waiting."

The feline's eyes widened with shock towards the wolf's statement. "Don't you _dare_ go anywhere near him!"

"I won't have to. He's coming to me like a moth to the flame; so easily manipulated when the life of his only daughter is threatened." Shì xiě chuckled before he followed the crocodile out into the stone corridor beyond the chamber door. However before he closed it, his cold, ragged voice sent a terrifying shiver down Tigress's spine, "Don't worry little girl, _daddy_ will join you shortly."

* * *

><p>The moon was high in the blackened sky above Shifu's head as he slowly made his way up the trail into the mountains. A deathly silence gripped the forest around him and even his sensitive hearing could hardly pick up anything; no whisper of wind or the pleasant chirpings of crickets could be heard in the vast silence, and the only thing Shifu could hear were the uneven sounds of his own footsteps against the ground. The moonlight that filtered through the branches of the trees made them look like sinister cloaked figures; looming over him like demons with thin crooked fingers that waited to catch him in their unforgiving claws.<p>

But Shifu pressed onward, never slowing his stride despite the burning pain in his bad leg. His steel blue eyes stayed focused on the trail before him; never allowing his gaze to stray too far from his destination. The note hadn't been specific on where he should go, so he figured that the enemy would find him. It wouldn't be too hard; he wasn't exactly trying to be quiet after all.

_You're well aware that this is a suicide mission don't you?_ A voice warned him from the back of his mind.

_Yes, I know_. Shifu answered to himself.

_Even if the Shadow Dragons stay true to their word and release Tigress, Xue, and his men…you will be killed._

_Their freedom far outweighs any personal safety of mine. You know that._

_ Yes, but what if the Shadow Dragons are false? What if they refuse to release the prisoners?_

_ Then if I am not dead by then, I'll do everything within my power to get them out._ Shifu paused a moment with his silent conversation with himself by giving his sore leg a rub. _I cannot abandon them. I would never be able show my face to Mei ever again if I hadn't tried my hardest to free her son; and Tigress…_ Shifu stopped momentarily in his musing; taking a deep breath of the pine-scented air before continuing. _I've failed her too many times in more ways than I can count. I will not fail her again._

Shifu suddenly stopped in his tracks. His ears were twitching towards the near invisible sounds of silent footfalls surrounding him from all sides. He didn't need to see them to know that they were there. The black clothed figures melted from the shadows of the surrounding trees like phantoms, and Shifu's eyes narrowed towards a particular black wolf with ice-blue eyes.

"Well, well, well…" Shì xiě said in a satisfied tone, "Look who decided to show up."

Shifu clenched his jaw and his small hands balled into fists at his sides, but he didn't break eye contact with the wolf, nor did he attack.

"I must admit, you look a lot better than how I left you a few days ago." The wolf chuckled, "You heal fast."

"I did not come all this way to have a chat with you Shì xiě." Shifu retorted, "I'm here now, so take me as your prisoner and free the others!"

Shì xiě gave a sly grin, "All in due course Grand Master." He then looked past Shifu and gave a slight nod of his head. "But first, we have to wait for your brother to arrive."

The elderly red panda didn't even have time to process Shì xiě's words before his ears had perked towards a sudden movement coming at him from behind. Shifu didn't turn to meet his attacker, nor did he make any move to defend himself. He knew what was coming, and he knew that if he resisted in anyway, it could only provoke them into breaking their word not to harm Tigress. Shifu felt a sharp pain at the back of his skull and he could feel the sickening sensation of falling forward.

He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Grabs my shotgun (If I owned one that is) and advances towards Shì xiě before aiming it in his direction* "Release Master Shifu and Tigress if you don't want me to blow your head clean off your shoulders! QIANG, YOU'RE NEXT!"**

**THEY GOT SHIFU NOW! NOOOOOOOO! D:**

**AND XUE AND HIS MEN ARE GOING TO BE EXECUTED! NOOOOOOO! D:**

**WHERE IN THE HECK IS THE RESCUE TEAM? GAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! DX**

**R&R and PM me if you want me to draw your favorite screenshot! :)**


	45. Plot

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of it's characters, locations, etc. I can only take credit for putting them in these life and death situations that will freak out you readers. The only things that are purely my creations are my OC's and I will wreak havoc on those who would steal them away from me for their own personal gain!**

**Sweet! Over 500 reviews! Hopefully I'll get up to 700 at least by the time this fic is done. I'm hoping for more! LOL!**

* * *

><p><strong>Plot<strong>

"So basically what you're saying is that we've been tricked, hoodwinked, conned?" Po asked towards the elderly raccoon as he and Cong led them further up the mountain.

Rui gave a nod of his head, "That is correct Dragon Warrior."

Po and the remaining members of the Five exchanged enraged looks. To say that they were ticked was an understatement. They were furious!

"I can't believe I idolized that guy!" Po exclaimed, "I actually thought he was alright!"

"You're telling me! I bought noodles for that creep!" Mantis frowned. "Once I'm through with him, he's not going to have a single intact bone in his body!"

"I think we'd all like to have a piece of Qiang." Rui stated, "But we must secure the others' safety before that happens."

Cong looked on worriedly towards Rui, knowing full well that the elderly raccoon must have been terrified upon hearing the news that his son had been captured, and there was no telling as to whether Xue was still alive.

As for Po and the remaining members of the Five, they couldn't believe that _The_ Master Rui was practically standing right before them. It had taken Crane, Viper, Monkey, and Mantis quite some time to have Po calm down and convince him that Rui wasn't a ghost.

"Sheesh! I hadn't expected you to take all those ghost stories seriously!" Mantis had said.

"This is Po we're talking about!" Monkey had intervened, "He'll believe that Tuesday is Friday if any of us said so!"

"I would not!"

"Point taken."

After they had established the fact that Cong was truly on their side, and Po had calmed down from his freak out mode and total geek out mode over Rui, the seven of them had begun their trek up the mountain.

"But I thought we were going after Shifu." Po said when they had turned north for the falls instead of east where Shifu had gone.

"By now, the Shadow Dragons will already have him in their custody." Cong answered, "And since I happen to be a former member, I know exactly where they'll be taking him, and where the others will be."

Rui turned his head to face Shifu's students, "Cong is our best chance at finding our allies."

"Sure hope so." Po said. He wasn't too worried about where they were going, but more about if they would make it there in time to save them.

They traveled for about an hour in the semi-darkness of the night, with the moon as their only source of light. They were silent, and kept to the shadows of the mountain that towered above them, and the enormous waterfall that sprinkled them with mists of wet vapor as it fell into the lake to their left.

"There are some old mine shafts and tunnels that were abandoned years ago when the gold from this section of the mountain had all been mined out." Cong said to them. "Qiang has been using it as a base for the Shadow Dragons since the Great Purge."

"Speaking of which," Crane said, "How did the Shadow Dragons survive the Emperor's armies?"

"Not all of them did." Cong answered. "It happened nearly twenty-five years ago. As you all probably know, the Emperor's armies found the old lair of the Shadow Dragons and supposedly wiped them all out. But there was a small group of about twenty-five survivors that escaped: Shì xiě, Qiang, and myself amongst them. I was only nine at the time."

"Sheesh, how many members did the Shadow Dragons originally have?" Po asked.

"A thousand strong."

"And…how many do they have now?"

"About half that number."

"F—five hundred?" Po wasn't the only one surprised by Cong's claim. Everyone exchanged worried glances upon realizing the incredible odds against them.

"Yes, they have been steadily growing in number, getting ready for the main event."

"And that would be?" Viper asked.

Cong gave a small sigh before stopping in his tracks and gazing towards them with his green eyes, "If he succeeds in killing Shifu and Tigress, Qiang plans to burn the Jade Palace to the ground and destroy the Valley of Peace."

"WHAT?" They all exclaimed.

"He wouldn't!" Mantis said.

"He would." Rui answered.

"But he practically grew up there!" Crane's wings fidgeted nervously by his sides, "Why would he do such a thing?"

"Because he does not wish to be reminded of the past." Rui answered, "He prefers to cut all ties that bind him to that place, and the final stroke would be to burn it all to the ground and kill everyone in sight.

Rage burned within the five warriors like a growing fire. The Valley of Peace was their home, they had friends there, and they were not going to allow that to happen!

"But that's not the worst of Qiang's plans." Cong continued.

"How could it get any worse than that?" Po said.

Cong's eyes narrowed towards them, "After the destruction of the Valley of Peace, Qiang plans to lead the Shadow Dragons straight into the heart of the Capitol and kill the Emperor."

Their eyes all widened with combined shock towards Cong's words.

"He wishes to have revenge since it was the Emperor who had ordered the complete extermination of the Shadow Dragons all those years ago."

Monkey opened his mouth to speak, "But that means—"

"That Qiang will take up the throne and rule over all of China, yes." Rui answered grimly.

Po gave an involuntary shudder and wrapped his arms across his chest as if he were cold; the other members of the five shared similar reactions of discomfort and disgust. The thought of Qiang becoming the new Emperor sickened them to no end.

"This is no longer about a grudge match between two brothers that has transcended over the past fifty years," Rui said, "We are talking about the future of all of China. If Qiang's plans succeed, he will rule over the people with an iron grip, and set loose his Shadow Dragons to wreak havoc and destruction everywhere they go. They will become the new law of this country, and China will fall into chaos."

A deathly silence followed Rui's short, but terrifyingly real statement. Po and the others glanced towards each other with a newfound determination etched onto all of their faces. No words needed to be uttered between them, because they all knew what each other were thinking.

Qiang was going down.

They were going do everything within their power to stop him, and Shifu and Tigress were going to help them do it!

Po pounded his fist into the palm of his paw, "Now it's personal, we're bringing this guy down!"

"Yeah!" Mantis agreed, and the others gave similar acknowledgements of agreement.

Viper gave a small shake of her head, "It just doesn't make any sense. Why does Qiang hate him so? They're brothers; I understand that siblings fight from time to time, but I would never hate my own sisters to the point of wanting to kill them."

"You'd be surprised what a little jealousy can do to a family, Master Viper." Rui answered.

"But Shifu never became the Dragon Warrior." Po stated, "You would think that Qiang would just let it go once Shifu never received the title."

"Who told you that?" Rui asked with a questioning gaze.

"Mrs. Chun."

"So she's still kicking around isn't she?"

"Who is Mrs. Chun?" Cong asked.

"Isn't she the tea selling goose who lives just down the road from the noodle shop? Her tea is phenomenal!" Mantis said.

"Yeah, Tigress and I had a little chat with her about Qiang."

"When did this happen?" Crane asked.

"Uh…right before we left." Po then elaborated on his and Tigress's conversation with the elderly goose.

"Why didn't you tell us about this before Po?" Monkey asked. The other members of the Five gave the panda similar looks of disapproval.

"Shifu didn't want you guys to have a grudge against Qiang before meeting him in case he really wasn't a bad guy."

"Well, a lot of good that did!" Mantis said as he grudgingly folded his spiked forearms across his chest.

"So Qiang hates Shifu because he thought he was going to be named the Dragon Warrior instead of him?" Viper asked.

Crane shook his head, "That is so messed up."

"That's not even the half of it." Rui said, causing everyone to turn their attention towards the elderly raccoon.

Po gave him a puzzling look, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that earning the title of Dragon Warrior was only a minor part of their argument." Rui answered.

"There's more to it? What?"

Rui gave off a small sigh as he continued his way up the trail. "Qiang was angry with Shifu for taking something that he believed should have been his."

"What was that?" Monkey asked.

"Not what, who." Rui corrected.

"They were fighting over someone?" Po gaped.

"Yes."

"Who? Why? How?"

"Her name was Jia." Rui answered. "Let's just say that both Qiang and Shifu had the same feelings for her."

"Hold up!" Mantis said suddenly, "Master Shifu and Qiang had the hots for the same girl? Dang!"

"So that's why they argued all those years ago? They were fighting over her?" Po asked.

"That is correct Dragon Warrior. It was a brutal fight, and as I have thought back on that event during my time in prison, there's no doubt in my mind that Qiang would have killed Shifu if he had been given the chance. I'm glad that Jia and I managed to break those two apart before things became deadly. Of course Qiang blames Shifu for his banishment from the Jade Palace and the loss of Jia's favor."

An uncomfortable silence settled in amongst the Kung Fu Warriors and Cong as they quietly exchanged worried glances; particularly amongst Po and the remaining members of the Five. Po turned his attention back to Rui. "So, if Jia didn't go with Qiang, where is she now?" He asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

Rui halted in his tracks for a brief moment, and his stubby black ears drooped slightly as he gave off a small sigh. "She died a long time ago. I doubt Shifu has ever wanted to speak of it." His tone was grim to the sound.

The others exchanged mixed looks of uncertainty, loss, and sadness towards Rui's statement. But before any one of them could ask the raccoon more about the subject, Cong quickly spoke up. "Get back!" He warned, and everyone instantly pressed themselves against the rock face that towered above them. They all looked upwards to the ridge above their heads to see a group of fifteen heavily armed Shadow Dragons escorting a group of chained prisoners up the mountain.

Po pointed towards them, "Hey, those are the soldiers that were captured!" He whispered.

"Do you see Xue?" Rui asked anxiously, "My eyes aren't as good as they use to be."

"I can't tell from here." Po answered, before the Shadow Dragons led the prisoners around the bend of the mountain and out of sight.

"Where are they being taken?" Viper asked.

Cong thought on this a moment, "Well, that trail leads further into the mountains towards—" He cut himself off suddenly, "Oh no…"

"What?" The others asked.

"They are being taken to the Shrouded Abyss!" Cong answered.

Rui's heart seized up in his tiny chest upon hearing Cong's statement.

"The Shrouded Abyss?" Po exclaimed, "You mean it's here in these mountains?"

"Yes." Cong answered. "It's about a five mile walk down the trail from where we saw them. They'll be there in about an hour."

"We need to save them!" Viper announced.

Rui turned towards them, "No, you have an even more important mission to deal with."

Cong looked with surprise towards the elderly raccoon, "But your son could be with them! He'll most likely be killed!"

"That's why_ I_ am going to rescue them." Rui stated, "The rest of you will need to infiltrate the Shadow Dragon's lair without me."

Everyone looked towards the raccoon with surprise.

"But you'll be all by yourself!" Monkey said.

"I once took on thirty armed soldiers single handedly back in the days of The Great Mongolian War." Rui answered.

"But you were younger back then! And you don't exactly have use of both of your arms anymore." Cong stated.

Rui shot him a glare, "I won't need to use both arms." He answered, "I was trained by Grand Master Oogway, and he was a thousand years older than I am now! Don't think for an instant that I am incapable of fighting!"

Cong flinched towards Rui's retort but he finally nodded his head in silent agreement. He then knelt down so he was eye level with the raccoon. "I'll come with you."

"No Cong," Rui placed his hand atop the mountain cat's shoulder, "You're the only one here who knows the way into the mountain. You need to lead them there." The raccoon made a small gesture with his head towards Po and the remaining members of the Five. "Once I've secured the soldiers' safety, I'll catch up with you."

"Alright." Cong stated. He then pointed a claw down the path along the water's edge. "Keep following this path and it will lead to a fork, one path leads further into the mountains, and the other heads to the base of the falls. Take the falls, and follow it for about half a mile until you get to the caves."

"Got it." Rui answered before he backtracked his way towards the trail where the prisoners had been taken.

"Good luck Master Rui!" Po called before the raccoon was lost from their view, "Dang I'd like to go with him."

"He already said that we had a much more important mission Po." Crane said.

"I know, but I would have loved to see the look on Xue's face once he sees his dad again." Po smiled.

"Yeah, me too." Cong answered before turning his gaze back towards the Kung Fu Warriors, "We should get going."

They all nodded and continued towards the falls.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh boy...Rui, I hope you know what you're doing. Save your son, yes, but PLEASE be careful. *Biting nails in anticipation***

**R&R and PM me if you'd like! :)**

**See ya next time!**


	46. Father and Son

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of it's characters, locations, etc. I wish I did though, that would be totally AWESOME! I can only take credit for my OC's and no one else may have them! **

**Once again, school has been KILLER! And I finally have some time between classes to upolad this chapter! It's short, I know, but I think you guys will like it anyway! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Father and Son<strong>

Xue and his men struggled in their bonds as the assassins led them further down the trail that continued its way further into the mountains. The raccoon eyed the keys that dangled on the belt of the leopard Shadow Dragon, if only he could reach it, then he could get these darned cuffs off!

But Xue knew that if he even attempted to get at the keys, he would most likely be killed on the spot. He closed his brown eyes tightly as images of his family came and revealed themselves inside his mind's eye. He would never see them again. He could only imagine the grief his mother would succumb to. He remembered how she had nearly lost herself when his father had been taken, and it pained Xue to know that she would have to experience it again.

Then there was Anmíng, his beautiful Anmíng. She would become a widow, left alone to raise their children. Yun was only seven years old, three years younger than Xue had been when his father had disappeared. And then there was little Ming. She was only a toddler, and he feared that she would forget him entirely as the years passed. Finally, his thoughts turned to that of his unborn child who would never come to know him. Xue hated himself for knowing that his children would grow up without a father.

"I'll be honest," A badger whispered towards Xue, "I never thought I'd go out like this. To be thrown down into an endless pit of nothingness."

"None of us thought we would go out like this Cheng." Xue answered before a large paw slapped him upside the head.

"Quiet you!" The leopard growled towards them.

Xue glared towards the feline but said nothing. His eyes wandered back to the assassin's belt, but he was surprised to see that the keys were no longer there.

An ox brought up the rear so that no prisoners would foolishly try to run off. He held his large hammer at the ready and he gave a threatening snort through his nose towards the solders. His ears perked towards a sound behind him in the bushes and he turned momentarily to see what it was. His eyes scanned the landscape before him, but he could see no sign as to what had made the noise.

He gave a shrug of his shoulders and was about to turn and catch up with escorting the prisoners when his ears caught the sound again. He spun on the spot and gave a huff through his nose towards the bushes behind him, and he started his way towards them. "Who's there?" The ox prodded his hammer through the bushes in the hopes of finding something, but he could find nothing.

"Stupid squirrels." The ox said to himself before turning around. But before he could take a single step, he felt something rather small landing on his shoulders. Before he could react, the small creature had pinched a nerve in his neck and the ox froze on the spot before teetering forward and landing in a heap on the ground, paralyzed.

His eyes searched for who had attacked him but all he could see was an elderly raccoon who started his way silently towards the group of prisoners.

Rui snuck his way towards the back of the procession before he promptly ducked in amongst the prisoners. A lynx eyed him with surprise and Rui had to quickly cover his mouth so he would not make a sound. "I'm here to help." Rui whispered before removing his hand from the lynx's muzzle. "Act natural." Rui then grabbed the keys he had swiped and he unlocked the feline's cuffs.

"Thanks." The lynx said, "But my comrades, they will need to be freed as well."

"Keep walking with the group, I'll take care of it." And with that, Rui snuck his way amongst the group of soldiers, keeping himself hidden from the Shadow Dragons, and unlocking cuffs as he went. The soldiers themselves were surprised upon the arrival of their rescuer, but they were glad all the same, and they continued to pretend as if they were still chained as they made their way towards a large cliff that stood above the mists of a deep pit.

Rui was nearly to the front where his son was, and he was working as fast as he could to free as many soldiers as he possibly could.

The leopard Shadow Dragon reached for the keys on his belt, but was surprised to find that they were gone. "Alright, which one of you sorry excuses for soldiers stole my keys?" He growled towards the prisoners.

Xue looked towards the feline with an icy glare, "Do you really think we would all still be chained up if we had stolen your keys?"

The feline gave off a feral snarl towards the raccoon before he lifted his sword and cut through the chains that attached Xue to his comrades. He then thrust a paw forward and grabbed the raccoon, lifting him off the ground by the front of his tunic.

"That mouth of yours just earned you the privilege of being the first to die!" The leopard began walking to the edge of the cliff with Xue squirming in his grasp.

Rui's eyes widened with shock before he shoved the keys towards one of the freed soldiers and bolted as fast as he could towards Xue and the leopard.

The feline dangled Xue over the edge, "Good bye!" He said in a mocking tone before releasing his hold on Xue.

"NO!" Rui bellowed and aimed a roundhouse kick to the feline's backside, causing the leopard to topple over the edge of the cliff, screaming to his doom before he was lost from their sight as he was swallowed by the mist. Rui thrust out his good arm, barely managing to catch Xue by the back of his tunic. The elderly raccoon lay flat on his belly, leaning over the edge of the cliff with Xue dangling beneath him. Rui fought against the straining of his good arm, but he didn't loosen his grip in the slightest.

"Kill them!" A Shadow Dragon ordered from behind and Rui could hear them beginning to advance on them.

But what the Shadow Dragons didn't expect was that all of the solders had been freed from their bonds and they all attacked as their backs were turned. A whole battle ensued between the two groups as Rui slowly began to pull Xue back up onto solid ground.

"Sorry excuses for soldiers you say?" A fox mocked before he ducked between the legs of a cloaked jackal and delivered a swinging kick at his legs, causing him to fall flat on his tail. "Tell that to my fist!" The small soldier gave a powerful punch to the jackal's jaw and he toppled backwards, hitting the ground before going unconscious.

Xue turned his head towards who was pulling him up, and he was surprised to see a very old raccoon and not one of his men. He eyed the old man curiously, then his eyes widened with wonder, "I know you…" Xue said in an astonished voice as the elderly raccoon finally pulled him onto solid ground.

The old man rolled his good arm in small circles to relieve the strain that had been put upon it as Xue continued to stare at him. "Are you alright?" He finally asked.

Xue slowly nodded his head in response and turned his gaze towards his men who had defeated the last of the Shadow Dragons. They were now chaining up the unconscious assassins to the nearby trees. Xue turned his attention back towards the elderly raccoon. "I know you." He said again.

Rui gave him a small smile, "Glad to know you haven't forgotten me entirely kiddo."

Xue's eyes widened with surprise; only one other person had ever addressed him by that name, "F—Father?"

Rui's grin widened and he pulled his son into a one-armed hug, "Good to see you."

Tears began to well up in Xue's eyes, and if his hands weren't still cuffed behind his back, he would have returned the gesture. "Y—you never made it back for early morning t—training." Xue tried to speak clearly, but he was completely overwhelmed with unbridled joy.

"Sorry I'm late." Rui answered, tightening his hold around his son.

Xue didn't care if his men were watching; this hug was twenty-eight years overdue.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ^-^ AWWWW! FINALLY! THEY'VE BEEN REUNITED! :D**

***Originally this chapter wasn't going to make it into the final cut of this fic, and I was going to include it in my 'Drabbles/Deleted Scenes, but I thought I should put it in here just to give Rui some happy family time. He deserves it, don't ya think?**

**I'll try to upload the next chapter within the next couple of days. I think I've been making you readers wait for too long! But I'd better get some good reviews between now and then! MUAHAHAHAHA!**


	47. Collapse

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of it's characters, locations, etc. I can only claim my OC's. (I'm acutally in the process of drawing some of them! I'll let you guys know when I've posted them on my Deviantart account!) :D**

**Things are gonna get tense in this chapter! *Biting nails nervously***

* * *

><p><strong>Collapse <strong>

Po peeked over Cong's shoulder as their small group gazed towards the darkened tunnel that was hidden behind a large outcropping of rock that jutted out from the mountain's cliff face. Cong's large brown ears were fixed in a forward position and his green eyes were locked onto the entrance of the Shadow Dragons' lair.

Po tapped him on the shoulder. "So, uh…what are we waiting for?" He asked. "Aren't we going inside?"

"We need to take out those guards first." Cong stated.

Po scanned the area for any sign of said guards, but he could see none. "What guards?"

Cong pointed towards the shadows beneath the mountain. "There are three of them; they're hiding amongst the rocks."

"Hmm." Po puzzled, "Usually guards are big and beefy guys that stand right in plain sight so that people won't miss them."

"Except these aren't normal palace guards." Cong answered. "These are Shadow Dragons, and they'll want you to think that the entrance isn't being guarded so that you'll walk right past them."

Mantis hopped onto Po's shoulder, "I get it, once you think the coast is clear they use the whole cloak and dagger technique on you when you least expect it, right?"

"That is correct Master Mantis." Cong said.

"So we need to take them out before they spot us." Crane said from behind.

"Alright!" Po whispered excitedly, "Let's do this!"

"No!" Crane, Viper, Monkey, and Mantis all said at once.

Po looked towards them with a wounded expression as if he had been slapped in the face, "Aww c'mon!"

"No, is no Po." Viper stated firmly but fairly.

"We need stealth here, and clearly, you have none." Monkey added.

Po was about to protest, but he stopped himself, realizing they were right. He knew that stealth wasn't one of his stronger talents as a Kung Fu Warrior, and they could not afford to be found by the Shadow Dragons if there was any hope in rescuing Shifu and Tigress. The panda reluctantly nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright," Cong stated, "Master Crane, you and Master Viper hit the one on the left with an aerial attack. Master Monkey and Mantis get at the one on the right. Keep to the shadows; I'll take the one in the middle. And Dragon Warrior Po—"

"Dude, just call me Po."

Cong gave a slight nod of his head, "Very well, Po you watch our backs. There could very well be another guard that I may have missed. You warn us if there is one."

"Okay, how do I warn you?" Po asked.

"Uh…a signal, or a chant maybe?"

"Oh! I got the perfect one!" Po cleared his throat and cupped his paws around his muzzle before giving off a small, "Ka—Kaw!"

Cong quickly slapped his paw over the panda's mouth; immediately silencing him. "Not yet! They'll hear us before we've even gotten into position!"

"…Sorry." Po whispered once Cong had removed his paw.

"Alright, let's go." Cong said to the others before they slipped into the shadows of the overhanging mountain above their heads. Po watched from his hiding spot towards the three figures that Cong had pointed out, and so far they seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact that they were about to be ambushed.

Po's wide eyes first traveled to Crane and Viper as they dove from the sky in complete silence. Crane threw Viper towards the assassin and she quickly wrapped her coils around his upper body and mouth so that he would not be able to call for help as Crane delivered a knockout blow to his head. Monkey and Mantis quickly disabled the second with a few well-placed nerve strikes, and Cong jumped at the third one from behind, pinching a nerve in the guard's neck before he fell unconscious to the ground.

Po gave a small shake of his fist in silent victory and he was about to head out from his hiding spot to join his friends when movement caught his eye. There, crouching on a small ledge above the tunnel was yet another guard; a snow leopard from what Po could tell from the feline's build. He slung his way silently down towards the group of Kung Fu Warriors and Cong who were completely unaware of his presence.

The panda immediately leapt from his hiding place and began flapping his arms in wide motions to get their attention. "Guys! Ka—Kaw! Ka—Kaw!"

"I _do not_ sound like that!" Crane angrily protested towards Po. "And I don't flap my wings like that either!"

"No! Up there!" Po warned, still running towards them and pointing Oogway's staff above their heads. "Shadow Dragon!"

Cong and the others turned right as the snow leopard landed behind them. Cong instantly reacted to defend himself, but the leopard was faster. He blocked Cong's blow before brandishing a black knife in his paw. With lightning speed, he drove it down right into the mountain cat's leg.

Cong cringed in pain before Crane delivered a powerful kick to the snow leopard, causing the feline to slam hard into the wall of the tunnel. The Shadow Dragon hissed towards them before turning and running as fast as he could into the tunnel.

"Get him!" Cong said through clenched teeth, "If he warns the other Shadow Dragons, we're done for!"

Crane, Viper, and Monkey instantly sprang towards the fleeing snow leopard while Mantis attended to Cong's injury. Crane gripped onto Monkey's hand with one of his talons and he flung the primate towards the assassin. Monkey flew through the air and landed a roundhouse kick to the snow leopard's back, just as Viper wrapped her thick coils around the feline's legs, tripping him.

The snow leopard fell forward and growled menacingly towards them before making a swipe with his claws at Viper. She had to release her hold on his legs so she would not be sliced in half, and the feline's claws instantly made contact with the wall; causing sparks to fly.

By this time, Po had caught up to Cong and Mantis. "You okay?" Po asked worriedly towards the mountain cat.

"Yeah…just a flesh wound." He pointed with a claw towards the others as they continued their brawl with the snow leopard, "They need help."

"But—"

"I got this Po." Mantis said, "Get goin'."

The panda nodded and started to jog towards the others. He was about halfway between the entrance of the tunnel and the fight ahead of him when his eyes caught sight of something that the other's had clearly not noticed. A sparkling of a lighted fuse was running along the wall and up high towards the ceiling. Po squinted and he gasped upon seeing a bundle of explosives attached several feet above his head.

"BOMB!" Po shouted at the top of his lungs, and everyone froze where they stood; instantly directing their gaze towards the spot where Po was pointing.

"Run!" Cong yelled in warning."

Monkey delivered a final knockout punch to the snow leopard before grabbing the collar of his black robes and dragging him further into the tunnel with Crane and Viper in close pursuit.

Po was running to keep up, but he skidded to a halt, remembering that Cong had been injured and was probably having trouble keeping up. The panda turned on the spot to see that Cong and Mantis were still at the mouth of the tunnel. "C'mon guys!" Po called.

"I won't make it in time! Cong answered, "I'll get in another way!"

"But—"

"Po! Keep moving!" Mantis shouted, causing the panda to look back up towards the bundle of explosives where the fuse was nearly spent. He turned on his heels and bolted further into the tunnel when his ears rang as a result of the deafening _BANG_ that assaulted his ears. Immediately he could feel bits of rock showering down on him, and he cringed as a larger one smacked against the top of his head.

"Po! Hurry!" Viper called from ahead. But Po was finding it difficult to run through the tunnel with it practically falling on top of him.

"Get movin' buddy!" Mantis shouted from behind before Po felt the insect deliver a strong kick to his backside. The panda yelped in pain and found himself flying through the air at an alarming speed before he crashed straight into Crane, Viper, Monkey, and the unconscious snow leopard. The five of them tumbled forward in a jumbled heap before finally coming to a stop several yards away.

They all covered their heads upon hearing the entire tunnel behind them coming down with a loud rumble and the grinding of rocks. Po covered his ears until the noise had stopped, and when he opened his eyes he could see nothing but utter darkness as they were completely sealed off from the moonlight from outside. He coughed a few times and waved his paw in the air, hopefully to clear the dust that was invading his lungs. "Is everyone—okay?" Po struggled to see in the dark.

"I'm alright." Monkey's voice sounded shaky.

"Crane, it stopped." Viper said. "You can let go of me now."

"Sorry." Crane answered.

Po's legs wobbled beneath him as he stood up. He quickly checked over Oogway's staff in his paws to make sure it hadn't been damaged, and he gave a sigh of relief upon finding nothing wrong with it. _Shifu would kill me if this broke again_, he thought. The panda then made a mental check over his own condition, and he was grateful to know that he was unscathed, except for the enormous throbbing on his backside where Mantis had kicked him. He gave his pants a rub, "Honestly Mantis, did you have to kick me that hard?"

There was no answerer, and the four of them stood in silence, waiting for the insect to respond. When he didn't, Po could instantly feel a change in the atmosphere around them in the deathly quiet.

Monkey gave a halfhearted chuckle, "Very funny Mantis, you're hilarious. Time to come out now."

Still there was no answer, and Po looked around frantically, even though he could see nothing. "Okay Mantis, it's not funny anymore! You're really pushing it with the pranks!"

"Guys, calm down." Crane said, but his voice sounded just as worried as everyone felt.

They could hear Viper give off a frightened gasp, "You don't think that he—"

Po instantly turned towards the blocked tunnel behind him and he could hear the others following suit as they began turning over nearby boulders in search of their friend.

"Hang in there little buddy!" Monkey called through the wall of rock, "We'll dig you out!"

The four of them continued to dislodge boulder after boulder, rock after rock, but their efforts were fruitless. Po managed to dislodge a huge stone out of place before a rumble from above met his ears.

"Po! Watch out!" Viper quickly pulled the panda out of the way before more boulders dislodged from the ceiling and landed right where Po had been standing.

"Stop digging!" Crane urged, "Otherwise we'll bring the whole thing down on top of us!"

"But what about Mantis?" Monkey exclaimed in a panicked voice. "We can't just leave him here! What if he's injured or—or—" The primate didn't dare finish his sentence. He couldn't bring himself to say what they all feared.

"Listen," Crane said, "Mantis is a tough guy, and he's fast too. With any luck he probably made it out the other way where Cong is."

"You sure about that?" Po asked through the darkness.

"I'd like to hold onto that hope until someone proves otherwise. But we can't stay here. There's no doubt that blast is going to alert a lot of Shadow Dragons; we need to keep moving."

Silence followed Crane's statement, but no one could deny that he was right. They could hear Viper as she slithered her way amongst them. "I can navigate these tunnels, grab onto the end of my tail and I'll lead the way." Snakes were rather gifted trackers, even in pitch blackness such as this. Po managed to grab a hold of her tail in silent response. Monkey grabbed onto the opposite end of Oogway's staff that Po held in his other paw, and Po could only assume that Crane was bringing up the rear with Monkey holding onto the bird's wing.

They walked slowly forward as Viper led the way; deciding to leave the snow leopard where he was. They figured that he wouldn't wake up any time soon with the blow to the head he had sustained from Monkey, and there was no doubt in their minds that he would be found by the other Shadow Dragons soon enough. They continued forward in silence through the perpetual darkness, and it felt as if they were being swallowed up by the very mountain itself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really hope Crane is right…Please be okay Mantis! :'( …Don't be dead…**

**Wait, what am I talking about? I'm the author here! I already know how the story goes! *Shrugs shoulders* Meh, I guess that's just my fangirl side taking over.**

**Have a Happy Easter everyone! :D**


	48. Painful Truth

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of it's characters, locations, etc. I only own my OC's.**

**Speaking of OC's, I've posted pictures of Cong and Rui on my Deviantart page! Head to my profile for the link if you want to check it out!**

**And now...the confrontation scene! DUN DUN DUUUNN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Painful Truth<strong>

Tigress's ears perked towards movement beyond the locked chamber door, and her eyes followed the sounds as three Shadow Dragons entered the dark room. The torchlight from the corridor beyond followed them in, and she glared at them as they filed into the room. Her eyes suddenly widened with shock upon seeing the tiny figure that was being carried beneath the arm of the middle assassin.

She didn't need to see past the bag over his head to know that it was Shifu. Thick ropes tied tightly around his arms and wrists so he wouldn't be able to move them, and his body was limp like a sack of potatoes as he was carried to the wall opposite her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Tigress roared in fury towards the assassins; wishing nothing more than to rip their throats out.

"Nothing to worry about little missy!" A grey wolf sneered towards her as the other two assassins locked a long chain onto Shifu's leg. "Just had a little bump on the head; he'll come round soon enough!" He laughed and the others joined in his amusement before they started their way for the door.

The Shadow Dragons' laughter continued as they exited the chamber, shutting the door behind them with a loud _BANG!_

Shifu gave a sudden jolt as the noise of the slamming door echoed painfully against his sensitive ears; and Tigress looked on worriedly towards him as he began to show signs of consciousness. "Master Shifu!"

"Mmmm…" Shifu gave off a small groan as he started to wake up.

"Are you alright?"

"Tigress?" Shifu said, suddenly seeming alert. Even with the bag still on his head, Tigress could tell that his large ears were swiveling in all directions in an attempt to locate her. "Where are you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Tigress answered, "What happened?"

Shifu gave a small shake of his head in an attempt to rid himself of his dizziness, "I…received a message demanding that I turn myself over into Shadow Dragon custody in exchange for your release."

"You shouldn't have done that!" Tigress exclaimed.

"And why not? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have!"

"You'd be putting your life in danger!"

"That's not new." Shifu answered with a hint of sarcasm. Tigress could almost imagine him rolling his eyes.

"You knew that it was an obvious trap, and they could very well go against their promise!" Tigress exclaimed.

"That did cross my mind, but don't think that I wasn't going to try to get you out of here anyway."

"I'm not worth it!"

"Yes you are!" Shifu retaliated, "And don't even think for one moment that you don't matter to me!"

Tigress was about to argue, but she found that she could not.

"Besides," Shifu continued, "I would never be able to forgive myself if I hadn't tried to secure your freedom. And not only you, but Xue and his men as well. If I hadn't come, I would have disregarded everything that I had ever been taught to protect others. I would be unworthy to be the Grand Master."

Tigress gave a small nod of her head, apparently forgetting that Shifu couldn't see her with the bag still on his head. "Forgive me Master…I was just concerned for your safety."

"Well, we're both guilty on that account." Shifu answered, "And since the Shadow Dragons aren't going to be true to their word in releasing you, we need to figure a way out of here. Are Xue and his men close by?"

Tigress could feel her gut twist uncomfortably, and she closed her eyes in sorrow. "No, they're not here."

"Where are they then? Are they in another holding cell?"

Tigress took a deep breath before answering Shifu's question, "They were taken to…to the Shrouded Abyss."

The elderly red panda went silent for several long minutes before asking, "When did this happen?" His voice was grim to the tone.

"A little more than an hour ago." Tigress answered, "Right before the Shadow Dragons spotted you coming up the mountain."

Shifu's ears lowered beneath the bag and he shook his head in obvious shame, "Mei and Anmíng are going to be heartbroken."

"Who delivered the message to you that we would be released upon your surrender?"

"Po found it in the cart he had been riding in."

"Po! He's alright?" Tigress exclaimed, "He wasn't hurt was he?"

"He received quite the goose egg on his head, but he'll be fine." Shifu answered.

Tigress gave a sigh of relief, grateful that Po had made it. Her attention was then drawn to the door as it swung open; revealing a tiny black clothed figure whose silhouette was framed by the torchlight that invaded the room. He stood there in silence as his piercing steel blue eyes scanned the room.

Tigress roared with a fury that she had never known she was capable of. It echoed off of the stone walls as she bared her teeth threateningly towards the red panda before her. She pulled hard on her chains; not caring that the cuffs around her wrists were tightening. "TRAITOR!" Tigress snarled.

"What is it Tigress? Who is it?" Shifu's ears were working overtime as he was incapable of using his eyes at the moment.

Tigress continued to struggle against her bonds, trying to get at the elderly red panda as he started making his way towards Shifu. "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Tigress! What is it?"

"IT'S QIANG!"

"Qiang?" Shifu said in a shocked tone as his head snapped from right to left. "Qiang is here? He's been pulled into this too?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Qiang answered in a cold tone.

Shifu froze.

"I couldn't have been pulled into this because I'm the one who has been pulling the strings." The elder of the two brothers grabbed a hold of the bag atop Shifu's head and yanked it off.

Shifu blinked a few times to take in his surroundings before lifting his head and making eye contact with the red panda who stood above him.

"Hello little brother." Qiang said in a chilling voice that caused the hairs on the back of Shifu's neck to stand on end.

Gone was the gruff, lighthearted voice of his brother. Gone was his enthusiastic smile and easygoing nature. Instead his eyes were narrowed towards him in an unyielding glare. His posture, straight and unmoving; and the only smile upon Qiang's face was that of an unforgiving sneer of satisfaction.

Shifu could only stare towards him in disbelief.

Qiang chuckled, "Judging by the look of utter bewilderment on your face, you weren't expecting me to be here."

Tigress growled and watched with wide eyes towards the two brothers as Shifu seemed to be incapable of speaking.

"The stunned silence is very reassuring," Qiang smirked before placing his hands behind his back. "Really Shifu, you have nothing to say?"

In that moment a candle flickered to life at the back of Shifu's mind. He could literally see the puzzle coming together and the final piece was Qiang. He gazed up towards his brother as his heart rate continued to rise. "All this time Qiang? You're a—Shadow Dragon?"

"Someone give this man a prize! He finally figured it out!" Qiang gave a hard punch to Shifu's shoulder.

Shifu continued to look stunned.

"I can't believe you two fell for it!" Qiang chuckled amusingly. "You especially Shifu. I thought you knew me better."

"So did I…" Shifu's ears lowered flat against his skull. "Why Qiang? Why?"

"I have my reasons." Qiang stated, "And I must admit that it has been quite enjoyable these last couple of weeks. And to think that I was going to kill you when you first arrived to the city." Qiang chuckled, "Ah, well. This was a much more satisfying turnout."

"This has all been a game for you? An act? Even when you rescued me from the Academy Tower?"

"Oh believe me Shifu, I was very tempted to leave you there. No one would have found out about it; or I could have allowed Shì xiě to finish you off, but then I would have been robbed of the opportunity to kill you myself." Qiang smirked.

Shifu scowled towards his brother, "You've been planning this since you sent that letter to me?"

"Far longer than that Shifu." Qiang answered, "Far longer than you could possibly imagine."

"Then why the long wait? Why now?"

Qiang folded his arms, "To be completely honest, I didn't think I was ever going to get the chance. I knew I couldn't get to you as long as Oogway still was around, and there was no telling how much longer he was going to live. You can only imagine my delight upon hearing about his passing."

"How _dare_ you!" Shifu scolded, "Master Oogway practically raised us Qiang; he treated you as if you were a son to him!"

"Wrong!" Qiang pointed an accusing finger towards Shifu, "He treated _you_ as a son; he could have cared less about me since you were the greatest Kung Fu prodigy he had ever taught!"

"That's not true!" Shifu snapped, "Oogway treated everyone with equal kindness and gave them the respect that they deserved and more! You were just too blind to see it!"

Qiang scowled and backhanded Shifu across the face, causing him to fall back against the wall. "It was _you_ who was blind towards what I was forced to live with! I couldn't go anywhere without someone praising _you_ and _your_ accomplishments! It was always 'Shifu this' or 'Shifu that!' And even our own father compared me to you, telling me that you wouldn't have made such rash decisions, and that he would have preferred that you should have been fighting alongside him during the war instead of me!"

Shifu's ears lowered against his head, "I don't believe that he would say such things."

"Believe what you will, but he's not exactly here to prove me wrong now is he?"

Shifu narrowed his eyes in response, "For once I'm glad that he never lived to see you stoop down so low."

Qiang smirked, "On the contrary Shifu, that's precisely the last thing he saw me do when I shot him dead in the midst of battle."

Shifu's heart seized up inside his tiny chest and he suddenly forgot how to breathe. He closed his eyes as if to shield his inner torment from Qiang's murderous glare.

"You _monster!_" Tigress growled menacingly towards Qiang who didn't seem the least bit phased by her retort.

"Oh, you're one to talk." Qiang countered with a smirk.

Tigress bared her teeth threateningly towards him.

"I remember it well." Qiang gazed off towards nothing in particular with a look as if he were recalling a pleasant memory, "In that one second before the arrow hit, I could see the look of complete shock and horror on his face as he realized that it had been _my_ arrow. It was a sight I have never forgotten, and it felt so good to finally be rid of him."

Shifu's eyes snapped open and he sprang towards Qiang, delivering a swinging kick at his legs and causing the elder of the two red pandas to fall flat on his back. Shifu jumped into the air to aim a kick at his skull, but Qiang rolled out of the way before Shifu could do so.

Qiang acted fast and grasped the chain attached to Shifu's ankle, giving it a swift yank, and throwing Shifu off balance. He then jabbed his elbow down hard on Shifu's injured leg, causing him to cringe in pain and lose his focus long enough for Qiang to slam him hard into the opposite wall with a black blade pressed against the Grand Master's throat.

"You no good, murderous little—!"

"Ah, ah, ah; watch your language Shifu." Qiang smirked, "I thought you were raised better than that."

Tigress roared towards Qiang, "Get away from him!"

"Quiet little girl, the adults are talking." Qiang said through clenched teeth as he pressed the knife harder against Shifu's exposed neck; cutting him slightly and causing a small trickle of blood to run along the edge of the blade. "It would be so easy just to kill you right now."

"Then what's stopping you?" Shifu almost choked in response.

Qiang gave off an evil sneer, "Your time to die will come, but not before hers." Qiang pointed the knife towards Tigress who was glaring in his direction.

Shifu's eyes narrowed towards his brother, "She has nothing to do with this Qiang! Release her! Your quarrel is with me!"

"That's not entirely true Shifu." Qiang answered, "You see I hate it when I leave a job unfinished, and my original plan was to wipe out Feng's entire family after he had discovered my involvement in Zhuang's death." He pushed Shifu to the ground before making his way towards where Tigress was chained. "Until you informed me of Jìn's survival Shifu, I never would have known that she had escaped me all those years ago." He pointed the knife towards her face and glided the tip lightly against the fur on her cheek. "How does it feel my dear to know that had it not been for a certain disloyal servant of mine, I would have run you through with this very blade without a second thought?"

Tigress growled towards him.

"You would dare try to kill a helpless infant?" Shifu shouted.

"Why not? I played a hand in the murder of her entire family, and her death would have been quick and painless, just like that of her mother." Qiang gave a small flick of his wrist and the tip of the blade made a small cut across Tigress's cheek.

Tigress gave a hiss in response to the prick while Shifu struggled against his bonds to get at Qiang.

"You look so much like her." Qiang added, "A spitting image I should say."

"How _dare_ you speak of Hua in front of her!" Shifu's angered voice sounded from behind.

"I do as I please little brother. And frankly, you're in no position to give orders around here. That's my job." Qiang took a few steps away from the growling feline before returning the knife to its holding spot beneath his belt.

Anger rose inside of Shifu, like he had never felt before, and he glared towards Qiang with an icy stare, "I swear Qiang, you will be brought to justice for your crimes! If it's the last thing I do, I will see to it that all of China will know you for what you really are!"

Qiang gave a slight chuckle, "Funny; I remember Rui saying almost those exact same words to me. And yet I'm still here, and he's not."

"Rui!" Shifu exclaimed before his eyes narrowed in anger, "So you killed him too?"

"I may as well have," Qiang answered, "He was after all in that cell for so long, and the last reports I received on his condition weren't exactly in his favor."

"Where is he?" Shifu demanded.

"With any luck he's already dead." Qiang smirked. "He was practically on death's door when he was whisked away from the prison last week, and it'll be a miracle if he pulled through. But even if he did, there's nothing he can do to stop me now."

Shifu could feel his heart sink. _Last week? Rui's been alive this whole time?_ He clenched his hands into tiny fists behind his back, and his jaw tightened as he glared towards his brother.

There was a sudden rap on the door and a cloaked fox came into view, "Master!"

"Can't you see that I'm busy?" Qiang turned a threatening eye towards the fox who shrank from his piercing gaze.

"But M—Master, the entrance at the falls has been destroyed! The explosives were set off!"

"Then look into it!" Qiang snapped.

"Y—yes sir…but—"

"But what?" Qiang seemed to be losing his patience.

"The group that was sent to execute the prisoners hasn't returned yet. Our scouts have seen no sign of them. What should we do?"

Qiang's ears lowered slightly, "I will look into it myself. You are dismissed."

The fox tentatively bowed and closed the door behind him as he departed.

Qiang returned his gaze towards his younger brother, "Just look at you now Shifu, on your knees and at my mercy."

"When I get out of this Qiang, I'm going to kill you." Shifu said in a deadly tone.

The elder of the two brothers suddenly burst into a maniacal laughter that echoed throughout the chamber, "You? Kill me? Oh, that is rich!" Qiang exclaimed, "Your little encounter with Xiōng měng was just a fluke. You couldn't kill me even if you had the chance. You're too soft for that; too weak."

"That's not true!" Tigress retaliated, "He is stronger than you could ever hope to be! Or ever will be! He has lived with honor and nobility his entire life, and he has stayed true to his Master and his pupils! Unlike you who will resort to murder and manipulation to get what you desire! It is you who is the weak one!"

Qiang made a grab for his knife, but stopped himself. Instead he gave a sly smirk towards the feline. "He is weak because he doesn't have the nerve to do what is necessary to protect those he holds dear."

"What are you talking about?" Tigress said threateningly.

Qiang smirked, "He can't protect you from your fate, nor can he stop me from killing your friends and all of the other citizens of the Valley of Peace once I'm finished with the two of you."

"You wouldn't!" Shifu exclaimed.

"I would." Qiang answered as he turned his attention to Shifu, "The Shadow Dragons will return to the Valley of Peace, and all that will remain will be a dark smear on the map. You will die with the knowledge that you can no longer protect the citizens, your students, or your daughter; just as you failed to protect Jia."

Tigress's ears perked towards the mention of the name that she remembered Mei mentioning.

Shifu gave off a pained expression, and he lowered his gaze from Qiang as the elderly red panda gave off a small chuckle and started his way for the door. "Once I've gotten rid of you Shifu, there'll be none left who can oppose me. Not even your Dragon Warrior or those other pathetic students of yours will be able to defend themselves against my wrath!" The door closed with an echoing _BANG_, leaving Tigress and Shifu alone in the darkness. Silence came between the two of them for quite some time before Tigress turned her gaze towards Shifu.

"Master…what did he mean? Who—who is Jia?" She remembered that Mei had warned her against asking Shifu about the subject, but she had to know.

Shifu took a long shaky breath, and even in the semi-darkness, Tigress could see the small buildup of tears in the elderly red panda's eyes. "She…was my wife."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, there are three points I'd like to address:**

**-First, I hate Qiang!**

**-Second, I hate Qiang! (But his dialogue is the most fun to figure out!)**

**-Third, OH-MY-GOSH! SHIFU WAS MARRIED?**

**I know that any pairings with Shifu are questionable (Believe me, I was seriously considering that he wouldn't have one at all in this story) and I really hope I didn't just lose a whole bunch of my readers for giving Shifu a love interest, but I've hinted on it SEVERAL times throughout this fic and that's the way this story is going.**

**BTW-The reviews are somewhat lacking again...Could you reviewers PLEASE leave thorough reviews? Pretty please with sugar on top?**


	49. Blade to the Heart

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of its characters, locations, etc. I only own my OC's.**

**First: I would like to thank you reviewers for your insightful feedback, I want to let you know that I really appreciate it, and even though I don't respond to all of them, I read EACH and EVERY ONE of them. Your feedback is very important to me, and it lets me know if I'm doing a good job with this fic or not.**

**Second: Yes, for the longest time I was seriously debating on how far Shifu's relationship with Jia would go, and I thought that it would really pull at the heart strings a bit more towards the fact that they had actually been married. The thought of Jia just being Shifu's girlfriend or fiancé seemed too cliché to me**. **I've read pleanty of stories here on Fanfiction that have paired him off with and OC or another KFP character *Shudders* but I have come across only a few Fanfictions that he actually has a wife. Those fics really stuck out to me; they were extremely well written and I must say that they made his character much more believable and more realtable to me; hence the revelation in the last chapter. More about Jia will be revealied here in this chapter and also in my Drabbles/Deleted Scenes once I post it.**

**Third: There are several new characters in this chapter, but I can't take credit for all of them.**

**~Master Flying Rhino-Father of Master Thundering Rhino. He was mentioned in the two films and he made a cameo appearance in "Secrets of the Masters"**

**~Master Eagle-Mentioned only by Po in "Secrets of the Masters"**

**~Master Iron Cock-Although not an official KFP character in the films or shorts, he was a scrapped character from the first film. He makes an appearance in a deleted scene from the first film as well as being mentioned by Master Oogway in another deleted scene. (He has NOTHING to do with the TV series in any way, shape or form since I do not consider the TV series as official KFP canon!)**

**~Great Master Viper-Father of Viper. He made his first and only appearance in "Secrets of the Furious Five"**

**~Master Ting-Another of my OC's (More on her coming up)**

***Phew!* That's a lot of people to corrdinate with!**

**Forth: The format of this chapter is identical to "True Colors." The _italicized_ sections involve Shifu talking with Tigress in the present while everything else is flashback.**

**_**WARNING! This chapter contains blood, violence, life/death situations, and character deaths! Read at your own risk!**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Blade to the Heart<strong>

_"Your…wife?" Tigress was completely stunned. She had never known that Shifu had been married. No one had ever spoken of it, not even Oogway had breathed a word of it to her. She gazed towards the elderly red panda before her as tears continued to build in his steel blue eyes. "Why did you never tell me about her?"_

_ Shifu shook his head in response, "I know I should have, but whenever I ever came close to telling you or any of the others about her…I just couldn't. The memory of her was just too painful to speak of."_

_ Tigress's eyes never left Shifu as he continued to stare towards the ground in front of him; his head bowed in grief. Tigress wanted to ask him so many questions, but she realized that they would probably bring up old memories that had been buried for years. She would hate to bring him more pain by digging them up. But one question was nagging at the back of Tigress's mind; if Shifu had been married, what happened to Jia?_

_ "Something happened to her." Tigress almost hated herself for making such a statement, but her curiosity had gotten the best of her._

_ Shifu gave a small nod of his head. "There's another reason why the day of the raid on the Valley of Peace was the worst day of my life. It was the day I lost her…"_

* * *

><p>Shifu gave his shoulder rub as a result of the heavy training he had done all afternoon. His earlier sparring session with Rui had definitely been quite the workout, and the extra run around the training hall only added to the strain on his sore muscles. It had been a long day with the young students he had been instructing; as it was his responsibility to make sure that things around the Jade Palace continued to run smoothly until Oogway returned from a mission over a border dispute between two warring clans near the northern provinces of China.<p>

The red panda continued his way down the corridor, passing the multiple empty bedrooms of the students, and his rather large ears perked towards the pitter patter of tiny footsteps coming his way. He looked forward to see a tiny field mouse running on all fours across the wooden floorboards towards him.

"How was your training for the day Ting?" Shifu asked as the field mouse came to a stop in front of him. She hardly made it past his knee, even when standing on her hind legs.

"Very stimulating." She answered in a small voice, "I see you got some extra practice in?"

"You know me too well my friend." Shifu answered with a smile. He had known Ting for as long as he had been at the Jade Palace. She was only a few years older than him. "Are you heading home?"

"Yes, indeed." Ting answered as she fixed a wrinkle in her purple tunic. "My little ones need to be fed after all."

Shifu gave a chuckle. He still couldn't imagine raising seven children at once, he had only met Ting's children on a few occasions, and he was astounded in her abilities to keep them under control.

"Oh, and by the way," Ting said while gesturing with a tiny finger in the direction of the kitchen. "Rui is having another one of his nervous breakdowns; you might want to help Jia calm him down."

"Right." Shifu had to resist the urge to laugh out loud.

"Well, I'm off!" Ting said as she scampered down the hallway, "See you tomorrow Shifu."

The red panda gave a wave towards the tiny field mouse and continued his way towards the kitchen. He was almost there when his sensitive hearing began to kick in.

"Oh, come on Rui; it'll be fine." A feminine voice sounded from the kitchen.

Shifu silently chuckled to himself, knowing exactly what was transpiring inside. He took the last few steps down the hallway and stopped just outside the opened kitchen door.

Jia was perched on a stool; cutting up vegetables on the tall counter in order to prepare dinner for the students once they had all finished cleaning themselves in the bathhouse. She wore an apron over her training attire, and her sleeves were rolled up past her elbows. "I honestly don't know why you're upsetting yourself over this." She said towards the raccoon who sat at the table.

He sat slightly hunched over with his small black hands combing through the grey fur atop his head in obvious distress. His brown eyes were wide with worry." I'm not upset," he answered, "I'm just…nervous. What if her father doesn't approve? What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if—"

"Is this about Mei again?" Shifu finally spoke up as he made his way into the kitchen.

Jia gave a nod of her head in response. "He's terrified about the whole thing."

"I am not!" Rui countered; but it was quite plain by the look on his face that he was.

Shifu gave a slight chuckle and patted his friend on the shoulder, "Rui, you need to calm down and just ask her father already." He said before making his way to the sink to wash his hands clean of any dirt from the day's training.

"Yes Rui, it really isn't that bad." Jia added as she started chopping carrots expertly with the cutting knife in her grasp.

Rui gave a slight scowl towards the pair of them. "Well that's easy for you two to say, you're already married!"

Both Jia and Shifu exchanged smirks of satisfaction, "Well now you know what Shifu was going through when he had to ask my father permission to marry me." Jia said.

Shifu smiled as he dried his hands with a small towel, "And frankly it was the best decision I ever made." He then hopped onto the stool his wife stood on, and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ugh..!" Rui leaned forward in his chair and smacked his head against the table, "This is torture!"

"Then man up and marry her already!" Jia exclaimed. "Nothing's standing in your way."

"Nothing except her father." Rui answered grudgingly as he rubbed at his sore forehead.

The two red pandas gave off small chuckles of amusement before Jia turned towards her husband, "Would you get the fire started darling?"

Shifu nodded and hopped from the stool. He grabbed the flint and steel from a drawer before heading to the small fire pit that was enclosed by a brick stove. He could already see that the pot of water was sitting on top and he knelt down where the kindling sat inside the small pit. However, before he was even able to start a spark, his large ears perked towards the sounds of rushing footsteps coming directly for the kitchen.

Both he and Jia turned simultaneously towards the door even before the goose had come to a skidding halt inside, causing Rui to look up towards him as well. "Masters!" He looked to be in a panic, and he had obviously rushed here as fast as he could because he was out of breath.

"What is it Tso?" Shifu asked the palace messenger.

The frazzled goose paused for a moment to catch his breath, "Bandits—in the Valley! Dozens and dozens of them!"

Shifu's eyes widened and he dropped the flint and steel. "Quickly! Alert the other Masters and have them meet us in the Valley! We'll go on ahead and help where we can!"

Tso nodded and waddled down the hallway as fast as his webbed feet could carry him.

Shifu, Jia, and Rui rushed out of the kitchen and headed in the opposite direction towards the training hall. The three of them ran across the courtyard and up the flight of stairs before opening the large double doors to find the building to be completely deserted.

Rui ran to the weapons rack and snatched his personal Dao sword he had used in the war, and he quickly strapped it to his belt.

Jia picked up a pair of bladed fans. With a flick of her wrists, they opened with a ringing sound of metal. The nearby light of an overhanging lantern reflected off of their mirror-like surfaces, before Jia promptly folded them and tucked them beneath the golden sash around her waist.

Shifu snatched his bamboo staff, giving it a twirl before the three of them rushed out into the training courtyard. They had only barely managed to start their way down the long flight of stairs when a high pitched screech met their ears. A large shadow passed over them, followed by a powerful gust of wind as an enormous golden eagle landed in front of them. His golden-brown plumage glowed red in the light of the setting sun, and his yellow eyes gazed fiercely towards them.

"Hop on!" His voice was deep and possessed the heavy accent of the Northern provinces.

Shifu, Jia, and Rui immediately ran towards the enormous bird and jumped onto his back. They had to hold on tightly as the eagle flapped his wings and soared high into the air. "Tso told me what was going on, I came as fast as I could!" He said.

"Well I must say that it was perfect timing on your part Master Eagle!" Rui exclaimed.

The bird gave a nod of his head in response and he flew fast and swift with the currents of air. The two red pandas and the raccoon gazed over his shoulder with narrowed eyes towards the valley below. Already they could see multiple fires along the bordering houses that were quickly spreading towards the inner parts of the village. Countless citizens were running about in terror and the black clothed assailants were pillaging everything in sight.

Shifu turned towards Rui, "You and I will hold the line here!" He then turned to Eagle, "You and Jia start evacuating the citizens up to the Jade Palace; they'll be better protected there."

"Understood Shifu." Eagle answered, as he hovered low over the tops of the buildings.

Jia gave Shifu a tight hug, "Be safe." She whispered in his ear.

"You too." He kissed her on the forehead before jumping off of the enormous bird with Rui falling close behind.

* * *

><p><em>"It did not take long for the other masters to arrive. Ting joined up fairly soon in the conflict, as did Flying Rhino, Iron Cock, and even Great Master Viper was fighting alongside us as well."<em>

_ "Viper's father?" Tigress asked._

_ "Yes, but he was in his younger years, only in his early twenties when the raid occurred." Shifu answered._

_ "What about Master Thundering Rhino, Master Storming Ox, and Master Croc? Weren't they involved?"_

_ "No. During the time of the raid they would have only been young boys; many years before the three of them had met in Jinzhou." Shifu took a moment to center his thoughts before continuing. "We all came to realize that those bandits were more than just thugs. They were trained killers, and I must admit that we were quite surprised to find that they were Shadow Dragons, and we knew that we would be in for the fight of our lives…"_

* * *

><p>"Rui! Get down!" Shifu rushed towards the black clothed lynx that was ready to strike a killing blow towards the unsuspecting raccoon.<p>

Rui ducked down just in time as Shifu jumped over him and smacked the lynx with a powerful blow from his bamboo staff. He flipped through the air and delivered a volley of swift kicks towards the feline's chest before striking a nerve in the assailant's neck, knocking him unconscious. Once the lynx had fallen to the ground in a heap, Shifu offered his hand to Rui to help him back up to his feet.

"Thanks Fu." Rui said, somewhat out of breath.

"Don't mention it."

"COMING THROUGH!" A large bellowing voice sounded as the ground beneath Shifu and Rui began to shake. The pair of them quickly stepped aside as Flying Rhino charged forward; hitting away a group of nine Shadow Dragons with his enormous horn, practically catapulting them over the rooftops of the surrounding houses. The remaining assassins scrambled in all directions so as to avoid the rhino's powerful attack. He gave an angry huff through his nose as the assassins backed away. He wasn't called _Flying_ Rhino for nothing anyway.

The Warriors paused a moment to catch their breath. "How many more—do you think there are?" A rooster with bladed wings asked towards his fellow comrades as he readied himself into a fighting stance.

"Not including the fifty we already took out? I'd say seventy—maybe even eighty." Master Viper answered, somewhat out of breath.

"That's not the worst of it!" A deep voice sounded from above.

They all looked up to see Master Eagle coming in for a landing.

"Then what is?" Ting asked as the tiny mouse perched on Flying Rhino's shoulder.

The look on Eagle's face did not bode well, as deep concern was etched on practically every feather that covered his face. "There're more coming, I saw them."

"How many are we talking about?" Shifu asked, almost dreading the answer that Eagle was going to give him.

Eagle gave a shake of his feathers, "At least a hundred more coming through the south pass."

Everyone froze towards the bird's statement, even Master Iron Cock molted a few of his metal feathers in obvious distress. There was silence amongst the seven of them for several moments before six pairs of eyes simultaneously turned towards the small red panda amongst them.

Shifu could feel their gaze upon him as he stared towards the stone ground beneath his feet. He tightened his grip on his bamboo staff before turning to Rui, "What was that old saying you use to have in the war?"

Rui gave a smirk, "If you want to stop an army, you remove its head."

"Xiōng měng." Flying rhino confirmed, "Do you think he's here?"

"I have no doubt that he could be." Shifu answered, "If we find him and capture him, perhaps we can convince him to order his forces into a retreat."

"I like that plan!" Ting said in a tiny voice, "But how do we find him? There are dozens of wolves around here; he could be any one of them."

Rui sheathed his sword, "I fought alongside him during the war before he went rogue; I should be able to find him."

"Good. In that case, you go with Master Eagle and see if you can spot Xiōng měng from the air. We'll wait for your signal." Shifu said.

The raccoon nodded and rushed for Eagle, who took to the skies as Rui hopped onto his back. Once they had gone, Shifu turned to the others.

"In the meantime, we'll have to keep fighting and protect the villagers at all costs."

The others nodded in response and the five warriors rushed back into the fray.

* * *

><p><em>"Where was Jia throughout all of this?" Tigress asked.<em>

_ "She was helping with evacuations while we held the line. She saved dozens and dozens of lives, including that of Mr. Ping and his family if I remember correctly."_

_ "Did you find Xiōng měng?"_

_ Shifu almost visibly shuddered as the nightmarish memory manifested itself within his mind's eye. "No. He found us…"_

* * *

><p>A terrible screech met Shifu's ears, and his head snapped upwards to see Eagle caught in an enormous net. His golden-brown wings were pinned to his sides, and he plummeted towards the earth with Rui trapped beneath the net as well. Shifu rushed towards them as fast as he could but he lost sight of the pair of them when they had fallen behind a building followed by a sickening <em>thud<em> as Eagle struck the earth.

Shifu sprinted around the corner of the building to find the enormous bird lying in a tangled, unconscious heap on the pavement with Rui struggling to grab a hold of his sword to cut them both free of the thick ropes.

Shifu started running towards them when his eyes caught sight of a dark clothed figure atop a far off building, aiming a pair of arrows towards the trapped warriors. The red panda's eyes widened with horror upon realizing that he wasn't going to make it in time to save them. "No!"

The arrows were released, flying straight for the eagle and raccoon when a blur passed in front of them, and a pair of bladed fans deflected the arrows.

"Beautiful timing Jia!" Rui exclaimed.

Shifu gave a sigh of relief, grateful that Jia had intervened. But the assassin was continuing his relentless release of arrows towards the female red panda.

Jia stole a glance towards her husband, "A little help here would be nice!" She said as she continued to deflect the oncoming black tipped arrows.

Shifu nodded and narrowed his eyes towards the assassin before rushing for the building he stood atop. The Kung Fu Master put on an extra burst of speed and ran straight up the vertical wall of the brick building, not slowing his stride even for an instant. The assassin didn't even see him coming as the red panda sprang up right in front of him from out of nowhere, and delivered a flying kick to his bow; snapping it clean in half before the assassin could release another arrow. Shifu then followed up with a pair of spinning kicks to the Shadow Dragon's skull before the assassin promptly fell backwards and landed unconscious on the roof.

Shifu straightened his posture and turned his head towards Rui and Jia, who was using her bladed fans to cut the raccoon and eagle free from their bonds.

Rui gave Shifu a thumb's up in an 'everything's okay' gesture and Shifu responded with a wave of his hand.

Jia gave a smile towards her husband when her brown eyes suddenly widened with shock. "Shifu! Behind you!"

A ghost of a sound caused Shifu's sensitive hearing to kick in in addition to Jia's warning, and he immediately ducked low on the roof just as a sword swiped the air above his head. He could feel the rush of air as the blade passed over him, almost making contact with the hairs at the tips of his large ears. Shifu rolled out of the way of the second attack before aiming his bamboo staff towards the Shadow Dragon's legs. But the assassin was fast, and quickly dodged Shifu's attack.

The red panda rolled back onto his feet and the two of them froze for a few moments in a silent standoff. Shifu could see the dark, greyish fur that brimmed the edges of the wolf's black mask; his eyes were a cold grey color, almost bordering on a pale blue. He was one of the largest wolves Shifu had ever seen, and the canine glared towards him, baring his sharp teeth in an evil sneer as he brandished his Dao sword towards him.

The wolf snarled and charged towards Shifu with his blade raised; Shifu was ready for him and he easily dodged and blocked the oncoming attacks. The two combatants fought with matched fury as their battle continued across the rooftops of the houses that had not yet been consumed by fire.

* * *

><p><em>"The battle was long and strenuous, and I honestly can't remember how long the two of us fought. It could have been only a few minutes or maybe even hours, but it seemed like an eternity. He wasn't letting up as fast as the other Shadow Dragons I had already defeated, and it didn't take me long to figure out who he really was."<em>

_ "Xiōng měng." Tigress answered._

_ Shifu nodded his head, "Yes…"_

* * *

><p>Shifu leaned heavily against the brick wall of a nearby building, trying to catch his breath. His body stung with the multiple bruises and cuts he had sustained from Xiōng měn's blade, but thankfully they were only shallow cuts; nothing life threatening. His ears perked towards the sounds of the wolf's fast approaching footsteps, and he waited in silence as the canine came hurtling around the corner.<p>

Shifu thrust his bamboo staff towards the wolf, hoping to catch him off balance by tripping him, but Xiōng měng was ready, instantly jumping high into the air to avoid Shifu's attack before aiming a solid kick to the red panda's chest. Shifu was flung backwards and only barely managed to regain his balance by jumping off of the wall that he would have slammed into. He flipped through the air with his bamboo staff raised above his head, aiming an attack for the wolf.

Xiōng měng side-stepped Shifu's attack, and the two of them immediately began another onslaught of attacks with their weapons, kicks, and punches.

Shifu had already been fighting off numerous assassins, but Xiōng měng was fresh for battle, and he wasn't tiring as fast as Shifu already was. In fact, the red panda was exhausted, relying on his last reserves of energy and chi to get him through this battle. He realized quickly that Xiōng měng couldn't be brought down by brute force, no, he had to be smart about this and use his wits. And if there was one thing that all power-hungry mongers had in common, it was their big egos and short tempers. If Shifu could get the wolf really angry, then he would no doubt be able to use his own anger against him. _Too bad Rui isn't here, he'd love this. _ Rui was always the type to rub the dirt in his enemies' noses.

Xiōng měng aimed a punch at Shifu, causing the red panda to skid across the cobblestone street. Shifu came to a halt and made eye contact with the wolf, "Is that all you got?" He taunted, "I would have expected the leader of the Shadow Dragons to be able to defeat elephants larger than me!"

The wolf growled in response, "You'll be easy enough to kill."

"Then what's taking you so long?" Shifu smirked. "Am I too much of a challenge for you?"

Xiōng měng bared his teeth threateningly before he charged towards the red panda.

Shifu waited until the wolf was nearly upon him before he jumped into the air as the canine passed right beneath him. He then quickly aimed a couple of swing kicks to Xiōng měng's back, causing the wolf to fall flat on his belly, and lose a hold on his sword which skidded across the cobblestone ground.

Xiōng měng took several deep breaths, and already looked as if he were tired as he struggled to get back up to his feet. He shook his head several times as if he were trying to clear his head.

Shifu took a solid stance before he rushed at the wolf from behind; his staff was raised above his head, ready to strike the Shadow Dragon with the knockout blow. He was nearly upon the wolf when the canine suddenly lashed out towards him with incredible speed. Shifu's eyes widened as the wolf aimed his sharp claws towards the red panda, and he quickly brandished his bamboo staff to block the attack. But the blow from the wolf's paw was stronger than Shifu had anticipated and his claws cut clean through the staff, practically shattering it into two splintered pieces.

Shifu gave a sharp cry of pain as Xiōng měng's claws made contact with his flesh and he was swatted from the air, slamming hard into the brick wall of a nearby building. The red panda slumped to the ground and he fell to his hands and knees upon having the wind literally knocked out of him from the wolf's powerful blow. Shifu took several heaving breaths to refresh his lungs and he could feel an intense pain on his left side where Xiōng měng had struck him.

He looked down with shock to see four long claw marks that ran across his middle. Blood was already pouring out at an alarming rate, drenching his fur and clothing, and even forming a puddle on the ground beneath him. Shifu could feel himself becoming lightheaded as he tried to stand up, but his legs refused to work and he stumbled backwards against the wall of the building before sinking to the ground; overcome with pain and exhaustion.

"Like I said: too easy." Xiōng měng taunted as he retrieved his fallen sword. "You were foolish to think that a puny rat like you could stand a chance against me."

Shifu didn't answer; already his vision was beginning to blur, and he cringed in pain towards his injury. He knew that if he continued to bleed out like this, then he would most assuredly perish. His brown-tipped ears perked towards the snarling howl of Xiōng měng as the wolf brandished his sword and charged towards Shifu, ready to make the killing blow.

Shifu narrowed his eyes towards the approaching assassin, before he caught a glimpse of the splintered end of his broken staff that lay right next to him. With survival instincts taking over, Shifu grasped the blunt end of the staff, and with some difficulty, raised the jagged end towards the wolf as he closed in on him.

* * *

><p><em>Shifu paused a moment in the retelling of his tale, suddenly finding himself unable to finish his statement.<em>

_ Tigress didn't need him to finish, it was quite obvious how the fight had ended; and she gave an involuntary shudder at the image of the wolf being impaled by the sharp end of Shifu's broken staff._

_ "Well…you get the picture." Shifu said with a sigh. "It wasn't pretty."_

* * *

><p>Shifu leaned heavily against the wall of the building for support as he slowly made his way down the deserted street. He didn't even give the dead wolf behind him any second thought as he was too focused on trying to stay conscious. His feet shoveled against the ground and it felt like he was carrying weights on his arms as his exhaustion continued to plague him. The red panda stumbled slightly before falling to the ground in a heap.<p>

He took several shallow breaths as he tried to stay awake, but his vision was continuing to blur; distorting the world around him so that all he could see were shadows and bursts of color. Shifu struggled to push himself into a sitting position against the wall, and he blinked his eyes several times to try to regain his focus, only managing to see clearly for a brief moment.

"Shifu!"

His ears perked towards the terrified voice of his wife, and he turned his head ever so slightly to see her running at top speed towards him. Her eyes were wide with worry and she looked to be on the verge of panic upon seeing him in covered in his own blood. More movement from the corner of Shifu's eye caught his attention, but the dark figure was too far down the alley facing him that he could not tell who or what it was. There was a glint of light, and a tiny black thing with a flowing red tail came shooting towards him.

Time seemed to be slowing down, and as the tiny object closed in on him, he realized that it was a flying knife that was ready to strike him directly in the chest. His head was in such a blur, that he hardly could summon enough concentration to deflect the flying projectile. A burst of panic shot through him as Jia came closer, realizing that she probably hadn't noticed the knife.

"Jia—no!" He tried to warn her.

Jia got to Shifu before the knife did, and the sickening sound of a blade penetrating flesh resonated against Shifu's ears as Jia stumbled to her knees and fell forward on top of him. She gave off a small gasp of pain and held on tightly to her husband while Shifu wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. He gazed with wide eyes over her shoulder to find that the knife had embedded itself deep into her back.

_No!_ Shifu angrily looked in the direction where the knife had come from, but the dark shape that had been there only a moment before had vanished completely like smoke in a strong wind.

"Shifu…" Jia said in a weakened voice, her body was shaking with each shallow breath she took.

Hot tears were welling up in Shifu's eyes; this couldn't be happening, this had to be a horrible nightmare, "Stay with me Jia—don't go to sleep!" Shifu desperately pleaded.

Jia gave him a small smile as he cradled her in his arms. "It will be alright my darling..." She said upon resting her hand against Shifu's cheek.

Shifu placed his hand over her own, "That knife was meant for me—not you…not you..!"

Jia didn't answer immediately; instead she placed a small kiss on his cheek and rested her head against his shoulder; her eyes slowly closing as she accepted her fate. "…I love you…"

Tears ran down Shifu's cheeks, as he held her close, not willing to let her go. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Breaks down into a full blown sob. Unable to comment.***


	50. Executioner's Block

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of it's characters, locations, etc. I can only take credit for my OC's.**

**WOW! CHAPTER 50! Dang, this story is long! LOL!**

***Sigh* I feel somewhat depressed. This story is nearly done (Only 11 chapters left...) and I have NO IDEA what I'm going to be doing after this is done. *Whines* I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS STORY FOR NINE MONTHS! THIS IS BY FAR THE BIGGEST PROJECT I HAVE EVER BEEN INVOLVED IN! *Curls up in a corner rocking back and forth* "Must continue writing...but what?"**

**(Sorry people, I just needed to blow off some steam) Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Executioner's Block<strong>

Tigress was finding it difficult to see clearly; her vision blurred by the building tears in her amber eyes as she gazed towards Shifu. His head was bowed in sorrow, and his eyes were practically as wet as hers. He took a deep cleansing breath before continuing.

"It did not take long for me to finally succumb to the blood loss of my own wounds. Rui found us shortly after we had both fallen unconscious, but Jia…" Shifu paused, "…she was already beyond saving. And when I woke up three days later, she was already gone."

Tigress's ears lowered flat against her head, "I'm so sorry Shifu…I didn't know."

"Well, you know now. I'm just sorry that you had to find out this way." Shifu gestured with a nod of his head towards the chains that bound them. "After Xiōng měng's death, the Shadow Dragons quickly retreated. Dozens of families had been killed, farmlands destroyed, and homes decimated. It took years before any signs of the Shadow Dragons' raid on the Valley had been completely erased, but we could all still feel the scars."

"It must have been terrible." Tigress said.

Shifu nodded his head in response, "It took me several months until I was finally able to come to terms with Jia's death; and a little more than a year after the raid, I found Tai Lung abandoned at the gates of the Jade Palace." He paused a moment to center his thoughts, "I suppose Tai Lung helped me to move on with my life, give me a reason to keep going. But after Oogway denied him the title of Dragon Warrior, his violent rampage only deepened my guilt upon knowing that I could have prevented it from ever happening. I lost my wife, my son, my master, and now I fear that I shall lose you as well…" Shifu frowned and his ears lowered.

Tigress gazed thoughtfully towards Shifu, she could only imagine the pain he had lived with all these years, on top of the guilt that had accumulated throughout all that time. She gave a slight tug at her chains, knowing full well that she couldn't escape them, nor could Shifu with his own bonds. There was no way out of this, and they both knew it. And unless by some miracle they managed to escape, they weren't going to leave this place alive.

"Shifu," Tigress stated, "Everything is going to be alright."

The red panda shook his head, "I wish I could believe that. None of this would have happened if we hadn't come here in the first place. Qiang planned everything perfectly, and I fell for it." He said with resentment in his tone.

"You couldn't have known of his treachery from the beginning; you thought his intentions were sincere, and you shouldn't blame yourself for wanting to make amends with him. It's not your fault, its Qiang's."

Shifu's shoulders sagged slightly and his gaze lowered to the ground, "I'm sorry Tigress. I'm so sorry. If I could get you out of here I would, but—"

"But that's not going to happen." Tigress finished.

Shifu's ears lowered flat against his small head. He knew that Tigress was well aware that the only way they were going to leave this place, was when Qiang would dispose of their lifeless bodies. He hated the fact that he had fallen for his brother's tricks, but he was even more distressed about the fact that he could do nothing to protect his daughter from Qiang's rage.

"I'm sorry…" Shifu said again.

"Don't be." Tigress answered, "It'll be alright. We'll make it through this."

"How?"

"By facing it together." The feline stated firmly, causing Shifu to eye her intently. "If there's no way out of this, and if we're going to face death here, then so be it. At least we will die with honor and meet our ends with dignity, because I will not beg for mercy from these tyrants, and neither should you for my sake."

Shifu gave off a small sigh as he gazed into Tigress's fiery amber eyes. The glowing red cores burned with a resolve and determination that he had never seen from her before, and he could feel a swell of pride growing inside his chest as he gave her a caring smile. Despite their impending doom, his daughter was ready to face it with her head held high. "Tigress...I don't think that there has ever been a time where I haven't been more proud of you, than I am right now."

Tigress could feel her heart rate quicken, and she returned a smile towards her master.

"No matter what happens, we will face it through to the very end." Shifu finished.

The feline nodded in response as the pair of them gave each other silent comfort. Shifu's ears then twitched towards the cell door before it finally opened, revealing a group of half a dozen Shadow Dragons led by Qiang and Shì xiě. The black wolf was brandishing a large executioner's axe which rested over his shoulder and he sneered towards Tigress as a few assassins unchained her from the wall. They held firmly onto her shoulders so she could not wriggle free, and they began marching her out of the chamber.

The other Shadow Dragons also unchained Shifu from his bonds, and Qiang immediately grabbed a hold of the back of Shifu's collar on his robe before forcefully pushing him forward with a knife pressed into his back. "Time for the main event." Qiang taunted.

* * *

><p>Po squinted in order to see ahead of him as he finally caught a glimpse of an orange glow from around the bend of the passage, "I'm not the only one seeing this, right?"<p>

"Torchlight, I see it too." Crane confirmed.

Monkey gave a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness! I was really getting tired of walking through black ink!"

Viper came to a sudden stop, bringing the others to a halt. She flicked her forked tongue from side to side, obviously searching for something. "There's been a lot of activity here recently; I would assume that the Shadow Dragons use this tunnel quite often."

Po lifted his paw to wipe some droplets of water off from the top of his head as they dripped from the ceiling. "What I'd like to know is why this place is so wet." He shuffled his feet against the semi-wet ground that was almost mud beneath his feet.

"Think about it Po. This used to be a mine, and there just so happens to be an immense waterfall thousands of feet above us." Crane said.

"So you're saying that the ceiling could give out on us at any second?" Po asked nervously.

"I don't think so. It's logical to figure that the miners diverted the water to different parts of the mountain with dykes and dams so they could get to the richer sources of gold. It would take something pretty powerful to bring them down; otherwise this whole place could be flooded within a matter of minutes."

"Yeesh!"

"Listen!" Viper quietly warned as the sounds of voices could be heard from the main tunnel ahead. The four of them frantically looked around for a side tunnel to escape through, but there was none in sight.

"Quick! In here!" Monkey urged as he ran to a wooden door opposite them and pulled it open. They immediately rushed inside the small room and Po quickly, but quietly, closed it shut as the sounds of voices and footsteps came ever closer. The Kung Fu Warriors waited with baited breath for fear of being discovered, and Po pressed his ear flat against the door to listen in on the amused laughter of the assassins as they made their way past the small room.

Their voices were gruff and they were obviously enjoying something that the Kung Fu Warriors had obviously missed out on. They each strained their ears to listen in on what they were saying.

"Yeah, we'd better get going; otherwise we'll be late for The Master's big event." One voice said.

"And who knows, he'll probably be in a good enough mood to let us pillage some more farm lands, I've been itching for some action!" Another voice chuckled as they walked past the small room where the Kung Fu Warriors were hidden.

They eyed each other worriedly; what was this main event that they spoke of? The four of them stayed silent until the footsteps and laughter died away down the tunnel; only after silence returned, did they dare breathe.

"We need to follow them; maybe they can lead us to where Shifu and Tigress are." Po suggested.

"And how do we get around without being spotted?" Monkey asked, "These tunnels are no doubt crawling with Shadow Dragons, we can't keep our presence hidden for much longer, especially if that snow leopard from the collapsed tunnel wakes up and informs them that we're here."

"If only there was a way to blend in or something." Viper said.

"Hey guys," Crane spoke up, "take a look at this." The avian was looking at the contents within a large crate that sat in the corner of the small room, and as the others gazed inside; they could see black leather and dark clothing.

"Shadow Dragon uniforms?" Viper said with a raised brow.

"Well, this is convenient." Po said with a smile.

No words needed to be said amongst them as they were all thinking the same thing, and it didn't' take long for the four of them to clothe their bodies in the black clothing. "I know this is necessary, but I feel really dirty putting this stuff on." Monkey said as he pulled the hood of his shirt over his head.

"I know right?" Po answered with a shudder. "This is just wrong."

"Don't worry you guys, it's only temporary." Crane said as he handed Monkey his rice hat to strap to his back beneath his hood; he would only draw attention to himself if he continued to wear it.

"Are you boys ready?" Viper asked beneath her black mask.

Po pulled his own hood over his head and placed the mask over his eyes, "Let's do this!"

* * *

><p>Tigress struggled against the assassins that escorted her down the dimly lit corridor, and she growled in response to their excessive pushing and shoving as they continued forward. She turned her head to see that more Shadow Dragons were following from behind with Qiang who still had a firm hold on Shifu with a knife pressed against his back to force him forward.<p>

They were led into an immense chamber of high stone walls and a dome-like ceiling that towered at least two hundred feet above them. Multiple pathways spiraled up the sloping walls and Tigress could see remnants of old caves and caverns that had obviously been sealed off by the Shadow Dragons once the mountain had been stripped of all its gold from the miners. Old abandoned mining carts sat rusted and dirty on old iron tracks that were covered with cobwebs and dust.

But of course, it was the immense crowd of cloaked figures that caused both Tigress and Shifu to gasp at their numbers. Hundreds upon hundreds of Shadow Dragons stood at the ready, leering and jeering at them as they were brought to the center of the enormous chamber. Shifu turned towards Qiang, "Someone's been a busy bee." He scowled.

"Indeed little brother, the numbers you see here is only half of what we use to be before the Emperor sent his armies to wipe us out. Soon, all of China will feel our iron grip tighten once more after the Valley of Peace has burned to the ground, and the Imperial Palace captured."

"You can't possibly think that your followers can take on the Imperial Army!"

"We won't have to. Once the Emperor is out of the way, the Imperial Army will have no choice but to obey _my_ orders." Qiang sneered as he pressed the blade harder against Shifu's back, causing him to cringe slightly towards the sharp edge of the knife.

His eyes then widened upon seeing a large stone block ahead with a crook carved into its top. Several chips of rock had been taken out of it by obvious blows it had received from the impacts of multiple sharp objects, but that's not what made Shifu's blood run cold. Dark stains of old, dried blood covered a better portion of the grey block, no doubt the result of numerous executions that had taken place; and his heart skipped a beat as Tigress was forcefully shoved towards it.

The feline growled towards her captors as they pushed her to her knees and shoved her downwards so that her neck fit perfectly in the dip of the executioner's block; Shì xiě was standing close by with an axe gripped tightly in his paws.

Shifu was brought forward as well, and Qiang forced him to his knees by grabbing a fist full of Shifu's head fur and pressing the knife at the back of his neck; causing him to crane his head upwards so that he faced forward directly in front of the block. Shifu tried to wriggle free of his brother's death grip on him, but Qiang's hold was firm and unyielding.

"I want you to watch this Shifu." Qiang whispered in his ear, "I want to see your spirit break as she dies!"

Shì xiě walked slowly forward with an evil grin stretching across his muzzle. He grasped the handle of the executioner's axe firmly in both of his paws. "Go ahead Grand Master, beg for mercy; beg for your daughter's life." The wolf taunted.

Shifu's eyes were brimming with unshed tears as he and Tigress made eye contact. The feline was showing no signs of panic or distress, and she gave her master a small comforting smile. The elderly red panda's body was practically shaking with each terrified breath he took, but he knew that he couldn't resort to such weakness. _I cannot beg; for my daughter's sake, I cannot beg._ Shifu silently thought to himself.

Shì xiě huffed through his nose, clearly unsatisfied towards Shifu's silence. "No matter, she's been branded for death ever since she was an infant." The wolf then grasped the handle of the axe and lifted the bladed weapon high above his head. "And so ends the bloodline of General Feng!"

Shifu desperately struggled against Qiang's hold on him, and he could no longer contain his own horror as Shì xiě swung the axe towards Tigress's exposed neck.

"NO!" He screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *GASP!* TIGRESS! NOOOOOO! *Continues screaming until the next chapter is posted* DX**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger people, but don't worry, I'll post the next chapter soon.**

**R&R please, I do love those reviews!**


	51. Convergence

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of it's characters, locations, etc. I can only take credit for my OC's.**

**Yeah, I don't blame you readers for freaking out over the previous chapter...I did kind of leave it off at a HUGE cliffhanger. My bad.**

**NEW CHAPTER! *Stops screaming* Phew! Now I can finally breathe! AND YEY! 600 REVIEWS! WHOOT WHOOT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Convergence<strong>

Po, Crane, Monkey, and Viper made their way through the masses of Shadow Dragons; desperate to reach the center of the chamber where they could see Shifu and Tigress being detained. "Excuse me! Pardon me! Outta the way!" Po said to practically every Shadow Dragon he bumped into, and they each either gave him a scolding, or eyed him with puzzlement.

"Since when did a panda join our ranks?" One asked another, who simply shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Hurry you guys!" Viper urged as the four of them made their way to the executioner's block that sat in the midst of the immense crowd of assassins. Their eyes widened with horror upon seeing Shì xiě lifting a bladed axe above his head with the express intent of chopping Tigress's head off. "Po! Get me over there!" Viper wrapped her coils around the panda's arm and he quickly tossed the serpent through the air towards the black clothed wolf.

Shifu shouted in horror just as Shì xiě was bringing the blade down, and Viper lashed forward, wrapping her coils around the wolf's upper body and arms and halting the bladed axe within inches of its mark. Viper then twisted herself around the wolf, causing him to drop his weapon before the serpent promptly constricted her muscles around the wolf's arm; forcing him to punch himself multiple times in the face before he fell dazed to the floor.

Po, Crane, and Monkey rushed forward as well, hitting away the assassins that held Tigress captive, "Get away from her you freaks!" Po said as he punched at a cloaked boar.

"Glad to see that you decided to show up!" Tigress couldn't help but send a grateful smile towards her comrades.

"Well you know how we like to make an entrance!" Po exclaimed. "We do it with Kung Fu _style!_" He said while striking a pose.

Shifu could feel Qiang's grip on him loosen ever so slightly in surprise towards the sudden appearance of his students, and Shifu took his chance. With his hands and arms still bound, he dropped to his belly and rolled out from Qiang's hold on him. The Grand Master managed to get to his feet, and while Qiang was still stunned, Shifu shot forward and delivered a spinning kick to his brother's chest.

Qiang gave off a grunt of pain and flew backwards, crashing into the nearby group of Shadow Dragons, before they all fell down in a heap.

Shifu smirked. _That felt good!_ He thought.

Monkey managed to disarm a crocodile that had attacked him with a knife, and he quickly knocked the reptile to the ground with a well-placed kick to the croc's skull. The primate then grabbed a hold of the knife and rushed over to Shifu to cut the red panda loose from his bonds, while Viper picked the lock on Tigress's cuffs with the end of her thin tail.

"Good to see you Master Shifu!" Monkey said beneath his mask.

Despite the fact that they wore Shadow Dragon garb, there was no fooling the Grand Master as to who they really were. "And you have no idea how relieved I am to see all of you." Shifu answered as he gave a rub to his sore wrists; although he was wondering where his smallest student was. "How did you all get here?"

Monkey pulled the mask off of his face, "We had a little help from Master Rui!"

Shifu's eyes widened with surprise, "Rui! He's alive?" But before Monkey could answer, Shifu's ears perked towards the unmistakable footsteps of his brother as he quickly advanced on him from behind.

"Master Shifu! Catch!" Po threw Oogway's staff through the air, and Shifu managed to snatch it in his hand and sweep it at Qiang's feet, causing him to land flat on his tail.

There was a sound of a small _click_ as the cuffs around Tigress's wrists sprang open, "Got it!" Viper exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Tigress wasted no time in attacking a nearby Shadow Dragon. She ran forward on all fours and brought the jackal down with a solid kick to his gut, followed by a powerful punch to his jaw, sending him flying backwards.

"Get them!" Qiang barked towards his followers, and immediately the whole horde of them charged.

"GET READY TO FEEL THE THUNDA!" Po bellowed as he belly bounced multiple assassins away. The six Kung Fu Warriors fought together in a tight circle, barely managing to keep the immense swarm from overpowering them.

Shifu knocked another bandit away before looking around to see if any escape route could be used. He knew that the six of them were no match against the hundreds of Shadow Dragons which faced them. He looked towards one of the only tunnels that hadn't been sealed off and quickly turned to his five students. "We're leaving!" He shouted as he jumped high into the air and started using the skulls of each assassin as footholds as he bounded for the far end of the chamber.

Tigress managed to grab a hold of Po before tossing him in Shifu's direction, and the panda only barely managed to follow his master's lead as the remaining members of the Five followed close behind. They all hopped, slithered, or in Crane's case, flew over the heads of the hundreds of assassins as fast as they could go.

Po struggled to keep up, and he couldn't help but apologize to each head his feet would encounter, "Sorry! Oops! Coming through! Whoa—!" The panda lost his footing and he was about to fall forward into the horde when a pair of talons from above grabbed a hold of his shoulders to prevent him from falling. Po looked up to see that Crane was rapidly flapping his wings to keep the enormous panda airborne. "Thanks Crane!"

"Don't mention it—AGH!" Crane let out a pained squawk as a black tipped arrow embedded itself in the crook of his left wing, and both he and Po fell to the ground and tumbled amongst the Shadow Dragons who were unfortunate enough to be standing beneath the panda as he came crashing down on top of them. Shifu, Tigress, Monkey, and Viper gaped in shock and quickly turned back to help their comrades.

Po managed to get to his feet and deliver a powerful punch towards a crocodile that had been looming over the avian. "Crane! You've been shot!" Po exclaimed with shock.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Crane said, somewhat angered as the others quickly encircled them. They all readied themselves against amassing crowd around them, and despite the pain in his wing, Crane also took a defensive fighting stance next to them. But the Kung Fu Warriors were puzzled when the assassins didn't attack. They just stood there with weapons raised, standing at the ready.

Po stood with the others with baited breath, "What are they waiting for?" He whispered to Shifu.

"Orders." The red panda answered bluntly as Qiang approached through the parting crowd.

"Very good Shifu; but fairly pointless." Qiang said as he stopped in front of them with Shì xiě standing right behind. "Honestly what gave you the slightest hope that you could simply escape? Just because your students were able to aid you, it doesn't mean that they've managed to save your hides!"

"Well it was worth a shot!" Po scowled towards Qiang, who ignored the panda's statement.

"I suppose the only good thing that has come out of this, is that we can kill you now instead of having to hunt you all down. But wasn't there a little bug in your group? I haven't seen him yet."

Shifu and Tigress turned to look at Po, Crane, Viper, and Monkey to see looks of sorrow across their faces.

"Ah, well. We'll squish him later." Qiang said before giving a nod of his head towards his followers. "Kill them."

Shifu clenched his jaw and tightened his grip on Oogway's staff as he and his students prepared for the worst.

The angry horde of Shadow Dragons began to advance on them, when they were suddenly halted in their tracks by an enormous _BANG!_ Everyone in the chamber, including the Kung Fu Warriors covered their heads on sheer instinct as one of the blocked tunnels burst open in an explosion of fire and flying rock. No one moved and everyone slowly rose to their full height, wondering what in the world had just happened. Shifu stole a glance towards Qiang who seemed just as surprised.

"That did it!" A familiar voice of a tiny insect caught their ears and a little green figure emerged from the newly opened tunnel.

"Mantis! You're alive!" Po exclaimed excitedly as the others gave off collective sighs of relief to see that the insect was alright.

"My future wife is gonna eat my head before a cave collapse does me in!" Mantis replied with a satisfied smirk on his face. "And look who I brought!"

Running up from behind Mantis, came two raccoons and a small group of fifteen soldiers.

The Kung Fu Warriors couldn't have been happier to see them. And Shifu stared in awe towards the elderly raccoon whom he had believed to be dead for the past twenty-eight years. "Rui!"

_ Why are there only fifteen soldiers? _Po thought to himself._ There were thirty when Rui went to go rescue them._ The panda hoped these soldiers weren't the only survivors of the Shrouded Abyss.

"Well, well, well." Qiang said towards the new arrivals as he folded his arms across his chest. "Look who wandered right into the hornet's nest."

Rui's eyes narrowed towards the red panda, "Well, we figured you wouldn't let us in if we knocked."

"Idiot!" Qiang shouted angrily, "You really believe that your pathetic little group can take on all five hundred of us?"

"No." The elderly raccoon simply answered. "In fact I think that we would all be slaughtered within a matter of minutes. But don't think for one moment that we won't fight you and your Shadow Dragons."

Qiang smirked, "You're a bigger fool than I thought, Rui. Those years in prison have really done a number on your head."

"Oh, believe me Qiang, I'm no fool. We fought in war together remember? Do you really think I would be stupid enough to bring only fifteen warriors to counter your numbers?"

"Well it's definitely fifteen less than what you would have had." Qiang sneered.

"Oh really?" The raccoon nodded towards a nearby tunnel where another group of fifteen Shadow Dragons stood. They simultaneously removed their hoods and masks and the Kung Fu Warriors instantly recognized them as some of the soldiers of Shuǐ de yáolán. The soldiers readied themselves into various fighting stances with Cong standing amongst them.

"You did not think that the Shadow Dragons that returned here were really your pawns did you?" Cong smirked.

Qiang's eyes narrowed in anger towards the mountain cat, and his head snapped towards Rui as the raccoon brought his fingers to his lips, giving off a high-pitched whistle that echoed throughout the chamber. There was a moment of silence before—_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ Multiple explosions were set off, and one by one, the sealed tunnels leading off the chamber burst open. Rui unsheathed the sword hanging from his belt and he pointed the tip of the blade towards Qiang. "You've got your army, and I've brought _mine_."

Multiple battle cries sounded from each of the newly opened tunnels, and hundreds upon hundreds of armed soldiers emerged with weapons raised towards the assassins. They all rushed forward, shouting a collective war cry at the top of their lungs, "FOR GENERAL FENG!"

Rui and Qiang made eye contact; dark brown into cold, steel blue. Qiang was glaring daggers towards the elderly raccoon, who simply smirked with retribution. _Just try to wriggle your way out of this one Qiang._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: "Rui's Army! Rui's Army!" Oh gosh, I just love saying that! "RUI'S ARMY!" XD *SQUEE!***

***Puts on helmet* If you readers would excuse me, I am off to go join RUI'S ARMY and fight against the Shadow Dragons! *Unsheathes my sword and charges forward* "FOR GENERAL FENG!"**

**Qiang, YOU'RE BUSTED! IN YOUR FACE!**

**Everyone join me! You know you want to! ;)**


	52. Battle

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of it's characters, locations, blah, blah, blah...only own my OC's...blah, blah, you get it.**

**I'm back! :D School is officially OVER for the summer, and guess what? I'm getting my Associates Degree! WHOOT WHOOT!**

**I've just been so busy with finals these past couple of weeks, but after tomorrow, it will all be over! *PHEW!***

**I've got some good news...and some bad news, the good news is that this fic WILL be finished, the bad news is that my PC is acting up and I might need to take it in to get repairs. Don't worry, I've saved my progress on this story onto a portable flash drive, but my home computer (the one that EVERY member of my family uses) is not compatable with Microsoft Word 2010 and it might take me a while to get my PC up and running again. I can't guarantee when the next update will be, but I promise that it won't be longer than a week between updates. So if any of you are wondering why I'm not updating as fast as I have been...now you know.**

**BTW, I've posted a couple more pics on my Deviantart account! Check them out and let me know your thoughts!**

_****WARNING! This chapter contains intense battle sequences, blood, violence, and character deaths! You have been warned!****_

**Anyway, where was I? Oh yes! *Ahem* "FOR GENERAL FENG!" *Charges forward to do battle with the Shadow Dragons!***

* * *

><p><strong>Battle <strong>

Within seconds, the two opposing forces met head on in a flurry of bladed weapons, punches, kicks, and countless battle cries. A whole battle ensued between the Shadow Dragons and the soldiers of Shuǐ de yáolán, and the Kung Fu Warriors from the Valley of Peace joined in the fray. Monkey and Viper tag teamed against the assailants while keeping a careful eye on Crane, as his injured wing was giving him problems. Tigress delivered several rounds of powerful punches and kicks at her attackers, while Po belly flopped several Shadow Dragons into the ground.

Mantis zipped in amongst his comrades and Po gave the insect a wide smile. "How the heck did you escape the tunnel?"

"Simple," Mantis said as he attacked a group of Shadow Dragons, "after I kicked you further into the tunnel, your butt kinda bounced me right back out to the other end where Cong was. A good thing too, I could have been flattened into a pancake!"

"But how did the soldiers get here?"

"After the tunnel collapsed, we figured that we should go find Master Rui, because he couldn't use the same entrance to get inside. Cong knew that Qiang would be suspicious if his lackeys didn't come back, so we spit up the group and Cong's half disguised themselves as Shadow Dragons to infiltrate the mountain and find alternate routes to get inside. It was Xue's idea to get reinforcements from the city, and let me tell you, the soldiers were really excited to see Master Rui alive! Let's just say that they managed to put two and two together about Qiang. We followed Cong's trail into the mountain and here we are!"

"And how many soldiers are we talking about here?" Monkey asked as he dodged an attack.

Mantis smirked with a devilish grin on his face, "Oh, seven, possibly eight hundred strong."

"Sweetness!" Po exclaimed.

"I must say, that you timed it beautifully!" Viper said as she hit back an attacking assassin.

Cong rushed forward, delivering a roundhouse kick to a boar.

"How's the leg?" Monkey asked after knocking out a gorilla.

"Still hurts, but I've been trained since childhood to fight through the pain." The mountain cat answered.

"That is so cool!" Po said.

Shifu knocked away a fox before Rui sped forward, hitting away a Shadow Dragon that was about to deliver a knockout blow to the red panda's skull. The Grand Master stared with wide eyes towards his friend before a smile pulled at the corners of his lips.

Rui returned the friendly smile, "What do you think Shifu?" He asked, "Did I bring enough reinforcements?"

Shifu smirked, "You always were an over achiever." He had so many questions to ask his friend, but now wasn't the time for such things.

"C'mon Fu." Rui gestured with a nod of his head towards Qiang, "Lets pound his hide into the ground."

"With pleasure." And with that the two masters rushed forward with lightning speed towards the Shadow Dragon leader. They both caught him completely off guard and his eyes widened with shock when Shifu swiped Oogway's staff at Qiang's feet just as Rui delivered a powerful punch to his jaw.

Qiang flew backwards, barely managing to regain his balance and landing firmly on his feet. He scowled towards the pair of them, and he rubbed at his sore jaw as they prepared for another attack. He unsheathed his sword and took a solid stance. "I should have killed you both when I had the chance!"

"That was your first mistake." Shifu stated before the three of them ran at each other with matched fury. Shifu may have been recovering from his earlier ordeal with Shì xiě, and Rui with his recent illness, and lacking of the use of one arm, but they were both an equal match against Qiang as they fought together to take him down. Almost taking turns in fighting him as the battle progressed.

Po gazed in awe towards them as Rui and Qiang's swords clashed in a flurry of ringing light. They were moving so fast that Po's eyes could hardly keep up with them. "That is severely cool! Master Rui is attacking Qiang with the Rapid Slice Technique!" The panda exclaimed with excitement.

"Po! Watch your back!" Monkey came jumping forward, knocking away the Shadow Dragon that had been sneaking up on the panda.

"But you can't just look at that and not say that it's awesome!" Po answered.

"Fine! It's awesome!"

Tigress was only half listening towards the words being exchanged between Po and Monkey; she gave a snarl and swung her fist towards the skull of a rhino. He fell to the ground in a heap and Tigress immediately set her sights on her next opponent, all the while having to deal with avoiding several sharp weapons attempting to take a swipe at her. She jumped high into the air, spinning in a triple flip before landing next to a jackal; he was unconscious before he knew what hit him.

She stole a glance towards her fellow comrades to see that Viper was barely managing to hold off a group of ten crocodiles. She rushed forward on all fours, managing to knock down four of them with one powerful kick, and knocking out two more with a pair of punches.

"Thanks Tigress!" Viper said towards the feline as she took a defensive stance. Crane was also fighting, but he had to rely on his close combat training, without the use of his wings.

A rattling howl echoed in Tigress's ears and she only barely managed to duck low to the ground as an enormous wolf passed right over her. He landed on all fours, and Shì xiě quickly took a solid stance with his Ji staff grasped tightly in both his paws. "You're not going to get away from me this time cub!" Shì xiě taunted.

Tigress's fiery amber eyes made contact with the cold blue of the canine's glare, and she readied herself in a fighting stance; a growl emanating deep in her throat. "I wasn't planning on it."

Shì xiě bared his teeth and charged towards the feline. He took a swipe at her with the bladed end of his Ji staff, but Tigress was ready; easily catching the blade between her clasped paws. She grappled with the wolf for control over the weapon, but neither was ready to let go of their end. Tigress finally managed to aim a kick at Shì xiě's stomach, causing him to double over in pain and release his hold on the Ji staff.

Tigress twirled the weapon before embedding it deep into the earth next to her. "Let's make do without the toys shall we?"

Shì xiě growled, regaining his composure before he charged. Immediately, he and Tigress began exchanging devastating blows, each one blocking and striking with powerful kicks and punches; all while as the battle raged around them.

Po belly-bounced several Shadow Dragons away from Crane who was beginning to tire. "You okay buddy?" Po asked. Nervously eyeing the bird's bloodied wing.

"Don't worry about me Po, I can hold out a bit longer." Crane answered.

Po nodded in response, but kept a careful eye on the avian anyway. His eyes quickly scanned around him towards the battling Shadow Dragons and soldiers. He could see Cong and Viper tag teaming against a group of assassins, Xue and Mantis had their own group to worry about, Monkey was backing up Crane on his left flank, Tigress was fighting toe to toe with Shì xiě, and Shifu and Rui were going to town on Qiang, who seemed to be barely holding them off.

Viper hit a nerve in an assassin's neck, instantly paralyzing him as he teetered over and fell to the ground in a heap. Her blue tinted eyes set their sights on her next opponent and she lunged through the air like a sinuous green ribbon, aiming an attack towards a jackal.

Cong saw the reflected light from the smooth surface of a blade, and his green eyes widened with shock to see a sword aiming directly towards the serpent's neck. The mountain cat reacted with lightning speed; thrusting his paw upwards and snatching Viper by the end of her tail. He gave a swift yank to pull her out of the way of the blade's path, but not before the blade managed to make a deep cut along the side of the snake's body.

She gave out an involuntary hiss of pain as Cong disarmed the assassin and sent him crashing into a group of nearby Shadow Dragons with a well-placed punch to the jaw. He turned his attention to the snake as she wrapped her coils around her wound.

"Master Viper! Are you alright?" Cong asked.

Viper gave a small nod of her head, "It's not that bad." She answered, "I didn't even see the sword...thank you Cong."

"Can you still fight?"

"My injury may hinder my movements, but I think I can still fight." She answered.

Cong wasn't going to take that chance; he carefully lifted the snake into his arms before rushing her over to Monkey.

"Viper! What happened?" The primate asked in shock as Cong brought her to him.

"Shadow Dragon nearly took my head off; Cong helped me." Viper answered as Monkey allowed her to drape herself around his shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Cong searched around the battle field for his next opponent and his eyes instantly caught sight of Tigress fighting off Shì xiě. As much as Tigress had trained and gained in fighting experience, she was starting to show signs of fatigue against Qiang's deadliest assassin who had nearly two decades more experience than her. The mountain cat rushed forward, dislodging Shì xiě's Ji staff from the ground as he went.

Tigress received another solid punch from the wolf to her stomach, and she doubled over as the wind was knocked out of her.

Shì xiě gave off a menacing growl and aimed his elbow down hard on Tigress's leg. The feline stifled a shout of pain as the bones in her lower left leg snapped clean in half. She fell to her paws and knees and she could feel Shì xiě grab at the scruff of her neck before she was lifted into the air and thrown into a nearby wall. She hit hard against it and fell to the ground in a heap, all while her leg was burning in pain. She gasped for air, and her ears perked towards the sound of the black wolf that was quickly advancing on her; she looked up to see that his teeth were bared in a deadly snarl.

Tigress's eyes widened with shock as the wolf was nearly upon her, but she blinked as a green and brown blur rushed in front of her. The feline watched in awe as Cong lifted the bladed end of the Ji staff, impaling the black wolf as he came to a sudden halt in front of them. Shì xiě's eyes were wide with disbelief and rage as he made eye contact with the mountain cat.

Cong snarled, "That's for my father!" He said in a bitter tone; pushing the blade further into Shì xiě's torso.

The black wolf gave off a pained gasp and his eyes rolled in their sockets as he fell dead to the ground.

Cong stood there for a moment, taking deep breaths through his nose and regaining his composure before he turned to Tigress. She looked up towards him with a blank expression as he offered his paw to her, "See? I'm not your enemy." He said.

Tigress didn't respond; instead she grabbed onto his paw and allowed him to pull her back up to her feet. Of course she could only balance on her good leg since Shì xiě had broken the other. She looked towards the mountain cat before giving him a small smile, "Thank you."

Cong nodded in response and the two felines rushed back into the fray.

* * *

><p>Qiang received another solid punch to his jaw from Shifu as he and Rui continued their assault against him. He dodged the oncoming attack from Rui's sword and did a black flip through the air to avoid the bladed weapon in the raccoon's hand. The elderly red panda landed firmly on his feet, brandishing his sword in a defensive stance before his eyes wandered to the battle around him. He looked on in anger towards the soldiers to see that they were cutting down his forces. The greater numbers of Rui's army was definitely taking its toll on his assassins, and Qiang gave off a snarl of rage to see the body of his right hand man lying in a crumpled heap on the ground.<p>

_No! I will not be beaten!_ Qiang's inner voice screamed in frustration. He rushed forward in rage towards Shifu and Rui, wielding his sword and disarming Rui; his sword flying from his hand. Qiang aimed a spinning kick at Shifu's stomach, causing him to skid backwards as he wielded his sword, slicing a fresh cut in Rui's arm.

"Rui!" Shifu ran over to help his friend as Qiang disappeared into horde of warring soldiers and Shadow Dragons.

The elderly raccoon got back up to his feet, retrieving his fallen sword, "Don't worry about it Fu, I haven't had any feeling in this arm for years." He said as if it were nothing.

"That doesn't make up for the fact that you're still bleeding!" Shifu retorted.

"Where's Qiang?" Rui said, looking around for said red panda.

Shifu also looked around for his brother, but was discouraged to see him nowhere in sight. He gave off a sharp grunt of dissatisfaction before his eyes traveled towards where Tigress was fighting back to back with the mountain cat that had accompanied Rui's forces. The elderly red panda eyed the tiger's movements carefully to find that she wasn't putting any pressure on her left leg. Was she injured? What happened? His thoughts were broken once he saw an enormous cloaked gorilla barreling his way through the horde, grabbing a hold of Tigress and pinning her arms to her sides so that she couldn't move. The mountain cat turned to help her but he was stopped in his tracks as Qiang delivered a roundhouse kick to the feline's skull.

"Cong!" Rui shouted in alarm as the mountain cat fell to the ground.

Qiang made a gesture with his hand for the gorilla to follow him and the two of them disappeared down a darkened tunnel with Tigress squirming within the ape's unyielding hold.

Shifu and Rui rushed over to where Cong was teetering on the edges of consciousness. Po immediately joined up with them to check on him. "Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine, you two go!" Rui pointed a finger towards the tunnel where Qiang and his follower had escaped through with Tigress. "We'll be right behind you!"

Po and Shifu didn't need to be told twice; the pair of them immediately pursued their enemies down the tunnel, all the while praying that Tigress was alright.

"You realize he's baiting us, right Shifu?" Po said.

The Grand Master gritted his teeth and tightened his hold on his staff, "I am well aware Po." He knew this was an obvious trap, but what choice did he have?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh no they didn't! You guys mess with Shifu's little girl, and you're going to be facing the wrath of the Grand Master!**

**Anyway, I'm going to be preparing myself for the onslaught of hate mail that I'm sure I'll recieve for the next two chapters...*Pauses, seeing the shocked faces of my readers*...Yeah, not looking forward to that. /:|**

**R&R and PM me if you'd like, I do like to chat! :)**


	53. The Triumph of Qiang

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of it's characters, locations, ect. I only claim my OC's, so please do not steal them, they're my babies.**

**Qiang on the other hand...I give you readers full permission to torture him in any way you see fit. I myself am REALLY wanting to skin him alive, but I'll leave that to Rui or Shifu, or anyone who gets at him first.**

_****Warning! This chapter contains intense battle sequenses, life/death situations, blood, and...well, I can't spoil it here so I'll let you read first.****_

**The title of this chapter alone should be freaking you readers out, and as I said before, I am preparing myself for the hate mail (But PLEASE don't be angry with me, there are still 8 chapters after this, and a lot can happen in 8 chapters.)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Triumph of Qiang<strong>

Po was finding it difficult to see in the near blackness of his surroundings. He had to keep an outstretched paw in front of him so that he wouldn't bump into anything unexpectedly. He was completely blind in these caverns, and the only things he was able to make sense of was the damp smell of the musty air around him, and the hurried, uneven footsteps of the elderly red panda that ran in front of him.

Shifu was practically relying on his hearing alone in order to determine where they were going. He could faintly hear Tigress's muffled shouts of rage as she was being carried away. _If Qiang so much as touches a single hair on her head, I'm going to—_

"Uh…Shifu?" Po said nervously, interrupting the Grand Master's trail of thought. "Do you have any idea where we're going?"

"Forward." Shifu answered bluntly.

"Forward which way?"

"This way."

"Uh—"

"Shhh!"

Po immediately went silent, halting in his tracks upon nearly bumping into Shifu, whose ears were working overtime in order to locate where Qiang and his follower had gone with Tigress. Po held his breath, worried that his heavy breathing could possibly disrupt the Grand Master's concentration. Finally after several long moments of silence, Shifu managed to pinpoint their location, and he had Po grab onto the opposite end of Oogway's staff so they could move more swiftly.

The two of them continued this way for what seemed like an eternity; entirely relying on Shifu's sensitive hearing to guide them through the labyrinth of twisted and interconnecting tunnels.

Dread began to settle in the pit of Shifu's stomach. Qiang most likely knew these tunnels like the back of his hand. He could be deliberately leading them on a wild goose chase so they would become hopelessly lost. Shifu cursed himself for falling for yet another of his brother's tricks, but what choice did he have? Qiang had his daughter, and he wasn't going to stop trying to find her; no matter if he had to navigate each and every one of these tunnels completely blind.

"Stop squirming you stupid cat!"

Both Shifu's and Po's ears perked towards the foreign voice. It was deep, gruff; obviously belonging to that of a larger animal. An ape perhaps?

"Keep your voice down you idiot, or I'll slice your throat clean open!"

That was definitely Qiang's voice, and Po and Shifu could see a faint glow from around the bend of the tunnel. Shifu turned to face Po, placing a thin finger over his own lips to tell the panda to be as quiet as possible. Po nodded in response and the two of them began to slowly make their way forward. They both peeked into the partially lit chamber to see that the gorilla that had grabbed Tigress was now finishing tying her with thick ropes to one of the many wooden support beams of an immense wall.

The structure was at least thirty feet tall and stretched on further into the darkness of the chamber where they could not see to the other end. Shifu's ears picked up on the familiar rumbling noises of rushing water, and he realized that the enormous wall was actually a large dyke; most likely built years ago by the miners in order to divert water from the gold mining.

Shifu's eyes narrowed towards Qiang as he stood watching the ape putting a gag in Tigress's mouth. The Grand Master turned to face Po, pointing at the panda before pointing towards Tigress.

_'I get Tigress…'_ Po mouthed silently.

Shifu then pointed to himself before his finger traveled in Qiang's direction.

Po nodded in response. _He's all yours Shifu._ He thought.

"Now, now my dear," Qiang said to a struggling Tigress, "It will all be over soon." He retrieved his black knife from beneath his belt. "It seems that you'll get the quick death that your mother was privileged to receive."

"Not happening!" Po bellowed as he and Shifu rushed forward, attacking the two Shadow Dragons and knocking them away from Tigress. Po immediately turned to the feline, removing the gag from her mouth. "You okay?" He asked.

"Hammer!" Tigress warned, and Po barely managed to roll out of the way of the enormous weapon as the ape brought it crashing into the earth where Po had been standing only seconds before.

Shifu landed another solid kick to Qiang's chest, causing the elder red panda to skid backwards across the ground. He glared towards his brother as Shifu advanced on him. "Come to save your little kitten?" Qiang taunted.

Shifu clenched his jaw, and his grip tightened around the peach wood staff in his grasp. _"You—will—never—threaten—my—students—ever—again!"_ He emphasized each word with a deadly resolve. He suddenly forgot his weakness and fatigue from his earlier wounds, and he shot forward with incredible speed, attacking Qiang in a flurry of punches, kicks, and jabs from Oogway's staff. Qiang retaliated, barely managing to hold off Shifu with his own chain of attacks.

As the two brothers battled each other, Po took a solid stance in front of Tigress upon facing the giant ape before him. The primate gave off a booming battle cry, pounding his fists against his chest before charging towards Po. He aimed his hammer at the panda, but Po ducked just in time, grabbing a hold onto the upper part of the handle as the weapon whizzed over his head. He was instantly lifted off the ground, not daring to let go as the ape tried to shake him off.

"Let go you idiot!" The gorilla demanded."

"Uh…I don't think so!" Po dug the heels of his feet into the ground, using nearly all of his strength to keep a hold onto the hammer. He aimed a kick at the primate's foot, causing him to cringe and snarl in rage towards the panda.

The ape lifted the hammer, and Po, a second time and slammed him hard into several supporting beams of the dyke wall; instantly shattering them into splintered pieces.

"Dude!" Po cringed, as he recovered from the impact, "You have any idea how old this wall is?"

"Let go!" The Shadow Dragon said again before smashing the hammer into another beam, taking Po along with it.

"Are you _trying_ to make him angry?" Tigress shouted from behind, "Take him out already!"

"Hey! Fighting gorillas isn't as easy as it looks!" Po exclaimed.

Tigress rolled her eyes, "You've been studying the scroll Shifu gave you right?"

"Yeah I—oh…right." Po had to resist the urge to slap himself in the face. He released his hold on the hammer and quickly jabbed his fingers at multiple points across the gorilla's arms and torso. The ape's face froze into a contorted scowl of rage before he fell backwards, hitting the ground like a wooden dummy. Po stood out of breath but triumphant over his fallen foe, "Skadoosh! In yo face!"

"Po! Get Tigress loose!" Shifu ordered as he continued to fight off Qiang.

Po obeyed and ran over to Tigress, who was still tied to the support beam. He ran behind the angled pillar and began pulling at the twisting cords binding the feline's wrists.

"Hurry up Po!" Tigress urged.

"Hey, gimme a second, I'm not a master at knots ya know!"

Suddenly, a groaning weight reverberated against their ears and their heads turned simultaneously to their right to see a large crack forming in the side of the dyke wall. Water was spurting through the hole as a result of the ape's hammer breaking through several of the support beams.

"Oh snap!" Po exclaimed with shock.

"Po, get the hammer!" Tigress gestured with a nod of her head towards the fallen weapon. "Wedge it up against the wall, quick!"

"What about you? You're still tied up—YAOW!" Po jumped back in surprise as Tigress unsheathed her claws, nearly giving him a heart attack. "Watch it with those things! Sheesh!"

"I'll cut myself loose! If this dyke goes, the whole place will flood and we'll all be dead!" Tigress warned.

Po allowed his heart to come down from his throat before he grabbed a hold of the fallen hammer and started running for the large crack in the wall. The ground around it was quickly becoming wet and slippery, and the spurting water was spraying right in his face. Of course wedging the hammer into place was no easy task. The handle refused to stay put in the semi-solid earth, and Po had to constantly readjust it in order to keep it steady. The flow of water had somewhat subsided, but it was still coming out. "Hurry up Tigress, I could use some help over here!"

"Just keep doing what you're doing Po, I should be loose in a few minutes!" Tigress answered as her claws managed to cut through another rope.

While Po was occupied with the damaged dyke, and Tigress working to free herself, Shifu and Qiang were going at each other with matched fury. Both brothers were hitting, dodging, and striking at each other with powerful blows. Qiang rushed at Shifu, his sword aimed for a killing blow, but Shifu was ready; easily blocking Qiang's attack with Oogway's staff. He then made a follow-up attack by kicking Qiang in the jaw as he did a back flip through the air.

Qiang stumbled backwards, rubbing at his sore jaw and glaring towards Shifu as the Grand Master landed firmly on his feet, giving a twirl of his staff behind him.

"It's over Qiang." Shifu firmly stated, "You've lost. Surrender now and you might be given a swift execution."

Qiang scowled, obviously short of breath because his breathing was uneven and ragged, "That's my only option? This—this is just a momentary setback. It's only been by accident that you and your students have been able to waylay me for so long."

Shifu's eyes narrowed towards his brother, "There _are_ no accidents."

Qiang's face contorted into a furious scowl and his voice rose in anger, "STOP TALKING LIKE THAT SENILE OLD TURTLE!" He bellowed before rushing forward at Shifu. The Grand Master dodged at the last second, sweeping Oogway's staff at Qiang's feet and causing the elder brother to fall forward and land flat on his belly.

"It must come with the occupation." Shifu answered with a slight smirk on his face.

Qiang slowly got back up to his feet, grasping the hilt of his Dao sword with both hands.

Shifu started advancing, "Do you honestly think that it was an accident that Rui managed to gather more forces to counter you own? Accident, that my students were able to find their way here?"

"With help from Cong!" Po added.

Shifu continued, "Accident that every soldier of Shuǐ de yáolán now knows exactly who, and what you are?"

Qiang gave off a slight chuckle, "You're one to talk; you've always been lucky Shifu. Your whole life has been full of convenient accidents: the perfect son, teacher's pet, predicted to become the Dragon Warrior—"

"Just because everyone expected it of me doesn't mean that I was ever meant for the title!" Shifu interrupted; his pace quickening, "I admit that there was a part of me that wanted to become the Dragon Warrior, but in the end, I was content with who I was, and not of what some title could do to change me."

"And yet everyone still adored you, idolized you; even to the point where Jia was willing to take the killing blow for you!" Qiang spat.

Shifu stopped dead in his tracks in response to Qiang's words, before he scowled in his brother's direction, "How could you possibly know about that? You weren't even—there…" His voice trailed off.

"Oh, wasn't I?" Qiang almost growled, "The knife was aiming at you! It should have hit you! Not her!"

Tigress growled furiously towards the elder red panda, "It was you!" She hissed, "You threw the knife that killed Jia!"

"What?" Po exclaimed with shock.

Shifu's heart skipped a beat, and he suddenly forgot how to breathe. His eyes were wide with disbelief and he stared towards his brother as they made eye contact.

"When Xiōng měng had done his number on you, I couldn't have been presented with a better opportunity to finally be rid of you!" Qiang said through clenched teeth. "Of course _she_ had to see me at the last second and use herself as a shield!"

Shifu snapped.

He ran at Qiang with such speed that a gust of wind rushed throughout the whole chamber, nearly causing Po to fall over and slip in the mud. Shifu slammed hard into his brother, instantly knocking the sword from his hand; and what happened next caused both Tigress and Po to stare in awe at their master. There was only one way that they would be able to describe it, and it didn't even do it justice. Shifu was showing—no—mercy.

It was as if a volcano had blown its top; Shifu was moving so fast that Qiang hardly had any time to register what was going on. He was being kicked, jabbed, punched, and thrown in every way imaginable so that after only fifteen seconds, he was lying on the ground, gasping for air as Shifu pressed the crooked end of Oogway's staff hard against Qiang's exposed neck. Qiang made a grab for his throwing knife, but Shifu kicked it from his hand, and it skidded across the floor.

Anger boiled inside of the Grand Master like a pool of lava. For forty-three years he had never known who it was who had taken his beloved from him, and here he was, his own brother, incapacitated and at his mercy. It would be so easy, to just give a swift jerk of the staff to snap Qiang's neck clean in half. It would be quick, it would be the end of it; he would never have to worry about Qiang threatening his students or anyone else ever again.

Then why couldn't he do it?

He wanted Qiang to pay tenfold for every crime, every murder he had ever committed. He wanted him to suffer the agonies of every torture imaginable; he wanted him dead.

Then why couldn't he kill him?

At the back of Shifu's mind, there was a whisper, so faint that he wasn't sure if he had heard it or not. _"You're better than this Shifu…don't be like him."_ It was a soft, familiar voice; and he realized that she was right.

The corners of Qiang's mouth stretched into a sneer as he gazed up towards Shifu, "You can't do it can you?" Qiang chuckled, "I knew it. You're too weak to do what is necessary. You don't have the nerve to kill me."

Shifu's ears lowered in response towards his brother's statement and his eyes narrowed, "You may be my brother, but I will not become a killer like you." He firmly stated, "I will not have your blood on my hands."

Qiang frowned before giving off a satisfied smirk, "Too bad I can't say the same about you!" He gave a swift kick to Shifu's injured leg, throwing him off balance before aiming a second kick at his jaw.

Shifu stumbled backwards, dropping Oogway's staff in the process as Qiang jumped back onto his feet and rushed at the Grand Master; grabbing a hold of his right arm and twisting it painfully behind his back in a torture hold.

"I told you a long time ago Shifu to never show weakness to your enemies! Your compassion for others is your downfall! You will always be weak!" Qiang then lifted his other hand and delivered a solid blow to Shifu's arm.

Shifu gave a sharp grunt of pain as the bone in his upper arm snapped in two.

"Shifu!" Po and Tigress shouted with combined shock.

"Oh, I'm sorry little brother! Is that the same arm?" Qiang taunted, forcing Shifu to the ground.

"Hey you no good, dirty little creep! Leave him alone!" Po scowled, abandoning his post at the wall and bounding forward; hitting Qiang away from Shifu with a well-placed belly bounce.

Qiang flew backwards from the impact, but he regained his balance and landed on his feet; skidding across the ground before coming to a halt. He scowled towards the panda who held up his fists into a ready fighting stance. "Foolish boy," He said towards Po, "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"Oh yeah?" Po retaliated as he stood protectively in front of Shifu. "Well, you've never faced the Dragon Warrior now have you?"

"And why Oogway chose you, I'll never know. But you're hardly a challenge."

"Try me!" Po retaliated.

Qiang smirked before sprinting forward with lightning speed towards the panda. He jumped into the air with the intent of aiming a powerful kick at his skull, but Shifu quickly pinched a nerve in Po's ankle, causing him to fall to the ground and out of Qiang's path as the red panda sailed overhead.

"You can't fight him Po!" Shifu warned. "He'll kill you!"

Qiang landed firmly on the ground and turned to face them, "Teaching your students to become just as spineless as you I see?"

"No one talks like that about Master Shifu!" Po retaliated as he got back up to his feet. "He is more awesome than you will ever be!" The panda stepped forward, away from Shifu so that he could not hit the nerve in his ankle again.

Qiang shook his head, "All Shifu has done is create a monster, tame a kitten, and train the most pathetic excuses for warriors I have ever seen in my life!"

"And yet we've kicked the tails of every Shadow Dragon you've thrown at us!" Po stole a quick glance over towards the incapacitated gorilla, "Yeah, _we're_ pathetic!" He added with sarcasm.

Qiang frowned, his tiny hands balling into fists towards Po's statement.

"Shifu's made us stronger than you with your Shadow Dragon creeps, you wanna know why? It's because we've got something worth fighting for, and all you want is revenge for something that you should have let go of years ago! Look where it's gotten you Qiang, nowhere! Shifu has accomplished more because he's learned from his mistakes, and he can face the world with pride and dignity for what he's done; but you have to hide behind a mask!"

That did it. Qiang scowled and rushed forward with a shout of rage, aiming a kick for the panda's skull.

Po dodged just in time, and he could feel the rush of air as Qiang flew right past him. The red panda jumped off of the opposing wall and did a triple flip in the air, aiming another kick, but Po was ready for him, and he thrust his belly outwards, bouncing Qiang away from him so that he slammed hard into the stone wall of the dyke. He fell to his hands and knees before shooting a deadly glare towards the panda.

Po smirked. "Face it Qiang, you're beat! Your right hand man has been reduced to a shish kebab, your hordes of Shadow Dragons are in shambles, and our friends are on their way to kick your sorry tail into the next Dynasty!"

The red panda scowled, "I will not lose to you panda, or anyone else! I will have satisfaction!" Qiang reached for his fallen knife and raised it above his head. His eyes were focused on Po for only a split second before his gaze traveled towards where Tigress was still struggling with her bonds.

Shifu's eyes widened with horror as the knife sailed from Qiang's hand and flew through the air, aiming directly at Tigress. Time seemed to be slowing down and Shifu could clearly see the look of shock on the feline's face. And he knew that in that one instant, she would not be able to free herself in time to stop the knife.

Rui, Cong, Xue, and the rest of the Five were bounding into the chamber, but none of them would be able to stop it either. But someone else was already stepping between Tigress and the deadly projectile. Po planted his feet firmly in front of where Tigress stood, and terror shot through Shifu as he remembered that Po didn't know how to deflect bladed weapons yet. And by the look on the panda's face, he had just realized the same thing. But he stood firm, ready to take the hit anyway.

The Grand Master's eyes narrowed with resolve; he would not allow them to get hurt. He would not allow the images of his nightmares to come true. _Not my daughter, not any of them._ Time was beginning to catch up to the present and he knew that he only had one chance to protect them. He already knew what the outcome would be, but he didn't care; all that mattered was their safety. Shifu painfully pushed himself off the ground with his unbroken arm and sprinted as fast as he could towards the panda.

Po lifted his arms to hopefully protect the more vital spots in his body as the knife flew towards him with deadly accuracy. His green eyes widened as it was nearly upon him and he closed them at the last second, waiting for the knife to hit. There was the sickening sound of the knife penetrating flesh, followed by a small _thud_, but Po felt no pain. He opened his eyes and tentatively lowered his arms to find that the knife hadn't hit him.

He looked over to where Rui, Cong, Xue, and the other members of the Five stood frozen at the entrance of the tunnel; their mouths agape and their eyes all wide with shock.

"Huh—?" Po's gaze then fell towards the ground at his feet and his eyes widened with horror upon seeing a red panda lying practically unmoving on the ground with a black blade embedded in his chest. Po's heart began to pound ferociously against his ribs in panic, and he suddenly found it difficult to breathe, "…No…"

"SHIFU!" Tigress screamed from behind, but her screams were instantly drowned out by the maniacal laughter of the only red panda that was still standing.

"AND SO ENDS GRAND MASTER SHIFU!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Hiding* You haters cannot find me!**

**DX SHIFU! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**I would appreciate reviews, not hate mail.**


	54. Final Act

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of it's characters, locations, etc. I can only take credit for my OC's**

**Hmmm...The reviews have been somewhat lacking again. Sheesh! I thought that these recent chapters would be getting a lot of hype compared to previous ones. What's the deal people? Too afraid to leave a review? (Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, it makes me really happy, and it lets me know that you like this story!)**

_****WARNING! This chapter contains blood, violence, intense images, life/death situations, and character deaths! Use caution!****_

* * *

><p><strong>Final Act<strong>

Rui gritted his teeth and grabbed the hilt of his sword before unsheathing the weapon from its scabbard in one fluid motion. "MURDERER!" Rui bellowed as he rushed at Qiang with lightning speed.

Qiang dodged the raccoon's blow and only barely managed to grab a hold of his own fallen sword before the two blades clashed together in a shower of sparks. _Clang, clang, clang!_ The red panda and the raccoon attacked each other with matched fury, each one aiming to kill.

As the two war veterans battled against one another, Po was kneeling next to Shifu who grunted in pain as Po lifted his small head from the ground with his large paw. "Shifu—! Oh my gosh—!" Po was nearly on the verge of a full blown panic attack upon seeing the whole front of Shifu's robes soaked in blood.

"…Po…" Shifu pointed with a weakened finger towards the knife.

"Y—you want me to take it out?" Po stammered.

Shifu nodded slowly in response.

By this time, Tigress had managed to cut through her bonds and crawl her way next to Shifu. She immediately grasped one of his tiny hands as Po grabbed a hold of the hilt of the blade and pulled.

Shifu took a sudden intake of air through his clenched teeth, and Tigress could feel his tiny grip on her paw tighten as Po threw the knife aside and immediately pressed his paw on top of Shifu's wound to slow the bleeding.

Cong, Xue, and the other members of the Five gathered round in shock as Qiang and Rui continued their relentless battle. Rui, despite his limited use of only one arm, was advancing on Qiang. The blades were moving so fast that they were nothing but blurred flashes of deadly light that rang with each strike. _Clang, clang, clang!_ Rui took a swipe at Qiang but the red panda dodged as Rui's blade came within inches of his face.

"You really think you can beat me Rui?" Qiang taunted as he blocked another of the raccoon's strikes. "Your long stay in that prison hasn't exactly been good for your health, and it's not like you can use both arms anymore!"

Rui retaliated by increasing his speed and his strikes, "I'm stronger than you give me credit for Qiang!" The raccoon then crouched down and delivered a swinging kick at Qiang's legs, causing the red panda to lose his footing. However, Qiang rolled out of his stumble and did a triple back flip in the air before landing back on his feet to face Rui. The raccoon charged forward and hit Qiang square in the chest with a powerful roundhouse kick that sent the red panda flying backwards and slamming hard into the dyke wall.

Immediately, the large crack in the immense structure grew even wider, and the flow of water increased as it poured from the hole. Qiang fell to the ground in a heap, apparently dazed from the impact and by the weight of the water that was dropping down on top of him.

Everyone could hear the groaning weight of the dyke as the large crack continued to grow larger, releasing more water as it did so. The walls around them and the floor beneath their feet began to shake as the dyke threatened to burst at any moment.

"We need to get out of here before this whole place floods!" Crane announced.

Po picked up Shifu; being as gentle with the wounded red panda as he possibly could, "Tigress, you hold him!"

"I can't carry him out of here on a broken leg!" Tigress protested.

"You carry him, I'll carry you!" Po placed Shifu into Tigress's arms before he promptly scooped the feline up off the ground; bridal style.  
>"Po, I don't like this!" Apparently Tigress didn't like the idea of being carried.<p>

Po ignored her protest, "Make sure you keep applying pressure to his wound!"

Swallowing her pride and accepting defeat, Tigress placed her large paw atop Shifu's injury; careful not to press too hard to prevent him from breathing, but hard enough to keep him from bleeding out.

The large groaning weight of the damaged dyke wall met all of their ears and Rui had to block another attack from Qiang as the ground beneath their feet became wet and slippery from the water.

"We need to get out of here!" Cong announced.

Rui landed another strong kick to Qiang's chest, causing the red panda to slam hard into the opposite wall, but the elderly raccoon knew that Qiang would pursue them if they left now. He turned towards the others, "All of you get out of here! I'll cover you!"

Xue stood next to his father, ready to face Qiang. "He will pay for his treachery!"

"No Xue, you need to help the others out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Xue answered.

"Don't be foolish!" Rui countered, "This whole fortress is going to flood in a manner of minutes!"

Xue shook his head, "If you're staying, so am I!"

"Cong!" Rui shouted over to the mountain cat, "I give you full permission to knock out my son and carry him out of here if necessary!"

The mountain cat looked with surprise towards the elderly raccoon's request. "But—"

"But—father!" Xue protested.

Rui turned towards his son with a fierce but pleading look across his face, "Xue I _will not_ allow my grandchildren to suffer the same fate as you: to grow up fatherless!"

More water continued to spurt through the damaged barrier; Qiang was starting to get back up to his feet.

"Master Rui, we're not leaving you here!" Cong added to Xue's claim.

The raccoon shot the mountain cat an icy glare, "You remember your promise to me Cong? My family's safety before my own!"

"Yes, but—"

"GO! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Rui bellowed as he blocked an attack from Qiang. The ground by now was sopping wet and already an inch deep in water.

"We gotta go!" Po shouted, before leading the others down the tunnel. Viper managed to grab a hold of Oogway's staff with the end of her tail before it managed to float away.

Cong placed a paw atop Xue's shoulder, pulling him in the direction of the tunnel. "We can't stay here Xue!" He almost hated himself for saying it.

The raccoon stole a final glance towards his father and in one split second, their brown eyes met in silent contact.

_I love you my son_. Rui was silently hoping that Xue would understand that this needed to be done.

_I love you too father._ Tears seeped from Xue's eyes as he reluctantly followed Cong down the tunnel where the Warriors of the Valley of Peace had gone.

Once they were clear of the chamber, Rui returned his attention to Qiang; their swords clashed against each other as they exchanged powerful blows. Rui had to keep in mind that the water was steadily rising, and that it would only be a matter of time before the dyke completely collapsed. He could only hope that the others would get out in time.

* * *

><p>"Do you know where you're going?" Po called towards Cong who was leading the way with a lit torch in his grasp.<p>

"Don't worry Po; I know these tunnels like the back of my paw!"

"We need to warn the soldiers!" Tigress said, "They need to evacuate the mountain before it floods!"

"They've already gone!" Monkey said, "Just shortly after Po and Shifu went after you, the surviving Shadow Dragons retreated! The soldiers followed them out of the mountain in pursuit!"

Tigress nodded in response before turning her attention back to Shifu. His breathing was short and labored, but he was still managing to keep a tight grip on her paw.

_Hold on Baba…please hold on._

* * *

><p>Qiang pushed his blade harder against Rui's, having a greater advantage of strength since he could use both of his arms. He sneered towards the raccoon, "Once I'm done with you Rui, I'll be sure to pay a visit to your family!"<p>

Rui gritted his teeth in anger, trying desperately to keep Qiang off of him.

"I'll kill Mei and strangle the life out of your grandchildren with my bare hands!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Rui shouted with rage as he summoned every ounce of chi he could muster and threw the red panda off of him.

Qiang stumbled backwards, barely preventing himself from falling into the water that was practically up to his waist. He readied his sword as Rui shot forward, aiming a strong attack with his blade.

_Clang, clang, clang!_ The two combatants swiped, dodged, and blocked each other's attacks as the water level continued to rise, causing their movements to become slower as they fought against the current. Qiang dodged an attack from Rui and quickly aimed a powerful punch at his jaw, throwing him off balance before landing a roundhouse kick to the raccoon's chest, causing him to fly backwards and slam hard into one of the remaining support beams of the dyke wall.

Rui shook his head to rid himself of his dizziness and sudden shortness of breath as the wind was knocked out of him. He leaned heavily against the wooden beam for support; pausing for a moment to catch his breath.

It was a fatal mistake.

Qiang rushed forward, catching Rui completely by surprise by knocking his sword from his hand and driving his own blade straight through the raccoon's middle; pinning him to the rotted beam.

Rui's eyes widened with shock and he gave off a garbled gasp of pain as Qiang forced his weapon further into the raccoon's stomach.

"What is it with you and getting pinned to things?" Qiang said in a mocking tone.

Rui didn't answer; he slumped forward on the hilt of the blade as he could feel the life draining out of him. He was hardly breathing, and his vision began to blur.

"You just _had_ to get involved; you had to get in the way!" Qiang sounded as if he were disappointed with the raccoon. "I'm not proud of this Rui." Qiang said as he released his hold on the hilt, "You forced my hand; it didn't have to end this way."

Rui gritted his teeth, "No…it—didn't!" Using his last reserves of strength, the raccoon thrust his hand forward, pinching one of Qiang's fingers between his thumb and forefinger; his pinky raised.

Qiang's eyes widened with horror towards the deadly chi hold he was caught in. "You wouldn't!" He exclaimed.

Rui smirked, "If I'm going down…I'm taking you with me." He knew that the force of the chi blast would collapse the dyke completely, but he figured that the others had a good head start, and he knew he was a dead man anyway. He flexed his pinky and Qiang's screams of horror died away in a brilliant golden blast of rippling light. Rui's ears were ringing with a strange chiming noise, followed by the deafening sounds of the dyke wall as it finally burst apart.

Time seemed to be slowing down as Rui rested his heavy head against the wooden beam, completely exhausted. He felt no fear of the wall of water that was about to crush him, all he cared about was that his family was forever safe from Qiang. He gave off a small smile as images of his family entered his mind's eye. He could see his two granddaughters playing happily with their father, while a female raccoon, his daughter-in-law no doubt, held a newborn baby in her arms. Rui gave off a small sigh as the image of his beloved Mei entered his thoughts, and for the first time in twenty-eight years he was finally at peace. "…Goodbye Mei…"

He closed his eyes and he knew no more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Breaks down into a full blown sob* RUI! WHY RUI? HE WAS MY FAVORITE OC! *Continues to cry until someone hands me a box of tissues and some chocolate ice cream***

**Thanks Blue, you're the best!**

**RIP Master Rui.**

**PLEASE R&R, I've literally just finished typing the LAST chapter of this fic and I'll need some extra encouragement since there is now a void where Obsidian Blade once was.**


	55. The Touch of Death

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of it's characters, locations, etc. I can only take credit for my OC's. So no stealing!**

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS! YOU ARE ALL AWESOME! :)**

***BTW, I know it's been a while since the 'Touch of Death' was introduced into this story, but if you readers need to refamiliarize yourselves with it, feel free to go back and read chapters 8 and 19. You don't have to, but if you want to, you can.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Touch of Death<strong>

The Kung Fu Warriors, Cong, and Xue came to a skidding halt as an enormous rumbling noise met their ears. The walls of the tunnel, as well as the ground beneath their feet shook slightly and a few pebbles dislodged themselves from the ceiling.

"What the heck was that?" Mantis exclaimed.

Cong's large brown ears perked towards the noise before they drooped slightly, "I think the dyke wall may have just collapsed."

"But Master Rui was in there!" Viper said with shock.

Xue's stubby black ears fell flat against his head in sorrow, and everyone else displayed similar reactions of grief. But there was no time to mourn Rui's loss, the wall of water was most likely coming their way.

"We won't be fast enough to get to the exit before the water reaches us." Cong said.

"Is there another way out?" Po asked.

"Well…there is one way out." The mountain cat answered, "But it's extremely risky."

"We'll take it!" Tigress spoke up.

Cong nodded and headed down a small side tunnel, "This way!" He said as the others quickly followed.

Shifu was teetering on the edges of consciousness as it was becoming more and more difficult to stay awake. His head sank slightly against Tigress's shoulder as she kept her paw pressed over his bleeding wound.

Tigress looked down worriedly towards him, "You need to stay awake Shifu!" She urged, "Don't fall asleep!" She knew that if he were to go to sleep, then he wouldn't wake up.

"I'll…try…" Shifu answered weakly in response as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

Tigress turned her attention to Po, "Help me Po; we need to keep him talking."

"Okay, uh…" Po thought for a moment, "Shifu, remember last winter when I asked you if I could go ice skating at the Pool of Sacred Tears?"

"You didn't…did you..?" Shifu asked.

Po cringed slightly, "I couldn't help it! The pool was just so smooth and the skates I made worked like a dream!"

Despite his weakened state, Shifu scowled up towards the panda, "…You're lucky I've been incapacitated..."

Po gulped.

"Cong! Where's the closest exit?" Crane called to the mountain cat.

"This way!" Cong led the way, managing to hold the lead despite his injured leg. The Kung Fu Warriors and Xue followed him down several winding paths that seemed to be leading nowhere until they came to a large empty chamber littered with old, abandoned mining carts. "This is the fastest way out of the mountain!" Cong stated as he ran to a couple of carts that sat on the tracks, "Hop in everyone!"

"Um…have you done this before?" Viper asked uncertainly.

Cong shrugged his shoulders, "Not exactly."

"You're kidding right?" Mantis said. "Where do these tracks even lead? Will those carts be able to hold us? They look completely broken down!"

"You've got a better idea Mantis?" Monkey said as he helped Crane and Viper into one of the carts.

The sudden rumbling noise of rushing water met their ears and in the light of Cong's torch, they could see the enormous wall of water crashing towards them. Po jumped into the second cart, his weight combined with Tigress and Shifu causing it to roll forward. Cong and Xue pushed at the first cart, barely managing to get it to start its course down the tracks as they hopped inside with the others.

The two mining carts and their passengers rolled down the sloping tracks but it was anything but a smooth ride. The rusted wheels of the mining carts jostled the occupants, causing Cong to lose his grip on the torch in his paw. It flew through the air and landed on the ground behind them only to be extinguished by the waves of the fast approaching torrent. Blackness instantly took over their sight and they continued to ride forward blindly with the ever present sounds of rushing water behind them.

The carts sloped downwards to where they did not know, and Po held on tightly to Tigress and Shifu to hopefully protect them from the jostling of the rickety cart as they gained speed. "I can't see a thing!" Po shouted, hopefully Cong could hear him; "Do you have any idea where this tunnel leads?"

"We should be getting to the exit any second now!" Cong's voice sounded back.

Po could feel tiny bits of water hitting the back of his neck as the wave from behind was beginning to catch up with them. "This isn't good!"

"…Po…" Shifu's voice was so low that Po had to lean forward to hear what the red panda was saying. "…There's…a light…"

Po's eyes widened with shock, "Don't even think about it Shifu! Whatever you do, don't go towards the light! Stay away from the light!"

"Not _that_ kind of light Po!" Tigress shouted over the roar of the waves, "Look! Daylight, up ahead!" She pointed a claw towards the tunnel ahead where the faintest glow could be seen from around the bend of the passageway.

"Oh."

"Brace yourselves everyone, there's a huge drop at the end!" Cong said as they neared the exit.

"What do you mean drop?" Xue exclaimed, but his question was quickly answered as the tunnel opened up and they could see the immense lake and the city of Shuǐ de yáolán beneath them. The 'drop' that Cong was referring to was at least half the height of the enormous cliff that jutted out of the mountain's face. They could clearly see the waterfall to their right as it fell a quarter of a mile down into the frigid waters of the lake below.

The rails the carts were riding on came to a swift stop right before meeting the edge, and as the two mining carts neared the end of the tracks, the occupants suddenly realized what they had to do.

"Jump!" Cong shouted at the top of his lungs as the carts flew from the tracks and off the cliff side.

The Warriors abandoned the carts as an enormous wave blasted from the tunnel in a spray of water and shattered rock, and they found themselves falling towards the lake. Down, down, down they all fell as gravity brought them closer to the water's surface with increasing speed. The wind rushed through the fur all over Po's body as he fell faster and faster towards the lake below. He felt somewhat nauseous towards the feeling of his stomach leaping up to his throat.

He continued to hold tightly onto Tigress and Shifu, but his eyes widened with worry as he looked towards the weakened red panda in Tigress's arms. He knew that once they hit the water, they would be able to walk away from it mostly unscathed. But he wasn't so sure if Shifu would survive the impact. Sure, Shifu was capable of taking a lot of hits, but not like this; not while he was weakened and on the verge of dying from blood loss.

There had to be a way to protect the ailing red panda from the force of the impact that they were all about to meet head on. He knew that Crane couldn't help in this instance with his wounded wing. Perhaps Po could conceal Shifu in his large arms like a cocoon; no that wouldn't help, he'd have to let go of Tigress for that to work.

Suddenly a candle lit at the back of Po's mind as an idea manifested itself to him. He didn't even have time to consider the possible consequences as they were dangerously close to hitting the water. He turned his attention to Tigress who was still holding tightly onto Shifu with her paw pressed firmly over his wound. "Tigress! Move your paw!"

The feline looked towards him questioningly, "But—"

"NOW!" Po was surprised by his own forceful tone, but there was no time to explain.

Tigress seemed hesitant at first, but she obeyed and lifted her blood-covered paw away from Shifu's chest.

Po lifted his left arm, managing to keep his hold on Tigress with his other. _This had better work!_ He lifted his free paw up above his head and thrust his two fingers down towards Shifu. He jabbed at the nerve in Shifu's neck, causing his tiny body to freeze on contact, followed by four individual pinpoints of golden light that rippled across Shifu's body as Po quickly jabbed his fingers at different points on the red panda's chest.

Shifu stiffened and gave off a small, involuntary gasp before his eyes rolled back in their sockets and his body went completely limp in Tigress's arms.

"PO!" Tigress screamed, "What did you—?"

"Hold onto him Tigress!" Po urged as he tucked his legs in and wrapped his arms protectively around the pair of them. "CANNON BALL!"

The impact was like hitting solid stone, and water engulfed them; dampening their fur and clothing, as they all landed with an enormous _SPLASH!_

_That hurt!_ Po cringed in pain as he held his breath and began kicking his short legs towards the surface with Tigress and Shifu still in his grasp. _Please let it have worked. Please, oh please let it have worked…_Po silently pleaded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh! *Biting nails with worry* I'm freaking out here! Can't you tell?**

**Dang, I'm really evil with these cliffhangers aren't I?**

**R&R and PM me if you'd like to chat! See ya'll next time!**


	56. Tears of a Warrior

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of it's characters, locations, etc. I only own my OC's.**

***Sigh* It's official, my PC is completely shot, and I'm gonna have to wipe it clean. *Cries* I had some good music on that thing! But fear not my readers! My brother has graciously allowed me to borrow his comptuter in order to submit another chapter! Sam, if you ever read this fic, I want to let you know that you are the best little brother evah!**

_**-This chapter may cause readers to go into fits of uncontrollable sobbing-**_

* * *

><p><strong>Tears of a Warrior<strong>

Po's feet trudged against the damp gravel of the shores of the lake before he finally fell to his knees amongst the tall grasses near the shore. He was exhausted from the swim, and his fur and clothing were sopping wet as well as everyone else as they emerged from the chilling waters. Cong was helping Crane to shore, as the avian had no swimming skills whatsoever. Monkey carried Viper who was still draped over his shoulders, and Mantis was perched on top of Xue's head.

Po placed Tigress on solid ground and he gazed with terrified eyes towards the seemingly lifeless body of the red panda whom Tigress cradled in her arms. Tears were streaming down the feline's cheeks as she held Shifu close, and Po knelt down next to her and placed a shaky paw on her shoulder. He had so hoped that the nerve strike would work. He had hoped it would save Shifu. The panda closed his eyes in utter despair and self-loathing, _I killed him…I killed Shifu…_Po lifted a paw to wipe away the tears in his eyes as the others gathered around.

Viper gave a horrified cry of anguish. "Is he—?"

"I used the Touch of Death on him." Po answered in a low voice, "I thought it could help him."

"The Touch of Death!" Cong exclaimed with wide eyes, "But the effects are deadly if you do it wrong!"

"I panicked!" Po said, "We were about to hit the water! I didn't think that he would survive the impact!"

Mantis zipped forward with lightning speed and immediately landed on Po's muzzle, "Did you see the golden ripples?" The insect asked, somewhat frantically.

Po nodded.

"Tigress! Set him down!" Mantis urged.

At first it seemed as if she was reluctant to do so, but the feline obeyed, and gently laid Shifu's limp form amongst the tall grasses.

Mantis instantly rushed to the red panda, checking over any vital signs that may have been too small for anyone else to detect. Everyone gathered close, awaiting his diagnosis, but there was the ever growing doubt in their minds that Shifu had survived. They themselves could see no signs of life, and Po twiddled his thumbs nervously; silently praying that Mantis would find something; anything.

Finally after several long moments of silence, Mantis turned towards them, his yellow eyes wide with disbelief, "He—he's alive!"

Everyone instantly gave a collective sigh of relief, and Po's paw clutched at the fur above his rapidly beating heart. "It worked?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either!" Mantis said.

Xue looked curiously towards the insect, "But how is it possible?"

"It's one of the side effects of the Touch of Death." Crane answered, "The victim is put into this long, sleeplike trance that can last for days on end so that it only _looks_ like they're dead."

"But he needs a doctor, and fast!" Mantis quickly stated, "The nerve strike will keep him in a stable condition for only a limited amount of time."

"How much time?" Tigress urged as she leaned forward and placed her ear within an inch of Shifu's mouth. She could barely hear the tiny wisps of air as Shifu slowly inhaled and exhaled.

"We've got half an hour."

Despite his fatigue and exhaustion, Po immediately got to his feet and gently lifted Shifu from the ground before handing him over to Tigress. "Let's get going then!" Po said as he picked up Tigress and started running at top speed for the city; the others following close behind.

They all rushed through the city gates at Xue's command towards the patrolling guards to open them, and they continued their way down the near deserted streets, as the citizens of the city were only barely starting to wake up.

"I know of a doctor not far from here!" Cong exclaimed, "He managed to help Rui when he was—sick…" A stab of pain shot through Cong's heart upon saying Rui's name. He had lost the closest thing to a friend he had ever had, and once again, he found himself without a master. He stole a glance towards Xue who looked as distressed as Cong felt. But he couldn't even begin to imagine what Xue was feeling. The raccoon had just been reunited with his father for less than a few hours after years of believing that he was dead. It seemed cruel to know that he had been taken away from him again just as quickly as he had come.

The mountain cat led the way to where the goat doctor's office was located and he didn't even bother knocking on the door, as he pushed it right open with the others filing in behind him.

"By the Emperor's whiskers!" The goat exclaimed upon seeing the large group of soaking wet people bursting into his office unannounced. His twitching right eye then saw Cong. "You again? Whose dying this time?" He said somewhat angrily.

"Grand Master Shifu, that's who!" Xue countered with a scowl. "But if you're not up for the task, then we'll be on our way!"

"Lieutenant Xue! I—!" He exclaimed in surprise. "Oh goodness!" The goat said upon seeing the red panda in Tigress's arms. "Quick! Bring him this way!" The goat grabbed his bag of medical equipment and Po immediately followed with Tigress and Shifu in his arms. The others followed as they made their way into a vacant medial room before the doctor promptly ordered them all out of the room once Tigress had placed Shifu on the bed. "I need to work now, everyone out!"

"But—"

"Doctor's orders!" The goat urged, "You may all wait in my office, I'll inform you on any changes on his condition." And with that, the doctor slid the door closed, leaving them all standing there, unsure of what to do. Silence followed and no one spoke for several long moments before Xue turned to face them.

"We'd better tend to your own wounds while we wait."

They all slowly nodded and reluctantly followed the raccoon back into the main waiting room. Monkey went to wrapping linen cloths around Viper's wound while Cong stitched up the deep gouge in Crane's injured wing. Po helped Tigress to sit in one of the waiting chairs and he found the necessary medical supplies to splint her broken leg. No one spoke, and it seemed like it had been hours before the office door opened, revealing a badger as he made his way inside.

He gave a slight bow towards them. "Masters."

"Cheng, what do you have to report?" Xue asked his fellow comrade.

"The battle is won sir; we have successfully detained the surviving Shadow Dragons that surrendered to us." The badger looked around for a moment before asking; "Where is Master Rui?"

Xue's ears lowered slightly, but he held a firm stance, "He is dead." He said grimly.

Po, the Five, and Cong all knew how difficult this was for Xue upon losing his father. And now that he was gone, the responsibility of the city's security now solely rested on the lieutenant's shoulders. Of course, everyone figured that he would be named the new general as he had been second in command.

Cheng seemed shocked upon hearing the news, "I'm so sorry Xue."

The raccoon shook his head in response, "Where are the prisoners now?" He asked; changing the subject.

"Our men are escorting them to the prison as we speak."

"Good." Xue replied.

"That's not going to hold them." Cong stated, and everyone turned to him with questioning gazes. "Many of the guards there have been under the employ of the Shadow Dragons for quite some time; they'll only release the prisoners and make it look like they had escaped."

Xue looked troubled by this. He closed his eyes for a moment in deep thought before turning his gaze back towards the badger, "Cheng, please inform the prison guards that there will be a surprise inspection on the prison." He then turned to Cong, "Will you be able to weed out the traitors?"

Cong nodded, "I should be able to help."

"Good." Xue said, "We must make quick work of this before any of them get the chance to flee." The raccoon then turned towards the six warriors of the Jade Palace. "With Qiang out of the picture, there will be no order amongst the Shadow Dragon agents within the city. We need to get at them now, while they're vulnerable."

"We understand Master Xue." Crane replied.

The raccoon gave each of them a heartfelt look of understanding, "As soon as we're done at the prison, I'll be sure to check in on the Grand Master's progress."

"Thanks Xue." Po said.

Xue, Cong, and Cheng all gave a bow towards them before the three of them exited the office. Po settled himself down on the ground in lotus position as there weren't enough chairs for everyone to sit. Monkey was balanced on his tail while Mantis perched on his shoulder. Crane stood next to the door with a look of deep concern etched on his face. Viper was sitting atop one of the two chairs with her head resting on her coils, while Tigress sat frozen with her eyes locked towards the door of Shifu's room.

Po watched as she practically held her breath; her eyes could have burned holes into the wall. Her claws scratched at the armrests of her chair, and her face practically screamed of worry and inner torment.

The panda gave her a worried look before he got to his feet and stood next to her. "Tigress?" He placed a paw on her shoulder, but she didn't seem to even notice he was there. She didn't even turn to face him or perk her ear towards the sound of his voice. Po knelt down next to her with his paw still placed firmly on her shoulder, "Listen, I know that you're worried, you have every right to be. But this is Shifu we're talking about here. He's pulled through a lot of bad scrapes before, and I don't see any reason why he couldn't do it again."

Tigress closed her eyes and tightened her grip on the armrests of the chair.

"Believe me; I know how you feel—"

"Stop it." Tigress interrupted, "Just stop it Po." Her voice was almost critical and threatening to the tone, causing everyone in the room to eye her with worry.

Po raised a brow in puzzlement, "Tigress—?"

"You could never know how I feel right now!" Tigress stood up from her chair suddenly, ignoring the pain in her broken leg as she shot a glare towards the panda, causing him to cringe slightly. "You never lived in the isolation of a cell-like room! You were never called a monster! You were never shunned, or feared for something that was out of your power to control! You never knew what it was like not to have a parent! I do!"

Po wasn't the only one who stared towards her with wide eyes. No one spoke as the feline was practically fuming with unbridled rage; the red cores of her amber eyes practically burning like smoldering coals. "You've always had your father to be there for you! You were always loved by him! You never knew the meaning of being an orphan! I…I—" Tigress's legs wobbled beneath her and she fell to her knees with her paws covering the tears that were practically spilling out of her eyes.

Po cautiously placed his paw on her shuddering shoulder. He had never seen her break down like this, and it worried him to no end. "Tigress…"

"I don't want Qiang to get the last laugh." Tigress moaned, "I—I don't want to be an orphan again…not again…"

Po had to blink back his own tears upon hearing Tigress's words, and he wrapped his arms around her, giving her a hug. To his surprise, Tigress didn't pull away or try to kill him. Instead she grabbed onto his arm in response as if she didn't want him to let go.

"He'll pull through Tigress. He's strong. He'll pull through." Po assured her as she continued to cry.

One by one, the other members of the Five came forward and the six of them embraced into a large group hug, trying to give each other comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Twiddling thumbs nervously* I really hope Shifu pulls through. *Sniff, sniff***

**Everyone join in with me in giving Tigress a hug. She needs it. *Hugs***

***Crying* Only 5 chapters left! *Cries some more* I don't want this story to end!**


	57. Thank You

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of it's characters, locations, etc. I can only claim my OC's**

**I have a couple more pictures of my OC's on my Deviantart account! Head to my profile page for the link!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

By the time Cong and Xue returned to the doctor's office, it was already late afternoon. Po and the Five sat in silence, waiting for the doctor to bring them any news on Shifu's condition. Tigress sat in lotus position on the floor with Po sitting right next to her with a comforting paw on her shoulder. Monkey was balanced on his tail with Mantis perched in his usual spot atop the primate's head, while Crane and Viper had just finished redressing the wounds they had sustained.

Xue came forward amongst them and stood before Po, "Any news yet?"

Po shook his head. "Nothing." He answered, "How did it go at the prison?"

"Well, thanks to Cong, we were able to take fifteen guards into custody. We took a look at their records and found that those particular soldiers had always been in charge of any Shadow Dragons that had been captured. Of course, Qiang kept that little detail quiet so that no one would ever suspect it."

"Yeah," Cong added, "he's been manipulating practically every level of society in this city; using his followers to bribe others with mined gold in order for them to keep their mouths shut about their illegal activities."

Po gave off an angry huff through his nose. It sickened him to know that Qiang had escaped justice countless times for over the last fifty years. Po couldn't even begin to imagine how many innocent lives had been destroyed by Qiang; how many people he had brutally murdered, how many he caused to be orphans or widows. His stomach gave a lurch towards the thought of what would have happened if Qiang had succeeded in taking over China, but he kept his thoughts to himself; knowing full well that no one wanted to talk about that little rat.

He then turned his gaze towards Cong. Here was a person who had actually lived the life of a criminal, and yet he had completely turned a new leaf and helped them defeat the very ones whom he had once considered allies. Po couldn't help but feel grateful towards the mountain cat; knowing full well that many more lives would have been lost had he not helped them.

There was a knock at the door before Cheng, poked his striped head into the room from outside. "A word Lieutenant?"

"Yes?" Xue asked.

The badger let himself into the small office and closed the door behind him. "I happened to be passing by your home, and your mother asked me to send for you."

"Did she say why?"

"Well…it's just that—I know you're quite busy right now and—"

"What is it Cheng?" Xue asked again.

The badger hesitated a moment, "It's your wife. She's gone into labor! The baby—it's coming!"

Xue's brown eyes widened suddenly towards the news, "It—it's coming? Now?"

"Now!" Cheng answered.

One would have thought that a father of two children would be used to this kind of news by now; but apparently not. Xue's legs wobbled beneath him, and he would have fallen over if Cong hadn't held firmly onto the raccoon's shoulders. He looked towards Po and the Five as if he didn't know what to do.

"You should get going Xue." Po said with a smile.

"You—you're certain?"

"Of course." Monkey said.

Po nodded, "Yeah, go see your kid."

Xue hesitated a moment, "But there are still Shadow Dragon agents loose within the city. The longer we wait, the fewer we'll be able to capture."

Cong patted the raccoon's shoulder. "Don't worry about it Xue, I'll be able to tell the soldiers where the rest of them are," He paused, "Your father would want you to be there."

At these words, Xue nodded and he turned to the others, "As soon as things cool down at home, I'll be back to check up on the Grand Master's progress."

"Thank you Master Xue." Tigress said.

Xue nodded and left through the front door with Cheng following close behind.

Viper gave a small sigh, "Glad to hear some good news." She said.

Cong gave a slight nod. Of course his ears lowered at the thought of Rui, silently wishing that the old raccoon could be here as well to see his grandchild.

Movement from down the hallway caught their combined attention, and they all turned to face the goat doctor as he slowly made his way into the waiting room. He looked frazzled and short of breath, and he wiped a handkerchief across his sweaty brow as he came to a halt amongst them.

Tigress was the first to address the goat as she struggled to her feet, leaning against a chair to alleviate the pain in her broken leg. "How is he?" Her tone was filled with worry, and her eyes were wide with fear.

The goat doctor rubbed at his twitching eye and gave a low sigh. Everyone braced themselves for the bad news.

"First I have a question for you." He said, catching everyone by surprise. "How in the world were you able to keep him in such stable condition when you brought him here?"

The Warriors exchanged glances before their eyes fell on Po. "I—uh, used the Touch of Death on him." Po answered.

"And what is that?" The old goat asked.

"It's a nerve strike—"

"Ah, Kung Fu mumbo-jumbo no doubt."

"It's not mumbo-jumbo!" Po scowled.

"Well whatever it was, there's no doubt in my mind that it saved his life."

Everyone stared wide eyed towards the goat's claim.

"With all the blood he's lost, he would have been beyond my aid by the time you got him here."

"So…he's going to be alright?" Tigress asked hopefully.

The goat shook his head. "It's too early to tell Miss. Mainly because he's hardly showing any vital signs; and he seems to be locked in some sort of sleep-like state. I can't even get him to wake up!"

"That's one of the side effects of the Touch of Death." Mantis said. "He could be stuck like that for two, maybe three days tops before he can finally wake up."

"Well that would have been nice to know," The goat answered in a gruff voice. "I honestly thought I had lost him a few times while I was attending to his wounds. That knife nearly pierced his heart. Missed it by just a few centimeters."

Po stole a glance towards Tigress to find that her whole body had gone stiff and rigid as if she were as stone statue. Even her whiskers were devoid of any distressed twitching movements. He placed a comforting paw on her shoulder.

The doctor continued, "But, if he manages to make it through the rest of the day and survive the night, he might just have a chance."

"May I see him…please?" Tigress asked.

The goat, despite his hardened appearance, seemed to show understanding towards the feline's request, "Yes, of course. Follow me."

Po helped Tigress along as they all followed the goat single-file down the hallway and into the small room. Po could feel Tigress's grip on his shoulder tighten when they entered the room; as if she was frightened on what she about to see.

Shifu was lying in the exact same place where they had left him; only this time, he wore white medical robes that covered up most of the thick bandages that wrapped tightly around his chest where Qiang's knife had struck him, and his broken right arm had been placed into a splint. He looked ghostly white against the pillow his head rested on, and the equally white blanket that draped over him made it seem as if he had already met his quietus.

Tigress had to stop herself from giving off a horrified gasp; reminding herself that the Touch of Death gave its victims the appearance of death itself. _He's asleep…he's only asleep._ Tigress told herself over and over; trying to convince herself from believing otherwise.

Po helped the feline settle herself into the only chair that sat next to the bed, and Tigress immediately reached a shaky paw forward and caught a hold onto Shifu's tiny hand.

"I have other patients that need attention." The goat doctor said. "Let me know if anything changes."

* * *

><p>Of course, that was what unnerved the Kung Fu Warriors the most: the fact that there was absolutely no change in their master's condition. They couldn't tell whether he was improving or getting worse, and for the next three, agonizing, long days they waited anxiously for the effects of the Touch of Death to wear off so that Shifu would be able to wake up. That is, if he could wake up.<p>

The doctor would allow them to stay and watch over Shifu during the day, but he would only permit one visitor per patient during night hours. Po and the Five had agreed to take shifts during the nights while the rest of them stayed at the inn that was located a couple of buildings away. And it was on one of these particular nights that Po was going to relieve Tigress from her watch.

The panda gave a small knock on the door to Shifu's room, and Tigress immediately lifted her head towards him as he walked inside.

"How is he?" Po asked anxiously.

Tigress gave a small tired sigh, "The same."

Po noticed that she was holding tightly onto Shifu's uninjured hand and it really struck the panda at how tiny Shifu really was compared to the tiger that sat at his bedside. He looked frail and helpless, especially in his current state of deathly stillness.

"Viper's got some tea made for ya if you want some." Po said, trying to change the subject.

Tigress didn't answer; she simply stared towards the ground beneath her feet as if she were confused, or unsure of something.

Po eyed her worriedly. He knew that Tigress was going through a difficult time with Shifu's life hanging in the balance, but he couldn't help but wonder what else was troubling her. "Is something wrong Tigress?"

"I was just remembering something."

"What?" Po asked, somewhat interested. In the past few days during their long wait for Shifu to wake up; they had had several conversations with Cong who had informed them of everything that had happened during his time in prison with Rui. He had elaborated to them on what the old raccoon had told him about the attack on Tigress's family, as well as his father, who to everyone's surprise, had been the one who had saved Tigress from the same fate as her family.

Was Tigress experiencing another flashback of old memories from her cub days? Po hoped that they weren't too horrific compared to what she had already remembered; but he figured that he should listen anyway, and help her if he could. He already knew that his own memories of his family and the destruction of his birth village weren't exactly pleasant ones, so he at least knew where Tigress was coming from, and that it would be difficult for her to speak on such things.

"I just remember something, during the battle in the Shadow Dragons' Lair."

Okay…not exactly what Po was expecting.

"When I was tied up, and Qiang threw the knife at me, there was no way for me to stop it." She paused and looked Po straight in the eyes. "If Shifu hadn't intervened, then you would have been hit."

Po lifted a paw to scratch at the back of his head, "Yeah…I guess so."

"Why did you do that?" Tigress asked. "Why did you stand in the way of Qiang's knife when you knew perfectly well that you couldn't stop it yourself?"

"Well, why wouldn't I?" Po said.

"You could have been killed."

"Yeah, but you pushed me out of the way of Shen's cannon remember? You could have died then too."

"It was a possibility…but I wasn't just going to let you get hit again."

"And I wasn't about to let you get killed when I could do something to stop it." Po answered. "You risked your life to protect me back in Gongmen City, and I wouldn't be able to call myself your friend if I weren't willing to do the same."

For the first time in days, Tigress gave the panda a heartfelt smile. She stood up from her chair, limping slightly as she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

Po was stunned at first, but he returned the gesture only briefly before Tigress pulled away from him.

"Thank you Po." She said.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Po answered as he grabbed the crutch from the corner of the room that Tigress had been using to help ease the tension on her broken leg. The feline fit it snugly beneath her arm before making her way out of the door.

"Crane should be here in an hour to change shifts."

"Got it!" Po said with a thumbs up.

Tigress paused at the door only for a moment to steal a final glance towards Shifu.

Po noticed the worried look across her face. "Don't worry Tigress, I've got it covered." He said.

Tigress gave a small nod of her head and quickly regained her composure before she walked out the door.

Once Tigress had gone, Po sat down in the chair next to Shifu's bed. He got into a comfortable position before turning his attention towards the sleeping red panda. "You'd better wake up soon Shifu…we need you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Dabbing eyes with tissue* Yeah, another chapter tugging at the heart strings (There's gonna be a couple more of those)**

**I agree with Po, "WAKE UP SHIFU BEFORE I TOTALLY LOSE IT!"**

**My computer is mostly fixed now, so I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.**

**R&R and PM me if you'd like to chat!**


	58. Reunion

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of it's characters, locations, etc. I can only legally claim my OC's! NO STEALING MY CHARACTERS!**

**...So...What's the deal? Is this story getting too bouring for you guys to leave decent reviews? Or are you non-reviewers too lazy to do so? Seriously people, if you can spare 10-15 minutes of your day to read an update, you can at least leave 2 of those minutes to give me some feedback. I'm not trying to sound mean or ungrateful to those of you who have left me excellent reviews, but the rest of you readers really need to step it up. I've already elaborated on this in a previous Author's Note, but I cannot stress enough as to how important a review is to the author. It lets us know if we're doing something good, and if other people actually like our work.**

**I mean, do you seriously believe that we get the motivation from just ourselves? WRONG! We get the motivation from our readers and our loyal supporters. I am very grateful and happy to those who have been with this story from the beginning. I have worked for the past 10 MONTHS on this story, and I think I deserve to have some proper feedback instead of ":D awesome" or "This is great" or "update soon" (You have no idea how many of those I've gotten)**

**This chapter in particular has been written and re-written several times before I was satisfied with it. It is one of my personal favorites, so PLEASE will you reviewers leave me some proper feedback? This story is almost over, and the fact that it's been recieveing little acknowledgement in recent chapters compared to previous chapters is a major blow to me personally. I'd hate for this fic to come to an end and have hardly anyone commenting on it, that's just a bad way to end a story that I've put my heart and soul into for the past 10 months.**

**Again, I'm not trying to sound critical or mean, I've just been really frustrated lately, so please, don't rant at me if you've got a problem with what I've said. This will be the last time that I elaborate on this (Since I hate repeating myself more than twice) I guess I'll find out which readers actually read my Author's Notes, and which ones have respect for my work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reunion<strong>

Blank whiteness surrounded him on all sides, and warm wisps of silky light caressed gently against his fur like a pleasant breeze. He shifted his feet against the ground and found that he didn't feel very heavy; in fact he felt light as a feather as he walked through the white void. He was once again reminded of how peaceful this place was, and a narcotic bliss breathed its way into his body from the tips of his large ears to the end of his tail.

He closed his steel blue eyes, trying to make sense on why he had come here again. He hadn't been meditating, but it had seemed as if he had been teetering on the edges of consciousness before finally blacking out. Images suddenly flashed before his mind's eye as he began to remember: the battle with the Shadow Dragons, his fight with Qiang, the blade his brother had aimed for Tigress and Po…the knife striking him instead. Everything else after that seemed like a blur before darkness enveloped him, and Shifu bowed his head in sorrow. "Well if I wasn't dead before, I certainly am now." He said in a low voice.

He didn't feel sorry for himself, that wasn't it; he had known for years now that it would only been a matter of time before death embraced him. He was after all going to be turning seventy-three within the next few months; he felt that he had lived a full life, but he feared for his students. Were they safe? Did they manage to escape the flooding tunnels of the Shadow Dragons' Lair? Would they be able to move on without him? Shifu had no doubt they would eventually come to terms with his demise, but he couldn't help but wish that he could see them again or perhaps give them some comfort.

"Really Shifu, why the long face?"

Shifu's ears perked towards the familiar voice and he was surprised to see a raccoon walking towards him. He looked much younger and healthier; almost the same way he use to look back during the days of The Great Mongolian War. He walked with almost a carefree stride in his step and he gave a wave towards Shifu, showing him that he had regained the use of his left arm.

"Rui? What are you doing here?" But somehow, Shifu felt as if he already knew the answer.

"Well, I guess you could say that I've finally kicked the bucket!" Rui exclaimed with a smile.

Shifu's ears lowered slightly, "I'm so sorry Rui…"

"What for? It's not like you caused the dyke to collapse on me."

"But, your family…you were supposed to see them again. You've been in prison for so long."

"Well, this place definitely beats prison." Rui said with a chuckle as he looked about their surroundings

"But what about Mei and Xue?" Shifu asked, "You never even got the chance to meet your daughter-in-law or your grandchildren."

Rui folded his arms across his chest with a firm, but accepting look across his face, "I admit that I regret not seeing them, but the only thing that matters to me now is that they're forever safe from Qiang and his Shadow Dragons. And frankly, that's good enough for me."

Shifu gave a small nod of his head in response.

"Besides," Rui added, "I'll see them again in due course."

"I guess that makes two of us." Shifu said, somewhat halfheartedly."

Rui gave him a questioning look, "What are you talking about?"

The red panda made eye contact with the raccoon, "You saw what happened; I took the hit from Qiang's knife, I…died."

Rui gave a slight chuckle and placed his hand atop his friend's shoulder, "I don't think so."

Shifu raised an eyebrow in confusion, "You don't think so? But it should have been a fatal hit. There's no way that my students could have gotten me to a doctor in time."

"Under normal circumstances, yes, but you never know." Rui answered.

"What?"

"Will you please stop confusing him Rui?" Another voice sounded from behind. "He's had a long day."

Shifu's heart nearly seized up inside his chest, and he spun on his heels before coming face to face with a female red panda. Her deep brown eyes seemed to sparkle as she smiled towards him, and Shifu could hardly find the will to speak.

Rui smirked between the pair of them, "I think I'll give you two some _alone_ time." The raccoon chuckled before he started heading off to where Shifu did not know. He was there for only a moment longer before the wisps of white light gathered around him and he disappeared from the red panda's view.

"He always did like to make dramatic exits." The female red panda said.

Shifu turned to face Jia as she gave him a heartwarming smile. He couldn't contain himself any longer and he immediately grabbed a hold of her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. For a split second, he feared that he would not be able to touch her, but she was real! He could feel the softness of her fur against his cheek, he could smell her favorite lilac perfume that she had always used, and he could feel her own arms wrap themselves over his shoulders and around his neck as she planted countless kisses on every part of his face as she could manage.

"I missed you my darling." She said in a sweet voice as she pulled closer to him.

Shifu blinked a few times to try to keep himself from tearing up, but his joy upon seeing her again was so overwhelming that he didn't care, "I missed you more." He answered.

Jia gave off a small chuckle as she pulled away arm's length from him, but she suddenly looked troubled upon seeing the sorrowful look upon her husband's face, "What is it Shifu? Is something wrong?"

Shifu closed his eyes and shook his head in shame, "After all these years, I finally came face to face with the one who took you away from me…I wanted to make him suffer. I wanted to kill him. But when I was given the chance to take his life…I couldn't do it." He paused a moment before continuing, "And I paid the price for my hesitancy. I'm sorry—"

"Shhh…" Jia placed a thin finger over Shifu's lips, causing him to go silent. "You have nothing to be sorry for my dear; you did what you knew to be right."

"But if I had acted, Rui wouldn't have perished; he would have been able to reunite with his family! This whole mess never would have happened in the first place if I had trusted my instincts from the beginning and refused Qiang's letter! It—it's my fault…all my fault…" Shifu's ears lowered flat against his small head, and he bowed his head in shame.

Jia held firmly onto Shifu's shoulders, "Qiang would have found another way to get his revenge on you and your students even if you had not responded to his letter. Rui would have died in that prison if Cong hadn't been arrested after your first encounter with the Shadow Dragons. And the people of Shuǐ de yáolán would still be under Qiang's control. Everything happens for a reason Shifu, there are no accidents."

Shifu wasn't sure on how to answer her, but his ears stayed flat against his head.

"Besides," Jia continued, "You were only hoping to reunite with your brother. I know how much you missed him; and you wanting to make amends with him was nothing to be ashamed of. You were in the right; it was Qiang who lost his way and decided to travel down the dark path. There was nothing any one of us could have done to save him."

"But after everything that he has done—"

"He chose his path, and you chose yours." Jia quickly stated. "I fear that if you had killed him, then you would have gone down the same path as he. Revenge is never justified. You know that."

"But what of Rui?"

"He took Qiang's life for the sake of his family." Jia answered, "You know as well as I that Qiang would have killed them if he had lived. Rui did not kill him out of revenge, but rather to protect his family, and countless innocent lives from Qiang's rage."

Shifu thought on this for a moment before coming to the conclusion that Jia was right. She was always right. He took a deep breath before nodding his head in response towards her claim.

She smiled before her eyes wandered away from him and off into the distance. Shifu followed her gaze to find that she wasn't looking at anything in particular. He remembered that she would do this whenever she had something of great importance on her mind, and he watched as Jia gave a small sigh before she returned her gaze to her husband's steel blue eyes.

"What is it Jia?" He asked.

The female red panda grabbed a hold of Shifu's hands between her own, "You have a choice my darling." She said.

Shifu looked towards her curiously, "What do you mean?"

"You have a choice Shifu; to stay here…or return to your students."

Shifu's eyes suddenly widened with surprise, "You mean…I'm not dead?"

"Not yet." Jia answered. "You're merely sleeping right now."

"But—how is it possible?"

"Well, I could tell you…or you could ask your students."

Shifu's ears lowered yet again. He wanted so badly to stay with Jia. He would no longer have to deal with the burdens that had so long plagued him for years and years of built up guilt and regret. He could finally live on with the woman he loved whom he had been separated from for so long. He would be reunited with his long dead family members, such as his parents and grandparents; his long lost friends, and even Master Oogway. But he could feel a small tug at his heart as he thought of his students.

If he chose to stay, he would be cut off from them until they themselves finally met their own ends. Whether it would be in the midst of battle, or the slow decay of time and old age, it could be a very long time until he would see any one of them again. His thoughts wandered to each of them in turn; their images manifesting themselves inside his mind's eye. As much as he had been able to teach them so far, they were still in the process of reaching their full potential. He wanted more than anything to see them reach it. He wanted to see them progress. But more importantly, he wanted to be with those of whom he considered as his own children.

Jia smiled, apparently knowing exactly what was going through his mind. "It's alright Shifu, I understand. You are needed elsewhere."

Shifu gave a sigh and slowly nodded his head before meeting her brown eyes once more. "I will miss you."

"And I you my darling, but don't worry, we will meet again."

"When?" Shifu asked.

"All in due time Shifu; you still have many years ahead of you."

A small smile crept its way onto Shifu's lips, "Well, I suppose that's good news."

"Indeed," Jia smiled, "who else is going to keep our children in line?" She said with a small chuckle.

Shifu suddenly found that the wisps of white light began to swirl all about the pair of them as if summoned forth by a growing wind. Jia hugged him, leaving a kiss on his cheek before backing away from him with only her hand holding onto his.

The wind was getting stronger and Shifu could feel a tug as if he were being pulled away from her. For a fraction of a second, he feared of what would happen if he were to let go.

"It's alright Shifu." Jia said.

Shifu squinted through the blinding light that quickly enveloped him. Jia's form began to blur as Shifu's vision bordered on the edges of whiteness, but he could still feel her hand enclosed in his own.

"You need to let me go."

Shifu squeezed her hand; mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. "I love you." He said before his grip loosened, and his fingers slipped through hers. He could feel himself being pulled away towards where he did not know, but before the light swallowed him up, he could hear the soft sweet voice of his beloved.

"…I love you too…"

* * *

><p>Shifu could feel himself becoming heavy once more, and he suddenly found that he was lying on something soft. He took a fresh breath of air, and was somewhat relieved to feel the throbbing pain of his healing injuries. Normally he didn't like the feeling of pain, but in light of what had happened, his aching body was a sure testament that he was still alive; and he welcomed the pain as if it were an old friend. His eyes fluttered open, and it took a moment for them to adjust to the dim light of his surroundings.<p>

He was lying on a bed in a fairly plain room; a hospital room from what he was able to make out. A simple night stand stood next to the bed while the pale morning daylight filtered in through the window. His broken right arm had been placed into a splint and wrapped carefully in a sling that was tied over his shoulder. He lifted his good hand, finding that his movements were stiff and uneven as if he hadn't moved his limbs for a while. His hand moved towards the aching pain in his chest and his fingers lightly touched at the bandages that wrapped tightly around his torso where Qiang's knife had struck him.

He took another deep breath of the fresh morning air that breathed its way in through the partially opened window, before he turned his head to see the large stripped head of a female south china tiger.

Tigress was sitting on a wooden chair, and she was leaning on the edge of the bed with her head resting in her folded arms. She seemed fast asleep, and Shifu couldn't help but smile towards her. He reached his hand over and patted her on the top of her head. "…Tigress…"

Something in his gentle touch caused a reaction in the feline; her amber eyes snapped open and she took a sudden intake of breath as she sat up from her slouch. Her ears perked forward towards the sound of his frail voice and her face lit up with a genuine smile of overwhelming relief as he smiled back towards her.

"Shifu!" She grasped his tiny hand between her two large paws. "You're awake!"

The red panda simply nodded towards her as he felt too exhausted to form any words.

Tears began to swell in the feline's amber eyes, "I was so worried; we all were. We didn't know if…if you would—" Tigress cut herself off and she instantly closed her eyes to hide the building tears at the corners of her eyes.

Shifu tightened his grip on her paw, trying to let her know that it was alright. "I shouldn't have frightened you like that…I just wanted you to be safe…" He said in a tired voice.

The south china tigress raised a paw to her face to wipe away the tears that were streaming down her stripped cheeks. "Y—you almost died!" She moaned, "I almost lost you like I lost my parents!" Her whole body was now shaking with each heaving breath she took.

Shifu gave her a genuine look of understanding and he beckoned her closer with a small gesture of his hand, "…Come here…"

With tears still pouring from her eyes, Tigress leaned in closer to the red panda, and he placed a small kiss on her forehead; the way only a father could for his daughter. He then reached his unbroken arm around her neck and held her in a tight hug. "I'm still here…and I love you so much, my precious, precious little girl..."

Tigress gave off a stifled cry and wrapped her arms around the tiny red panda, holding him close. "I love you too Baba."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AWWW! I HAVE GONE BLIND FROM OVEREXPOSURE TO PURE CUTENESS! XD**

**I just love their daddy/daughter moments! *SQUEE!***

**I hope you readers enjoyed seeing Jia and Rui again! I sure did! :)**

***Again, I would appreciate some decent reviews; this story isn't done yet!**

****And I would also like to do a special shout out to Blue Autumn Mist; You are the greatest online friend I could have ever asked for!**


	59. Master and Students

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of it's characters, locations, etc. I can only claim my OC's!**

**FINALLY! Thank you to all of you reviewers! I am in a much better mood now, but that doesn't mean that you one time reviewers out there get off scott free. To those of you who were first time reviewers, please be sure to leave reviews for the remainder of the story. I'm not trying to sound like I'm forcing you to do it, but since several of you apologized for not reviewing before, I will accept your apologies if you leave adequate reviews for the remainder of the story. I mean, c'mon there's only 2 chapters after this, it shouldn't be too much of an effort for you guys.**

**Short chapter, yes. But it's a fun one all the same! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Master and Students<strong>

"How are you…are the others alright..?" Shifu asked in a tired voice.

"A few scrapes here and there, but nothing we won't recover from."

"Good. Where are they?"

"They're at the inn just a couple buildings down the road." Tigress answered, "We've been taking shifts since the doctor will only allow one visitor during night hours. The others will be so relieved to see you."

Shifu allowed his heavy head to sink back into his pillow. "I thought I was a goner. How long was I out?"

"Three days." Tigress answered. "After Po had used the Touch of Death on you—"

"He what?" Shifu said with surprise.

"Po…used the Touch of Death on you." Tigress stated again.

Shifu's tired eyes suddenly widened, "Are you sure I'm not dead? Because that _definitely_ would have been the end of me."

"We were just as surprised. Po used it on you right before we hit the lake. Somehow, it protected you from any further harm while keeping you in a stable condition long enough for us to get you to a doctor. I must admit that I never would have thought to use it in such a manner."

"Nor would I." Shifu said, somewhat put out. "If he hadn't saved my life, I'd kill him."

"I don't think it would bode well if you killed him." Tigress added with a smile.

Shifu gave a small chuckle in response, when he suddenly felt an intense pain in his chest. He cringed as his good hand sprang to the bandages that wrapped tightly across his shoulders and around his torso.

Tigress placed a firm paw on his shoulder to hold him steady, "You shouldn't overexert yourself Master. That knife nearly pierced your heart, and those stitches need to hold."

Shifu had to resist the urge to pull at the bandages, "It itches." He replied.

"How's your arm?"

"Still hurts…but it will heal with time." Shifu gave a small tired sigh before his eyes narrowed in deep thought. "The battle, what remains of the Shadow Dragons?"

"The soldiers were able to track most of them down. They've taken many into custody as well as arrest their agents. Cong has been helping Xue and his men in bringing them down."

"Good…good." Shifu said before his ears perked towards the sounds of approaching footsteps from beyond the closed door of the small room. The door slid open fairly slowly as a green eye brimmed with black fur peeked tentatively inside, before widening in surprise.

"Shifu! You're Alive!" Po exclaimed with joy as he shoved the door open and bounded into the room.

"Po, please not so loud—"

"Guys! He's awake!" Po shouted down the hallway.

Shifu cringed slightly towards the panda's excited shouts of joy that resonated painfully against his sensitive ears, but he couldn't help but smile as the rest of his students came bursting in through the door, nearly tripping over each other as they did so. Crane was sporting a bandaged wing from the arrow that had hit him, while Viper had a large bandage around the middle of her sinuous body where she had been cut by one of the Shadow Dragons' swords. Po, Monkey, and Mantis seemed mostly unscathed, but there were some obvious cuts and bruises that they had sustained throughout the battle; nothing life threatening. All six of his students, especially Po who was grinning ear to ear, gave him smiles of relief.

"Glad to see that you're not kicking the bucket just yet Master Shifu!" Mantis exclaimed.

Shifu gave a small rub to the bandages on his chest, "Maybe some other time, but hopefully not any time soon."

"Don't you _ever_ take a knife to the chest like that again!" Po said, waving a finger towards Shifu as if he were correcting a child for making a foolish decision, "Dying is bad for your health!"

The elderly red panda lifted an eyebrow towards Po, "Oh and you would rather have had the knife hit you instead? Mr. 'I don't know how to deflect bladed weapons yet?'" Shifu countered with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well I—uh…dang." Po lowered his paw in defeat.

Shifu smirked. "We're going to have to work on that."

"Out of my way! Make room!" The goat doctor squeezed his way past Po carrying a small tray with a bottle of tonic, a teapot, a spoon, and a small cup sitting on top. "And how is the patient this morning?" He asked Shifu upon placing the tray on the night stand.

"Better than how it could have ended." Shifu answered.

"Indeed." The doctor said as he poured a purplish-brown liquid into the small spoon, "Open wide." He held the tonic towards Shifu.

"Is that really necessary?" Shifu asked. He wasn't too keen on taking medications. He didn't like that they often made him drowsy.

"It is if you don't want to be in pain for the next few hours." The doctor replied.

"In that case, I'll take the pain."

"Master, please take it." Tigress insisted as she grabbed the spoon from the goat and offered it to Shifu.

His large ears lowered flat against his head and he grudgingly frowned towards the medicine; finally he gave a defeated sigh, "Fine." He took the spoon and forcefully swallowed the tonic; nearly gagging as the bitter taste assaulted his taste buds.

"You can wash it down with the tea." The goat handed a cup to Shifu and he gratefully swallowed the tea down to rid himself of the medicine's fowl taste. He hated medicine.

"I'll be back to check up on you in an hour. Try not to overexert yourself." The goat said before leaving the room.

_"'Try not to overexert yourself.'"_ Shifu mocked under his breath as he tried to sit up, "I hate hospitals."

"Shifu, you need to rest." Po countered, placing a paw atop Shifu's tiny shoulder and gently coaxing him to lie back down.

"But that's all I've been doing for the past three days!" The elderly red panda protested.

"Doctor's orders!" Po smirked.

"And you'd rather listen to him than me?"

"Yes!" His students all said at once.

The elderly red panda frowned, more out of annoyance than anger as he folded his good arm around his broken one. "What am I going to do with all of you?"

"Uh…Not put us through intensive training that will nearly kill us?" Po suggested.

"Don't think you're getting out of this one Po, you used a highly dangerous nerve strike on me that could have ended very badly. Don't think for one moment that just because you were lucky by not accidentally killing me that I'm going to go easy on you."

Po grinned ear to ear towards the elderly red panda, completely un-phased by his threat, "It's great to have you back Shifu!" He spread his large arms apart and rushed forward, "Group Hug!"

This time however, Po succeeded in said hug as he caught everyone into his arms. They each gave off small protests accompanied by chuckles of laughter.

"I love you guys!" Po announced.

"We love you too Po." The Five answered in a monotone kind of way.

"Panda—you're cracking my ribs again!" Shifu protested.

"Sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AWWW! The cuteness is too much! Yey! They're all one big happy family!**

**Way to go Po, you finally got that group hug! ^-^**

**Again, I'm expecting good reviews! See ya'll next time!**


	60. Parting of Ways

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of it's characters, locations, etc. I can only take credit for my OC's.**

**If any of you readers are interested in seeing a small comic from this fic, I've posted one on my Deviantart page. Head to my profile for the link.**

* * *

><p><strong>Parting of Ways<strong>

"How's the leg?" Po asked Tigress as they and the others sat in the hospital room.

Tigress placed her bowl of noodles on her lap, "Still hurts, but it should heal quickly, it was a clean break."

"Would you like another helping Master Tigress?" Mr. Ping asked.

Tigress gave a slight shake of her head, "Thank you Mr. Ping, but I don't think I can eat anymore."

The goose gave a wide smile; he had dropped by the hospital and given everyone a nice hot bowl of freshly made noodles. "Free of charge!" The goose had exclaimed, causing Po and the Five to eye him unexpectedly.

"Seriously dad? Did you just say _free_?"

"After what you all have been through, you deserve it!" Mr. Ping had said with a smile. "But don't expect this to be a common courtesy! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

"Thanks Mr. Ping!" Mantis of course was more than ecstatic.

Everyone was glad to see Shifu steadily regaining his strength. He had already eaten two helpings of Mr. Ping's noodles. Not that it surprised anyone; he had been in a coma for the past three days and therefore very hungry once his stomach started to protest towards how empty it felt.

"Wow Shifu, I've never seen you eat this many helpings of noodles before!" Po exclaimed.

Shifu rolled his eyes towards the panda as he placed his third empty bowl on the night stand beside his bed. "I'd like to see you go three days without eating anything. How about you try it?"

"Uh…no thank you." Po answered, instantly silencing himself.

"What's the matter Po? Afraid you'll wither away to nothing?" Monkey chuckled.

Once everyone had had their helpings of food, there came a knock at the door, and the room became even more crowded as Cong, Xue, and Lady Mei made their way inside. The elderly raccoon gave each of them a genuine smile and she rushed over to give Tigress a one-armed hug, as she was carrying a small bundle in her other arm. "I'm so glad to see that you're all alright!" She exclaimed. She then turned to Shifu, giving him a quizzical look, "Honestly, you're spending more time in bed than anything else on this trip!"

"Can you blame me?" Shifu asked before his gaze fell slightly. "Have you been…informed?"

Mei's stubby black ears fell slightly, "Xue and Cong here have told me what happened." She said, "I wish things could have ended differently, and Rui…" She paused, readjusting her glasses and taking a deep breath before continuing. "It has been tortuous all these years; not knowing what happened to him, wondering if he was still alive or not. But now that I know…" She lifted a finger to wipe away a stray tear off her cheek. "At least he is finally at peace."

Shifu gave a small nod of his head before eyeing the tiny red bundle in Mei's arms. His eyes widened upon hearing a small sound emanating from it. "Mei…what is that?"

"Oh we forgot to tell you Master!" Viper said with a smile, "Xue and Anmíng had their baby!"

Mei gave a smile and lifted the folds of the blanket to reveal a tiny raccoon, barley a few days old. "A little boy!" Mei said happily. The baby's eyes were closed but he was sucking on his tiny thumb and cuddling inside his grandmother's arms.

"He's so little! And so cute!" Po said as he peeked over Mei's shoulder to look at the tiny infant.

"Indeed." Mei answered. She then did something that caught Shifu entirely by surprise as she set the baby right on top of the Grand Master's lap.

"Uh—Mei?" Shifu said as he tentatively held the little raccoon.

"Oh, calm down Shifu! It's a baby, not a shark!" Mei countered, causing Po, Monkey, and Mantis to burst into laughter. Of course they were quickly silenced when Shifu shot them an icy glare. The baby stirred in Shifu's arms towards the outburst of voices and his eyes sprang open in surprise. Shifu looked down towards the infant's deep brown eyes, the same eyes he had inherited from his father, and in turn, his grandfather.

"What have you named him?" Shifu asked.

"What better name than his grandfather's?" Xue said.

Cong nodded in agreement, "It suits him."

"Yes, very appropriate." Tigress said as she patted little Rui on the head.

Shifu gave a small smile towards Rui and his eyes began to water as he was reminded of his departed friend; his true brother. Of course he had to maintain his composure, so he gave a slight cough to stir himself out of his current thoughts, "Well, this young one has quite the name to live up to. We'll be expecting a lot from him as he grows." He then turned his attention to Xue, "Your father would be proud."

"I know." Xue answered with a smile.

Little Rui suddenly lifted his tiny hands upwards, giving a tug on Shifu's mustache. "Muh!" He exclaimed in a tiny voice, giggling slightly as Shifu quickly lifted the baby arm's length away from his face, but being careful not to have the infant rip the hairs out as Tai Lung had done all those years ago.

"Take him—Take him!" He cringed.

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks Later<em>

"Ouch!" Shifu exclaimed before his leg gave off an involuntary jolt, nearly kicking the goat doctor in the face.

"Please Grand Master; hold still so I can remove these stitches!" The goat said somewhat impatiently. He had had many patients in his years in the medical field, but he had never expected to meet an aged Kung Fu Master practically squirming around like a child on the operating table. He was constantly fidgeting, showing obvious signs of discomfort and annoyance; something that one would think that he would have grown out of by now at his current age.

The goat stole a glance towards the tiger that sat in the far corner of the room, giving her a look as if he were asking, _'Is he always like this?'_

Tigress gave him a heartfelt look of understanding, _'He's just having a bad morning.'_ She would have answered.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Shifu asked, failing to hide his impatience.

"Almost got it." The goat said gruffly; Shifu's intolerance was beginning to rub off on the doctor and he gave a tug at the last stitch on Shifu's leg with a bit more vigor than was necessary. "All done!" He said with a sigh.

"Finally!" Shifu said as he jumped from the operating table and landed firmly on the ground.

Tigress in turn stood up from her chair, grateful that she no longer had to use the crutch as her leg was practically healed. "Thank you doctor, we are in your debt."

"I'll be sending you the bill." The doctor answered bluntly as Tigress and Shifu exited the office. They both walked to the nearby inn where Po, the other members of the Five, Mr. Ping, and a family of raccoons were all waiting for them.

"How'd it go?" Po asked as they approached.

"It's over, and that's the end of that discussion." Shifu answered bluntly. He was just grateful to finally be out of that hospital. He had only been able to leave the hospital one other time about a week ago in order to attend the hero's funeral for Rui and the fallen soldiers who had been killed in the final battle with the Shadow Dragons.

"Don't worry Shifu," Mei said with a smile, "Just make sure you don't receive any more life threatening injuries and you'll never have to see a doctor ever again!"

"Very funny." Shifu was grateful that none of his students had received any long lasting injuries themselves. Crane's wing had healed a week ago, and thanks to the fact that snakes shed their skin on a routine basis, the cut that Viper had received was hardly visible, no doubt that after a few shedding cycles, the scar would be erased completely. As for his own injuries, they had completely healed, except for his broken arm which was still sore; but thankfully at the moment, it was not required of him to continue wearing the splint.

Tigress looked around for the mountain cat that was obviously not there. "Where's Cong?" She asked.

"He left earlier this morning," Xue answered, "He said he had some personal business to take care of."

"What kind of business?" Monkey asked.

"He didn't say."

"He's a good boy." Mei said with a smile, "Such a kind soul." She then grabbed a hold of Yun's hand and they started their way down the road while everyone else followed.

Little Ming was sitting atop Po's shoulders, almost hopping up and down with excitement as they all made their way down the road towards the west gates of the city. Nearly every citizen they came in contact with turned towards them with bows of respect and acknowledgement since they had been the ones to help bring down the Shadow Dragons, and in turn, rid them of the evil that had been plaguing their streets.

Xue had a hand wrapped around Anmíng's shoulder as she held baby Rui in her arms, and Mr. Ping was jabbering on to Monkey and Mantis about a new noodle recipe he was in the process of developing. "It will be a sensation!" The goose exclaimed.

They finally came to the city gates and stopped just outside for a final goodbye.

"Now you all take care alright?" Mei said, giving Shifu a hug, "We'll keep in touch."

"Indeed Mei, thank you for your hospitality." Shifu answered.

"We should be the ones thanking you." Anmíng answered, "Who knows what would have happened if none of you had come here, we would still be living under the constant threat of the Shadow Dragons." Of course everyone knew that she meant Qiang, but they were in complete agreement to never speak his name again.

Po lifted Ming off of his shoulders and placed her onto firm ground next to her parents, "Now you keep a careful eye on your little brother okay?" Po said.

"Okay!" Ming said with a smile.

"Good girl." Po chuckled as he ruffled the fur atop the little girl's head.

"Goodbye everyone!" Yun waved a small hand towards the Kung Fu Warriors and Mr. Ping as they started their way down the worn down path that led to the Valley of Peace.

"You guys are awesome! Don't forget it!" Po shouted back. Soon, the distance between them and the city grew larger, the family of raccoons became lost from their view; and once again they marveled at the sight of the size of the city as they continued up the trail. "Wow, can't believe that we were down there!" Po exclaimed.

"Indeed Po. I hope you all enjoyed yourselves." Shifu said.

Po, the Five, and Mr. Ping all looked onwards towards the elderly red panda with combined shock. "Uh…Shifu—"

"It was a joke!" Shifu exclaimed before rolling his eyes. "So serious." He turned and continued his way forward with Oogway's staff in hand.

The others eyed each other with surprise. Shifu never joked; _ever_. "I'm pretty sure little Rui softened him up." Po whispered to the others and they nodded in agreement.

Shifu stole a final glance towards the city of his birth, knowing full well that this could be the last time he ever saw it. Despite the fact that it was midday and it wasn't glowing like a crescent moon like it had upon their arrival, it seemed to look much better; cleansed of any dark warriors or assassins that had littered the streets. He gave a small sigh, grateful that things had turned out so well, but also wishing that his brother's evil intentions hadn't been the cause of everything that had happened.

Po placed a paw on his master's shoulder, "You okay Shifu?" He asked.

The elderly red panda gave a small nod of his head and he smiled as he gazed towards each of his students in turn, "I am now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awww! Baby Rui is so cute! ^-^**

**Only one more chapter to go...holy snickerdoodles, time goes by fast!**

**R&R and PM me if you'd like to ask me any questions! I do love thorough reviews!**


	61. Home at Last

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of it's characters, locations, etc. I can only claim my OC's. (Phew! Glad I don't have to say that again!)**

**Well, here it is! The FINAL chapter of "Obsidian Blade"**

***Please read my A/N at the end!***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Home at Last<strong>

By the end of the second day of traveling, the Kung Fu Warriors and Mr. Ping could finally see the familiar valley which they all called home. "Ah! It's feels so good to be back!" Po exclaimed with a relieved smile. Of course truer words couldn't have been more applicable to each of them. Mr. Ping was excited to get back to his noodle shop, and the Kung Fu Warriors were very happy towards getting back to their training, and frankly they couldn't care less if things around the palace were boring. They all were in agreement that they had had their fair share of bandits and assassins in the past month alone to last them a life time.

As they made their way into the outskirts of the Valley of Peace, Tigress turned her head towards the familiar circular building that she had spent her early childhood years living. The orphanage sat in the middle of a vast grassy meadow with only a few houses here and there that were scattered around it. Of course that wasn't what made her stop in her tracks. In the distance she could see a river flowing not too far away from where Bao Gu was, and she found herself unconsciously moving towards it.

"Uh…Tigress, home is this way." Po said, causing the others to come to a halt.

"Why don't you all go on ahead; I'm just going to take a look around." She answered.

They each eyed her with puzzling looks.

"Don't worry, I'll catch up."

The others seemed to accept this and they continued their way down the worn path that led into the heart of the Valley.

Tigress watched them go for only a moment before she started her way towards the river. The long grasses of the open field surrounding the orphanage swayed lightly against her ankles in the evening breeze, and the glow of the setting sun behind her stretched her shadow far in front of her. The rushing of water over rock soon met her ears and she found herself gazing into the swift current of the river. She remembered that as a child, she had always avoided going close to it considering that the caretakers of the orphanage had advised the children to stay away so they would not accidently fall in and possibly drown.

Of course, she did not need to be told, she had always feared this river as a child. She had never known why, but in light of recent revelations on how she had arrived at the orphanage, those childhood fears were starting to make sense. She stood there on the banks of the river for who knew how long as she stared into the swirling foam of the blue water. She closed her eyes and bowed her head in silent prayer, hoping that Déshí would know how grateful she was to him for saving her life. Of course, she couldn't help but wish that she could have done something to repay him.

She stood there for only a moment longer before taking a deep breath to regain her composure. She turned on the spot to start her way back down the trail where her comrades had gone, when she suddenly saw a familiar figure of a mountain cat sitting near the banks of the river not too far away. He was sitting in lotus position atop a flat boulder that jutted out over the water, and Tigress found herself walking over towards where he sat.

She stopped a little ways away with his back still turned to her. "Cong?" She hoped that she wasn't interrupting him in meditation or anything like that, but she couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong.

Cong's large brown ears perked towards the sound of her voice and he turned to face her. "I…didn't know you were here." He said, somewhat halfheartedly. He looked downcast as if he were upset about something. But Tigress could only guess why he had come here of all places.

"Are you alright?" Tigress said, coming a bit closer and sitting next to him on the flat boulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong…I've just got a lot on my mind." He then went silent for several long moments before he turned to face her, "I came here to pay my respects to my father's grave, but the farmer who took on the task of burying him died three years ago. He was the only one who knew where my father's final resting place was."

"Who told you that?" Tigress asked.

"I've been asking some of the locals about it all day. Only a few of them were there when they found you and my father on the banks of the river. He had managed to keep you alive until help arrived; they told me that he died only a few moments after he had handed you over to them." Cong's ears lowered, and Tigress could see the small buildup of tears in the mountain cat's green eyes.

She placed a comforting paw on his shoulder. "You must miss him."

"Yeah…I do." Cong wiped the tears away with the back of his paw, and he took a few deep breaths to calm himself before he stood up with Tigress following suite.

"I owe my life to you and your father," Tigress stated, "I wish there was something I could do to thank you."

Cong shook his head, "No need to trouble yourself Master Tigress; if anything else, I should be thanking you."

Tigress gave him a questioning look, "I don't see how—"

"If you hadn't hit me with that tree branch and gotten me arrested, I never would have met Rui. He really helped me turn my life around for the better, and if fate had been against me, I could have been amongst the number of Shadow Dragons killed or captured by the soldiers during that last battle."

"We each shape our own destinies Cong, you could have easily changed yours if you had so desired."

"Not really," He answered, "Qiang was always so controlling of all of us; believe me, I would have left earlier if I had known that I had had a choice."

Tigress gave him a small smile, "You do have a choice."

Cong nodded his head in response, "I know that now." The mountain cat reached down for a small traveling bag that had been hidden amongst the tall grasses around them. He slung it over his shoulder then turned to face Tigress, "It truly has been an honor meeting you Tigress."

She nodded, "Be sure to give our regards to Xue and his family when you get back to the city." Tigress stated as they started walking towards the road.

"Yes…well," Cong hesitated, "that might take a while." He paused as Tigress gave him a questioning look, "I'm not returning to the city."

Tigress's eyes widened, "But where are you planning to go? Won't they wonder why you haven't come back?"

"I left a note before my departure; no doubt they've found it by now. I've got some personal family business to take care of."

"Family?" Tigress said with surprise.

"Yeah, my sister." Cong answered.

Tigress gazed towards the mountain cat unexpectedly, "I didn't know you had a sister."

Cong shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, I guess it's sort of a family secret. You see, my father wasn't always involved with the Shadow Dragons. He was a merchant before he joined, and he and my mother lived peacefully in their home village near the coast. My sister was only four years old when the Shadow Dragons attacked their village. My father fought back, and he even managed to kill a few Shadow Dragons before they finally subdued him. Apparently Qiang saw some potential in my father's fighting skills, and he agreed to spare my mother and my sister if my father would swear loyalty to him."

Tigress listened intently to Cong's words. She hadn't heard this tale from the mountain cat in their numerous conversations throughout the last two weeks; she could only imagine how difficult it was for him to speak openly about his family.

"My father agreed, but he didn't trust Qiang. He and my mother managed to smuggle my sister away to safety…but I wasn't so lucky." He paused. "After I was born, my parents tried to get me to safety as well, but the Shadow Dragons had been keeping an eye on them ever since my sister had disappeared. They killed my mother and threatened to kill me if my father ever tried to defy them again. I guess I'm lucky that Qiang decided to spare me after my father got away with you. He must have thought that I could still be of some use to him." Cong said bitterly.

"How old were you when you lost your mother?" Tigress asked.

Cong shrugged his shoulders, "A few months maybe, I really don't remember anything about her.

"I'm sorry Cong."

The mountain cat's ears lowered slightly, "It's in the past now." He turned his gaze to the distant horizon, "But my sister is still out there somewhere…I gotta find her."

"Do you have any clue as to where your parents sent her?"

Cong shook his head, "My father didn't want any of the Shadow Dragons to find her, and he didn't want me to be in danger of that knowledge in case anyone tried to make me talk. The only thing he managed to tell me about her was her name."

"What is it?" Tigress asked hopefully.

Cong closed his eyes for a moment as if he were calling forth a long lost memory. He was silent for several long moments before he turned to face Tigress again, "Her name is Mei Ling."

Tigress's amber eyes widened towards the recognition of the name that she had heard Crane utter on several occasions, "Wait, Master Mei Ling of Lee Da Kung Fu Academy?"

Cong looked towards her with surprise as they came to a stop in front of the large double doors of Bao Gu Orphanage, "You know her?"

"Not personally, but Crane attended the same school as her, they're very good friends."

A smile began to pull at the corners of Cong's lips, "So…she's still there? Right now?"

Tigress nodded, "She's a great Warrior and I've heard that she's even started teaching there. At least, that's what Crane has told us." She then pointed a claw in the direction of the mountains north of them. "It's about a four day journey from here, but if you follow this trail, you should be led right to Lee Da."

Cong gazed in the direction that Tigress was pointing, and he gave off a relieved sigh, "You have no idea what this means to me Tigress." He turned towards her, punching his fist into his open palm and giving a slight bow, "Thank you."

Tigress returned the gesture and bowed towards the mountain cat, "If you're ever in the Valley of Peace again, know that you will always be welcome at the Jade Palace." She said with a smile.

Cong nodded and turned to head up the trail into the northern mountains when he suddenly stopped short, "Darn, I almost forgot!" He quickly turned back towards Tigress, "I have something for you."

Tigress shook her head, "There's really no need for gifts Cong, its fine."

"No, it belonged to your mother." Cong stated, causing Tigress to eye him curiously. She watched as the mountain cat reached into the small pocket on his green vest before he grabbed a hold of something inside. He brought his closed fist forward and Tigress tentatively held out an open paw, allowing Cong to place the tiny object within her grasp.

A glint of gold caught her eye as she stared down towards a tiny gold locket attached to a thin chain. Elaborate designs were carved intricately into its smooth surface, and it seemed to glow in the light of the setting sun.

"Rui was holding onto that for a while, and he gave it to me for safe keeping. But I think that he would have wanted you to have it." Cong said.

Tigress slipped a claw between the two halves of the locket, and it opened with a small _click_. Her eyes widened with surprise as she gazed onto the familiar image of her parents with Hua cradling a newborn Jìn in her arms. Her vision became blurry as tears began to swell in her amber eyes.

"I would have gotten it to you sooner, but I thought you'd like to have it in one piece since the chain was broken when I got it."

Tigress closed the locket, and she couldn't help but give Cong a smile of gratitude, "Thank you Cong."

"I guess it's safe to say that we're even now?" Cong asked.

"Yes, we're even." Tigress answered.

Cong smiled, and he readjusted the pack on his shoulder, "I'll see you another time then?"

Tigress nodded, "Definitely. Give my regards to your sister when you find her."

"I will." Cong then turned on his heels and started his way up the trail towards the northern mountains, he gave a wave of his paw and Tigress waved back, wishing him luck.

Once he had disappeared from her sight, she returned her attention to the tiny locket she held in her paw. She smiled and carefully lifted the chain over her head. It fit perfectly around her neck, and she tucked the locket beneath the collar of her vest. She couldn't explain it, but it felt right to wear it; as if her mother had wanted her to have it, and she placed her paw over the small bulge where the locket rested above her beating heart. The growing tears in her eyes weren't tears of sorrow because she could feel an overwhelming sense of peace wash over her.

Her ears suddenly perked towards the familiar sounds of uneven footsteps accompanied by the hollow tones of an ancient peach wood staff as it came in contact with the earth.

"Tigress?"

She turned on the spot to see a small red panda eyeing her curiously with his steel blue eyes.

"I thought you had gone on ahead with the others." She said.

"That was half an hour ago Tigress." Shifu answered, "You had us worried."

"You mean you were worried." She countered with a smirk on her face.

Shifu gave off a small roll of his eyes, "Fine, you had me worried." He said before eyeing her again, noticing the tears running down her cheeks. "Is something wrong?"

Tigress wiped the thin tears away with a brush of her finger before giving him a smile, "No Master, everything is alright."

Shifu thought on this for a moment, "Well, if you're sure." He said.

"I am." Tigress answered with confidence.

The Grand Master gave a slight nod of his head in response, "Very well then." He turned and started his way down the path from the orphanage, "Come," he said, "Let us go home."

Tigress quickened her pace for a few strides until she caught up with him, and she could feel her heart rate accelerate as she remembered her first walk with him on this very road to the Jade Palace. She could see it now in the distance as it sat atop the slopes of the overhanging mountains; framed against the glowing orange of the setting sun.

As she walked beside her father, she could feel an overwhelming sense of euphoric joy swell inside of her; and she smiled at the thought that for the first time in her life, she was finally going home.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it! *Takes a bow***

**Wow, this story has really taken off! I came up with the idea of this story in mid-July of 2011, so this story has been in the works for nearly 11 months! Also another side note: Exactly 9 months ago today, was the day I posted the first chapter of this story! (Yeah, I kinda planned it that way!) I'M A GENIOUS!**

**Originally this story was going to be around 40 chapters long, but a lot of things can happen during the writing process and it just got longer and longer with each chapter I wrote! When I first came up with the idea, I knew that I wanted it to be a story that would pull at the heartstrings as well as be as entertaining and serious as the films. I also wanted to make sure that when I started this story, that I would finish it. I've always been sad towards the fact that many great stories here on FanFiction are never completed; leaving the readers on the worst cliff hanger ever. I wanted to make sure that I would be able to finish this fic once I started writing it. So hence, I wrote 15 chapters in advance before I even posted the first one here on the site. I've had this steady process throughout the past 9 months that I would have several chapters typed in advance in case something came up, so that way, I would be able to post new chapters on a regular basis, while still giving myself enough time to work on new chapters without having my readers waiting for an update for weeks on end.**

**To be perfectly honest, when I first posted this story, I really wasn't expecting the hype it has received. It has gotten over 830 reviews, 46,703 hits, and 84 favorites (I'm expecting reviews from ALL of you! MUAHAHAHAHA!) And that is truly an accomplishment! I'd like to thank all of my loyal supporters that have stayed with this story from the very beginning; also I would like to thank my friends and family at home for putting up with me during the writing process! Thank you to all of you reviewers who have left me insightful reviews, your words have touched my heart and given me the motivation to finish this story.**

**I would love to hear your opinions on this story: What was your favorite part and why? Who was your favorite OC and what made you love them so much? (You can write about multiple events/characters if you wish) What has been your favorite theme in this story? I have a habit of weaving core themes into my stories; I'd like to see if you reviewers caught them!**

***And as a final note, I have gotten several requests to make a sequel to this story, and I regret to say that this story was a one-time thing. I really wasn't planning on making a sequel during the writing process; if I had been, then I would have hinted on it. Sorry people, but this is a solo story that will not have a sequel. **

***However, I am pleased to inform you all of a new project I am working on. I'm pretty sure that those of you who have been reading my Author's Notes are well aware that I will be writing companion drabbles/deleted scenes that will dig deeper into the world of _"Obsidian Blade."_ They will be short stories revolving around many of my OC's as well as events from Shifu's younger years, and Tigress's birth family. (Think of it as a prequel series) It will be titled _"Passage of Time" _I will be posting the first chapter within the next month, so I hope you all will enjoy it as much as you have enjoyed reading _"Obsidian Blade."_**

**Once again, I thank you all for your support. See ya later!**

**~Fyre~**


End file.
